L'Inacceptable
by Dop
Summary: Harry a changé ! Il n'est plus le même qu'avant et Drago se demande pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il le surprenne en train de se faire violer. SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Titre : L'inacceptable

Disclaimer : Personnages et lieux à JK Rowling ! Mais le récit est à moi !

Rating : M pour scène de sexe et violence

Couple : Slash HP /DM

Avertissement : Si vous êtes homophobes, cliquer sur « précédant » la petite flèche en haut à gauche ! Il s'agit d'un SLASH avec plusieurs lemon

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : La Retenue

« Vous m'énervez les garçons ! tout ce que vous avez à la bouche c'est Quidditch et bouffe ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose qu'à vos balais ou vos estomac !

- Et toi Hermione les seuls mots que tu à la bouche c'est livre et cours ! répondit Harry du tac au tac

- Oué ! bien envoyé ! » répliqua Ron envoyant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Harry

La brunette releva la tête de façon hautaine pour leur faire comprendre que les cours valaient toujours mieux que le sport et la bonne chaire.

Le trio de Gryffondor se frayait un passage dans les couloirs encombraient par les élèves. Ils devaient se rendre à un cours de métamorphose avec le Professeur McGonagall qui était réputé pour apprécier grandement l'assiduité de ses étudiants. S'ils arrivaient en retard elle leur retirerait encore beaucoup de points et vu le classement actuel de leur maison ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé.

Ils arrivent enfin au second étage, celui du département de métamorphose. Ils entrèrent dans la seconde classe sur leur gauche et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant que leur enseignante n'était encore pas arrivée.

Après dix minutes tous les élèves étaient installés et Minerva McGonagall commença son cours de sa voix aiguë et sèche qu'on lui connaissait tant.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons métamorphosé des araignées en pince à cheveux. Vous vous apercevrez que l'animal était très petit et très rapide à se déplacer il faut acquérir une certaine rapidité pour réaliser cette transformation. Sur vos tables vous avez un bocal contenant une araignée par personne. Je vous laisse prendre votre manuel page 194 et je passerai parmi vous pour vous aider. »

Harry sortit son manuel tandis que Ron, plus blême que jamais gardait les yeux fixaient sur son propre bocal où les occupantes aux longues pattes essayaient vainement de s'échapper.

« Non ! Non il n'en est pas question ! Jamais je ne toucherai ces… bestioles dégueulasses ! s'indigna le rouquin.

- Allez Ron ce ne sont que des … euh… petites bêtes ! » essaya de réconforter Hermione sans toute fois êtres très enthousiaste à son tour

Harry regarda tout autour de lui et s'aperçut que peu de monde osait mettre la main dans le bocal pour prendre les araignées noires aux longues pattes tricoteuses. Il remarqua cependant que Malefoy tenait une bestiole par une patte le bras bien tendu devant lui et qu'il faisait une grimace montrant clairement qu'il aurait préféré que l'animal choisit soit moins…gesticulant !

Comme personne ne bougeait à sa table, Harry entreprit à contre cœur d'ouvrir le bocal et il y glissa sa main pour se saisir d'une araignée qui essayait vainement de se débattre. Il posant la bête sur la table et sortit sa baguette magique pour la transformer mais elle fut bien plus rapide ! Elle avança précipitamment sur la table et se laissa tomber à terre alors dans un réflexe incontrôlable Harry se leva et l'écrasa sèchement avant de se rendre compte se son erreur.

« Monsieur Potter, dit le professeur McGonagall, si vous écrasez les araignées comment comptez vous les métamorphoser en pince à cheveux ?

- C'est un réflexe professeur

- Tachez qu'il ne se reproduise plus » continua l'enseignante un mince sourire sur les lèvres devant l'inattention de son élève.

Ron et Hermione n'avait toujours pas touché à leur animal alors que le cours devait prendre fin d'ici cinq minutes.

« Oh allez vous voyez je ne suis pas mort ce ne sont que des petites araignées de rien du tout !

- Euh… non je peux pas Harry désolée ! répondit Hermione une main sur la bouche

- Moi non plus vieux c'est abominable ! renchérit Ron

- Oh vous êtes trop nul ! Je les sort du bocal et vous essayez de les métamorphoser ok ?

- Ok ! »

Harry avait la main dans le bocal quand un cri strident le fit sursauter. Il retira vivement sa main du récipient qui chancela avant de se briser sur le sol et Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait poussé ce cri. Il vit alors Hermione debout, gesticulant dans tout les sens et s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis il vit la mine réjouit de Malefoy qui riait avec ses copains Serpentard et Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que Drago Malefoy venait de lancer une araignée dans la chevelure d'Hermione.

« JE N'AI JAMAIS VU CA, criait le professeur McGonagall. 30 points de moins pour Serpentard et une retenue demain soir pour Monsieur Malefoy ! »

La cloche retentit et Harry rangea ses affaires (écrasant au passages deux araignées qui se baladaient tranquillement) avant de sortir de classe pour aller dire à Malefoy sa façon de penser

« Oh Malefoy ! »

Le prénommé se retourna

« Tiens balafré ! comment tu as trouvé ma petite blague ?

- De très mauvais goût espèce de bouffon !

- Mais c'est qu'ils ont du répondant à Gryffondor ! »

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de cinglant Hermione arriva à son coté et le tira par le bras.

« Viens Harry ça ne vaut pas la peine de perdre des points pour un imbécile de son espèce

- Oh Granger tu me parle pas comme ca ! répliqua Malefoy

- Je te parle comme je veux pauvre con ! »

Puis elle entraîna Harry et Ron vers les cachots où ils devaient avoir une heure de potion avec le professeur Rogue laissant derrière eux un Drago Malefoy bouche bai.

Le dédale des cachots était froid et la potion n'était pas vraiment le cours préféré de Harry. Il n'aimait ni la matière ni le professeur qui l'enseignait. Et pour ne rien arranger Harry s'arrangeait toujours pour rater ses potions ce qui avait le don de réjouir son professeur au plus au point, lui donnant l'occasion d'humilier Harry et de retirer des points à Gryffondor.

Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau noire où Rogue avait déjà inscrit le titre du cours d'aujourd'hui : « Potion d'Eveil »

« Bien, commença le professeur ses yeux noirs rivé sur Harry avec un rictus que ce dernier n'appréciait guère. Cette potion est très difficile a réaliser aussi je m'attends à tout de la part de certain d'entre vous. Je vous laisse une heure après quoi vous me donnerai un échantillon de votre mixture que vous déposerez sur mon bureau. Le protocole est inscrit au tableau alors au travail ! »

Comme d'habitude Rogue avait brièvement expliqué le principe de la potion et il laissaient les élèves se démerder pendant une heure.

Harry regarda les inscriptions du tableau pour préparer ses ingrédients

_« 2 cuillères à soupe d'extrait de venin bleu_

_rutabaga coupée en très fine lamelles_

_bile de chèvre diluée à de la bave de crapaud_

_salspareille hachée et séchée… »_

Harry posa au fur et à mesure les ingrédients sur le bord de sa table et s'efforça à suivre les inscriptions du tableau. Pour le moment tout se passait très bien. La potion était d'un bleu azur tout comme l'avait décrit Rogue et une légère fumée s'en dégageait.

Il regarda brièvement autour de lui pour voire le chaudron de Neville répandre une âcre fumée noir. Pauvre Neville il allait encore se prendre une remontrance de Rogue !

Distrait Harry ne vit pas deux gouttes de véritasérum en trop tombèrent dans le chaudron. Aussitôt sa potion vira du bleu azur au pourpre en émettant de grésillant suspect … Une fois encore il venait de rater sa potion et il se verrait recevoir un joli zéro pour récompense.

A la fin du cours, Harry préleva un échantillon de sa mixture pâteuse et rougeâtre qu'il déposa sur le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci leva le nez de ses copies et prit la fiole qu'il examina.

« Je m'aperçoit avec déception que Monsieur Potter a encore échoué dans sa préparation ! Ca nous fera donc vingt points de moins pour Potter et une retenue ! »

Harry sentit la rage monter en lui. A voire les différentes couleurs de échantillon sur le bureau il n'était pas le seul à avoir échoué et pourtant c'est lui et lui seul qui avait les points en moins et la retenue. Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas juste !

« Potter, ce soir à vingt heure ici même ! » aboya Rogue

Malefoy regarda Harry sortit de la classe d'un air satisfait. Au moins ce morveux de Gryffondor aurait une leçon et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Drago que de savoir Harry en retenu avec Séverus Rogue ……

* * *

Il était dix neuf heure cinquante cinq quand Harry frappa à la porte de son professeur des potions. Il entendit la vois sèche de Rogue lui répondre de rentrer et Harry s'exécuta se demandant ce qu'il allait devoir encore faire cette fois ci.

« Bien Potter vous allez me nettoyer les bocaux sur les étagères, les étagères elle même et ces dix chaudrons crasseux . Mais avant vous déposez votre baguette sur mon bureau. Vous utilisez que l'huile de coude …» avait lâchait le professeur en regardant son élève l'air mauvais

Harry s'exécuta et alla poser sa baguette sur le bureau de son professeur. De toute façon jamais il n'avait fait une retenue en utilisant la magie alors ca ne serait pas ce soir que ca changerait !

Harry releva les manches de sa chemise et de son pull avant d'attaquer par les étagères. Il prit un torchon que Rogue lui avait donné et commença à astiquer les étagères les plus hautes en montant sur une chaise. Plusieurs fois il s'était sentit vaciller mais il se retient au mur et continua de frotter, lustrer, faire reliure les pots, fioles et bocaux…

Après trois heures qui lui parurent interminables Harry eut enfin terminé toutes les étagères du bureau ainsi que leur contenu. Son torchon auparavant blanc était maintenant noir tout comme ses mains poussiéreuses et son visage par endroits.

« Voilà professeur, j'ai fini les étagères.

- Les chaudrons Potter ! » aboya le professeur

Harry prit une éponge et se mit à quatre pattes pour frotter les immenses chaudrons dégouttants.

Harry était tout rouge à force d'astiquer et bientôt il enleva son pull pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il rangeât sa cravate dans sa chemise blanche et reprit sa corvée.

Séverus Rogue regardait Potter nettoyer les chaudrons. Son élève lui tournait le dos et tout ce que voyait Rogue c'était les mouvements des fesses de Potter moulés dans son pantalon noir.

C'est fou comme Potter était excitant …. Et le maître des potions sentit son pantalon se faire étroit alors ni tenant plus il se dirigea doucement, tout doucement, vers son élève trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence.

Harry avait la tête à l'intérieur d'un chaudron qu'il grattait férocement. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son front et il la remis en place avec son poignet avant de retourner à sa besogne qui ne prenait plus fin.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose lui caresser les fesses et il se retourna vivement pour apercevoir son professeur a genoux derrière lui, les mains posées sur ses fesses qu'il palpait doucement

« Potter vous avez intérêt à vous laisser faire …

- Mais …. Que.. »

Mais Rogue passait ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry pour lui caresser le torse et Harry écarquilla les yeux en ne comprenant pas trop ce qui lui arrivait alors que Rogue le forçait à l'allongeait par terre

« Mais laissez moi ! s'écria Harry

- LA FERME ! » rugit Rogue en giflant Harry de toutes ses forces.

Celui-ci sentit ses lunettes se briser et le goût du sang se répandit dans bouche alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux

« Personne ne peux vous entendre ici et vous êtes désarmé. Moins vous bougerez et moins je vous ferai mal !

- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez moi je vous dis ! »

Cette fois Rogue agrippa sa victime pas le col de sa chemise et lui cogna fermement la tête conte le sol de pierre dur de la salle de classe.

Harry ressentit une violante douleur au niveau de crâne et il se sentait nauséeux. Rogue venait de détacher ses boutons de chemise et commençait à dégrafer celui de son pantalon

« P…Pou…pourquoi ? bredouilla Harry étourdit par le coup qu'il avait reçut

- Parce que tu m'excite Potter ! J'ai envie de toi »

Rogue retira le pantalon d'Harry ainsi que son caleçon. La peau mat du jeune homme ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Elle était si douce, si belle…

Harry sentait Rogue l'embrasser, lui lécher le torse et lui caresser son sexe qui commençait à réagir à la stimulation.

« Regarde Potter, tu me désire aussi …

- JAMAIS ! » répliqua Harry qui se débâtit à nouveau.

Rogue semblait furieux que sa victime gesticule dans tout les sens. Ca n'était pas de son goût aussi il prit sa ceinture de cuire noir et commença a en fouetter Harry.

Harry hurlait en sentant la lanière claquer sur la peau, la déchirant par endroit la brûlant à d'autres. Il vivait un cauchemar il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions et bientôt il s'éveillerait et tout irait bien. En attendant il fallait mieux ne pas bouger et se laisser faire comme le lui avait dit Rogue. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et un sanglot brisa sa voix quand Rogue le retourna à plat ventre puis s'installa au dessus de lui.

Comment osait-il lui faire ca ? Pourquoi à lui ? Mais Harry ne se posa plus de question quand il sentit un doigt de son professeur s'introduire dans son intimité et il se contracta en sentant la douleur s'insinuer en lui. Alors il sentit une griffure lui déchirer la peau du dos

« Potter décontracte toi ou je vais finir par m'énerver ! »

Malgré lui Harry essaya de se décontracter le plus possible mais l'intrusion d'un second doigts ne fit qu'accroître la douleur et Harry reçut un coup dans les côtes pour le dissuader de se contracter à nouveaux.

Depuis combien de temps il était là, étendu sur le sol entièrement nu avec les doigts de son professeur à l'intérieur de lui faire des vas et plus de plus en plus rapide ? Harry n'en savait rien mais il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité.

Alors Rogue enleva enfin ses doigts et Harry pu souffler un moment, soulagé. Mais bien vite le sexe volumineux de Rogue le pénétra et Harry ne put retenir un cri alors qu'il ressentait une très grande douleur à l'intérieur de lui. Rogue devait lui avoir déchiré la paroi de l'anus car la douleur ne s'atténuait pas et plus Rogue faisait de vas et viens et plus elle était vif, cuisante, insupportable.

Un flot de larmes coulait sur ses joues et Harry se sentait impuissant, humiliée, honteux, sali…

Rogue venait de lui prendre sa virginité et de la façon la plus répugnante qu'il soit.

Harry sentait le sexe de Rogue continuer à bouger continuellement en lui et il entendait la respiration haletante de son professeur. Puis dans mouvement plus rude que les autres qui arracha un cri de douleur à Harry, Rogue jouie a l'intérieur de son élève avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos griffé et sanguinolent de sa victime.

Après un moment, Rogue se retira enfin et balança à Harry ses vêtements lui ordonnant de se rhabiller.

Harry se retourna et sentit la douleur de son anus continuer à le faire souffrir dans ses mouvements. Il se rhabilla péniblement et se remit debout après avoir chanceler un moment.

« Potter, un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit et je vous jure de vous le faire regretter ! Compris ?

- Ou…oui, bredouilla Harry entre deux sanglots

- Vous en parlez à quelqu'un et je ferai subir le même sort à tous vos proches ! Entendu ?

- Oui. »

Rogue balança sa baguette au visage d'Harry qui fut obliger de se baisser en grimaçant de douleur pour la ramasser.

« Tirez vous Potter et n'oubliez pas, pas un mot à personne ! »

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis heureuse de mettre en ligne cette nouvelle fiction ! Comme je viens de finir de taper toute la fin de « RapeMe » sur le pc, je me suis permise de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère, vous plairas !_

_Quel est votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ? est ce que vous avez aimé ?_

_A bientôt_

_Dopamine_


	2. Dans les Serres

**Chapitre 2** : Dans les Serres

Harry essuya son visage nimbé de larmes alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs en prenant la direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il devait être bien tard… Combien de temps Rogue avait …avait…

Harry ferma les yeux et s'efforça de chasser l'image de son professeur en train d'abuser de lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ses cheveux gras, son long nez et sa peau cireuse. Jamais il ne voulait se retrouver à nouveau en face de cet homme pervers, de ce pédophile répugnant qui avait osé souillait sa peau, salir pour toujours son corps si pure.

Harry essuya ses joues d'un revers de manche et entreprit de montrer les escaliers le conduisant à ses appartements. Chaque marche qu'il montait le faisait atrocement souffrir là où Rogue, quelques instants auparavant, l'avait violé et Harry essaya de dominer sa souffrance pour arriver le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain des Gryffondor. Là bas il pourrait se laver, se décrasser et ne plus sentir sur lui la transpiration de Rogue.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la dame en rose, Harry s'ennuya une nouvelle fois les yeux. Si jamais Ron et Hermione étaient dans la salle commune ils allaient inévitablement s'apercevoir qu'il avait pleuré et Harry n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de leur révéler sa terrible retenue dans les cachots. D'autant plus que Rogue l'avait menacé d'agresser son entourage s'il racontait à qui que ce soit les agissements de ce professeur dégouttant.

« Carpe diem » dit Harry au portrait.

La grosse dame se réveilla et regarda l'individu qui venait de perturber son sommeil

« Pardon jeune homme mais vous pourriez vous excuser ! Me réveiller ainsi en pleine nuit …

- Carpe diem ! répéta Harry sans lever ses yeux rougis du sol.

- Oh quelle grossièreté !

- Vous êtes sourde ? CARPE DIEM ! Alors laissez moi entrer maintenant ! »

La dame en rose du tableau mit sa main devant la bouche pour montrer à quel point elle était choquée d'une telle familiarité de l'élève. Puis estimant qu'il était préférable pour elle d'obéir elle pivota pour laisser entrer l'importun.

Harry entra en gardant la tête baissée lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller.

« Harry ! »

C'était la voix d'Hermione et Harry fit mine de ne pas entendre mais elle continua de l'appeler

« Oh Harry on est là

- Je vais me laver je suis plein de poussière » répondit-il sans se retourner, prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Arrivé à destination Harry prit son peignoir accroché au mur et l'installa sur le miroir de la pièce d'eau. Il ne voulait pas voire le reflet de son corps sali !

Puis il enleva ses affaires et à sa grande peur, retrouva son caleçon rempli de tache foncé, des taches de sang…. De son sang. Décidément Rogue ne l'avait pas épargné

Harry entra dans la douche et régla l'arrivée d'eau à sa convenance avant de se glisser dessous et de laisser celle-ci le laver de toutes salissures. Ou presque parce que la souillure intérieur qu'Harry ressentait, personne ne pourrait jamais la lui retirer. Elle resterait là, gravée dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec le sentiments affreux que Rogue lui avait volé sa virginité… Celle qu'il aurait aimé un jour offrir à une femme ou un homme qu'il aimait et qu'il chérirait plus que tout.

Harry mit une grande quantité de gel douche sur son gant de toilette et commença à se frotter le corps, passant très délicatement sur les lacérations que lui avait infligé Rogue avec sa ceinture de cuire. Certaine plaies saignaient encore, mêlant le sang rouge à l'eau clair de la douche, colorant celle-ci et le bac dans lequel Harry pataugeait. Sa peau était meurtrie et les plaies profondes laisseraient très longtemps des cicatrices.

L'eau chaude lui faisait du bien. Elle l'apaisait, le consolait malgré elle et avec son contact Harry se sentait tellement plus propre, plus calme et il se laissa glisser contre le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain pour s'asseoir dans le bac émaillé de la douche resserrant contre son torse ses genoux contre lesquels il posa sa tête.

Il se sentait fatigué. Cette soirée avait certainement été une des plus épouvantable de son existence pourtant courte.

Harry se résigna à sortir de la douche quand il entendit Ron frapper à la porte, lui signalant que ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là et lui demandant si tout allait bien.

Harry le rassura brièvement et se hâta de sortir de la douche pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de ses amis. Il se sécha et utilisa quelque bandages et compresses qui se trouvaient dans la valisette de secours de toutes les salles de bain de l'école. Celle-ci contenait tout le nécessaire lui permettant de panser les plaies mais à la grande déception d'Harry aucun produit désinfectant s'y trouvait. Tant pis, il s'en passerait !

Après s'être succinctement soigné et rhabillé, il sortit de la salle de bain, non sans avoir décroché son peignoir du miroir. Il croisa son image un instant et Harry grimaça en voyant son reflet qui le dégouttait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de se défendre et d'empêcher Rogue de poser ses sales pattes sur lui. La surprise ? La peur ? L'angoisse ? Il ne savait pas et il ne saurait peut être jamais.

Harry sortit enfin de la salle d'eau et prit la direction des dortoirs où il trouva Ron en grande conversation avec Seamus Finnigan concernant le dernier match des Canons de Chudley contre les Apple Pies Arrows. Harry s'installa sur son lit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer les rideaux baldaquin Ron lui demanda :

« Alors c'était comment avec Rogue ? »

Harry prit une inspiration et se battit intérieurement pour ne pas repenser aux éventants monstrueux dans les cachots.

« Horrible ! comme d'habitude, essaya t'il de répondre d'un air détaché

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Nettoyages des étagères, des bocaux et des chaudrons

- Oué comme d'habitude ! il n'innove pas souvent hein ?

- Ron, je suis fatigué, j'aimerai dormir ! » coupa Harry en tira les rideaux encadrant son lit, lui offrant une intimité tant recherchée.

Harry se recroquevilla en position fœtale presque inconsciemment. Sa tête était posée sur son oreiller douillet et Harry regrettait presque de ne pas avoir un objet fétiche (comme une peluche) qu'il aurait put serrer contre lui, triturer ou frapper contre le matelas pour faire passer sa souffrance, la peine et sa détresse.

Il laissa une petite bille salée glisser le long de sa joue, silencieusement, alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour laisser la Déesse du sommeil l'emporter dans des rêves en couleur loin de tout le malheur qui l'oppressait.

* * *

Par chance, Aujourd'hui Harry n'avait pas de cours de potion et il pensait que c'était une bénédiction ! Il n'aurait pas supporter se retrouver dans la même pièce que Rogue et sentir sur lui le regard noir et profond de son professeur qui avait abusé de lui pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeait vers les serres pour leur cours de Botanique avec le professeur Chourage. C'était un cours d'une heure qu'ils devaient avoir en commun avec les Serpentard ce qui, entre nous, ne réjouissait pas vraiment le trio Gryffondorien peu enchanté à retrouver Malefoy et sa tronche de fouine !

Le professeur Chourave leur avait annoncé que le cours du jour porterait sur la production massive d'asphodèle, plante très appréciée en potion pour ses propriétés régénératrices. Le déroulement de la séance consistait à rempoter cette plante aux aiguilles vénéneuses dans des bacs en polystyrène fin de faciliter leur croissance naturelle.

Comme d'habitude, Ron et Hermione s'était mis en couple ensemble laissant Harry seul comme de coutume. Ce dernier s'attendait à voire Neville le rejoindre mais à sa grande déception c'est un blondinet de Serpentard qui fut le premier à s'installer à côté d'Harry sans lui avoir au préalable demandé son avis.

« Salut Potter ! Content de me revoir ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et préféra se concentrer sur ses asphodèles.

« Oh tu pourrais répondre quand je te cause ! » continua Malefoy irrité par le silence si surprenant de Potter..

Ce dernier continua de faire mine de ne pas l'entendre. Depuis la vieille, même les attaques et provocations de Malefoy n'avaient plus le goût séduisant d'autrefois. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se chamailler avec son ennemi ni celui de répondre a ses pics continuels.

Harry s'était murait dans le silence depuis son réveil. Il avait à peine adressé la parole à Ron et Hermione et ses deux là ne lui avaient pas posé de questions, pensant que leur ami avait du avoir un sommeil agité. Et Harry leur avait laissé croire pensant que c'était l 'excuse idéale pour ne pas avoir à justifier son mutisme.

« Putain Potter fais un peu attention ! Tu viens de mettre de la terre sur mes chaussures toute cirées de ce matin ! maugréa Malefoy

- Pardon, répondit Harry presque en chuchotant

- Quoi ? arrête de t'excuser je sais bien que tu l'as fait exprès

- Non, je…. Excuse moi » murmura Harry en reportant son attention sur les plantes qu'il venait de finir de rempoter.

Drago avait regardé Harry sans bouger. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que Potter lui adressait des excuses et le Serpentard songea qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal là dessous.

Soit Potter se foutait de sa gueule royalement soit Potter avait changé ! Mais comment pouvait-on changer en une nuit ? En tout cas, si changement il y avait Drago ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir car Potter ne répondait plus à ses provocations et son petit jeu « emmerder Potter au plus haut point » n'aurait plus lieu d'exister….

Ne pouvant s'y résigné Drago essaya le tout pour le tout !

Il prit un pot de fleur dans les main et se retourna sans prêter garde à Potter, juste pour le percuter violemment dans les côtes et observer la réaction du petit Gryffy adoré de toute l'école.

Harry sentit qu'on lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de douleur alors que Malefoy venait de le percuter à l'endroit même où Rogue l'avait fouetté la veille, lui lacérant la peau. Harry porta main sur ses côtes et se retourna pour voire sa chemise blanche se tacher de sang. La paie s'était rouverte. Ne voulant pas que quiconque s'aperçoive qu'il saignait, l'obligeant à sa rendre à l'infirmerie, Harry remit son pull gris qu'il avait enlever pour être plus à l'aise pour s'occuper des fleurs.

De son coté Drago ne savait pas quoi penser. Il regardait Potter se revêtir en se demandant pourquoi diable le Gryffondor remettait un pull alors qu'on suffoquait déjà en chemise dans ses serres surchauffées. Mais ce qui avait surpris Drago était le petit cris de douleur qu'avait poussé Potter lorsqu'il l'avait frappé. Pourtant son coup n'était pas si violant que ca et Drago était persuadé que le Survivant du monde sorcier n'était aussi douillet que …

Autre point qui avait surpris Drago s'était le manque de réaction de Potter. Il avait juste levé les yeux vers Malefoy mais n'avait pas pipé mot. Pourtant, Drago était persuadé qu'en d'autres temps, Potter lui aurait facilement collé une mandale ou du moins insulté sans retenu.

Mais là rien ! Rien de rien. Juste un simple regard où transperçait la souffrance, la peur et la tristesse. Un regard presque vide si différent de celui pétillant qu'on lui connaissait autrefois.

Potter avait changé et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

* * *

_Voilà la fin de ce second chapitre._

_Je suis malade et j'ai les yeuxà coté des trous alors veillez excuser les fautes d'orthographeà la pelles et tournure phrase misérable dues a mon état pathologique et apathique ! Soyez indulgent avec une pauvre authorine malade qui n'arrive a rien avaler mais qui poste des petits chapitres pour ses lecteurs qu'elle adore. _

_J'espère tout de mène qu'il vous aura plus. Alors une ptite review s'il vous plaît !_

_Pour cette fiction je vais essayer d'updater tous les vendredis (bon là je poste jeudi parce que demain c'est férié)_

_Gros bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR :**

**Yumi44** : kikoo. Je te remercie pour cette review. J'espère que tu auras aimé aussi ce chapitre quoique moins sombre que le précédent. Bisouxx

**Fantasy112** : Salut ! Merci tout plein pour te review. Drago a la rescousse tu dis ? il faudra encore faire preuve d'un peu de patience. Lol. Pour les fautes je te jure que j'essaie de m'améliorer pourtant ! lol merci encore. Bisouxx

**Garla sama** : Tien tiens voilà une lectrice que je connais ! je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction également. Hé oui, j'adore souffrir Harry mais c'est pour son bien futur aussi ! lol. Gros bisouxx et merci de me lire et de me reviewer

**Ishtar205** : salut ! Je comprends que le début te choc car brutal mais j'espère que la suite te plairas tout de même. Tu as vu ? cette fois j'ai utilisé le mot « chair » et je l'ai correctement orthographié grâce à toi ! merci . Pour ce qui est de « bée » et « bai » je suis vraiment inexcusable ! en tant que cavalière j'aurais du le savoir. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt j'espère

**Spirit.w.w** : lol oui je ne m'était pas aperçue que ca pouvait choquer ! lol maintenant que tu me le dis c'est vrai que ca fait bizarre… merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisouxx

**Phénix260** : kikoo. Je te remercie avant tout de me lire et de me reviewer. Je m'excuse grandement pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que cette fois-ci il y en aura moins (ca j'en suis pas certaine…). Bisouxx et a bientôt.

**Belly **: voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plairas. Merci pour ta review

**Kaoru dano** : Oui oui je sais je suis une authorine très très cruelle avec mes lecteurs ! demande à ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions et il te répondront que je suis sadique à la perfection. Mais je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Bisouxx

**Mily Black** : Kikoo ma puce ! Oué tu as vu je me suis défoncé sur le dernier chapitre ! mdr ! celui-là est beaucoup plus soft (mais j'en ai chier pour l'écrire). Pour ce voire sur msn il faudrait se trouver un créneaux horaire. J'essayerai de passer samedi matin vers 10 heures faire un ti tour. Si tu es là tant mieux. J'ai hâte de faire avancer notre fiction. Gros bisouxx

**Sev Snape** : salut ! oué en gros c'est ca le fil de conducteur de l'histoire … Mais pour ce qui arriveras après que Drago surprenne Harry en train de se faire violer je ne dirai rien ! lol même sous la torture ! mdr. Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Satya** : kikoo ! heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fiction également. La suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plairas. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne vendredi prochain. Bisouxxx et a très bientôt

**Eliza** : kikoo ! Ah bon tu aimes Rape me ? c'est très gentil a toi, tu vas me faire rougir en tout cas je te remercie aussi de lire L'Inacceptable et de me reviewer. Ca me fait très plaisir. Bisouxx

**Hdonela** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review. Oui je sais je suis très méchante avec notre petit Harry mais comme je l'ai dit a une autre lectrice c'est un mal pour…. Un bien ! Bizzzz et a très bientôt

**Artémis** : coucou la miss ! Oui tu as raison cette fiction sera noire et certain moment seront dure à lire. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme non ? mdr La suite vendredi prochain. Gros bisouxxx

**Lyly** : lol oui je suis une authorine merdeveilleuse pour Harry … plus il souffre et plus je suis contente ! enfin non, j'aime bien les Happy end quand même ! Est ce que ce chapitre t'as plus ? Gros bisouxx et a vendredi prochain.

**Kimmy Lyn** : Kikoo merci pour ta review et voilà le chapitre suivant. Je ne sais pas si ca suffit pour te faire une idée la fiction et de mon style en général. A plush. Bizz

**Hanna** : kikoo ! merci pour ta review et la suite la voilà ! Je publierai tous les vendredis … j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Bisouxx

**Slydawn** : Oui en effet pauvre Harry … s'il savait ! Merci et a bientôt

**Egwene al Vere** : salut ! Merci pour ta review. Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Harry va bien souffrir et après son chevalier servant viendras l'aider mais je ne dirai pas comment ! mdr. Juste de quoi te faire patienter en attendant l'arrivée de Drago. Gros bisoux et merci encore.

**Sévéria Rogue** : Euh.. oui je fais vivre a Harry de rude moment. J'aime écrire des fictions sombres. Tu comprends mieux le comportements de certaines personnes grâce à moi ? ha bon ? bah… cool alors (je ne sais pas trop si je dois me réjouir, tout dépends de la situation des personnes dont du parles…. J'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arrivé de facheux.) A bientôt


	3. L'Erreur de Malefoy

**Chapitre 3** : L'Erreur de Malefoy

Harry avait redouté ce jour avec ardeur. Il avait espéré ne pas se réveiller en ce vendredi matin brumeux. Il haïssait les vendredi et celui-ci plus que tous les autres. C'était le jour où il devait subir trois heures d'affilé de cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard. En général ces trois heures servaient à l'apprentissage de potions longues et compliquées. Ce qui signifiait qu'Harry avait aucune chance de réussir à les faire correctement, lui qui était tellement médiocre en cette matière détestable.

Mais en plus cela serait la première fois qu'Harry devrait de nouveau faire face à son professeur depuis que celui-ci l'avait…violé.

Harry qui préféra ne pas avoir à y penser se concentra sur la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Non pas que ce ramassis de foutaises l'intéressait mais plus pour se donner un prétexte de ne rien avaler à son petit déjeuner. De toute façon il n'avait pas faim et le plus délicieux des mets n'avait plus aucune saveur dans sa bouche depuis cette nuit horrible.

C'était comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui même. Celle qui était joyeuse, suintante de joie et de bonheur que lui offrait la vie. Des petits rien comme un match de Quidditch qui avait le don de le mettre d'excellente humeur et d'éveiller en lui une excitation et une rage de vaincre absolue. Mais dorénavant, le Quidditch ne représentait plus qu'un jeu stupide, sans utilité, obsolète à ses yeux maintenant ternis par la souffrance et le dégoût.

« Harry, tu ne mange pas ?

- Euh… non Hermione je n'ai pas très faim.

- Comment ca tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir et hier midi non plus. Tu devrais plutôt être affamé.

- Bah non je te promet. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Mange au moins une tartine de pain ou….

- Hermione, si tu t'occupais un peu de ton propre déjeuner ? Je ne suis pas en maternelle et si je te dis que je ne veux pas manger alors j'aimerai que respecte mes envies en ne me considérant pas comme un gosse. Ok ?

- Ok, » répondit Hermione un peu vexée

Exaspéré par le comportement de son amie, Harry replia son journal et le posa sur la table avant de se lever.

« Où tu vas ? demanda Ron

- Je suis descendu sans mon sac. Je vais le rechercher à la salle commune et on se retrouve aux cachots. »

Il entendit à peine Ron lui répondre tellement il se hâta pour quitter la Grande Salle.

Au loin, à la table des Serpentard Drago Malefoy avait observé Harry Potter avec attention. Après tout, quand on est l'ennemi numéro un de quelqu'un c'est tout a fait normal d'observer cette personne pour comprendre son comportement et ses réactions afin de mieux pourvoir …. lui casser les pieds ! Enfin c'est plutôt l'excuse que ne cessait de se répéter Drago pour justifier ses observations constantes des moindres faits et gestes de Potter.

Et justement, le prénommé Potter venait de se lever et quitté la table de Gryffondor sans avoir avalé un morceau. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment au Grand Survivant qui d'habitude avait un appétit d'ogre (en particulier le matin).

Drago se leva précipitamment à son tour sans prêter attention aux appels de ses amis, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il vit Potter monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au deuxième étage et Drago s'y précipita à son tour. Il monta les marches rapidement et donna une lourde bourrade à Harry lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Alors Balafré tu fais cavalier seul aujourd'hui ?

- …

- Oh ! Tu m'entends quand je te parle ?

- …

- Putain Potter je sais pas ce que tu fou en ce moment mais laisse moi te dire que tu es vachement moins marrant qu'avant ! »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part de Potter qui continuait d'avancer comme s'il était seul. Non seulement il feignait de ne pas entendre Drago mais en plus il faisait mine de ne pas le voire non plus.

Cependant quelque chose avait frappé Drago dans la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé : « tu es vachement moins marrant qu'avant ». Et Drago se demanda justement ce qui avait put se passer pour changer une personne à ce point. Cela faisait presque une semaine que Potter ne disait plus rien. On le voyait moins souvent avec Granger et Weasley aussi, chose très rare en soit !

Est-ce encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui faisait des siennes ? Drago avait apprit à se méfier de ce sorcier qui, a travers toute l'Angleterre, semait la terreur depuis des années. Et même si ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, il était bien contenant que Potter soit là pour débarrasser le monde de cette pourriture.

De nombreuses fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait causé bien du tracas à Potter et jamais il ne s'était mis dans un pareil état. Pas même lorsque son parrain est décédé. Non cette fois c'était autre chose mais quoi ?

Drago continua de marcher un moment à coté de Potter pour voire si sa présence ferait réagir le Gryffondor mais apparemment, celui-ci ne semblait nullement être gêné. Il continuait de marcher tranquillement les yeux fixés sur le sol.

Drago passa alors sa main devant les yeux de Potter. Lui, le grand Serpentard de sang pur, ne supportait pas d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de qui que ce soit.

Au grand bonheur de Drago, Harry releva la tête pour fixer ses prunelles vertes dans celles métalliques du Serpentard.

« Ha enfin ! Heureux que tu remarque ma présence Potter.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

La voix d'Harry était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Elle était neutre : ni en colère ni agacée.

« Je voulais faire la conversation avec mon ennemi de toujours.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter, ni avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

Drago était vexé de se manque d'attention évidante. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon avec laquelle Potter le toisait depuis quelques jours et il fallait bien se l'avouer Drago s'ennuyait à mourir depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus asticoter Potter à sa guise. Ca le frustrait au plus haut point et il se promit de rendre Potter tellement en colère que celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de répondre à ses provocations. Et quoi de mieux pour mettre Harry Potter en colère qu'un bon cours avec le Professeur Rogue ?

* * *

Dans les cachots de Rogue Harry se força de se concentrer sur le tableau où était affiché les ingrédients pour la potion Poussos. Cette potion avait la propriété de faire repousser les os et Harry savait que c'était une potion très utile pour y avoir déjà eut recours.

Penché sur son chaudron en étain qui crépitait joyeusement Harry se battait intérieurement pour ne pas repenser à sa précédente retenue malgré les images atroces qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

Touiller dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant dix minutes, indiquait le tableau noire

_**« Mais laissez moi ! s'écria Harry**_

_**- LA FERME ! » rugit Rogue en le giflant de toutes ses forces.**_

_**Celui-ci sentit ses lunettes se briser et le goût du sang se répandit dans bouche alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux**_

Puis tourner dans le sens inverse pendant encore dix minutes

_«** Personne ne peux vous entendre ici et vous êtes désarmé. Moins vous bougerez et moins je vous ferai mal !**_

_**- NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Laissez moi je vous dis ! »**_

_**La tête d'Harry se cogna lourdement contre le sol de pierre des cachots **_

_**« P…Pou…pourquoi ? bredouilla Harry étourdit par le coup qu'il avait reçut**_

_**- Parce que tu m'excite Potter ! J'ai envie de toi »**_

Ajouter ensuite du pus de bubobulb (2cc)

_**« Potter, un mot de ceci à qui que ce soit et je vous jure de vous le faire regretter ! Compris ?**_

_**- Ou…oui, bredouilla Harry entre deux sanglots**_

_**- Vous en parlez à quelqu'un et je ferai subir le même sort à tous vos proches ! Entendu ?**_

_**- Oui. »**_

Harry ferma les yeux et comprima sa tête entre ses deux mains pour éviter d'autres images d'affluer à nouveau. Il sentait ses yeux se faire larmoyant et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit pleurer. Surtout lui. Lui qui était la cause de son tourment, de sa tristesse et de sa souffrance.

Harry essaya de reporter son attention sur sa potion mais la voix de Malefoy prononçant son nom l'y en empêcha. Il se retourna donc pour voire le Serpentard tout sourire s'adresser au professeur Rogue

« Professeur, je n'ai plus de feuilles de mandragore et j'ai vu que Potter en avait beaucoup. Est ce que je peux lui en emprunter ? »

Harry assistait à la scène qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bien sure Malefoy. Potter apportez des feuilles de mandragore à votre camarade ! »

Harry regarda les ingrédient qu'il avait préparé sur la table. Il n'avait presque plus de feuilles de mandragore et s'il donnait ce qu'il avait à Malefoy cela signifiait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour sa propre potion.

« Pro…Professeur Rogue, bredouilla Harry. Je n'en ai presque…

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je vous ai dis ? Donnez ces maudites feuilles à Malefoy. C'est clair ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et s'exécuta ce dont Drago fut surprit. Il aurait parié que Potter aurait répondu à son professeur mais au lieu de cela, il sacrifiait sa propre potion pour ne pas désobéir à Rogue. C'était comme si subitement Potter aurait eut peur de leur professeur de potion. Ce qui était inconcevable ! Seul Neville Londubat pouvait être assez stupide pour craindre un professeur…

Harry arriva à la table de Drago et déposa les feuilles sur la table

« Tu en a besoin de combien ? demanda t'il

- Bah tu sais pas lire ? Le tableau indique 50 grammes, rétorqua Drago

- Si tu prends les 50 grammes j'en aurai plus pour faire ma potion aussi

-Et en quoi est-ce mon problèmePotter ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et commençait à retourner à sa table laissant Drago Malefoy frustré par le manque de réactivité de son ennemi. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint en tête. Une idée géniale qui serait obligé de faire réagir Potter et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance il assisterait à son spectacle préféré : une dispute entre Rogue et le Gryffondor.

Drago jeta la totalité des feuilles dans le chaudron avant de s'exclamer haut et fort pour être entendu de tous.

« Putain Potter ! Tu est vraiment qu'un abruti ! »

Harry se retourna brusquement pour voire la potion de Malefoy fumer et déborder du chaudron. Aussitôt Rogue se précipita sur Harry, l'attrapa par le bras et l'obligea à avancer vers Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait Potter ?

- R…rien. Je vous jure j'ai rien fait ! »

Harry écarquillait les yeux dans laquelle la peur était facilement perceptible.

« Vous voulez dire que c'est Monsieur Malefoy qui aurait volontairement jeter ses feuilles de mandragore non coupées dans son propre chaudron ?

- Euh… ce n'est pas moi Professeur.

- Vous mentez Potter !

- Non ! je vous jure, je vous promet que ce n'est pas moi »

Drago observait la scène avec un mélange d'excitation, de déception et d'interrogation. Pourquoi donc Potter avait tellement peur de Rogue. Car il était évident maintenant que le Gryffondor craignait son professeur. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes et dans sa voix trop aiguë et hésitante.

« Vous êtes incorrigible ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour Potter

- NON ! cria Harry sans se soucier de tous ses camarades qui l'observaient. Je vous en prie pas une retenue

- Pas une retenue Potter ?Et pourquoi donc ? »

Harry sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il chercher une excuse valable autant pour éviter la retenue aux yeux de son professeur et autant justifier son comportement à ses camarades qui lui poseraient un tas de question après le cours.

« Je… je… j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch

- Dommage pour vous Potter mais vous vous devrait de ne pas y assister. Une retenue ce soir dans ce cachot à vingt heure précise. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sa gorge était trop nouée pour pouvoir dire quoique ce soit. Il devait se résigner à accepter son sort et à se présenter ce soir même dans ce cachot des plus glauques pour y subir sa punition.

* * *

Alors qu'il se rendait dans les cachots pour assister à sa retenue, Harry percuta un élève qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

« Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, » dit-il sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était cet élève.

Drago attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le forcer à se retourner et celui-ci se dégagea avec force en reconnaissant enfin son pire ennemi.

« Tu vas où comme ca Potter ? Rendre visite à Rogue »

Drago ricana alors qu'Harry essayait de se libérer de l'emprise du Serpentard.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour tes feuilles de mandragore. Tu as été d'une aide très précieuse !

- Je vais être en retard, se contenta de répondre Harry en ignorant la provocation.

- Putain Potter tu me fais chier ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe bordel tu as trop changé ! »

Malefoy attrapa Harry et le plaqua conte le mur. Harry poussa un petit gémissement de douleur quand ses plaies heurtèrent la pierre froide des couloirs.

« Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé Potter mais tu es devenue… misérable »

Et sur ceux Drago lâcha Harry avant de se rendre vers sa salle commune.

Harry quant à lui reprit son chemin de croix qui le conduirait à Rogue. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance rien ne se passerait et que Harry serait simplement obligé de décrasser quelques armoires.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de cours de Rogue et la voix de son professeur lui intima d'entrer.

« Fermez la porte derrière vous Potter. »

Harry s'exécuta sans mot dire

« Votre baguette sur mon bureau ! »

Harry déposa sa précieuse baguette sur le bureau rempli de copies d'élèves. Il avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut être que Rogue en ferait de même.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire Professeur ?

- Déshabillez vous ! ordonna la voix grave de Rogue

- Pro… Professeur Rogue non ! Pas encore je vous en prie, » supplia Harry en se mettant à genoux.

Pour toute réponse il reçu un coup de pied dans les côtes et la voix de Rogue qui lui répéta de se déshabiller.

Harry sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il se dévêtissait à contre cœur. Il avait appris à ces dépends que son professeur n'hésiterait pas a utiliser la violence pour parvenir à ses fins et Harry, dont le corps portait encore les stigmates de sa dernière « retenue », ne voulait pas souffrir davantage.

« Allongez vous par terre ! »

Harry obéit et sentit les pierre froides et rugueuse du sol des cachots entrer en contact avec sa peau. Il ne put réprimer un frisson et un haut le cœur lorsque Rogue s'installa à califourchon sur lui laissant ses mains et sa langue marquer son corps.

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de son concentrer sur un souvenir heureux pouvant lui faire oublier sa soumission. Mais Rogue commençait à prendre son sexe dans la bouche et les larmes de Harry noyèrent son visage et tous les souvenirs les plus heureux qu'il eut connu.

« Allez bande Potter c'est un ordre ! »

Mais la seule chose que Harry ressentait en ce moment était de la honte et de la souffrance. Pas même une once de plaisir ou d'excitation pouvant stimuler son sexe.

« Tu ne veux pas bander ? Alors tu va en subir les conséquences ! »

Harry sentit que Rogue l'empoigna par les cheveux et le souleva du sol pour le mettre à genoux devant son sexe.

« Suce morveux ! »

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur pour le supplier mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Rogue le fouetta une nouvelle fois avec sa ceinture

« SUCE ! »

Alors résigné et écœuré, Harry empoigna le sexe de son professeur qu'il fit glisser dans sabouche. Il le sentait buter contre le fond de sa gorge. Encore et encore et encore et encore…. Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait et il se dégoûtait lui même de ne pas résister plus à son agresseur.

Celui-ci gémissait et haletait alors que son sexe sentait la bouche chaude et la langue douce de Potter posée sur lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes il jouit dans la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à tout recracher jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui maintienne la tête en arrière.

« Tout bon suceur se doit d'avaler Potter ! »

Harry hocha ta tête de gauche a droite en signe de protestation mais un coup dans les côtes lui fit comprendre que son professeur n'était pas de ce même avis. Alors il avala la substance visqueuse et répugnante. La semence de l'homme le plus infâme qu'Harry eut jamais connu.

Puis, Rogue retourna Harry à plat ventre et sans préambule le pénétra violemment arrachant des cries de souffrance et de détresse de son élève.

Harry sentait le sexe volumineux de Rogue faire des vas et viens de plus en plus fort, lui arrachant des cris et des larmes de désespoir. Il l'entendait haletait et gémir en appelant son nom. Il le sentait lui griffer la peau de ses longs doigts noueux. Il sentait sa respiration sur son corps et sur sa nuque.

« Arretez je vous en supplie, sanglota Harry alors Rogue continuait de violer son intimité

- Oh non Potter. Tu es trop bon. Tellement étroit, tellement sensible…

- Je vous en prie…arrrrrghhhhhhhhhh »

Harry venait de recevoir un coup de ceinture qui lui lacéra le dos alors que Rogue allait et venait a l'intérieur de lui. Encore et encore et Harry n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement de hanche de son professeur. C'était comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Comme si on le déchirait doucement. C'était insupportable et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser des sanglots briser sa voix alors qu'il suppliait son professeur de mettre un terme à son calvaire.

Enfin, dans un coup de reins bien plus dur que tous les précédents, Rogue jouit à l'intérieur de Harry en gémissant son nom.

Harry laissa alors sa tête retomber sur les dalles de pierres froides du sol. Soulagé, épuisé et endolori, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir infime que quand il les rouvrirait il serait très loin de ces cachots de torture. Mais alors que mais ses paupières se rouvrirent se fut pour apercevoir Rogue se rhabiller rapidement.

Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était nu, étendu sur le sol de la salle de cours, misérable et soumit.

Rogue lui mit un petit coup de pied pour le faire réagir.

« Tirez vous Potter. Et n'oubliez pas : si vous en parlez de ça à quelqu'un vous êtes mort et vos amis aussi. »

Puis Rogue jeta la baguette d'Harry sur ses vêtements amassés sur le sol et sortit de la salle de classe en abandonnant à son triste sort son élève souillé, sanguinolent et honteux.

* * *

_Bonjour._

_Voilà, je suis ponctuelle et je vous met en ligne le chapitre 3 de cette fiction. J'espère que vous allez aimer même si cela reste très sombre et violent. Mais rassurez vous, les jours meilleurs arriverons._

_Le chapitre 4 sera en ligne vendredi prochain et portera le titre de « Confusion à la Bibliothèque »_

_A la semaine prochaine et en attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser une tite review._

_Bisoux_

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Hisokaren** : kikoo. Rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule à me faire la remarque que tu aurais préféré un autre violeur que Rogue. C'est un personnage que j'aime assez d'habitude. Mais je viens de finir le HP6 et il fallait que je passe ma frustration sur quelqu'un …alors c'est tombé sur lui ! mdr. J'espère que tu liras tout de même la suite même si je suis pas trop sympa avec ton Sévychou. Merci et bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. La suite tous les vendredis ! voilà, le rendez vous est prit . Bisoux et à très bientôt.

**Lululle** : Kikoo ma puce. Oué je sais que j'ai tapé fort pour cette fiction : violence et vulgarité… hum rien dont je ne soit fière (ou presque) mais c'est pour cela qu'elle est classé M tu me diras. Je te fais un très gros bisoux et à bientôt

**Chris52 et cie** : Salut vous trois ( grand sourire charmeur de Dop pour son petit Harry d'amour). Je suis contente que vous m'ayez reviewer et que vous ayez aimé en plus. Ryry chéri je m'excuse si tu t'en prends encore plein là poire à ce chapitre mais je te promet que c'est pour ton bien…. Si si je te jure, pas la peine de me regarder comme ca ! Merci à Chris pour sa review qui ma fait sourire et rigolé. J'ai adoré. A très bientôt vous tous !bisouxx

**LigthofMoon** : Alors voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle sera a la hauteur de tes attentes. A très bientôt

**Myrmeca** : Kikoo. Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review. Il est vrai que ici, Rogue ne pourra pas se faire apprécier (mise à par part un publique SM). J'espère vivement que ce chapitre te plaira. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton réaction avec une tite (ou grande) review. Gros bisouxx.

**Yklipt** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review. Oui, tous les vendredi je posterai un chapitre nouveau. Bisouxx

**Maria** : Merci tout plein pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. Contrairement à toi, Rogue est un personnage que l'apprécie d'habitude. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu mes habitudes avec se professeurs (non en fait je voulait me venger après lecture du tome 6 ). A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxx

**Patdrue** : Saluttt ! Ne t'inquiete pas pour Rogue. Il va souffrir bien comme il faut mais… pas tout de suite. A très bientôt et merci

**Lovie** : salut. Tu les trouves court mes chapitres ? moui tu as peut etre raison. Pourtant je m'efforce à les faire de longueur acceptable. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx et à pluch

**Minerve** : Oui, le viol est quelque chose d'absoluement atroce et je ne supporte pas (et je ne comprends pas surtout) qu'on puisse faire de tel chose. Pourtant, malheureusement, des fois on est obligé de vivre avec même si on est pas directement concerné… Pour Drago je crois qu'il n'a pas encore compris de quoi souffrait Harry. Il ne tardera pas à comprendre et a regretter certains de ses agissements. Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxx

**Jessy **: Kikoo. Merci avant tout pour ta review. Drago n'a pas vu le sang ? de toute façon il ne voit que ce qu'il veut lui … (lol auteur pas contente de se personnage qu'elle galère à max à faire évoluer dans ses fictions.) Voilà le chapitre qui récompense ta patience d'acier. Bisouxx et a la semaine prochaine

**Celymoonie** : Salut ma biche ! Comment ca roule ? Alors t'en pense quoi de cette suite ? Tu veux peut être que je te tienne l'autre abruti huileux pour le tabasser c'est ca ? A moins que ce soit à Drago que tu veille coller un baffe ? bah oui c'est de sa faute si Harry se fait encore violer. Morveux arrogant va ! Bon allez, Harry est toujours dans les cachots (et a poils qui plus est) alors je t'autorise à aller le consoler (mais juste un peu hein !)Gros bisoux et a très bientôt

**Serdra** : Oui, et encore, enfoiré est un mot trop poli pour cette ordure pleine de graisse. Gros bisoux et a vendredi prochain pour la suite

**Jouzetsuka** : Tu devrais rejoindre la ligue des « Tueurs Potentiel de Rogue pour son comportement inacceptable » (d'où le titre de cette fiction). Je pari qu'un tel club ferai un malheureur ! faut y songer. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**Vif d'or** : Kikoo ma douce. Hé oui vendredi dernier c'était le 11 novembre (armistice français) et donc un jour férié (sauf pour mon boulot où c'est un jour de folie pur et dur … ). Je m'excuse d'avoir crée un Sévy si méchant mais comme je le disais à d'autres lecteurs : c'est un mal pour un bien (si j'ose dire). Gros bisoux et à la semaine prochaine

**Just-lulu** : Bonjour. IL est vrai que si tu n'a pas l'habitude de lire des fiction traitant de viol alors celle-ci doit de donner un peu de difficulté à la lecture car je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère et je suis parfois crue et violente dans les propos et les actes des personnages. J'espère toutefois que tu aimeras la suite qui sera après quelques chapitre plus douce et romantique. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**Natsumi** : Kikoo. Merci pour ta review et je tiens à te préciser que je suis guérie et que je vais maintenant beaucoup mieux. Je suis très contente que tu lise cette fiction et j'ai été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que tu lisais aussi Rape Me et Harry un demi. Ca me touche et me flatte. Je n'ai pas pour habitude, il est vrai, de faire des très long chapitre. Je préfère de long la qualité à la quantité et je suis contente que tu sois de ce même avis. A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxx

**Egwene Al Vere**: kikoo. Voilà enfin la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plairas. A très bientôt

**Esmeralda** : kikoo. Non comme tu as dit mon sadisme est incurable et pour cause, il est congénital ! Pour Rogue je suis désolée mais je ne voyait personne susceptible à remplie ce rôle de violeur mieux que lui ! et… hum… j'adore le voire si cruel ! niark niark. Bisouxx

**Sévéria Rogue** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour la personne dont tu m'a parlé, je suis heureuse qu'elle guérisse et qu'elle s'en remette. Même si je ne la connais pas, je suis de tout mon cœur avec elle pour avoir connu un drame de ce genre dans ma famille. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile alors … bref , on va en revenir à la fiction pour éviter les sujet houleux et douloureux (si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient). J'espère que ce chapitre d'auras plus. Merci beaucoup et a très bientôt

**Miss Malfoy** : kikoo. Hé dis moi c'est qui que tu veux garder tout pour toi et rien que pour toi ? Drago j'espère parce que sache que Harry m'appartient (si si je te jure ! mdr) Gros bisoux et à la semaine prochaine

**Helen** : salut. Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plairas. A bientôt

**Spirit.w.w** : Et oui, tu es perspicace. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Gros bisouxx et a bientôt

**Lo hana ni** : Merci tout plein. A vendredi prochain. Bizz

**Mily Black** : kikoo la chérie. Ca y est je suis toute guérie (et je pete le feu maintenant ). Alors tu en a pensé quoi de ce chapitre. Je te raconte pas comment j'en ai chier pour l'écrire… excuse ma vulgarité mais là il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! J'ai commencé à écrire le début de notre fic commune. Faudra que je t'envoie ca quand j'aurai finie. Gros bisouxx et a bientôt sur msn

**Lyly** : merci tout plein. A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4

**Garla sama** : kikoo la miss. Je pense que pour le moment le « Drago peroxyde » a un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui tracasse notre beau brun meurtri. Mais ne il n'est jamais trop tard pour agir n'est ce pas ? Merci de me lire et de me reviewer. Bisouxx

**Niphédril** : kikoo. Ha snif la grippe c'est horrible ca. Je touche du bois pour ne pas l'attraper cette année. J'espère que tu es bien rétablie en tout cas. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt.

**Phénix260** : Salut. Non, c'est très rare que je prenne mal les review des lecteurs (ou alors il faut vraiment qu'on me descende a fond ! lol). J'espère tu que as aimé ce chapitre. A bientôt

**Ishtar205** : kikoo. L'orthographe n'a jamais été mon point fort mais j'essaie de lire plusieurs fois mes chapitre pour filtrer au maximum les fautes et je ne doute pas qu'il doit en avoir qui me passe entre les doigts. Mais au moins j'essaie de faire le maximum lol. J'ai lu une de tes fictions très … citronnée hier (je t'ai laissé une review) et je dois t'avouer que j'adore aussi ton style d'écriture. C'était excellent ! Merci pour ta review et a vendredi prochain (ps : oui, je te promet une happy end)

**Kimmy Lyn** : Kikoo. Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me flattent et me font plaisir. J'espère néanmoins ne pas te décevoir dans les chapitres suivants. A très bientôt. Bizz

**Satya** : salut ! Hé bien la voilà cette suite. Tu la trouve comment ? J'espère qu'elle t'a plus en tout cas. Bisouxx et a la prochaine

**Artémis** : c'est grave ca je fini toujours mes RAR par toi ! C'est parce que tu es dans les premières à me laisser une review à chaque fois et je t'en remercie une fois de plus. Ce chapitre est encore bien Dark n'est ce pas ? Je crois qu'Harry n'est pas au bout de ses peines et Drago non plus. Gros bisouxx et a bientôt.


	4. Confusion à la Bibliothèque

**Chapitre 4** : Confusion à la Bibliothèque

« Harry…Harry… réveille toi »

Harry ouvra difficilement les yeux dont les paupière semblaient plus lourdes que d'habitude. Il était pelotonné dans un fauteuil défoncé de la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'il avait placé près de la cheminée. Il aimait beaucoup sentir la chaleur du feu sur son visage et entendre crépiter les bûches que les flammes dévoraient dans l'âtre.

Hermione était agenouillée devant Harry pour se mettre à sa hauteur. C'était sa voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil profond.

« Tu t'es encore endormi Harry

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- Environ heure et demi. On a pas osé de réveiller avant. On pensait que ca te ferait du bien de te reposer avec la retenue de Rogue d'hier tu t'es couché tard.

- Vous avez bien fait merci.

- Tu viens manger ? C'est l'heure du souper et Ron est déjà descendu à la Grande Salle.

- Non, vas y je… n'ai pas très faim. Je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon devoir astronomie.

- Non, viens plutôt manger Harry. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je te dis ca mais tu ne manges plus rien depuis une semaine et ca m'inquiète.

- Tu t'inquiète pour rien. Vas rejoindre Ron moi je vais achever mon devoir. »

Hermione n'insista pas plus longtemps songeant de toute façon que ca ne servait à rien. Elle réussirait seulement à braquer Harry et le connaissant il se mettrait probablement en colère. Donc elle enfila son écharpe autour de son cou et sortit de la salle commune en lançant un dernier regard pour son ami.

Harry laissa Hermione partir rejoindre Ron puis il rassembla ses affaires dans un sac et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir d'astronomie et il savait que le professeur Sinistra ne plaisantait pas avec les dates convenues pour rendre les travaux écrits de ses élèves.

Au grand bonheur de Harry, la bibliothèque était presque entièrement vide. Il pouvait donc aisément choisir la table qui lui semblerait la plus appropriée. Il s'assit donc sur une petite table installée dans un racoin isolé près des étagères consacrées à l'astronomie.

Aussitôt Harry sortit plumes, encre et parchemin. Il retira son écharpe et sa cape qu'il accrocha sur le dossier de sa chaise et partit en quête d'un livre pouvant l'aider pour sa dissertation sur les différents anneaux de Saturne et leur conséquence sur l'astronomie moderne. Rien de bien passionnant en somme.

Harry prit plusieurs épais volumes qu'il installa sur sa table et qu'il commença à feuilleter. Décidément la nuit aller être longue…. Le devoir était à rendre pour le lendemain à neuf heure ce qui ne lui laissait que très peu de temps pour griffonner les quatre-vingt centimètres de parchemin requis. Même en écrivant très gros, Harry se dit que c'est mission impossible…..

* * *

Drago Malefoy engloutit à toute vitesse sa part de tarte à la pomme avant de se lever de table et de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Lui qui détestait prendre du retard dans ses devoirs il avait totalement zappé la dissertation d'astronomie qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. Par chance il avait commencé à griffonner des notes que lui avait fournit Pansy Parkinson mais il avait très vite appris à ses dépends qu'il ne devait plus faire confiance à cette abrutie nymphomane. 

Il s'installa à la première table vide qu'il trouva et se dirigea vers les étagères consacrées à la science de l'univers. La bas il aperçut que de nombreux livres manquaient sur les étagères. Ce qui signifiait qu'en ce moment même un autre élève était en train de faire sa dissertation.

N'empêche que l'autre élève en question ne manquait pas de culot ! Il s'était accaparé les meilleurs livres d'astronomie sans se soucier une seconde de ses petits camarades dans le besoin.

Drago fulminait. Quand il aurait trouvé cet élève il lui dirait sa façon de voire les choses et il lui ferait probablement bouffer les anneaux de Saturne dont il en avait d'ailleurs rien à secouer !

Après avoir parcourut la bibliothèque en long et en travers Drago trouva enfin celui qui avait monopolisait tout les livres.

« Pfou, j'aurai du m'en douter » se dit il à lui même.

Il arriva comme une furie à la hauteur de l'élève caché derrière une montagne d'épais volumes qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'observer.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul Potter ! J'ai besoin de ce li… »

Mais Drago se tut lorsqu'il leva enfin le regard vers Potter. Celui-ci était endormi. Il avait la tête posée sur son parchemin ou seul le titre du devoir était inscrit. Sa plume pendait dans le vide alors que ses lunettes rondes étaient de travers.

Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ce spectacle et il ne savait pas pourquoi voire son ennemi ainsi lui faisait un tel pincement au cœur.

Harry…euh…Potter avait l'air fatigué. Des cernes foncées étaient dessinées sous ses yeux clos et ses joues paraissaient plus creuses qu'à l'ordinaire. En y réfléchissant bien, Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Potter au dîner ce soir là. Ni au repas de midi d'ailleurs… Est ce que Potter se privait volontairement de nourriture ? Anorexique ?

Drago sentait la culpabilité s'infiltrer en lui comme un venin. Si il avait l'air si fatigué c'était peut être dû à la retenue de Rogue dont il était la cause. Il savait que les retenues se finissaient tard dans la nuit et si Potter n'avait pas pu finir son exposé c'était en partie de sa faute.

Sans trop savoir ce qui le poussait à agir et à se sentir si coupable, Drago tira doucement sur la parchemin de Potter. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas lorsque le papier glissa contre sa joue pour finir sa course dans les mains de Drago. Apparemment il devait être endormi profondément et la renteue de Rogue avait due être longue et épuisante.

Drago saisit la plume de la main de Potter ainsi que son encrier et commença à plonger son nez dans les épais volume qu'il y avait sur la table.

Au bout d'une heure et demi de recherche et de grattage intensif, Drago se permit de pousser un soupir de contentement. Il agita le parchemin pour faire sécher l'encre plus vite puis il l'enroula et le posa juste devant Potter qui était toujours endormi.

Voilà, il avait peut être fait écoper Potter d'une retenue mais il venait de lui en faire éviter une autre en lui rédigeant son devoir d'astronomie. Ils étaient quitte (même si Potter je saurait pas qui avait écrit son devoir… après tout ca n'aavait aucune importance).

Drago reboucha le flacon d'entre et remis la plume à sa place. Il regarda une dernière fois Potter et se demanda s'il devait le réveiller ou s'il devait plutôt le laisser dormir. Il opta pour la seconde solution qui lui paraissait la mieux. Après tout Weasley et Granger viendraient bientôt à sa rescousse.

Cependant il tira doucement sur les lunettes de Potter pour le lui retirer et les posa sur la table devant lui. Inutile de le laisser casser ses binocles ! Puis il prit la cape du Gryffondor et la lui plaça sur les épaules. Il faisait toujours un peu froid dans les châteaux et Potter avait déjà suffisamment l'air malade sans en plus qu'il chope un virus ou une bactérie quelconque.

Enfin, Drago rangea tous les livres que Potter avait sorti et retourna dans sa salle commune où il essayerait de griffonner un semblant de devoir convenable à rendre au professeur Sinistra le lendemain.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de dos et un mal de nuque atroce. Il se rendit seulement compte qu'il venait de passer la nuit à la bibliothèque et il repensa avec horreur qu'il s'était endormi sur son devoir. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention : ses lunettes étaient sur la table ce qui signifiait qu'on les lui avait retiré. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un parchemin enroulé et son flacon d'encre rebouché. 

Harry songea qu'Hermione avait du passer le voire et que c'était elle qui avait prit soin de lui retirer les lunettes et de fermer son flacon pour éviter à l'encre de sécher. Mais il songea qu'elle aurait carrément pu le réveiller ce qui lui aurait éviter de souffrir du dos et de la nuque.

Harry rangea sa plume et son encrier dans son sac puis il déplia le parchemin s'attendant à le trouver vierge. A sa grande surprise il était griffonné de toute part. Comme si la dissertation c'était rédigée d'elle même. Hermione lui aurait elle fait son devoir ? Non ! impossible car cette écriture penchée et fine n'était pas celle de son amie. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette écriture mais il ne savait plus où. Tant pis. Il lu rapidement le parchemin pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular mais apparemment tout était très sérieux et il devait admettre que les tournures de phrase étaient très belles, très complexes et très … pas son style du tout !

Harry rangea son parchemin dans son sac et se rendit au cours d'astronomie, dans une des plus hautes tours de l'école. Il avait une heure d'astronomie et après deux heures de temps libre durant lequel il pourrait faire son devoir pour Rogue.

Rogue toujours et encore lui.

Harry s'était immédiatement lavé après sa retenue de l'avant veille. Une fois encore il n'avait pas voulu croiser son reflet dans le miroir mais il avait observé son corps qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Il était plein de plaies plus ou moins profondes, d'hématomes, de contusions, de griffures. Son corps était mutilé et il le faisait souffrir. Harry avait utilisé toutes les compresses de la valisettes de secours et maintenant il devait se contenter de laisser les blessures cicatriser d'elles même. S'il se rendait à l'infirmerie Madame Pomfresh comprendrait tout de suite qu'il avait été maltraité. Et Rogue lui avait dit de ne rien dire a personne sous peine de menace. Oh hé puis la douleur Harry connaissait alors …. Il apprendrait encore à vivre avec.

* * *

« Bon alors tu trouves Ron ? 

- Non mais tu as fini ton devoir depuis plus d'une semaine tu pourrais me laisser copier

- Et puis quoi encore !

Oh allez Hermy s'il te plaiiiiitttttttttttt

- Ron non ! Tu te débrouille !

- J'en ai marre je me casse »

Et Ron prit son manteau et sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor où il s'était rendu avec Harry et Hermione après leur cours d'astronomie.

Le trio travaillait sur les propriétés de l'edelweiss dans la potion de jouvence. Un devoir que le professeur Rogue leur avait demandé pour le prochain cours soit le lendemain.

« Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit lui ? Que je vais le laisser copier bêtement ? Et toi tu y arrives Harry ?

- Bah ca irait mieux si tu voulais bien me prêter les notes que tu as prises au dernier cours

- Tu avais qu'a écouter au lieu de rêvasser

- Allez Hermione s'il te plaît prête moi tes notes.

- Non j'en ai trop marre moi de faire votre petit toutou ! Débrouillez vous tout seul

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! »s'énerva Harry

Bien sure que non elle ne comprenait pas. Comment pourrait elle comprendre que s'il ne rendait pas un devoir parfait il allait se prendre une retenue de plus et se faire violer encore.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de chasser les images qui ne cessaient de hanter ses jours et ses nuits. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses amis. Pourtant s'il ne disait rien, s'il souffrait en silence c'était pour leur éviter son sort tragique. Pour leur éviter la honte et la souillure d'un viol. Mais ca personne ne le comprendrait.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il posa sa tête dans ses bras pour les cacher à Hermione.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne vas pas ? Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps tu sais

- Je ne te demande pas grand chose Hermione. Juste ton aide pour les devoirs de potions. C'est tout. Juste ca…

- Harry j'aimerai que tu me parles. Avant on se disait tout et maintenant tu reste enfermé sur toi même. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien Hermione. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Allez arrête de pleurer. Je vais t'aider »

Et Hermione se pencha sur Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry enfuit son nez dans sa nuque et y déversa sa tristesse et son désespoir. Si, Hermione était vraiment une amie pour laquelle il valait la peine de souffrir en silence. Son amitié valait tous les viols de Rogue et tous les coups qu'il recevait. Il la protégerait. Quelqu'en soit le prix, il la protégerait.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Alors vous en dites quoi de ce chapitre ? Perso je l'aime beaucoup parce qu'il met en évidance la confusion de Drago face à un Harry totalement décalé et différent._

_Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis._

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : « Honteuse Curiosité »_

_**ATTENTION** : c'est la dernière fois que je ferai des RAR comme ca ! On nous impose de répondre par mail maintenant alors n'oubliez pas de vous enregistrer avec de laisser votre reviews qi vous voulez que je répondre. J'essaierai de rédiger des réponses brèves pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir de procéder ainsi mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vois mes fictions virées du site. Je m'excuse donc par avance._

_Bisouxxx et à la semaine prochaine !_

_Dopamine_

**RAR** :

**Tiayel** : Bah ne t'inquiete pas j'ai ma petite idée pour la suite ! j'espère simplement qu'elle te plairas

**Ishtar205** : Quoi ? ils ont retiré ton PWP du site ? Mais comment ca se fait ? c'est dégueulasse pour toi ca ! Il a été censuré ? Chiotte je le trouvais excellent et je voulais le faire lire à ma cousine qui est en panne d'Internet pour le moment. C'est trop dommage. En tout cas je te remercie pour tout tes compliments que je te retourne d'ailleurs parce que j'aime aussi beaucoup ton style d'écriture. En tout cas je te remercie de ta fidélité et pour toutes tes reviews. Bisouxxx

**Beautiful-Dray** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Les jours meilleurs arriveront je te le promet mais il faudra attendre encore un peu je crois. Merci encore. Bisouxx et à vendredi prochain

**Sev Snape** : Salut. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas reviewer chaque chapitre. Le fait que tu me laisse une review me fait déjà très plaisir. Je suis contente parce que j'arrive à communiquer la souffrance de Harry et c'est aussi le but de cette fiction. A bientôt

**Myrmeca** : kikoo. Je crois que ce chapitre devrait être un bon prologue à la promesse que tu me demande non ? Mais si tu veux je vais te le dire : Oui, Drago va arrêter ses conneries de petits garçon arrogant et capricieux ! Pour toutes les hypothèse que tu as émise il tu aura la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Bisouxx

**Lily** : Oui, il n'y a plus qu'a espérer … mais ne n'inquiète pas, ce moment arrivera prochainement. Bisouxx

**Jessy **: Hum … oui elle est dure cette fiction. Tu crois que j'aurais du préciser que c'était très violant ? en fait c'est tout bête mais j'ai oublié de le faire au premier chapitre. Maintenant il est un peu tard n'est ce pas ? Contrairement à moi, Dray n'est pas bête (même s'il fait des conneries intolérables) et il finira bien pas ouvrit les yeux. Très bientôt d'ailleurs. Bisouxx et a la semaine prochaine

**Esmeralda** : rhoooo dans toutes tes reviews tu me menace de mort ! Je vais finir par changer d'identité et faire appelle à la CIA pour ma protection personnelle ! Tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir avec Drago hein ? Bah c'est simple, j'ai fait de Dray un personnage troublé qui ne sais pas trop comment réagir face à un Harry changé. Alors il a des comportements un peu … stupides pour le moment. Mais en effet, comme le dit le résumé de cette histoire, il va surprendre Harry et Rogue … comment vas t-il réagir après ca ? telle est la question … Merci pour ta review et bisouxx

**Dawn456** : Kikoo Marie (comme tu me review pas mal je me permet de t'appeler par ton petit nom, ca fait moins … impersonnel. Enfin si ca ne te dérange pas en tout cas.) Je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plairas également. A la semaine prochaine. Bisouxxx

**Satya** : Hahahaaaa tu dois être ma seule lectrice à trouver cette fic « juste assez violante » lol Des fois quand j'écris je ne me rend pas bien compte de l'effet que ca a sur les lecteurs, je veux dire par là que je ne me m'imagine pas la scène écrite. La dernière fois j'ai film qui me faisait pensé à ma fic Rape Me avec une personne séquestrée et violée. Quand j'ai vu les images je me suis dit « purée la vache c'est super violent ce truc là ! c'est atroce » alors que j'ai écrit la même chose sans me rendre compte que c'était si gore … enfin bref, tu dois certainement en avoir rien à secouer de tout ca ! mdr. En tout cas merci et a bientôt

**Minerve** : Oula merdouille je ne voulais pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs tu sais. Je suis sincèrement désolée Minerve. Ce chapitre est moins violent comme tu l'a constaté mais ce n'est pas encore la super joie. Cependant je te promet que les jours meilleurs arriveront. Merci tout plein et à très bientôt

**Maria** : Oui, méchant Drago ! Je te le tiens et tu le frappe ! A moins que ce chapitre n'ai racheté son comportement à tes yeux. Rogue est ignoble je suis bien d'accord avec toi … beurk ! Merci pour ta review et à plush

**Hisokaren **: Si tu fais preuve de patience tu verras que les chapitres à venir seront aussi lumineux que ceux-ci sont sombres … c'est pour dire ! Mais pour cela il faut attendre que la situation se décante pour tout le monde car tu imagine bien que je ne peux pas faire cette transition d'un seul coup. En tout cas merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**Inferno-Hell** : Y aurat-il d'autres personnes que Dray qui vont découvrir les souffrances de Harry ? pour le savoir il va te falloir il la suite lol. Merci pour ta review et à très bientôt

**Fantasy112** : Salut ! Je suis d'accord avec toi car les fictions les plus sombres sont celles qui m'affectent le plus et donc celles que je préfèrent également. C'est le paradoxal system … (Titre d'une fiction à venir ! mdr) En tout cas je te remercie de me lire et de me reviewer. A très bientôt. Bisouxx

**Sprit.w.w** : Tu trouves que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup et tu as certainement raison. J'essaie de décrire pour le mieux le trouble de Harry et de Drago. Ce qui fait que l'histoire piétine un peu. Mais le prochain chapitre sera un énorme bon vers l'avant ! Bisouxx

**Litany Riddle** : Hum hum c'est très peu explicite de tes pensées ! Tant pis je m'en contenterai. A bientôt

**Helen** : oui il s'ennuie tellement sans lui qu'il lui rédige ses devoirs … héhé Merci pour ta review et à vendredi prochain

**Lo hana ni** : Oui il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux Drago ! Ou alors qu'on le lui ouvre … hum… ce qui ne va pas tarder d'ailleurs ! héhé. A très bientôt

**Kimmy lyne** : kikoo : Je te remercie de rester « fidèle au poste » pour reprendre tes mots. Je sais que les scène de viol sont choquante cependant je te promet que ca ne durera pas ! bisouxx et a bientôt

**Rosenoire** : C'est quand que Drago voit Harry se faire violer ? si je te dis très très très bientôt …. Hum … je suis méchante hein de te narguer alors que tu dois attendre encore une semaine pour la suite. Mais n'oublie pas, qui aime bien chatie bien ! lol ce qui prouve que je t'apprécie ! Bisoux et à vendredi

**Serdra** : Oui je pense qu'il va pas tarder à comprendre et il va se mordre les doigts de son comportement idiot. A bientôt

**Garla sama** : Peut etre que ton hypothèse est la bonne et peut être pas ! mdr Toujours est til que oui, Drago va surprendre Harry et Rogue (mais ca tu le savais déjà grâce au résumé) Reste à savoir ou, quand et comment ! mdr. Merci tout plein et à vendredi prochain

**Lyly** : la suite la semaine prochaine sans faute ! merci et a bientôt

**Just-lulu** : Pour les chapitres plus doux et romantiques il y en aura je te le promet mais il faut faire encore preuve de patience. Désolée. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Artémis** : Bah oui voyons, Rogue aurait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de toute façon il devrait presque remercie Drago de lui avoir facilité la tache .. erk ! quel sale personnage ! Merci et a la semaine prochaine

**Mily black** ! salut la puce ! En semi vacances ? rho tu plaisante je suis sure ! Je travail au cinéma et Harry Potter sort dans une semaine, comment veux tu que je sois en semi vacances mdr ! Non en fait ils ont regroupé tous mes heures de travail sur le vendredi, samedi et dimanche (tout ca a cause de HP … il fait chier lui je te jure ! mdr) ce qui fait que je bosse comme une malade le week end et que j'ai la semaine libre … suis toute contente ! En tout cas j'ai hâte de lire ton OS !et je suis toute heureuse que tu es posté la suite de ta fiction ! magnifique ! Allez je dois te laisser ? Bisouxx et a bientôt


	5. Honteuse Curiosité

**Chapitre 5** : Honteuse Curiosité

La veille au matin, Drago Malefoy avait rendu à son professeur d'astronomie une dissertation qu'il savait de très mauvaise qualité. Et pour cause, il avait fait celle de Potter et y avait consacré une très grande partie de la soirée. Mais au moins il avait racheté sa faute auprès du Gryffondor et il pouvait vivre en parfaite symbiose avec sa conscience. Il ne s'expliquait cependant pas ce qui le faisait se sentir si coupable de la fatigue et de l'amaigrissement de son ennemi. Après tout, si Harry Potter ne se nourrissait plus ce n'était quand même pas à cause de lui.

Par ailleurs le fait que Potter paraisse si affaibli était surprenant en soit. Lui qui l'avait toujours considéré comme le Survivant et le courageux vainqueur de Voldemort. Si dans l'état actuelle des choses, il devait terrasser le mage noir, Drago ne parierait pas cher la peau de Potter car il était évidant que Voldemort ne ferait qu'une bouché de cet être maigrichon et si fatigué.

Oh et puis après tout qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de Potter ? Il pouvait bien casser sa pipe qu'est ce que ca pouvait lui faire ?

Drago descendit à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son repas de midi. L'après midi allait être dur avec le cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondors. D'ailleurs peut être que Potter allait encore faire une démonstration de son incroyable incapacité à préparer une potion convenablement. Il était tellement nul que ça lui faisait pitié quelques fois. Jamais il n'arriverait à décrocher ses ASPIC s'il concoctait des potions aussi médiocres.

Drago s'installa à la table de sa maison c'est à dire celle le plus à gauche de l'immense pièce. Il esquiva un coup d'œil vers le plafond enchanté pour voir qu'au dehors le brouillard dissimulait un ciel grisâtre. Il devait probablement faire très froid à l'extérieur et pour une fois il ne regrettait pas son cours de botanique où il pourrait se réchauffer un peu.

« Drago à quoi tu penses encore ? » lui demanda Pansy Parkinson qui commençait à lui caresser les cheveux.

Très vite il retira la main de son amie de sa chevelure. S'il avait passé tant de temps à se coiffer ce matin, ce n'était pas pour que cette nymphomane vienne ébouriffer ses doux cheveux blonds.

« A rien, se contenta t'il de répondre.

- Ca c'est faux ! Parce que même quand tu penses à rien, tu penses que tu penses à rien donc tu penses à quelque ! »

Drago la regarda avec une mimique de surprise et d'interrogation. Est ce qu'elle était vraiment stupide ou est ce que son charabia avait une signification particulière ?

Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et reporta son attention sur sa daube aux carottes. C'était un repas simple mais qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Il aimait sentir les carottes fondrent dans sa bouche et il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation.

Soudain, Drago pensa à quelque chose et se redressa de toute sa hauteur pour observer la table des Gryffondors qui était à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Il avait beau regarder et regarder encore il ne voyait pas Potter. Il y avait seulement Granger et Weasley qui d'ailleurs s'empiffrait comme un goret. Apparemment Potter avait encore sauté un repas. Décidément ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes que se priver de nourriture. Ou peut être que ses amis lui apportaient de quoi manger dans la salle commune ? Peut être…

Drago jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dans quinze minutes il avait cours de potion. Il prit donc une clémentine qu'il éplucha rapidement et se leva de table en emportant le fruit avec lui. Il mangeait les quartiers de cet agrume alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune pour aller y chercher ses affaires de cours. D'après le devoir que Rogue leur avait demandé de faire, le cours allait porter sur la potion de Jouvence. Une potion ayant la propriété de faire rajeunir de plusieurs années une personne pendant une durée déterminée. Cette potion avait beaucoup intéressé Drago qui se demandait s'il pouvait devenir immortel en la prenant à répétition. Voilà une question des plus intéressantes qu'il n'hésiterait pas à poser à son professeur. Peut être même que ça lui vaudrait la récompense de quelques points pour sa maison. Si toutefois Granger la Surdouée ne la posait pas avant lui !

Arrivé à sa salle commune, Drago prit son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule et reprit les couloirs sinueux le conduisant à la salle de cours de son professeur préféré. Il n'y avait pas mieux que Rogue dans tout ce châteaux. Il était le seul à avoir un charisme et une personnalité si impressionnante. Lui seul avait le don de faire fuir les premières années juste en les regardant. Et Drago s'en amusait pleinement.

Il arriva enfin dans le cachot ou les instructions du cours étaient déjà affichées. Ca avait l'air d'une potion très compliquée vu la longueur de la liste d'ingrédients.

Potter et compagnie était déjà installé à leur table et le Gryffondor s'affairait à allumer un feu sous son chaudron. C'était toujours ça de temps de gagner et Drago l'imita bien vite ayant peur de ne pas finir sa potion avant la fin du cours.

Bientôt tous les élèves furent arrivés et Rogue commença son habituel monologue visant à expliquer le principe de cette potion. Par chance il ne dit rien concernant une éventuelle immortalité et Drago leva la main en l'air afin de poser sa question.

« Oui Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Professeur, est ce que si l'on renouvelle fréquemment les prises de cette potion on peut arriver à atteindre l'immortalité ?

- Très bonne question Monsieur Malefoy. Vingt points pour Serpentard. Mais pour votre propre survie je vous déconseille d'utiliser cette potion plus de trois fois dans toute votre vie. Sinon les conséquences sur votre organisme serait désastreuses….

- Merci professeur. »

Drago était aux anges. Un immense sourire s'affichait sur son visage alors qu'il venait probablement de poser la question du siècle ! Dommage pour toi Granger.

« Toutes les instructions sont affichées au tableau. Vous aurait besoin d'empestine pour la dernière partie de la préparation et vous en trouverez des fioles dans l'armoire de gauche. Une fiole par personne. Il vous reste trois quart d'heure pour achever votre potion alors dépêchez vous. »

Drago lu entièrement et rapidement le tableau sur lequel était inscrit les instructions. A sa grande surprise la préparation n'était pas si compliquée que ça. Le plus dur étant de se procurer les ingrédients nécessaires ce qui était déjà le cas.

Alors il remplit la moitié de son chaudron avec de l'eau qu'il laissa bouillir puis il ajouta du lait de satyre comme on le lui avait demandé. Instantanément sa potion prit une couleur jaune pastel.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'a couper ses racines de bubobul en petits carrés et d'éplucher le navet noir qui devait donner du goût à cette potion a l'aspect répugnante.

Drago s'exécuta alors et quand le contenu de son chaudron commença à devenir laiteux et onctueux il y ajouta les cubes de bubobulb et son navet noir. Aussitôt une petite détonation se fit entendre. Il se demandait si cette réaction était normale jusqu'à ce qu'il en entende une seconde. Celle-ci provenait du chaudron de Granger. C'était un bon signe. Granger foirait très rarement ses potions !

Drago continua d'ajouter les ingrédients les uns après les autres non sans jeter des coups d'œil à la pendule suspendue au mur. Il était parfaitement dans les temps et il ne manquait plus qu'à ajouter la fiole d'empestine. Il se dirigea donc vers l'armoire où se trouvait les flacons. Au passage il jeta un coup d'œil à la potion de Londubat qui était de couleur rouge sang c'est à dire loin du résultat recherché ! En revanche il fut surpris de constater que la potion de Potter était d'un gris argenté parfait. Exactement comme la sienne. Pour une fois que Potter arrivait à faire une potion convenablement …

Drago prit la fiole et déversa son contenu dans le chaudron qui se fit à siffler bizarrement. Drago remua alors le contenu et le sifflement s'arrêta aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit de verre se briser sur le sol. Il se retourna s'attendant à voir Londubat tout penaud devant les débris de sa fiole d'empestine sur le sol.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna c'était pour voir Harry Potter, tout paniqué et apeuré devant sa fiole d'empestine éclatée sur le sol.

Aussitôt la voix de Rogue résonna dans les cachots devenus subitement silencieux

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Je….je….

- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule fiole par personne ! Vous venez de briser la vôtre alors expliquez moi comment vous comptez achever votre potion !

- Je…ne ..je ne sais…pas, bredouilla Harry qui s'agrippait fermement à la table de Seamus Finigann pour s'empêcher de trembler.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable et comme vous semblez appréciez les retenues alors je vous verrez ici même ce soir à vingt heure. »

Harry ferma les yeux et ne dit rien. Pas même lorsque Rogue s'approcha de son chaudron et en vida le contenu d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago avait observé la scène sans rien dire. Ces derniers temps Potter était d'une maladresse excessive. C'était très fréquent qu'il fasse tomber des objets et ceux en cours de potion ou non. Ca aussi ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais après tout il avait qu'à faire attention. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire du soucis pour Potter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce dernier avait deux mains gauches et dix pouces !

Drago prit une petite fiole qu'il remplit de sa propre potion et après avoir collé dessus une étiquette avec son nom il alla déposer l'éprouvette sur le bureau de son professeur. Il avait finit sa potion juste à temps et il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour se rendre dans les serres où le professeur Chourage les attendait.

* * *

Dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard Drago pestait conte lui même. Il avait oublié son manuel de potion dans les cachots et sans lui il ne pouvait pas d'avancer dans les travaux que leur avait donné Rogue. Zanbini Blaise lui avait bien proposé de lui prêter le sien mais Drago avait refusé poliment. Dans son propre manuel il avait laissé des petites annotations au crayon de mine et il avait absolument besoin de ce livre là et pas d'un autre.

Aussi il s'était résigné à aller le chercher sans attendre. D'accord il n'avait pas le droit de se balader dans les couloirs mais s'il venait à croiser Rusard il lui expliquerait la situation et Rogue pourrait prendre sa défense. Mais comme ni Rusard ni personne d'autre n'allait jamais dans le couloirs des cachots il était presque certain de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause, il n'avait aucune autre intention que d'étudier.

Drago resserra sa cape autour de son cou. Le château était vraiment glacial à cette période de l'année. Il descendit les derniers escaliers le séparant du couloir des cachots et il fut obligé d'utiliser un sortilège afin de pouvoir éclairer le couloir sombre et étroit.

Alors qu'il était presque arrivé à destination il entendit un cri provenir de la salle de cours de Rogue. C'était une voix qu'il connaissait très bien : la voix de Potter. Mais pourquoi avait-il crier ainsi. On aurait dit qu'on venait de le battre. Il était certainement tomber ou quelque chose comme ça. Il était tellement maladroit.

Drago avait totalement oublié que Potter était en retenu avec Rogue ce soir encore. Ca serait une belle occasion pour voir ce que son professeur lui infligeait comme punition. Habituellement c'était la corvée de nettoyage des bocaux et étagères mais vu le nombre de retenues que Potter avait eut ces deux dernières semaines, étagères et bocaux devaient être très propre. Peut être décortiquer des verracrasse ? erk !

Drago vit que la porte de la salle de cours n'était pas fermée correctement et un espace laissait filtrer de la lumière dans le couloir sombre.

Sa curiosité lui ordonnait d'approcher et de regarder par cette ouverture ce qui se passait dans la salle alors que sa raison lui commandait de faire demi tour et de regagner la chaleur de son dortoir.

Mais la curiosité fut bien plus grande et Drago éteignit sa baguette magique et s'avança à pas de velours vers l'interstice de la porte pour observer son ennemi.

Mais dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter, Drago se porta la mains à la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Ce qu'il vit était affreux et lui donnait la nausée.

Potter était entièrement nu, allongé par terre alors que son professeur le violait sans ménagement. Drago était écœuré et choqué mais il ne pouvait décrocher son regard de cette vu ignoble.

Le corps de Harry était entièrement meurtris excepté sur le visage et les bras. Il était couvert d'hématomes et de longues plaies sanguinolentes marbraient sa peau diaphane et son corps frêle. Harry pleurait sans retenue et suppliait Rogue d'arrêter alors que celui-ci continuait sa sale besogne tout en frappant son élève de sa ceinture de cuir.

Drago fit un pas en arrière alors que Harry laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne l'entendait. Pourquoi personne n'entendait les cris de détresse de Harry qu'on continuait à ruer de coups encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les accepte sans mot dire. Jusqu'à ce que son visage se contracte douloureusement dans une grimace silencieuse pour étouffer les cris alors que la ceinture continuait de lui flageller le corps. Bientôt seuls les larmes et les sanglots se firent entendre alors que le sol de pierre était de couleur pourpre. Rouge du sang de Harry souillé et violé.

Drago eut un haut le cœur et recula encore d'un pas. Il comprit maintenant pourquoi Potter avait changé tellement depuis ces dernières semaines. Il ne faisait aucun doute que chacune des retenues avec Rogue devaient être une nouvelle séance de viol.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du Serpentard lorsqu'il réalisa avec horreur qu'il avait lui même envoyé Harry dans les bras de Rogue. Jamais aucun devoir d'astronomie ne saurait racheter sa faute et maintenant il avait une bonne raison de se sentir coupable. Il avait fait de Harry de la chair à canon. Il l'avait poussé vers son bourreaux et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner. Le Viol, l'inceste étaient pour lui des crimes des plus horribles qu'il ne souhaitait même pas à son pire ennemi, donc à Harry.

La voix de Rogue retentie dans les cachots et Drago se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

« Tu vas me nettoyer le sol Potter. Tout ce sang ca fait négligé ! »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Oh tu m'entends ! lui demanda Rogue en lui assignant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Ou…oui, sanglota Harry.

- Je reviens d'ici une heure et je ne veux plus de sang sur le sol sinon tu le payera très cher d'accord ?

- Oui… »

Drago se cacha dans l'obscurité du couloir lorsqu'il entendit Rogue avancer et sortir de la salle de classe. Drago vit son professeur passer devant lui sans le voir et il remercia les ténèbres les entourant.

Puis une fois que Rogue était loin, il s'approcha de la porte toujours à demi ouverte. Potter était recroquevillé sur lui même et pleurait à chaude larme. Il avait seulement prit la peine d'enfiler sa cape pour dissimuler sa nudité et son corps mutilé.

Drago le vit alors prendre une brosse et commencer à récurer le sol dans une grimace de douleur. Rogue avait certainement dû lui confisquer sa baguette ce qui l'obligeait à avoir recours au nettoyage moldu. Alors Que Potter était parti chercher un seau d'eau pour nettoyer les dalles, Drago tendit sa baguette en direction du sol souillé et prononça la formule « Récurvite ». Aussitôt les taches de sang disparurent et à son retour Potter parut des plus surpris. Il posa son seau, se laissa tomber à terre et s'essuya les yeux. Puis Drago l'entendit prononcer très faiblement :

« Merci. Qui que vous soyez, merci infiniment.»

Alors Drago sécha à son tour ses joues humides et reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Il lui faudrait parler de toute urgence à Potter. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était inacceptable. Demain c'était décidé, Drago parlerait à Harry.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre assez sombre dans l'ensemble mais avec l'arrivée de Drago et sa « découverte » c'est le début de la fin des souffrances de Harry qui s'annonce !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appeler : « Pourquoi tu fais ca ? »_

_Bonne semaine et à bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits** :

**Petite grenouille** : Oui le chapitre d'avant est tout kawaii. Celui ci est encore atrocement sombre mais c'est le début de la fin du tunnel pour Harry ! Youpi

**Maria** : Oula je crois que ta review précédent à été coupée. Je me trompe ? Toujours est til que je te remercie pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Fantasy112** : Oui ils sont très loin de la réalité comme tu dit. Je penses qu'ils n'imaginent meme pas comment Harry a besoin d'eux. Pourtant je ne doute pas qu'ils seraient d'un réconfort et d'une aide précieuse pour notre survivant. Heureusement que Dray est là …

**Jessy** : kikoo. Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle ! Avec ce chapitre, je crois que Malefoy va comprendre réellement de quoi il peut se sentir responsable. N'est ce pas ?

**Miss-booyaka** : salut ! Merci de lire cette fiction à ton tour. Pour ce qui est du choix de Rogue je n'ai choisit par pure vengeance (après lecture du tome 6) et parce que je voulais vraiment une relation … choquante. Je crois que j'ai atteint mon objectif. Bisouxx

**Elimsten** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review. Oui Rogue est atroce dans cette fiction… et si tu veux te défouler sur lui alors ne te gène pas ! Bisouxxx

**Slydawn** : kikoo. Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Tu veux un mouchoir ?

**Lilou** : Kikoo. Tu as écrit « on viens de lire… » alors je suppose que vous êtes au moins deux ? Pour ce qui est de la scène de viol avec Rogue, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eut cette idée ! Il existe la fic « Débrouille toi » de Lululle et une autre que j'ai lu il y a longtemps et dont je ne me souviens plus du titre. Bref tout ca pour dire que je ne suis pas la seule sadique !

**Fullmetal** : merci pour ta review. A bientôt

**Rosenoire** : bah en fait si tu n'est pas inscrit sur le site je ne devrai plus répondre au review mais c'est un risque que je prend tout de cette. C'est un restriction imposé par le site pour tous les auteurs et pour toutes les fictions. Mais t'en fais pas, je t'aime quand meme : )

**Lyly** : oui… heureusement que ce n'est qu'une histoire … le pauvre

**Lo hana ni** : A ton avis ? Est ce que Snape va lui coller une retenue encore ? Ouiii bonne réponse ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Alexia** : kikoo. Oh bah tu sais ca va dépendre de Rogue ca … et un peu de Dray aussi ! Bisouxx


	6. Pourquoi Tu Fais Ca ?

**Chapitre 6** : Pourquoi tu fais ca ? 

Drago s'était réveillé bien avant que ne sonne son magico-réveil. Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit mais tout juste somnolé dans un état d'apathie. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Harry. Harry et son corps meurtri et lacéré. Harry qui se faisait violer dans le silence des cachots. Harry encore qui pleurait et acceptait son triste sort sans mot dire.

Alors qu'il entendait remuer dans son dortoir, Drago se passa une main sur le front pour l'en dégager de ses cheveux. Puis il ouvrit le rideau baldaquin vert émeraude et sortit de son confortable lit pour prendre une douche décontractante. Cette journée n'allait certainement pas être des plus facile.

Drago croisa son reflet dans le miroir et s'y arrêta quelques instants. Son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et de profondes cernes foncés soulignaient ses yeux aux prunelles argentées. Il avait vraiment une sale tête.

Drago rentra dans le bac de douche et régla la température de l'eau à sa convenance. C'est à dire ni trop chaude et ni trop froide.

La veille il n'avait pas récupéré son livre de potions qu'il avait oublié dans les cachots ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un poil pour son devoir. Qu'a cela ne tienne il emprunterait le manuel de Zanbini ou de Goyle pourvu qu'il ne doive pas retourner dans la salle de cours et se retrouver seul en face de son répugnant professeur. Oui, Rogue qu'il avait tant de fois respecté, à la limite de la vénération. Rogue qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme son modèle, s'avérait être un pédophile. Tous les reperds qu'avait eut Drago jusqu'à présent venaient de s'effacer le laissant seul avec sa conscience pour libre arbitre.

Son ennemi de toujours s'avérait ne pas être si arrogant que ça. Il était même fragile comme tout autre élève de ce château et Drago avait était bien stupide de le considérer comme une célébrité que rien ne peut atteindre. En ce qui concernait Rogue celui qu'il respectait, son professeur et Maître de potions à qui il confiait, quelques fois, ses problèmes il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un vulgaire imposteur violeur.

Drago releva la tête pour la mettre face à la pomme de douche. Il aimait sentir l'eau sur son visage. L'eau était sans aucun doute l'élément que Drago préférait parmi les quatre possible. Elle était réconfortante, relaxante, agréable et elle avait le don, quelques fois, d'emporter avec elle les petits problèmes du quotidien qu'il pouvait rencontrer.

Mais à contre cœur il coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la douche. L'heure tournait et il avait cours dans pas moins d'une heure alors qu'il devait encore se rendre à la grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il se rhabilla donc et se sécha les cheveux avant de se les coiffer soigneusement. Puis il laissa la pièce d'eau à Crabbe qui attendait son tour. Il descendit du dortoir et sortit de sa salle commune pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas très faim mais il voulait voir si Potter avait prit la peine de descendre lui aussi. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête résonnait et lui disait que non, Potter n'aurait certainement pas prit cette peine…

En effet, quand Drago s'installa à la table des Serpentards il regarda au loin celle des Gryffondors et n'y vit une fois encore que Weasley et Granger qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais pourquoi diable ils ne forçaient pas Harry à venir prendre son petit déjeuner ? Après tout ça sert aussi à ca les amis non ?

Drago but rapidement son bol de chocolat chaud puis il enroula deux croissants dans une serviette en papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ces croissants Drago ? demanda Pansy Parkison.

- Euh… c'est au cas où j'ai faim dans la journée.

- Je croyais que tu détestais manger entre les repas ?

- Oui bah je croyais aussi que tu avais passé l'âge de poser des questions alors …. »

A cette réplique Pansy poussa un petit « ho » indigné et tourna le dos à Drago qui pensa que finalement cette journée ne serait peut être pas si désagréable s'il n'avait pas Parkinson dans les pattes !

Après avoir très rapidement but un verre de jus de citrouille Drago sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait la ferme intention d'attendre que Harry sorte afin de lui dire deux mots et de lui donner au passage les croissants qu'il avait chipé durant le repas.

Alors qu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui scellait l'entrée aux appartements de Gryfondor il vit le tableau pivoter pour laisser sortir un Harry Potter à l'apparence fatiguée.

Drago se félicita de sa ponctualité ! Un peu plus et il aurait attendu pour rien étant donné que Potter aurait déjà été sorti de chez Gryffondor.

Drago avança à la hauteur de Harry qui ne sembla pas le remarquer (ou faisait il semblant ?)

« Hé Potter je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

- J'ai pas trop envie de parler.

- Oui mais moi il faut impérativement que je te parle et c'est très important. »

Harry leva ses prunelles vertes voilées pour les fixer dans le regard métallique de Drago.

« Tu as déjeuner ce matin ? demanda innocemment Drago.

- Non, je n'avais pas faim.

- Arrête, je pari que tu meurs de faim, répondit Drago en sortant de sa poche la serviette avec les croissants emballés. Tien mange au moins ça.

- Malefoy je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. Et si c'était le cas je ne serai pas assez stupide pour manger des croissants que tu m'apportes ! Ca se trouve tu y as mis des trucs .. bizarres dedans.

- Tu deviens totalement paranoïaque ! Choisit un croissant et je mangerai l'autre ! Ca te prouveras qu'il n'y a rien de « bizarres dedans »

Harry prit donc un des deux croissants. Il en coupa un petit morceau qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche dans une grimace de dégoût. Mais Drago s'en fichait totalement. Il avait réussi à faire manger Harry et c'était déjà un bon point.

« Tu devais me parler de quelque chose d'important. Ce n'était pas de mon petit déjeuner je présume ? dit Harry entre deux petites bouchées.

- Bien sure que non. En fait il faut que je te parle de quelques chose mais pas ici et pas maintenant. Alors dit moi quand et où on peut se retrouver ?

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu veux me parler ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire ici.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas le dire ici ? Si tu ne me dis pas exactement de quoi il s'agit il est hors de question que je te retrouve plus tard.

- Mais merde Harry fais moi confiance !

- Pourquoi est ce que je te ferai confiance Drago ? Tu n'as jamais cessé de me pourrir la vie alors pourquoi est ce que ça changerait maintenant ?

- Parce que …. je sais tout pour …pour Rogue et toi. Pour les retenues…. »

Harry s'était figé en entendant la dernière phrase de Drago. Il était resté immobile, ses yeux étaient devenus brillants et son souffle commençait à se saccader doucement.

« Qu…Quoi ? Tu sais tout ?

- Oui. Et je crois qu'on ferait bien d'en parler Harry. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Co…Comment tu … as su ? demanda Harry alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Viens il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. On va aller en parler dehors dans le parc. »

Harry n'essaya pas de retenir Drago quand celui-ci lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans le dédale sinueux des couloirs du château. Il gardait les yeux dans le vague et se concentrait pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne fallait par que Malefoy le voit si misérable, si …souillé et mal en point.

Et tant pis pour les cours de la journée, il était bien plus important pour Harry comme pour Drago de crever l'abcès et de parler de cette horrible situation.

Arrivé dans le parc, Drago sentit le vent froid fouetter son visage et il décida d'entraîner Harry à l'orée de la foret interdite. La bas ils seraient à l'abri du vent, des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Drago poussa un buisson et s'assit à même le sol juste derrière lui, entraînant Harry à l'imiter. Il n'avait pas du tout imaginé ça comme ça. Il se voyait plutôt dire à Potter et le retrouver le soir même dans un recoin du château où il aurait tout confié à Potter. Il en était peut être mieux ainsi. Il n'aurait pas à passer toute la journée à appréhender son rendez vous avec Harry redoutant les réactions du Gryffondor.

« Harry ca va ? s'inquiéta Drago qui voyait Harry les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Comment tu as su ? répéta Harry en étouffant un sanglot.

- J'avais oublié mon livre de potion dans la salle de cours et j'ai voulu allé le récupérer hier soir. C'est là que je vous ai surpris.

- Alors tu….tu as tout… vu ?

- J'en ai vu assez pour comprendre que Rogue est un salaud.

- C'était toi … alors ? Toi qui a … nettoyé … le sol.

- Oui. C'était moi. Depuis combien de temps Harry est ce que Rogue te fais ça ? »

Harry soupira et resserra ses jambes contre son torse pour y déposer sa tête afin de dissimuler à Drago ses larmes. Il tenait à garder un minimum de fierté…

« Ca fait…. Quinze jours en…environ.

- Comment est ce que c'est arrivé Harry ?

- Je …je sais pas. »

Et sans crier « gare » Harry se laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago où il déversa sa tristesse et sa souffrance.

« J'en peux plus Drago. J'en peux plus. J'ai tellement mal et je suis épuisé. Je veux plus qu'il me …. J'en veux plus … , sanglota Harry alors que Drago passait une main délicate dans son dos.

- Il faut que tu en parles pour aller mieux. Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je veux pas en parler. Non je ne veux pas ! s'écria Harry dont la détresse était perceptible.

- Il faut que tu en parles tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas garde ça pour toi si tu veux t'en sortir. »

Mais sans que Drago comprenne réellement la situation, Harry commença à se débattre en se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Sa voix était plus aigu que d'habitude et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rougissant ses yeux ternis.

« Non je veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! ARRETEZ VOUS ME FAITES MAL ! ARRETEZ … »

C'est alors que Drago comprit. Il se rua sur Harry, le plaqua contre le sol et lui maintint les bras ferment au dessus de la tête

« Harry c'est moi ! C'est Drago ! Ho tu m'entends ?

- NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! ARRETEZ !

- HARRY ! C'est Drago ! Allez regarde moi bordel ! »

Et Drago le saisit par les épaules et le secoua violemment pour le sortir de sa stupeur et le faire réagir.

« Harry tu ne craints rien. Ce n'est que moi ! Ce n'est que moi, Drago !

- Dr…Drago… ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Ca va aller maintenant »

Harry se redressa doucement pour loger son nez dans le creux du cou de Drago une fois encore. Peu lui importait du reste de sa fierté. Il n'en avait cure maintenant. Il avait simplement besoin de réconfort et si Malefoy était capable de lui en donner alors soit !

« Putain Potter regard l'état dans lequel tu es ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit à Granger ou à Weasley ? »

Harry releva subitement la tête pour regarder Drago avec des yeux suppliants.

« Non… Non Drago. Ils ne doivent pas .. savoir. Promet moi … tu diras rien hein ?

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à leur cacher quelque chose de si grave !

- Non ! Je t'en prie ne leur …. dit rien, » sanglota Harry en implorant le Serpentard.

Drago observa Harry un moment. C'est fou ce que le Gryffondor pouvait être attirant dans sa détresse profonde. Il était tout simplement irrésistible et Drago sentit une douce chaleur lui vriller les entrailles. Ca n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal pour avoir des pensées lubriques …

« Pourquoi tu ne veux rien leur dire ?

- Si il le sait … Il va leur faire du mal. Il va les … les … et…. toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Et subitement Harry se remis debout et avant de s'échapper en courant il dit simplement :

« J'aurai jamais du te parler de ça. Tu n'es plus en sécurité… A cause de moi. »

Drago se leva rapidement à son tour et partit à la poursuite de Harry qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté et qu'il plaqua au sol pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Lorsque le corps d'Harry heurta le sol, ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement de douleur et il sentit une de ses plaies sur le flan gauche recommencer se rouvrir.

« Pourquoi tu dis que je ne suis plus en sécurité ? demanda Drago en retourna Harry sur le sol.

- Si Rogue apprends que tu es au courant… Il… te … Te violera aussi pour te faire taire.

- Po.. Pourquoi tu dis ca ? dit Drago totalement décontenancé.

- Il me l'a dit. Il ne veut pas que … je parle de ça à quelqu'un sinon … il va aussi… aussi…

- Ecoute Harry c'est du chantage et tu es rentré dans son jeu ! Je … »

Mais Drago se tue lorsqu'il vit une tache de sang inhiber le pull gris de Harry.

« Viens avec moi. Il faut te soigner. »

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient tout les deux dans la Salle sur demande. Drago avait exigé que Harry l'accompagne afin de pouvoir désinfecter ses plaies.

« Allez, enlève ton pull et ta chemise que je puisse nettoyer tes plaies

- Non. Je ne veux pas …voir.

- Harry, je t'ai déjà vu hier soir. Je sais comment est ton corps alors laisse moi le soigner.

- Mais je veux pas …. me voir. » répéta Harry en fixant du regard le miroir qui lui faisait face

Drago comprit ainsi que ce n'était pas son regard qui gênait le Gryffondor mais plutôt de regard de Harry sur son propre corps. Certainement qu'il ne reconnaissait plus ce corps comme le sien et qu'il préférait ne pas croiser son regard dans le miroir. Alors Drago retira sa cape et alla la suspendre au dessus du miroir afin de couvrir la totalité du reflet.

« Voilà. Tu veux bien retirer tes vêtements maintenant.

- Je…je.

- Je te promet de ne rien te faire. Je veux juste désinfecter tes plaies d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et retira son pull, sa cravate ainsi que sa chemise blanche tachée de rouge.

Drago avait tout d'abord eut un hoquet de surprise et un haut le cœur tellement certaines plaies semblaient profondes et infectées. Puis ne voulant pas montrer son inquiétude à Harry il s'était contenu annonçant au blessé que ce n'était pas trop grave (chose dont il doutait très sérieusement).

Drago parcouru l'armoire à pharmacie de la pièce et poussa un soupir en constatent qu'il n'y avait que des remèdes moldus. Tant pis, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

« Je vais d'abord désinfecter les plaies du dos et après je m'occuperai de ton torse et de tes jambes ok ?

- ….. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait honteux de sentir son ancien ennemi le soigner. On aurait dit que Drago était prêt à lécher ses blessure tel un chat afin de l'aider à guérir et Harry avait un peu de mal a comprendre se revirement de situation.

« C'est de l'alcool a soixante dix degré Harry. Je n'ai trouvé que ca. Ca devrait piquer… un peu ».

En effet, quand Harry sentit le liquide entrer en contact avec sa peau il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier sous l'effet de l'alcool qui le brûlait.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Drago ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Pourquoi subitement tu es sympa avec moi. Je te fais pitié ?

- Non. Je me sens responsable.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais responsable. A moins que ça soit toi qui es commandité à Rogue de me …violer

- Non. Mais je me sens responsable de t'avoir directement envoyé en retenu avec lui la dernière fois. Ca m'obsède. On peut dire tout ce qu'on veux sur moi mais je te jure que je ne supporte pas le viol. Et penser que je t'y ai envoyé me répugne. Alors prendre soin de toi c'est un peu ma façon de racheter ma faute à tes yeux.

- Ne te sens pas responsable va. Il aurait de toute façon trouvé un autre moyen pour me donner cette retenue. »

Drago passait délicatement le coton sur les plaies du dos de Harry. Il essayait de ne pas lui faire mal mais il voyait bien que Harry se tendait chaque fois qu'il effleuré sa peau. Pour être correctement soigné il lui fallait aller à l'infirmerie où à Sainte Mangouste. Certaines plaies nécessitaient des points de sutures ou tout au moins des strips. D'autres plus anciennes, étaient purulentes et tourneraient sans aucun doute à la septicémie si Harry ne les soignait pas mieux que ça.

« Harry. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie

- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Fait ce que tu peux et ça cicatrisera tout seul. »

Drago en doutait fortement mais il comprit cependant la réaction du brun. N'importe qui en voyant un corps comme celui-ci comprendrait qu'il avait été battu.

« Harry il ne faut plus que tu donnes à Rogue l'occasion de te mettre une retenue.

- Je… je sais, répondit Harry qui commençait à sentir sa voix se nouer à l'évocation de son professeur. Mais je n'y comprends rien en potion et…

- Je t'aiderai à les faire, coupa Drago tout en continuant de désinfecter.

- Et il … il m'impressionne tellement. Il me … me fait … peur.

- Oui. J'avais remarqué. Il faut que tu domines ta peur. Tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant. Je suis avec toi. Mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais en parler à Granger et Weasley. Ce sont tes amis. Ils peuvent t'aider dans ce genre de situation.

- Pourtant toi… tu n'es pas mon ami et … tu veux m'aider. Hein ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Je ne suis pas ton ami, répéta Drago d'une voix presque chagrinée.

- Mais … tu peux le devenir… »

Harry ressuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Oui il n'était plus tout seul maintenant. Il savait dorénavant qu'il pouvait compter sur Drago pour l'aider. Il savait que le Serpentard était prés à mettre tout leur passé commun de coté afin de le soutenir et de l'aider. Ensemble il serait plus fort et Harry reprenait doucement l'espoir de se sortir un jour de ce cul de sac infranchissable qu'était le silence.

* * *

_Bonjourrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_C'est avec quelques jours de retard que je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne Saint Nicolas ! (fête du Saint Patron des enfants fêtée dans certains pays et certaines région comme celle d'où je suis originaire qu'est la Lorraine !) _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi je pète le feu et j'aime beaucoup le chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui, ce qui explique ma relative bonne humeur ! _

_Bonne lecture et … bonnes review .. ? _

_Bisouxxxxx_ _Dopamine _

**RAR pour les non inscrits sur le site** :

**Maria** : Merci infiniment pour ta review. Mais ne tape plus ton ordinateur s'il te plait … comment aura tu la suite de cette fiction si il est caput ?

**Kyoshiro** : Kikoo ! Oui cette fiction est un peu spéciale et gore ! Bienvenue dans la Dopasphère qu'est ma cellule de vie ! Bonne lecture et a bientôt

**Hermypotter** : oups ! Désolée que tu coupe certaines scènes et j'imagine aisément lesquels ! Cependant elles seront bien moins nombreuses dorénavant. Merci

**Patdrue** : Si tu veux être le bourreaux de Rogue je veux bien te le prêter … mais ne l'amoche pas trop pour que Harry puisse lui aussi assouvir sa vengeance

**Petite grenouille** : Kikoo. Alors en fait je t'explique : On dit qu'une personne est inscrite sur le site lorsqu'elle y est enregistrée et qu'elle y possède un compte. Pour savoir si une personne est inscrite tu vas dans « review » de ma fiction et tu verra que les noms en bleu sont les personnes inscrites (qui se sont log-iner avant de taper la review). Ton nom apparaît en gris, ce qui signifie soit que tu n'est pas inscrite soit que tu ne t'es pas log-iner. Dans tout les cas je ne manquerai pas de te remercier pour ta review. Bisouxxx

**Esmeralda** : que serait une review de toi sans menace de mort ? pas grand chose hein … Bref je te remercie de continuer de me lire et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Bisouxxx

**Lily** : prochain chapitre vendredi prochain. Bisoux tendre. A bientôt

**Akina** : je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise tellement et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Bisouxxxxx

**Jessy** : oui en effet il n'a pas appris La Chose de la meilleure des façon Seulement il va aider Harry maintenant et c'est une excellente chose

**Miss Booyaka** : Episode IV : Le retour du couteau espagnol ! (Qui dans l'assemblée à dit le retour du Jedi ? Bande de moules va ! ) Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise autant. Tu me diras je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire aussi. Bisouxx

**Bybytte** :Bien sure qu'on se comprends ! Je suis comme toi, j'adore toutes les Dark Fiction ! Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Mick-potter-malefoy** : salut ! Je te remercie tout plein. A bientôt

**Elimsten** : oui et ca se comprends que tu n'apprécie pas Rogue. Qui pourrait dans cette fiction ? Eurk. Bisouxxx

**Rosenoire **: Haaa alllez courage. Je te promet d'etre plus soft maintenant. Comme ca tu ne pleureras pas çà cause de moi et je ne culpabiliserai pas non plus ! Je te remercie en tout cas de ta lecture et de ta fidélité. Soigne toi bien si tu es toujours malade. Bisouxxx

**Garla sama **: Kikoo ! Je te remercie tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que la conversation entre les deux garçons t'aura plus et que le début de relation en eux te convient également. Dit moi ce que tu en penses. Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Lyly** : merci et à très bientôt

**Alexia** : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as aimé. Bisouxx


	7. Culpabilité, Quand tu nous tiens !

**Chapitre 7** : Culpabilité, Quand tu nous tiens

Harry avait passé le reste de la journée de la veille avec Drago. Ils étaient restés dans la Salle sur Demande à se regarder plutôt qu'à se parler, Harry ne se sentant pas encore prêt pour se confesser à Drago. Même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, l'aide et le soutient tout récent de son ancien ennemi lui était très précieux.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais il se sentait bien quand Drago était à ses cotés. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron ou Hermione. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé en permanence.

Harry avait au fond de lui cette impression désagréable que si il s'était fait violé par Rogue c'est qu'il l'avait mérité. Il pensait avoir mal fait quelque chose ou avoir trop provoqué son professeur. Il se sentait coupable de son sort et n'acceptait pas le fait d'en être une simple victime malheureuse. Tout était de sa faute. Rien que de sa faute.

Harry enfila ses chaussures et noua fermement les lacets. Puis il prit sa cape qu'il jeta sur ses épaules avant de prendre son sac et de le glisser en bandoulière autour de lui.

Il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et entreprit de descendre au troisième étage pour un cour de métamorphose. Heureusement pour lui, les potions n'étaient pas dans l'emploi du temps de la journée.

Arrivé sur le palier du quatrième étage, Harry aperçut Drago se diriger dans sa direction et s'arrêter a sa hauteur.

« Salut

- salut…

- Tu n'es pas venu au petit déjeuner ce matin.

- Je n'avais pas faim

- Oui je me doutais que tu allais encore me dire ca. Je t'ai pris des croissants et tu as intérêt de les manger

- Je..

- Non ! le coupa Drago. Je te promet que je n'ai rien mis de bizarre dedans ! »

Harry sourit faiblement et Drago sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. C'est fou ce que Harry pouvait être attirant dans sa fragilité et son besoin de protection. Mais maintenant Drago était là et il veillerait personnellement à la protection de son Harry.

Son Harry ? euh…. De Harry tout court en fait !

Harry prit les croissants que lui tendit le Serpentard et commença à en manger un alors qu'il rangait l'autre dans son sac de cours.

« On a cours commun de métamorphose, dit Drago histoire de faire la conversation avec le Gryffondor très peu loquace.

- Oui…

- Euh… Ou sont Granger et Weasley ?

- Ils sont partis prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tu ne les a pas vu dans la Grande Salle

- Hum si. Tu vas leur parler ?

- Drago. J'en pas vraiment envie de parler de ca maintenant. Je n'ai pas envie de repenser à … lui

- Oui j'imagine bien mais tu ne crois pas que ca va sauter aux yeux de toute l'école s'ils nous voient ensemble et pas pour s'engueuler cette fois ci ?

- Alors on n'a qu'a ce voire en cachette si tu y tiens vraiment que ca. »

Drago fur profondément blessé par les dernières paroles de Harry. La veille Harry avait proposer qu'ils deviennent amis et maintenant il le repoussait sans aucune forme de tact. Il était prêt a le voire mais uniquement en « cachette » ?

Est ce que Harry Potter avait honte d'être ami avec Drago Malefoy ? Est ce pour ne pas perdre Granger et Weasley qu'il le repoussait ? Ou est ce que finalement, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Drago, Harry se foutait totalement de lui et de la main qu'il lui tendait ?

Harry sembla remarquer la confusion de Drago car il se tourna vers lui et lui dit

« Tu sais, je ne te repousse pas Drago. Au contraire je te suis infiniment reconnaissant de m'aider. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Mais si je préfère que l'on se voit en secret c'est pour te protéger. Je ne veux pas que … Rogue… ta fasse du mal. Il…

- C'est du chantage Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu crois ce que te dis Rogue. Il fait ca pour te faire taire. Pour se protéger lui même»

La voix de Harry commença a trembler sous l'évocation des atrocités perpétrées par son professeur honnis.

« Drago. Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

- Mais ce n'est pas ta faute Harry !

- Je… »

La cloche ressentie annonçant de début des cours interrompant la discussion entre les deux garçons.

Harry sourit faiblement et s'éloignant du Serpentard non sans lui avoir envoyé un petit sourire triste dont il avait le secret. Il se tourna et descendit les dernières marches le séparant du couloir des métamorphoses pour être ponctuel au cours du Professeur MacGonagall.

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on l'agrippa par le bras et il se retourna vivement en essayant de se libérer de cette emprise.

« LACHEZ MOI ! hurla t-il en se sentant menacé

- Harry … ce n'est que moi… »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage quelque peu effrayé de Drago.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Désolé…

- Je voulais simplement te dire que … Tu as plutôt intérêt d'aller manger à midi sinon tu auras a faire a moi, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil

- Drago…

- S'il te plaît… »

Harry sourit a nouveau et Drago eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de jus. C'est fou ce que le regard de Harry et son sourire fébrile étaient électrisants. Non, attirants…

* * *

Drago passa la majeur partie de sa matinée à observer Harry en classe. Ca avait un avantage d'être souvent placé derrière lui en cours. Il pouvait observer ses faits et gestes à tout loisir.

Au début il s'était convaincu qu'il agissait de la sorte dans le seul but de protéger le Gryffondor. Dans le seul but de pouvoir l'aider et le soutenir davantage. Mais au fil de la journée il s'était surpris a espérer que Harry se retourne et lui adresse un de ses sourire triste que lui seul était capable de faire. Un de ses sourire qui faisait fondre les dernières barrières de Drago Malefoy.

Il fallait qu'il se rende a l'évidence. Il ressentait pour Harry bien plus qu'un besoin d'être son ange gardien, bien plus qu'un besoin de le protéger. C'est une attirance. Comme si le fait d'avoir vu Harry si soumis, si affaibli et si … meurtri avait renforcé les sentiments (si on pouvait appeler ca comme ca) qu'il ressentait à son égard.

Durant le repas de midi à la Grande Salle, Drago n'avait pas cessait de lancer des regards attentifs à la table des Gryffondor. Il avait vu Granger et Weasley prendre leur repas comme à leur habitude mais aucune trace de Harry. Drago était attristé. Harry ne se nourrissait plus volontairement et c'était pour lui un signe de résignation et d'acceptation de son état. Harry ne voulait pas se battre pour s'en sortir. Comme si il se faisait pénitence lui même. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ?

« Drago ?

- ….

- Oh Drago !

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci en sortant de ses pensées

- Tu es bizarre en ce moment ! lui dit Goyle qui était en train de s'empiffrer de rôti de veau

- Et toi s'il n'y avait qu'en ce moment que tu étais bizarre …. Regarde toi ! Même un porc mange plus proprement

- N'empêche qu'il a raison Drago. Tu n'a presque pas touché à ton assiette et tu es de plus en plus fuyant, renchérit Pansy Parkinson

- Tu veux que je te dise Pansy ? Je n'ai qu'un seul regret c'est que toi tu ne soit pas fuyante. J'aurai au moins la paix durant cinq minutes.

- On t'a vu avec Potter ce matin …, lâcha Zabini de bute en blanc

- Et alors ? C'est la première fois que vous me voyez avec lui ou devrai-je vous payer une paire de lunettes ?

- Non ! On vous a souvent vu ensemble mais pour vous engueuler .. alors que ce matin vous n'aviez pas l'aire d'être sur le point de vous mordre

- C'est vrai ca. Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Potter ? Et pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours hier ?

- Vous allez me foutre la paix oui ? Est-ce que je m'occupe de vos affaires moi ? Non ! Alors lâchez moi un peu et mêlez vous de vos fesses ca changera ! »

Sur ce Drago se leva en prenant deux mandarines et quitta la Grande Salle pour se réfugier dans le parc. Il s'assit les marches du hall d'entrée et commença a éplucher ses fruits en pestant contre ses « amis » trop curieux. C'est vrai quoi ! Il avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait sans avoir a leur rendre des comptes.

« Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ? »

Drago se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Harry. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrive. Lorsqu'il se retourna se fut pour croiser le regard éteint et mouillé de Harry. De toute évidence le Gryffondor venait de pleurer.

« Bien sure. Assied toi. »

Harry s'assit donc sur la même marche que Drago et regarda le lac au loin.

Drago quant à lui fixait Harry sans relâche.

« Ca ne vas pas Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas et garda le regard porté sur le lac.

Drago acheva d'éplucher sa mandarine et en tendit la moitié à Harry.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu a table ce midi »

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le montant de porte du hall d'entrée.

« Harry. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne t'aide pas toi même tu sais ?

- …

- On dirait que si tu refuse de manger c'est pour te punir. Mais tu fais une erreur. Tout ce qui t'arrive n'est pas de ta faute

- Non. Ca c'est faux. Tout est de ma faute.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Parce que c'est vrai.

- Mais c'est archi faux Harry ! Tu déraille totalement

- Non. Je porte malheur. Tous ceux que j'aime meurt à cause de moi. Tout est de ma faute. Je les ai tué et maintenant j'en paie le prix

- Qu…Qu…Quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas que tu m'aide Drago. Sinon je finirai par te tuer aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et je n'ai que ce que je mérite. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais même pas vivre. Tout aurait été plus facile si Voldemort m'avait tué. Tout aurait était plus facile …

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? Qui t'a mis ca en tête ? C'est n'importe quoi tu m'entend ? N'importe quoi ! »

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Harry et Drago s'approcha de lui doucement. Il ne supportait pas de voire Harry pleurer et encore moins de le voire se détruire à petit feu. Il fallait l'aider. Mais comment aider quelqu'un qui n'a plus foi en sa propre vie ? Comment aider quelqu'un qui croit ne pas mériter de vivre ?

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer alors que Harry étouffait un sanglot. Il se rapprocha du Gryffondor et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Alors immédiatement, Harry plongea sa tête dans le cou du Serpentard et ce dernier en profita pour respirer profondément l'odeur de son ennemi

« Harry. Il ne faut pas que tu penses ca. Ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis. Tu as autant le droit de vivre que les autres. Si ce n'est même plus … Je ne veux plus que tu dise ca. Je te promet qu'ensemble on réussira a t'en sortir. Je ne laisserai plus jamais Rogue te toucher. Tu m'entends Harry ?

- hum…

- Dis le moi ! Dis le moi que tu vas te battre maintenant et que tu vas t'en sortir

- Je .. je ..

- Dis le Harry !

- Je … vais me battre »

Drago sourit et sans avoir pu se contrôler il déposa un chaste baiser dans les cheveux en bataille du brun.

Aussitôt il se reprit espérant que ce geste ne repousse pas Harry. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il n'avait certainement pas sentit le baiser et c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry avait la tête cachée dans le cou de Drago et il sentit une larme perler le long de sa joue pour finir sa trajectoire sur la peau diaphane du Serpentard. Dans ses bras il le sentit bouger et déposer un petit baiser dans ses cheveux. Harry étouffa un sanglot et sourit très faiblement en agrippant plus encore la cape noire de Drago. La cape noire de son Ange gardien. La cape noire du gardien de son secret. La cape du gardien de son cœur ?

* * *

_kikoo ! _

_Bon bah voilà encore un petit chapitre que s'acheve. J'espère qu'il vous a plus … Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_**IMPORTANT** : Une lectrice, Marianne, m'a fait passer un message et je tiens à le retransmettre ici car il me paraît très très important. En cas de Viol, il faut impérativement se confier à Quelqu'un. Il ne faut jamais culpabiliser (comme le fait Harry dans cette fiction) mais penser que le seul responsable est le violeur ! De plus, il ne faut pas écouter le chantage de ces monstres. JAMAIS ! _

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE : En ce moment ca ne vas pas trop fort pour moi. J'ai pas vraiment le moral et je crois que quelques vacances me ferait du bien. C'est pourquoi je ne publierai pas pendant les vacances de Noel. Ceci me premettra de prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres. Donc on se retrouve le premier verndredi de janvier 2006 pour le chapitre 8 ! **_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fête de Noel. Pour ceux qui on la chance d'etre en famille, profitez en bien. Et pour ceux qui travaille comme moi, Courage je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! _

**Joyeuses Fêtes** et à très bientôt 

_Dopamine _

**RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**Miss booyaka** : En fait je ne serai pas trop ce que l'on ferai sans Dray … c'est un amour ce jeune homme … Je veux le même à la maison (lol non je suis fiancée à un jeune homme de 26 ans, les yeux d'un vert irresistible, les cheveux noirs en bataille et un sourire a tomber par terre …héhééé et non c'est pas une connerie mdr) boisouxxx

**Petite** **grenouille** : Kikoo. Merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plus également

**Akina** : Oui tu as raison. Il aurait aidé Ryry de toute façon. Mais ce qui est important ici c'est que Dray commence a s'interroger sur la nature de ses sentiments envers Harry .. Et la ca devient plus qu'intéressant… Non ?

**Lily** : Ouiii j'adore la saint Nicolas ! J'ai eut des bonbons super bon cette année et je crois aussi avoir prit quelques kilo .. l'horreur le mois de décembre …. Bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Garla Sama** : kikoo ! Oui, Dray commence a ressentir plus qu'un besoin d'aider Harry et ca se ressent dans ce chapitre qui j'espère t' as plu. Bisoux

**Maria** : A Azkaban ? Tu veux envoyer Rogue a Azkaban après toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait à Harry ? Hum … Je crois bien que Drago ne sera pas de cet avis et qu'il est bien décider à se vanger lui même …. Niark Niark ! Bisouxx et merci

**Greemy** : kikoo. Je te remercie pour ta review. Sache que en théorie j'update un nouveau chapitre tous les vendredis (sauf pendant les vacances de Noel). Merci et a bientôt

**Marianne** : Je crois que ton message est passé auprès des lecteurs. C' est quelque chose de très important que tu as dit et j'essaie de le retranscrire au mieux dans cette fiction. Merci et a très bientôt

**Esmeralda** : kikoo. Je sais que tu vs encore me demander le prochain chapitre très rapidement sous peine de meance de mort mais .. j'ai vraiment pas trop le moral en ce moment et j'ai besoin de faire une petite pause si je ne veux pas me donner la mort toute seule ! ( chose que je ne ferai jamais car j'ai trop les chocotte !) Bref, la suite en janvier promis et juré ! Bisouxxxxxx

**Kaoru Dano** : kikoo, Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plairas. Bisouxx

**Patdrue** : kikoo Audrey ( c'est moins impersonnel ! ) Harry vas apprécier ton soutient quand je le lui dirai ! Il t'en sera très reconnaissant je suis sure ! Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Mick- potter –malefoy** : kikoo. Je te remercie pour ta review. A bientôt

**Bybytte** : merciiii ! A dans 3 semaines pour la suite. Bizzzz

**Nepheria** : Merci et a bientôt

**Jessy** : De toute façon je pense que ca deviens inévitable qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione. Drago lui botterai le cul dans le cas contraire. Pour ce qui est de faire souffrir Harry par le viol … bah oui j'aime bien parce que ca permet de faire évoluer son personnage d'un point de vue psychologique très intéressant ! mdr. Bref je suis un peu sadique quand meme !

**Rosenoire** : salut ma jolie. Bah oui la semaine dernière j'ai eut un problème avec Internet ce qui fait que je n'ai pas updater dans les temps ! crotte alors ! Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ? Bisouxx et Joyeuses Fetes

**Lyly** : Merci et a très bientôt

**Séveria Rogue** : Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore sera au courant un jour ou l'autre mais il ne faut pas pousser Harry dans les orties sinon il risque de se renfermer sur lui même. Il faut que Dray aille a son allure, qu'il s'adapte. Qu'en penses tu ? Bisouxx


	8. Septicèmie

Chapitre 8 : Septicémie 

Harry fut reveillé par un « oh bordel de merde ! » qu'avait lancé Ron en cassant quelque chose sur le sol. D'après les injures qu'il lançait sans interruption, Harry en déduit qu'il venait de briser le reste de son flacon de parfum, empestant par la même occasion toute la salle de bain.

Harry s'assit dans son lit mais sa tête commença à tourner et il préféra s'installer quelques instants sur ses oreillers le temps que le vertige se passe.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Ses blessures le brûlaient plus que d'habitude et il avait la désagréable impression d'être fiévreux. Il passa un revers de manche de son pyjama sur son front humide et décida qu'il devait se lever à nouveau s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

La veille il avait promis à Drago qu'il irait prendre son déjeuner et il ne voulait pas vraiment le décevoir. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de descendre à la Grande Salle et devoir affronter le regard de ses camarades de maison posés sur lui. A tous les coups ils allaient lui faire des remarques plus ou moins désagréables et Harry détestait ça.

Lorsque Harry se mit debout pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau, sa tête lui donnait toujours autant le vertige et il dut s'accrocher quelques instants à une commode pour stabiliser le sol qui chavirait dangereusement. Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit malade pour parachever le tableau. A tous les coups Hermione lui conseillerait d'aller à l'infirmerie et il devrait avoir recours à des ruses de Sioux pour lui faire comprendre que c'était parfaitement inutile !

Alors qu'Harry entra dans la salle de bain, Ron était en train de coiffer ses cheveux indisciplinés. Le rouquin lança à Harry un regard furieux avant de lui dire.

« Je sais, ca pue dans la salle de bain et c'est de ma faute ! Inutile de me le faire remarquer !

-Je n'allais rien te dire. »

Harry croisa son reflet dans le miroir et s'y attarda quelques secondes. Sa peau était bien plus pale que d'habitude alors que des cernes foncées contrastaient avec ses yeux verts étrangement brillants.

« Désolé de te dire ça de bon matin Harry, mais tu as vraiment une sale gueule !

-Oui. Je vois ca …

-Tu es sure que ça va Harry ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu ne nous parles plus et tu ne viens même plus manger. Tu es anorexique ?

-Ça va bien. Je vais manger dans les cuisines de l'école.

-Ca j'en doute mon vieux ! Tes fringues sont dix fois trop grandes pour toi maintenant et si tu continues à maigrir tu vas perdre un os !

-Ron, Je vais bien d'accord ?

-Non pas d'accord ! Avec Hermione, on se fait beaucoup de soucis à ton sujet. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu as tellement changé. On a du mal à te reconnaître. Et si en plus tu nous mens maintenant alors c'est qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose de grave.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » dit Harry en tournant le dos à son ami pour prendre son nécessaire de toilette.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry le faisant frissonner et l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Alors on avait vu juste. Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose de grave pour que tu te renfermes comme ça sur toi même.

-Ron s'il te plaît. Pas… maintenant, répondit Harry qui essayait de contrôler ses larmes au maximum.

-Nous sommes tes amis, tu sais que tu peux nous parler ?

-Oui je le sais mais …

-Mais tu préfères parler à Drago Malefoy »

Harry leva doucement les yeux vers son ami comme pour le sonder. Comment savait-il ? Ron hocha les épaules et répondit à la question muette que posait les yeux brillants et ternes de Harry.

« On vous a surprit hier sur les marches du hall d'entrée. Nous sortions de la Grande Salle pour aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. »

Harry baissa les yeux incapable de répondre quelque chose. Et même s'il en aurait été capable, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se justifier.

« Tu sais à quel point je porte Malefoy dans mon cœur hein ? dit t-il en faisant un grimace dégoûtée. Mais si tu es heureux avec lui alors …. Bah soit ! Il ne fallait pas que tu es peur de nous annoncer que vous êtes ensemble .»

Harry eut un peu de mal à comprendre ce que venez de dire Ron jusqu'à ce que …

« Non ! Non, nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

-On vous a vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Il … Il…

-Il ? »

Harry avait faillit dire « il m'aide à m'en sortir » mais il se ravisa très vite.

« Il n'est pas si méchant que ça finalement. »

Ron sourit très faiblement et s'apprêta à quitter la salle de bain lorsque Harry l'interpella.

« Ron ! »

Le rouquin se retourna.

« Tu as raison, il s'est passé …. quelque chose mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à … à en parler à Hermione et toi … et …

-J'ai compris vieux. Et pour une raison inconnue c'est Malefoy qui t'aide a t'en tirer… Ça se comprends. Il ne te connaît pas et il ne te jugera pas comme nous l'aurions fait avec 'Mione. J'espère simplement qu'il ne te fera pas de mal et qu'un jour tu nous parleras de ça, car malgré tout, nous aussi on peut d'aider tu sais ?

-Oui, je sais »

Sur ceux, Harry laissa Ron sortir de la salle d'eau afin de pouvoir faire sa toilette. Comme à son habitude, il suspendit son peignoir au miroir avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Harry régla la pression et la température de l'eau avant de se glisser sous le jet de celle-ci, mais aussitôt il se retira. L'eau entrant en contact avec ses blessures le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il baissa alors la tête pour observer une de ses plaies pour comprendre les raisons de cette hypersensibilité. La longue plaie profonde lui mordant le flan droit était d'une rougeur excessive alors qu'un suintement blanchâtre recouvrait toute la surface de la coupure.

Harry eut un haut le cœur et décida de sortir de la douche et de faire sa toilette au lavabo. Au moins il aurait moins mal.

Une fois lavé et habillé,Harry descandit dans la salle commune de sa maison et regarda le tableau des gardes. Tous les 2 jours les prefets en chef des différentes maisons se relayaient afin de former des nuits de gardes. Ces nuits servaient dans le cas où des incidents surviendraient au cours de la nocturne ce qui arrivait assez rarement. Ce soir là, ainsi que le lendemin, c'est Drago qui était d'astreinte.

Harry continua sa route pour aller vers la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand il ouvrit la porte du gigantesque réfectoire, son regard se porta automatiquement vers la table des Serpentards où Drago était occupé à étaler de la confiture sur une de ses tartines. Harry se dirigea donc vers la table de sa maison et s'installa à coté de Hermione et Ron.

« Harry ! Je suis contente que tu sois là ! lui dit son amie avec un sourie accueillant. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu ne venais plus manger avec nous.

-Oui … »

Harry prit un croissant et commença à le manger tout en l'effeuillant.

« Tu as fait ton devoir de potion pour Rogue Harry ? demanda Hermione qui paraissait éprise d'une incontinence verbale.

-Oui, hier soir. »

Après les cours de la journée, Harry était allé dans la chambre de préfet de Drago où ce dernier l'avait aidé à rédiger son devoir sur les différents type de potions et leurs classes internationales. Il s'était d'ailleurs aperçut qu'expliquer par Drago les potions semblaient être une matière pas si inintéressante.

« Hier soir ? Je ne t'ai pas vu a la bibliothèque pourtant. Ni à la salle commune, continua Hermione.

-Oui c'est parce que … »

Harry interrompit sa phrase quand son regard se posa sur Drago Malefoy à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Le blond lui adressa un furtif sourire avant de reprendre une tartine de pain dans un panier.

« Parce que … ? répéta Hermione.

-Parce qu'il était avec Malefoy ! » acheva Ron avec petit sourire triste.

Harry adressa un regard de reproche à son ami alors qu'Hermione se contenta d'un petit « Oh! je vois. »

Harry se massa les tempes avant de terminer d'avaler son croissant. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait par moment l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui. Il espérait seulement que ces vertiges se feraient très discret durant le cours de potion. Alors, peut être que pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il pourrait sortir de cours sans avoir écopé d'une _horrible_ retenue …

* * *

« Prenez vos livres à la page 194 ! »

La voix glaciale de Rogue brisa le silence régnant dans les cachots et fit tressaillir Harry qui essayait de se maîtriser, gardant les yeux fixés sur son manuel.

« Le véritasérum est la potion la plus difficile à réaliser au monde. Aussi je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de réussite dans cette classe de cancre quant à sa réalisation. »

Harry parcourut des yeux la liste des ingrédients et une vague de sueur froide lui parcourut le corps. Il n'avait plus de bézoart … !

Alors qu'il commençait à se ronger nerveusement la peau encadrant ses oncles, Rogue passa dans les allées et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

« J'espère Potter, qu'aujourd'hui encore je n'aurais par une démonstration de votre totale incapacité en matière de potion. Dans le cas contraire je me verrai dans l'obligation de … vous punir ! »

Rogue avait finit sa phrase en soulevant le menton de Harry de ses doigts noueux afin de voir son visage apeuré.

Harry avait serré les poings tellement fort que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses paumes. Rogue avait sortit cette phrase dans le seul but de le déstabiliser, dans le seul but de lui faire échouer sa potion pour pouvoir encore profiter de lui.

« Ce sera une potion que vous réaliserez individuellement. Les ingrédients ne figurant pas sur votre liste scolaire se trouve dans l'armoire du fond de la classe. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir. »

Une potion individuelle ? Mais .. mais … Drago pourrait jamais aider Harry dans ces conditions et à coups sur il allait rater sa potion.

Harry ferma les yeux et se résigna à accepter son sort une fois de plus. Drago ne pourrait rien faire pour l'éviter de toute façon. Il se battait contre du vent.

« Qu'attendez vous pour commencer ! »

A nouveau la voix de Rogue avait retentit comme un coup de fouet.

Harry se leva et grimaça lorsqu'il se baisa pour allumer un feu sous son chaudron. Ses blessures le faisaient vraiment souffrir aujourd'hui.

Alors que Harry se releva, non sans grimacer encore une fois il aperçut Drago à ses coté. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire discret et reprit son masque de froideur.

Drago avait placé son chaudron juste à coté de celui-ci de Harry. Comme ça Harry n'aurait plus qu'à imiter Drago, ça limiterait la casse au moins mais Harry pensa que ça ne serait pas encore suffisant pour l'empêcher d'avoir une retenue.

Durant une demi heure, Harry observa Drago avant de reproduire à l'exactitude ses gestes. Sa potion était ainsi de la même couleur que celle de Drago et il s'en flattait intérieurement.

Drago prit ce qui ressemblait de loin à une pierre et la jeta tel quel dans le chaudron. Harry le regarda faire mais ne bougea pas pour autant et pour cause, il n'avait pas cet ingrédient.

Drago lui lança un regard interrogateur et Harry secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réponse.

Drago regarda dans son sac mais n'y trouva pas d'autre bézoard. Tant pis, il lui faudrait jouer les fayots une fois de plus.

« Professeur ?

-Oui Monsieur Malefoy ?

-Je crois avoir oublié mon bézoart dans ma chambre.

-Hé bien demandez à Potter de vous en donner.

-Il a utilisé son dernier morceau. »

Rogue soupira avant d'aller chercher l'ingrédient dans sa réserve personnelle. Il revint et posa le bézoart sur la table de Drago avant de se pencher vers le chaudron de Harry.

« Miracle Potter ! Votre potion à la couleur escomptée … pour la première fois … »

Et alors que Rogue leur tourna le dos pour regagner son bureau Drago jeta l'ingrédient dans le chaudron de Harry.

« Tourne doucement » murmura Drago au passage.

Harry le remercia et s'exécuta.

Pendant toute la fin du cour, Harry continua d'épier le Serpentard en reproduisant à l'identique tous ses gestes. C'est ainsi que dix minutes avant la fin du cours Harry soupira de contentement. Il avait fini sa potion et pour une fois elle serait réussit. Grace à Drago … qui l'eut cru ?

Harry prit sa fiole de larme de phénix et la pencha au dessus de son chaudron. Il devait y verser deux larmes uniquement et la potion serait entièrement terminée !

Il débouchonna le flacon et le souleva au dessus du chaudron. C'est alors qu'il eut un vertige et que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il eut le temps de se rattraper de justesse à sa table mais il avait lâché toute la fiole de larmes de phénix dans le chaudron qui avait prit une couleur bleu foncé contrairement à la transparence de celle de Drago.

Harry leva vers lui des yeux horrifiés.

« Ça va ? murmura Drago.

-Ma … ma potion . Je vais avoir une retenue … je…

-Calme toi ça va aller ! »

Drago prit un flacon sur le bureau de Harry et le remplit de sa propre potion avant de la donner discrètement à Harry.

« Vide ton chaudron et donne ça à Rogue »

Harry prit le flacon et après avoir nettoyé tout son chaudron il le déposa sur le bureau de Rogue.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard mauvais et étudia le contenu de la fiole d'un air sceptique.

« Potter, soit c'est un miracle soit c'est Monsieur Malefoy qui a une bonne influence sur vous. Je suis tout de même déçu de ne pas vous avoir en retenue ce soir. Je commençais à … m'habituer. Pas vous ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de retourner à son bureau pour y ranger ses affaires.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit tremblant et transpirant. Il avait atrocement mal partout et il avait l'impression que tout son corps était chauffé à blancs. Il essaya de se lever et enfila ses chaussons. Alors qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober, il se rattrapa à sa commode et se félicita de ne pas avoir réveiller ses camarades de chambre.

Harry sortit de son dortoir et de la salle commun de Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il trouve Drago. Lui seul pouvait l'aider. Il tituba alors qu'il déambulait difficilement dans les escaliers sombres de l'école. Les chambres des astreintes étaient au second étage. Et Harry eut l'horrible impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusque là bas.

Il descendit un escalier mais loupa une marche et s'effondra, il roula jusqu'au palier plus bas. Harry eut le souffle coupé par sa chute et il essaya de relever aussi bien qu'il pouvait. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter et Harry se teint au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il arriva enfin au second étage et vit les différents portes des préfets frappés d'un « P » majuscule.

Harry s'arrêta un moment le temps de respirer un peu et reprit son chemin. Il s'effondra dans le couloir en lâchant un petit cri de douleur mais se releva et frappa contre la porte où la lettre P brillait d'un vert émeraude.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et Harry sentit ses jambes le lâchait à nouveau. Il s'écroula sur le sol mais ne put se relever cette fois. Inconscient.

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 2006. J'espère que celle-ci vous apporteras beaucoup de joie, de réussite dans vos projets ainsi qu'une santé en fer._

_J'update ce chapitre avec presque une semaine de retard sur le delai que je vous avais annoncé et je tiens à m'en excuser (première excuse de l'année)_

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit sur mon pc et il portera le titre de " Caché Derrière" et il sera en ligne probablement le vendredi 20 janvier … de cette année évidamment !_

_Je vous embrasse tous et vous remercie de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer._

**RAR pour les non inscrits** :

**Fantasy 112** : La suite est disponible maintenant tu vois ! J'espère qu'elle te plairas d'ailleurs. Bisouxx

**Patdrue** : J'espère que tu as passé d'agréables fêtes également et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisouxx

**Adri** : Kikoo ! Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de remercie Miss Booyaka pour t'avoir parlé de cette fiction. C'est très sympa à elle et a toi de me lire. Cependant je ne peux que te recommander de préparer ton stock de Kleenex car j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas au coup de tes larmes… Bisouxxx et a très bientôt j'espère

**Sat** : Kikoo, Je te remercie de me lire et j'espère que cette suite te plairas. Qu'en as tu pensé ? Bisouxx

**666Naku** : Kikoo. Je te remercie pour ta remarque qui a le mérite d'etre retenue. Travaillans (avant) dans le médical j'approuce tout à fait tes dire. C'est une bonne façon de reconnaître le coupable mais quelque fois, dans la tete de la victime ( comme c'est le cas ici pour Harry) elle pense souvent que le vrai coupable … c'est elle meme … ce qui complique passablement les choses. Bisouxx

**Esmeralda** : kikoo ! Kikoo ma puce. Je te remercie pour tout tes mots gentils qui m'ont fait du bien. Maintenant que la détéstable période des fetes est passé mon moral va nettement mieux. Donc voilà le chapitre que tu as attendu. J'espère qu'il t'a plus. Bisouxx

**Lou et cie** : Kikoo ma belle (kikoo Harry et Dray aussi ! ) Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'a plus ( et oui, je sais que toi, Harry, tu ne l'as pas aimé … lol tu as de bonnes raison mon grand !) Alors que penses tu de celui-ci ? Bisouxxx

**Greemy** : Si Rogue découvrait que Dray sait tout ? Bah à ton avis ca ferait quoi ? (je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment. Désolée.) Bisouxx et merci

**Lily** : Oui tu m'étonne. Je ne bouffe que de la soupe en moment … bordel de kilos ! Gros bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Petite grenouille** : Oula oui ! Les mots c'est très très … dure quelques fois. J'ai toujours dit que je préférai une grosse gifle que des mots poignardant … Enfin, c'est mon avis … J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre. Bisouxx

**Ashleigh** : Lol tu es bien indulgente avec Rogue. Moi je trouvfe que la prison ce n'est pas encore assez pour lui faire payer la souffrance de notre petit Harry. Je te remerice de me lire et j'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience. Bisouxx

**Maria** : Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Tu n'as pas trop attendu j'espère (3 petites semaines c'est pas si horrible) Je t'embrasse et a bientôt

**Akina** : Kikoo : Voilà enfin la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère te plait toujours autant. Bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Jessy** : Pour avoir des précision sur les intentions de certains serpentards vis à vis de Dray et Harry il faudra attendre le chapitre 9 qui sera en ligne prochainement … héhéééé oui je suis sadique lol. Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Miss-booyaka** : Mais ouiiiii il ressemble à Harry (tu verrai une photo de lui quand il était petit .. wow c'est grave comme il ressemble à Daniel au meme age ! ) bref on s'en fout de ca ! lol. En fait je voulais te parler d'un truc qui me tien a cœur. J'ai vu que tu aimais beaucoup les legendes arthuriennes (merci pour ta review pour Effroyable jardin) et j'aurai eut un truc à te proposer : coécrire toute les deux un slash HPDM où Harry et Dray retourne dans le passé et rencontre Arthur et ses chevaliers ( c'est ma fic Pendragone mais remasterisé pour etre encore mieux. Qu'en dit tu ?). Je te remercie aussi d'avoir recommandé cette fic à Adri. C'est super sympa. Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : Tu vas écrire ici , magnoifique ou ? quand ? quoi ? qui ? j'ai hate de lire tout ca ! En tout cas je t'embrasse et te dit à bientôt

**Severia Rogue** : Oui oui oui ! C'est super important de ne pas culpabiliser … va faire comprendre ca a Harry ! Bonne année et a très bientôt

**Pheonix 260** : Voilà enfin le chapitre 8 ! Ce n'était quand meme pas si long à attendre hein ? si ! lol Bisouxx et a très bientôt


	9. Caché Derrière

**C'est quoi une septicémie ? **

Une septicémie est une maladie très très grave pouvant conduire à la mort dans 50 pourcent des cas. Elle est due à une infection généralisée du corps caractérisée par le passage dans le sang d'une quantité très élevée de bactéries pathologiques.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, quand vous avez une porte d'entrée pour les bactéries ( coupure, griffure, blessure sanglante en tout genre ) il faut désinfecter soigneusement et ne pas hésiter à aller chez son médecin pour les plaies plus graves !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Caché Derrière 

Drago se frotta les yeux et maugréa contre la personne ayant le culot de frapper à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que cela faisait aussi partie de son rôle de préfet et il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire.

Aussi il sortit de sa couette bien chaude et ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler ses pantoufles pour aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Mais quand il ouvrit cette dernière il ne vit personne contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Drago pesta contre ces plaisanteries des plus mauvaises et s'apprêta à regagner ses pénates. Mais il se ravisa rapidement lorsqu'il aperçu un chausson sur le sol.

Drago s'approcha et tourna la tête afin de regarder derrière la porte. C'est alors qu'il se précipita sur le corps allongé sur le sol et qu'il reconnut Harry.

Horrifié Drago hésita un instant sur le comportement à adopter puis voyant que le Gryffondor était vraiment en détresse il se résolu à le porter et à l'allonger sur son lit, il le recouvrit de sa couette.

Harry était tremblant et son front ruisselant de sueur.

Drago entreprit alors de dévêtir Harry mais il dut se mordre les lèvres plusieurs fois afin de retenir ses hauts le cœur. Le corps de Harry était tout simplement épouvantable. Ses plaies avaient prit une affreuse couleur variant du violacé au noir intense en passant par des suintements blanchâtres et purulents.

Stressé, Drago se passa la main dans le cheveux se demandant bien ce qui convenait de faire. Le mieux serait sans aucun doute d'emmener Harry à l'infirmerie mais si ce dernier était venu le trouvé lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il l'envoie à l'infirmerie. Au contraire.

Drago alla d'abord se laver très soigneusement les mains et prit un gant de toilette qu'il trempa dans l'eau froide. Il revient ensuite au chevet du malade et installa un fauteuil à coté du lit avant de déposer le gant humide sur le front de Harry. Peut être que cela aurait le don de faire un peu baisser la fièvre.

Drago était complètement paniqué. Il ne cessait de remuer sa jambe droite en de petits mouvements très rapides et répétitifs. Il ne supportait pas d'être tellement impuissant face à celui qui obsédait ses pensées depuis maintenant un long moment.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il possédait une trousse de secours dans sa salle de bain. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour l'oublier ? Il se dirigea donc dans la pièce d'eau afin d'y prendre la précieuse trousse de survie.

Aussitôt Drago y prit des compresses et à l'aide d'une petite spatule en bois, il tenta de nettoyer les différantes plaies de tout le pus qui les recouvrait. Après quoi il les désinfecta très doucement avec de l'eau oxygénée.

Drago ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à panser les plaies d'un Harry toujours tremblant quoique moins fiévreux.

Il restait plus qu'une seule et unique plaie à nettoyer et Drago se permis de souffler en signe de soulagement. Alors qu'il effleurait doucement la plaie avec une gaz imbibée de désinfectant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit le faisant sursauter.

Blaise se trouvait dans l'ouverture de la porte et fixait Drago sans bouger.

Ce dernier avait complément oublié que toutes ses matinées de garde, Blaise passait le prendre avant d'aller ensemble déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

« Drago … Qu'est ce … Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Drago savait qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'expliquer toute la situation à Blaise. Après tout Blaise n'était pas son ami pour rien et peut être aurait-il une solution pour Harry.

« Ferme la porte ! »

Blaise s'exécuta et s'approcha de son homologue de Serpentard. C'est alors qu'il reconnu la personne allongée sur le lit.

« Merde ! C'est Potter ! Putain qu'est ce que tu as foutu Drago ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis ….

- Mais c'est pas moi …, répondit Drago agacé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici alors ? Il devrait être à l'infirmerie.

- C'est Rogue. Tu te souviens que Harry a eut pleins de retenues ces derniers temps avec Rogue ?

- Ouais , presque à tous les cours.

- Et bien Rogue le violait et le battait pendant ces retenues…

- QUOI ? Mais c'est des conneries ! C'est …

- Je les ai surpris … »

Un lourd silence ce fit entendre entre les deux garçons qui se regardaient sans parler.

Enfin Blaise rompit le silence lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Harry

« Tu as vu dans l'état qu'il est ? Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

- Il ne veut pas. Rogue le fait chanter et il a peur des représailles.

- On ne peut pas le laisser là … Ce n'est pas que j'apprécie particulièrement Potter mais j'ai pas envie qu'il nous claque dans les bras … et il est pas loin d'y rester si tu veux mon avis….

- Je sais ! répondit Drago agacé et paniqué. Tu as une idée ?

- Va voir Granger et Weasley. Ce sont ses amis ils doivent savoir quoi faire eux.

- Granger et Weasley ne sont pas au courant pour Harry. Personne ne l'est mise à part nous deux.

- Alors tu n'as pas le choix Drago, Il faut parler au moins à Granger et Weasley. Ce sont ses amis et je suis sur qu'ils pourront l'aider. »

Drago soupira. Il savait que Harry lui en voudrait d'avoir tout avouer à Hermione et Ron. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sa seule chance de pouvoir l'aider, de pouvoir le sauver.

« D'accord. Tu restes avec Harry et moi je vais chercher Granger et Weasley.

- Euh… mais qu'est ce que je lui dis s'il se réveil ?

- Tu lui dis que je reviens bientôt pour l'aider et qu'il ne s'inquiète surtout pas.

- Drago fait vite s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas rassuré de rester tout seul avec Potter. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir un mort sur la conscience …

- Je ferai aussi vite que possible. »

Drago se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse sans même prendre la peine de se coiffer avant de quitter sa chambre pour trouver les deux Gryffondor.

* * *

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Drago dirigea instantanément son regard vers la table des Gryffondor où Hermione était occupée à lire sa Gazette du sorcier et où Ron dévorait ses œufs au bacon.

Sans hésitation il se dirigea vers eux et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Granger, Weasley il faut que je vous parle. »

Hermione posa son journal et dévisagea Malefoy d'un air septique.

« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux ? demanda le rouquin froidement.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici mais c'est très important.

- Tu nous fais des cachotteries Malefoy ? taquina Ron avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa camarade.

- Où est ce que tu veux nous parler ? dit-elle

- Retrouvez moi dans cinq minutes dans le virage nord des tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. »

Et sans en dire plus Drago se dirigea lui même vers le stade prestigieux du collège. Il aimait bien ce stade. Avant il prenait un malin plaisir à venir regarder et perturber les séances d'entraînement de l'équipe de Gryffondor. C'était un de ses passes temps favoris, surtout lorsque Harry daignait répondre à ses provocations.

Qu'il est loin ce temps là … Tellement loin. Jamais Drago n'avait pensé éprouver autre chose pour Harry que de l'aversion et une haine grandissante avec le temps.

Mais les temps changent. Les choses changent. Et de l'aversion il en avait encore. Elle grandissait en lui, dévorant ses pensées et obsédant ses jours et ses nuits. Mais maintenant le sujet de cette haine à peine contrôlée n'était autre que son directeur de maison.

Et Harry …. Harry, est ce qu'il allait bien actuellement ? Bien sure que non ! Il faisait une septicémie dans sa chambre et il était à deux doigts d'y rester alors comment pourrait-il aller bien ? Si seulement il pouvait le sauver … Mais comment ? Comment aider quelqu'un si blessé dans sa chaire et sa tête ? C'était tellement difficile….

Drago fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivé de Granger et Weasley qui s'installèrent à coté de lui.

« Vas y, on t'écoute, lança à brûle pourpoint le rouquin.

- C'est pas facile à dire et ca ne sera pas facile à entendre non plus.

- C'est au sujet de Harry n'est ce pas ? s'enquit la brunette qui paraissait anxieuse.

- Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher Granger. Oui, c'est bien au sujet de Harry. »

Le silence se fit entendre un moment et Drago comprit qu'il devait poursuivre sur sa lancée.

« Il est venu me trouver cette nuit dans ma chambre d'astreinte.

- Oui, son lit était vide ce matin, précisa Ron.

- Oui, il a fini sa nuit dans ma chambre et il y est encore d'ailleurs. Seulement…

- Seulement ? répéta Hermione plus inquiète que jamais.

- Harry est très mal en point. Je pense qu'il fait une septicémie et…

- Une septicémie ? Et tu le laisse seul dans ta chambre au lieu de l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Mais tu es totalement INCONSICIENT ! s'énerva la jeune préfète de Gryffondor.

- Oh Granger si tu me laissais terminer tu comprendrais peut être pourquoi !

- Hors de question que je reste là à parler alors que Harry souffre en ce moment même. Je vais le chercher !

- Ha ouais et qu'est ce que tu feras grosse maligne ? Tu penses peut être réussir à le porter seule jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

- J'en sais rien mais il faut être vraiment débile pour laisser un malade dans un état critique tout seul ! »

Hermione se leva et entreprit de descendre les gradins en trombe.

Drago la rejoignit et lui saisit le bras

« Blaise est avec lui !

- Et que ce gros demeuré soit avec lui c'est censé me rassurer ?

- Granger tu vas te calmer et tu vas m'écouter cinq minutes ! Si je n'ai pas emmener Harry à l'infirmerie c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé .

- Ha ouais ? Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que te dis Harry ? Il déteste se faire soigner mais il ne faut pas sortir d'Oxford pour voir que dans ce cas là c'était une nécessité !

- Il s'est fait violé et battre. Crois tu vraiment qu'il ait envie que Pomfresh et toute l'école soit au courant de ça ? »

Les mots étaient sortis sans que Drago le veuille. Ca lui avait échappé sur le coup de la colère et il pouvait maintenant voir Hermione pâlir à vu d'œil alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient étrangement.

« C'est pas comme ça que je voulais vous l'apprendre mais … »

Weasley descendit à la hauteur des deux autres. Lui aussi était très pale.

« Par …par qui ? bredouilla t il.

- Par Rogue. Pendant ses retenues.

- Mais… c'est impossible Drago … je … non ! s'écria Hermione dont les yeux s'était fait suppliants.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est la vérité. Harry ne voulait pas vous le dire pour vous protéger. Il pensait que si il vous en parlait, Rogue vous ferait également du mal. Et puis… je pense qu'il a honte de lui.

- On peut le voir ? » demanda Ron qui semblait totalement perdu.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les accompagna vers la chambre où se trouvait Harry.

* * *

Blaise était assis sur un fauteuil prés du lit du malade qui continuait de trembler mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

Il l'avait recouvert de la chaude couette de Drago afin de lui éviter de prendre froid et depuis il attendait nerveusement le retour de ce dernier en se rongeant les ongles.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Drago suivit de Granger et Weasley.

« Putain tu en as mis du temps ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais !

- Comment vas t-il ?

- Pas terrible du tout … »

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et s'agenouilla à son chevet. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et laissa un de ses doigts glisser sur sa joue. Puis après avoir prit une grande inspiration elle leva doucement la couette recouvrant le corps de son ami pour découvrir un torse mutilé et contusionné.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors que Ron se rattrapa de justesse à un fauteuil avant de s'asseoir sur le sol après avoir détourné les yeux. Il n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang et de la souffrance.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie Drago ! s'écria Ron

- C'est impossible ! Pomfresh comprendrait que Harry à était violé et battu. Les risques que Rogue use de représailles sont trop grand ! Nous devons nous débrouiller seuls !

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago ! approuva Blaise.

- Vous avez une solution peut être ? commença à s'énerver le rouquin.

- Le Déméctrim ! »

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Hermione qui continuait de caresser délicatement la joue de Harry.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est une potion à base de Démérol (1) et de Bactrim (2) à laquelle on ajoute quelques larmes de phénix permettant une cicatrisation rapide et saine.

- Où est ce que l'on peut s'en procurer ? demanda à son tour Drago.

- A l'infirmerie. J'ai déjà vu Madame Pomfresh en utiliser pour certaines plaies des élèves.

- Pomfresh nous en donnera pas sur simple demande, constata Blaise.

- Il faudra en dérober…, continua Hermione. »

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était entrain de préparer un vol dans l'infirmerie avec Weasley et Granger pour sauver Harry Potter … La situation pouvait presque être risible si elle n'était pas si dramatique.

« Comment comptez vous dérober cette potion ? demanda Drago.

- En créant une diversion , répondit Blaise.

- Et en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ! » acheva Ron avant de soupirer.

* * *

« ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Weasley putain tu vas me le payer très cher ! Quand mon père saura ça, il sera fou de rage ! »

Drago entra dans l'infirmerie soutenu par Blaise et Ron.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut ? »

Aussitôt la Garde malade arriva pour voir les trois garçons vêtus de leur tenue de Quidditch. Deux d'entre eux soutenaient par les épaules le dernier qui se pliait de douleur, chancelant légèrement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il c'est encore passé ici ?

- Argh ! C'est de la faute à l'autre belette là !

- Ill'a fait tomber de son balai, renchérit Blaise.

- Ho arrête tes conneries Malefoy ! tu es tombé tout seul.

- Mais bien sure ! J'ai rien de mieux à foutre que de me jeter dans le vide ! Toute l'école sait que j'ai des envies suicidaires depuis toujours ….

- Tu lui as donné un coup de batte, Weaslaid ! C'est dégueulasse d'attaquer quelqu'un au repos.

- N'importe quoi ! J'aurais tout entendu ! L'autre se fait tomber tout seul et ca va être de ma faute.

- Parfaitement espèce de tâche ! Arghhhhhh j'ai mal.

- Comédien !

- Non Ducon ! Je souffre et…

- SILENCE ! »

La garde malade prit les épaules de Drago et l'installa sur un lit où il s'allongea non sans gémir.

« Où est ce que vous avez mal Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Partout ! Il m'a brisé les os cet imbécile !

- Monsieur Malefoy calmez vous je vous en prie !

- Quand mon père saura ça il te le fera payer à toi et toute ta famille de poil de carotte !

- Monsieur Malefoy taisez vous en enlevez votre veste et votre pull que je puisse vous examiner. »

Drago s'exécuta en multipliant gémissements et grimaces de souffrance abusée.

L'infirmière commença à palper l'abdomen de Drago qui se laissa faire en gémissant de temps à autre.

« Vous n'avez l'air d'avoir aucune blessure Monsieur Malefoy. Etes vous certain d'avoir mal ?

- Bien sure ! Sinon je ne perdrai pas mon temps ici !

- Mais non Madame, c'est un comédien je vous dis ! s'écria Ron

- Toi quand j'aurai appelé « pot de chambre » tu sortiras de dessous le lit ok ?

- Tu me parles pas comme ça Malefoy.

- Ha ouais ? je vais me gêner tu vas voir …

- SILENCE ! CECI EST UNE INFIRMERIE ALORS DU CALME ! »

L'infirmière reprit son auscultation alors qu'au loin, Drago dirigea son regard vers la porte d'entrée. Une main flottait seule dans les aire et formait un pouce levé vers le plafond.

Aussitôt Drago fit un discret signe de tête à Blaise et à Ron pour leur faire comprendre que la mission était accomplie.

« Je vous assure Monsieur Malefoy que vous n'avez rien …

- Laissez moi partir ! »

Drago se rhabilla rapidement avant de se lever du lit en grimaçant et de se diriger vers la sortie en chancelant.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une incompétente ! Mon père sera furieux quand il apprendra ça ! »

Et suivit de Blaise et de Ron il quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Madame Pomfresh pantoise.

* * *

Les trois garçons rentrèrent dans la chambre de préfet de Drago où Hermione était assise sur le bord du lit de Harry faisant glisser un coton imbibé de potion sur les plaies de ce dernier. Celle-ci, se referment presque aussitôt faisant disparaître la couleur violacée des contusions.

« Alors ? demanda Drago en retirant sa veste de Quidditch .

- Ca fonctionne à merveille ! Regarde »

Drago se pencha sur Harry et ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. La grande majorité des plaies de Harry avait entièrement disparues, ne laissant même pas une cicatrice. Cette potion était un miracle et Drago sentit son cœur se faire plus léger. Harry allait aller nettement mieux maintenant et il ne tarderait pas de se réveiller. Drago pourrait enfin revoir ces prunelles vertes qui l'obsédaient tellement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il y verrait moins de souffrance.

Harry était sauvé. Il lui fallait simplement réapprendre à vivre.

* * *

1 Démérol : Médicamment dérivé de l'opium qui permet de soulager rapidement les douleurs plus ou moins intenses. Prescrit uniquement sur ordonnance car peut etre utilisé comme une drogue au même titre que la méthadone ( même famille que l' Héroïne )

2 Bactrim : médicament utilisé pour soigner certaines infections

_Bonzourrrrr à tous ! _

_Bah oui quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ca ! Vous n'êtes pas content que Harry aille mieux ? Le pauvre petit bout de chou à déjà assez souffert comme ca non ? (enfin, pour le moment … niark niark !) _

_Le chapitre 10 sera en ligne dans une petite semaine et il portera le titre de « Nuit Intime »_

_Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews et votre soutient chapitre après chapitre. Ca fait chaud au cœur et ca encourage à poursuivre cette fiction qui devient difficile à écrire (du point de vue de la psychologie des personnages). _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

Dopamine 

**RAR pour les non inscrits au site** :

**Akina** : Tout d'abord je tiens à t'adresser un imense merci pour ta review qui était longue, flatteuse et très encourageante (et oui, j'ai rougit en lisant ta review). Je suis heureuse d'arriver à te faire ressentir des sentiments durant ta lecture de cette fiction. Car après tout c'est le but recherché, celui de faire partager des émotions au travers un récit. Le chapitre 10 est un début de l'espoir qui renait dans ce recit très sombre. C'est aussi la formation d'une potentiel amitié nouvelle entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, uni pour aidé notre petit héro déchu. J'espère ne pas t'avoir décu en tout cas. Bisoux et a bientôt

**Kaoru dono** : Oui, c'est vrai que mes chapitres son écrit à l'avance. Mais je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne les met pas en ligne dés que leur écriture est achevé. Premièrent : si je publiait dés que j'avais fini l'écriture, je ne pourrai pas prendre d'avance sur les chapitres suivant et ilk arriverait un moment où vous devrier attendre plusieurs semaines pour avoir une suite … Secondement : l'inspiration ne se commande pas et entre écriture et RAR et mon travail, j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et enfin, j'ai écrit en avance, ce qui me permet de rire et relire plusieurs fois les chapitre afin de pouvoir éventuellement modifier des petits trucs ici et là pour optimiser la qualité des chapitres. Mais je suis très honoreux que tu soit si pressé d'avoir la suite ! Une chose est certaine, dans une semaine le chapitre 10 sera en ligne et je mettrait ma main à coupé qu'il te plairas tout plein (parce que moi je l'adore) Bisouxxx

**Lilou** : Coucou la miss. Comment va réagire Rogue quand il saura que Dray est au courant pour Harry ? lol encore faut-il qu'il l'apprenne un jour … mais pour le savoir il faudra attendre les chapitre suivants. Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review qui m'a ravie. Bisouxx et a la semaine prochaine

**Mu** : lol oui, je suis une authorine très sadique (tu ne t'en étais encore pas rendu compte ?) Merci et a bientôt pour la suite

**Lily** : Kikoo mamselle ! Oui nos frenchies sont super ! Quoique je connais des Belges au top aussi ( Nicola Sirkis par exemple … hum). Pour ce qui est de mon retard … bah oui ! lol ! Résolution 1 de 2006 : updater dans les temps ! Résolution 2 : Ne plus faire souffrir Harry ! Résoltion 3 : Tenir les résolutions 1 et 2 …. Lol Bisoux et a très bientôt

**Séveria Rogue** : coucou la miss. A chaque fois que je te vois connecté sur msn, tu ne me parle jamais ! Snif moi qui voulais te présenter mes vœux en « personne ». En tout cas je te remercie tout plein pour tes review et tes lectures fidéles. Bisouxxx

**Miss booyaka** : Bah je t'aurais contacté avec plaisir la miss mais je n'ai pas ton adresse (snif) N'hésite pas à me la donner pour que l'on voit ce que l'on pourrait éventuellement écrire ensemble ! Ca serait sympa je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bisouxxx

**Nila** : Tu as trouvé le dernier chapitre court ? rho tu exagère il faisait presque 7 pages ! Je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review : ) Bisouxxx

**Esmeralda** : Coucou la puce ! Bah oui … je suis incorrigible ! jamais je n'arrierai à me soigner de ce sadisme congénital qui envahie mes pensées quand j'écrit. Mais je suis certaine qu'a quelque part tu aime ca ? non ? rho… meme pas un petit peu ? héhé tu vois je le savais bien ! mdr Je te remercie mille fois pour ta fidélité et ton soutiens. Tu es super sympa. Bisouxxx et a très bientôt

**Garla sama** ; Oh je suis sadique mais pas à ce point là ! Jamais ne n'oserai redonner une autre retenu à notre petit Harry … (Dopamine croise les doigts dérrière son dos et adresse un sourire sadique à garla sama). Non, rassure toi, Tu es tranquille pendant quelques chapitre où je vais essayer de me montrer gentille et civilisée. Bisouxx et a bientôt

**Lyly** : Coucou ! Je te remercie pour ta review. A très bientôt. Bisouxxx

**Jessy** : Oui, oui je sais je suis si cruelle avec vous, mes petits lecteurs …. Rhoooo mais je suis sure que tu m'en veux plus parce que ce chapitre (comme les suivants) est totalement irrésistible ! Non ?

**Petite Genouille** : Oh tu sais, je pense qu'en plein milieu de la nuit, Drago préfère dormir plutôt que patrouiller dans les couloirs … hum … heureusement d'ailleurs hein ? Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Ashleigh** : tsss tsss tssss ….. non ! Je propose quelque chose de … pire que ca …. Tout d'abord on pourrai lui couper les membres à la tronçonneuse pour avoir fait souffrir Harry. Ensuite on lui couperai son petit oiseau pour ne plus jamais qu'il recommence et enfin … on se saignerai doucement et méchamment tel un porc qu'il est ! Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? (Dopamine prépare déjà la tronçonneuse ..)

**Rosenoire** : Ouffff j'ai eut peur de t'avoir perdu en route ! contente d'avoir de tes review et tu sais quoi ? Tu es ma 300 em review ! Oui oui tu peux etre très fier de toi ! tu as gagné le droit de continuer à lire mes fictions (et je viendrai lire la tienne évidemment). Bisouxxxx et a bientôt

**Lou** : Nom de code : 301 ! Hé oui tu as posté la 301 em review pour cette fiction) Dopamine fait la danse du soleil autour d'un feu ! Bon pour ce qui est de Rogue je sais que tu l'aime bien mais … ca va pas être possible de le faire redevenir « gentil » … désolée ! Je crois même que ca va empirer (oui oui c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'as dit !) Bisouxxxx


	10. Nuit Intime

**Chapitre 10** : Nuit Intime 

Harry commençait à se réveiller et il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières mais ce fut en vain. Autour de lui il distinguait des voix qu'il connaissait mais sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Son corps était comme engourdi et le doux parfum des draps dans lesquels il se trouvait ne faisait qu'inhiber un peu plus ses sens.

Enfin, après un moment il arriva à gesticuler doucement et ses yeux s'ouvrir délicatement alors qu'une silhouette très flou se dessina au dessus de son visage.

« Dra … go »

Sans se soucier des autres présences dans la pièce, Drago porta sa main sur le front de Harry et lui murmura des paroles douces à l'oreille.

« Comment va t-il ? demanda une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Hermione.

- Ca a l'air d'aller. Il est dans les vapes … »

Harry tourna sa tête vers Hermione puis vers Drago. Ses prunelles vertes posant la question silencieuse qui traversait son esprit. Drago ne manqua pas ce regard particulier et répondit sans attendre.

« J'ai étais obligé de tout leur dire Harry. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état et sans eux tu y serai peut être resté. »

Aussitôt Harry sentit ses forces le regagner et il se redressa dans le lit en position demi assise.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne rien leur dire Drago.

- Tu as faillit mourir Harry !

- Tu as trahi ma confiance …

- Uniquement par peur de te perdre ! »

Un lourd silence se fit dans la pièce et personne n'osait bouger par peur de le rompre. Enfin, ce fut Harry qui le brisa lorsque son regard se porta sur Blaise qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

« Il est aussi au courant ?

- Il m'a surpris en train de te soigner. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que tout lui raconter.

- On ne te veux pas de mal Potter. On veux juste t'aider. » Affirma Blaise comme pour justifier sa présence.

Harry se sentait trahit et honteux au plus haut point. Cela n'avait déjà pas était facile d'accepter que Drago sache son secret alors maintenant que trois autres personnes le partageait, Harry se sentait dans une position d'insécurité totale.

Il avait peur que tous ces bouleversements ne passent pas inaperçus aux yeux des autres élèves et pire que tout, que Rogue s'en rende compte à son tour. Cela serait une catastrophe. Après tous ils n'avaient rien demandé et Harry se posait comme un fardeau sur leurs épaules.

« Harry, ton secret sera bien garder avec nous, assura Hermione qui se rendit compte du trouble de son ami.

- Oui, on se fera discret, assura Blaise.

- Rien ne changera pour toi, renchérit Ron. Drago continuera comme il l'a fait jusqu'à présent et tu sauras qu'en cas de besoin, tous les trois, on sera également là pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas de votre … pitié !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Harry ! commença à s'énerver Drago. Je te trouve bien ingrat ! Ca fait depuis ce matin que tous les trois ils se plient en quatre pour te sauver. Il n'ont pas cessé une seconde de se faire du mouron pour toi et si tu n'es pas mort c'est en grande partie grâce à eux alors je pense qu'ils attendaient peut être une attitude plus … gratitude de ta part ! »

Harry baissa les yeux vers la couette dans laquelle il était encore emmitouflé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas était très reconnaissant à leur égard.

« Excusez moi. C'est simplement que j'ai peur de…Je ne voudrais pas que Rogue vous fasse du mal à cause de moi. Et puis je suis tellement … sale… j'ai peur que vous ayez honte de… ce que je suis devenu. »

Harry sentit son regard s'embrumer et sans qu'il n'ai put se retenir il alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago, logeant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque du Serpentard.

« Harry, il ne nous arrivera rien et on n'auras jamais honte de toi. » Assura Hermione avant de lui déposer un petit baiser dans ses cheveux noir en pagaille.

Après un long moment de réconfort et de discussion, Ron, Hermione et Blaise décidèrent de se rendre à la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre leur souper pour ne pas que leur absence soit trop remarquée. Ils laissèrent ainsi Harry et Drago seuls.

« Crois tu que tu peux te lever et marcher ? Demanda le blondinet.

- Oui, je pense. »

Harry repoussa alors la couette et prit seulement conscience de son entière nudité. Il tira rapidement les couverture à lui alors que ses joues prirent une douce couleur rosée.

« J'ai étais dans l'obligation d'enlever tes vêtements pour te soigner. Je suis désolée. Je vais te chercher mon peignoir. »

Drago s'absenta un moment en direction de la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec l'habit d'éponge de couleur vert clair.

« Hermione t'a apporté des affaires pensant que tu en aurais besoin. J'ai suspendu le tout à un cintre derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Tu n'as qu'a aller prendre une douche et les enfiler. Après nous pourront aller dîner. »

Harry enfila le peignoir de Drago alors que celui-ci lui tourner le dos par pudeur. Une fois vêtu, Harry essaya de se mettre debout et après avoir chanceler à plusieurs reprises, ses jambes acceptèrent de le porter et il put se diriger dans la salle de bain sans vaciller.

Harry enleva le peignoir et l'accrocha comme à son habitude sur le miroir. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience que son corps était soigné, guéri, sans plus aucune cicatrice pour lui rappeler les dures moments vécus pendant ses retenues avec Rogue. Puis il entra dans le bac de douche et laissa l'eau nettoyer sa peau de toute la sueur qu'elle avait produite.

Quelque part, il était soulagé que Hermione et Ron soient maintenant au courant. Il n'avait plus à leur mentir ni même à leur cacher des choses.

Harry se shampouina les cheveux énergiquement. La première personne à qui il avait pensé en se réveillant était Drago. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui. D'une certaine façon le Serpentard l'attirait mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette attraction. Quelque chose en lui réclamait Drago. Il avait l'impression d'être soulagé, psychologiquement parlant, qu'en son unique présence. C'était viscéral et vital. Comme une appréhension….

Harry coupa l'arrivée d'eau et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la salle d'eau. Il trouva Drago installer à son bureau, une plume à la main et un parchemin dans l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry par curiosité.

- Je terminais un devoir pour le cours d'arithmancie en t'attendant.

- Alors je te dérange. C'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu le faire dans la journée.

- Arrête de dire que tout est de ta faute ! C'est une opinion que tu as de toi qui est totalement absurde. »

Drago rangea son matériel scolaire et commença à enfiler sa cape lorsque Harry l'interpella

« Drago …

- Oui ?

- Tu sais… je me sens bien avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité et je me demandais si … si je pouvais dormir avec toi ce soir. Oh je comprendrai que tu refuse et …

- Non ! Ca ne me dérange pas, coupa Drago en souriant faiblement.

- C'est vrai ? Enfin… je voudrai pas te déranger ou…

- Ca me dérange pas je te dis. J'ai jamais aimé la solitude et ta compagnie me fera du bien à moi aussi. »

Harry enfila à son tour sa cape qu'il noua autour de ses frêles épaules.

« Tu n'as qu'a sortir le premier pour aller vers la Grande Salle. Ca paraîtrait suspect que l'on arrive ensemble. Explique à Ron et Hermione que tu restes là pour la nuit et on se retrouve après le dîner d'accord ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête affirmatif et sortit de la chambre en direction de la Grande Salle. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis fort longtemps. Son corps ne le faisait plus souffrir et une douce chaleur prenait vie dans son ventre à la pensé de passer la nuit avec Drago. C'est donc un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'il prit place à la gigantesque table des Gryffondor.

* * *

Harry avait enfilé un long T-shirt que lui avait prêté Drago. En effet, son pyjama étant taché de sang ce n'était pas l'idéal pour passer la nuit.

Emmitouflé dans la chaude couette de la chambre de Drago, il attendait que ce dernier achève sa toilette pour le rejoindre. Harry aimait beaucoup cette couette. Elle était imprégnait de l'odeur du Serpentard et seule cette odeur avait le dont de l'apaiser. C'était une fragrance à la fois épicée et douce. Un parfum dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Même le t-shirt que lui avait prêté Drago en était imprégné.

Enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Drago prit place à son tour dans le lit tiède réchauffé par le corps de Harry.

« Bon Harry je te préviens que si tu ronfles je te fou à la porte ! » lança Drago d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Le Gryffondor fixa Drago avec une lueur de crainte dans le regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ajoute :

« Je plaisantais Potter ! Décidément tu es trop naïf ! »

Harry sourit discrètement et ce fut au tour de Drago de sentir une agréable chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Cette nuit n'allait encore pas être des plus facile, quoique nettement plus agréable que la précédente.

Harry s'enfonça un peu dans le lit de manière à ce qu'il y est que les épaules et la tête qui dépassent de la couette. Il détestait avoir froid la nuit.

« Harry, Pourquoi tu as voulu dormir avec moi ? Dans ton dortoir tu étais tout aussi en sécurité d'autant plus que maintenant Weasley est là pour t'aider.

- Je sais mais avec toi c'est .. différent.

- Et en quoi ?

- Je me sens apaisé. Je me sens bien et pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas c'est comme si j'ai besoin de toi. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire de contentement. En fait, intérieurement son cœur dansait la samba et il eut beaucoup de mal à cacher sa joie à Harry. Joie qui d'ailleurs, avait du mal à comprendre.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi as tu accepté que je reste cette nuit ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que toi je pense. J'aime quand tu es près de moi. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire. Mais pas d'un sourire triste comme Drago avait l'habitude d'en voire ces derniers temps. C'était un sourire joyeux, comme avant …

« Tu veux que je te dise Drago ? J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un petit con égoïste, superficiel et méprisable. Mais je me trompais. Si tu n'avais pas été là .. je ne sais pas ce qui se serai passé…

- Pour ta gouverne saches que j'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais qu'un petit arrogant insolant et détestablement pourri gâté !

- Et alors ? C'est ce que tu penses toujours ?

- Non. Maintenant je penses que tu es quelqu'un d'irrésistiblement attachant, d'émouvant, de fragile et quelques peu naïf sur les bords ! »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et Drago songea que c'était la première fois où il entendait réellement le rire de Harry. C'était un rire clair, léger, lénifiant.

Drago éteint la lumière d'un coups de baguette magique et il ferma les yeux à la recherche d'un peu de sommeil salvateur. Il fallait dire que la nuit dernière avait été des plus courtes et ca ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de se reposer un peu. D'autant plus que cette journée avait été riche en émotions.

Alors qu'il se tourna sur le coté, il sentit Harry se blottir contre lui. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que son désir lui dictait de passer ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor. Drago hésita un instant puis pris d'une subite pulsion il laissa ses bras entourer le corps de Harry. Ce dernier se pelotonna davantage contre son torse et posa une de ses mains sur celle de Drago.

Harry se sentait en sécurité. Lové contre le corps de Drago et protégé de ses bras, rien ne pouvait lui arriver, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement et il se laissa happer par le néant du sommeil.

**

* * *

POV de Drago**

Je me réveil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bailler. Autour de moi tout n'est que ténèbres et je comprends rapidement que la nuit n'est pas encore finie.

Je tourne ma tête sur le coté pour regarder l'heure. Mon magico-reveil affiche « 3 : 26 » de son habituelle couleur bleutée et clignotante.

Génial ! Il me reste encore quelques heures avant de me lever et je compte bien en profiter pour me rendormir sur le champ.

C'est alors que je prends conscience qu'un poids pèse sur mon épaule gauche. J'en avais presque oublié que Harry passait la nuit avec moi ! Comment ai-je pu l'oublier alors qu'il obsède toutes mes pensées ? Alors que je n'ai l'impression de vivre maintenant que pour le protéger ? Comment ai-je pu l'oublier alors que je me sens si heureux en sa présence et si seul lorsqu'il est loin ? Et d'ailleurs, comment puis-je expliquer que Harry Potter me fasse un tel effet … ? C'est vrai quoi je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne sont pas censé aimer leur ennemi. Les Malefoy ne sont pas censé aimer les hommes. Les Malefoy ne sont pas censé aimer tout court !

Et merde ! Si je commence à penser à ça maintenant je vais passer le restant de ma nuit à broyer du noir ou à retourner toutes ces pensées dans tous les sens sans leur trouver de signification, chose qui va m'énerver que davantage.

Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Harry ? Qu'est ce que je vais dire à mon père ?

Mon père a toujours cru que je deviendrai comme lui : un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie ! Quand comprendra t-il que son « maître » n'est qu'un tyran qui lui pourri la vie ? (et la mienne par le même occasion). Je ne suis pas un mouton guidé par son berger. J'ai mon libre arbitre et je ne veux pour rien au monde le perdre. Je veux être libre de mes choix et libre de dire ce que je pense et de faire ce que je crois juste. Je ne tolérerai pas d'avoir des chaînes. Un Malefoy n'est pas fait pour être un esclave. Alors, dis moi Père, pourquoi tu portes cette horrible marque sur ton bras ? (d'ailleurs laisse moi te dire au passage qu'elle est très disgracieuse !). Comment réagiras tu lorsque je te dirai que je ne préfère pas participer à cette guerre qui ne me concerne pas ? Que feras-tu lorsque je refuserai de me faire intronisé Mangemort ?

Qu'est ce que je peux être nul des fois ! J'ai un comportement digne d'un Poufsouffle ! Bah oui , je ne suis pas débile ! je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire ! Tu vas me renier, me couper les vivres… Tu vas faire de ma vie un enfer pour ne pas avoir su courber l'échine devant ton Maître. Ou peux être même pire (tu es tellement sadique quelque fois !) tu vas peut être me forcer à porter cette marque que je déteste tant.

Oui je la déteste ! Et je déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, pire que ca ! je les haïe toutes les deux. Je les déteste pour souiller notre nom. Je les déteste parce que les gens voient en moi qu'un futur Mangemort sans même prendre la peine de me connaître. Je suis, à cause de cette marque, catalogué dans le clan du sang et de la barbarie. Mais en réalité, je ne suis pas comme ça …

Je haie le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour m'avoir volé tous les moments de complicité qu'un père devrait partager avec son fils. Tu m'as toujours ignoré étant enfant et moi je faisais tout pour me faire remarquer à tes yeux. Je me suis comporté comme toi, comme quelqu'un de méprisable et de glacial. Un comportement digne d'un Malefoy en somme. Te rends tu compte que par ta faute j'ai faillis ne jamais connaître l'amitié de Harry ?

Harry … Des fois je remercierais presque Rogue de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ca m'a permis de faire ta connaissance et de tisser quelques liens avec toi. Beurkkkkkkkkkkkkk C'est atroce ce que je viens de penser ! Remercier Rogue ? Ah ça oui , par un grand coup de poing dans sa sale gueule graisseuse !

Pfou, je suis pathétique ! Je me parle et m'énerve tout seul en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est pour oublier qu'un jour ou l'autre Harry me rejettera. Je ne suis pas dupe et je n'ai que peu d'espoir de voir une amitié longue durée naître entre le grand Harry Potter, survivant et sauveur du monde et moi, Drago Malefoy, Mangemort en devenir par la contrainte.

Mais alors soit ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je vais vivre au jour le jour et profiter des moments que Harry m'offre de partager avec lui. Je l'ai tellement attendu cette relation d'amitié (depuis notre première rencontre si je me souviens bien). Je n'avais jamais eut beaucoup d'amis étant enfant (bah oui j'étais un sans pote ! Putain la honte pour un Malefoy !) et depuis mon âge le plus tendre je me souviens de mon père qui parlait de ce Harry Potter. Un mouflet de mon âge qui, pour une raison que j'ignorait à l'époque, rendait mon père fou de rage ! Il fulminait dès qu'il entendait son nom. D'ailleurs, on ne parlait jamais de lui à la maison. « Harry Potter » c'était le nom à bannir si je ne voulais pas recevoir la plus belle correction de toute ma vie ….

Mais voilà ! Les gamins c'est comme ca : dés qu'on leur interdit quelque chose ils s'empressent de le faire ! Alors oui, c'est vrai , quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Harry Potter j'ai voulu aller vers lui et faire de lui mon ami … Ce jour là je me suis pris la plus grosse veste de toute ma vie ( et devant tous les premières années en plus) et je ne lui ai jamais vraiment pardonné. Et puis Potter semblait si … célèbre, si gâtée, si … heureux ! ( Oui oui, j'étais jaloux et alors ? Qui ne l'a jamais été ?)

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'un jour où l'autre, Harry ira mieux et ce jour là il n'aura plus besoin de moi. Alors il ouvra les yeux et se souviendra que je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, bras droit de l'homme qui a assassiné ses parents. Et ce jour là il me rejettera. Et ce jour là je sais que j'aurai mal …

Je me frotte les yeux et je sens Harry bouger doucement. Sa respiration est régulière et je sens son souffle caresser ma peau.

J'attrape ma baguette magique que j'avais laissé sur ma table de chevet et je murmure un sort pour qu'une faible lueur éclair la pièce.

Je dirige cette sueur en direction de Harry et me fige devant le spectacle qu'elle me renvoi.

Harry est allongé sur le flan droit, une main s'agrippe à mon bras gauche. Il semble si vulnérable à cet instant. Il est si fragile.

Ses yeux sont hermétiquement fermés et les traits fins et juvéniles de son visage sont détendus. Il faut que je me contrôle et que je résiste à la grande tentation qui me pousse à effleurer sa joue de mes doigts. Mais c'est si tentant … et j'ai tellement envie de sentir sa peau tellement douce…

Finalement je ferme les yeux. Il faut que je me reprenne et que je ne perde pas le contrôle ! En plus, si je le touchais je risquerai de le réveiller et ce n'est pas l'idéal je pense. Il a enduré tant de choses ces derniers temps que le mieux à faire c'est de le laisser dormir loin de cette réalité si cruelle à son égard.

Ses lèvres fines sont délicatement entre-ouverte et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je le trouve vraiment trop séduisant. Harry ressemble presque à un ange lorsqu'il dort. Un ange déchu, certes, mais un ange tout de même !

J'éteins d'un sort murmuré le bout de ma baguette magique et je la repose là où je l'ai prise.

Le réveil m'indique qu'il est plus de quatre heure trente du matin … La nuit aura été longue.

Je me tourne sur le coté gauche pour faire face à Harry et je pose mon front contre le sien alors que je laisse un de mes bras entourer sa taille.

C'est alors que je l'entends doucement gémir et qu'un feu brûlant se propage dans tout mon corps, incendiant mes organes et faisant monter la température de mon sang jusqu'à l'ébullition.

J'aime quand tu gémis Harry …

Je me force à fermer les yeux et à faire le vide dans ma tête

Harry … si seulement tu savais comme je t'….

* * *

_hum hum hum …. Alors Phoenix 260 tu poses ton lance roquette, Emseralda je te vois là bas avec ton magnum calibre 9 ! Pose ca de suite s'il te plait ! Vif d'or arrête de compter ! Je sais ça fait déjà deux fins super sadique pour cette nouvelle année ! Lo hana ni, inutile de me faire ton regard noir … oui oui je te connaît bien ! loll_

_Coucou !_

_Bon voilà encore un chapitre en ligne. Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit déjà le dixième … Terrible comme le temps passe très vite ! _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre : )_

_Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans une semaine et il portera le titre de "Lucky" et je suis prète à donner 100 gallions à la personne qui en trouve l'éventuelle signification ! (Dopamine prépare sa monaie…). N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées (que je rigole un peu hihi) _

Bisoux et a très bientôt 

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits sur le site : **

**WARNING TRES IMPORTANT : **Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur et que vous désirez une réponse à votre review, merci de mettre désormais votre adresse mail dans la fenetre prévue à cet effet lorsque vous écrivais votre review. En effet je risque de voire mon compte supprimé et mes chapitres censuré si je continue à faire vos RAR de cette facon. C'est donc la dernière fois que je procéderai de la sorte alors n'oubliez pas : VOTRE ADRESSE !

**Patdrue** : kikoo, Bah tu sais je travaillais pendant les fête alors on va dire que j'ai connu beaucoup plus joyeux … Sinon oui, je n'oublie pas … Rogue souffrira et tu n'auras pas besoin de coucher avec lui pour cela (dis moi tu es dégueulasse … coucher avec un mec aussi ignoble .. méga beurk beurk ! ) bisous et a bientôt

**Adri** : oui c'est possible que Rogue meurt très … doucement et douloureusement … Compte sur moi (sourire sadique). Bisoux et merci encore pour ta review

**Petite grenouille** : Oui tu as raison, il reste à Harry le plus difficile à réaliser. Mais maintenant il sait qu'il n'est pas tout seul … Quatre personnes peuvent l'aider et je pense qu'il leur en sera reconnaissant. Bisoux et merci pour tes review hebdomadaires qui me font très plaisir.

**Ashleigh** : mais si je te dis ce que je compte faire comme atrocité à Rogue, tu n'auras plus de surprise et c'est un peu le but que je recherche … donc je ne te dirai rien et tu verras pas toi même… lol ! Bisouxxx et merci en tout cas

**Nila **: Bonjour, en effet je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire cette fiction mais crois moi, c'est un réel plaisir.. c'est ma façon d'évaquer je penses et je suis très contente de partager mes chapitres avec toi et les autres lecteurs. Bisouxxx (ps : pour info il n'y a presque pas une seul journée où je n'écris pas ! lol)

**Akina** : C'est les joues toutes rouges que je réponds à ta review ultra flateuse ! En fait j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de cette fiction sur un réelle coup de tête et j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'elle reporterai autant de succés. Je suis une auteur comblée ! Oui, Drago et Toi avez raison : il reste encore beaucoup de chemin à Harry pour que psychologiquement il aille mieux. Mais tu verras que les prochains chapitres mettent en avant les sentiments des personnages mais je ne voudrais surtout pas en dire trop… je ne tiens pas à te gacher les surprises. En tout cas je te remercie du fond du cœur. A très bientôt.

**Nami **: Oui ne t'inquiete pas, ca finira bien par s'arranger un jour … reste à savoir quand ? lol. Merci de me lire. Bisouxx

**Dragoun** : Rhoooo quel excés de grossierté ! Tu me choc là ! mdr ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises en ce qui concerne Rogue… Bisouxxx et a très bientôt

**Miss Booyaka** : Bah alors ma puce ! ton adresse mail ne s'affiche pas dans les reviews. La meilleure solution c'est que tu clique sur mon pseudo, tu tombera sur mon profil de et tu y trouveras mon adresse mail… j'attends que tu me contacte alors. Et puis je ne te prends pas pour une folle, je sais déjà que tu l'es ! mdr ! Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Esmeralda** : Coucou ma chérie ! Hé oui, tu ne t'inquiete pas, je vais le faire saigner ce petit con de Rogue ! quoi ? tu avais deviné ? décidément tu n'es pas rigolotte tu sais ! lolll ! Non mais je te promet que Harry aura sa vangeance, ce n'est pas très moraliste mais… je m'en fou de la moral ! Allez Harry défoule toi mon cœur ! lol Bisouxxx et mille fois merci

**Sévéria Rogue** : Mon pseudo ? pareille qu'ici à savoir Dopamine ! Je te remercie pour ta review et a très bientôt

**Rosenoire** : kikoo ma jolie. Pour ce qui est de Harry un demi je m'excuse mille fois mais j'ai … comme une petite panne d'inspiration et je préfére la mettre quelques temps de coté plutot que de pondre des chapitre pourri. En tout cas sache qu'il aura encore 3 chapitre avant la fin de Harry un demi ! Pour cette fiction alors : J'en suis actuellement au chapitre 13 et ce n'est encore pas la fin ! Je pense qu'il comportera presque une vingtaine de chapitre mais sans certitude ! Une chose est sure il y aura au moins 15 chapitres ! mais en effet, je les tapes au fure et a mesure, je n'ai pas un squelette de fiction préparé à l'avance ce qui me permet de modifier certains trucs. Voilààà . Merci et gros bisouxxx

**MiSs°Dias** : Kikoo, je te remercie tout plein pour tes compliements et sache que je poste un chapitre chaque vendredi et en général vous connaissez à l'avance le titre du chapitre ce qui vous aide à patienter ! bisouxx et a bientôt

**Garla sama** : Coucou mamselle. Oui, j'ai repris le rythme des updatage tous les vendredi et comme ca tu n'auras plus de frayeur. C'est vrai qu'elle deviens galère à écrire cette fiction parce que les sentiments deviennent confus pour un peu tout le monde. Au début je n'avais que Harry, après il y avait Drago et maintenant j'ai aussi Ron, Hermione et Blaise à gerer (sans oublier Rogue si toute fois il est capable d'éprouver des sentiments…). Toujours est-il que je te remercie de ta fidélité. Bisouxx et a très bientôt

**Lilou** : Je te remercie pour tes compliements qui flattent mon égo. Si personne ne parle pour le moment à Dumbledore c'est uniquement pour ne pas froisser Harry qui lui y est opposé. Je penses qu'il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter que son état n'est pas de sa faute contrairment à ce qu'il crois. Bisouxx

**Jessy** : Kikoo ! Jessy crois tu que je suis assez sadique pour remettre Harry en retenue avec Rogue alors qu'il viens juste de se remettre sur pieds … (petit miniscule imperceptible regard sadique) … Faudras lire la suite pour savoir ! Mouhahahaaa. Merci et bisouxxx

**Lyly** : merci beaucoup et à très très bientôt

**Pheonix 260** : Yaoiphile et non perverse ? moi qui croyais que ce deux termes étaient indisociable … tu me scotch là ! allezzzzzzz avoue que tu attendez un lemon très citronné ! lol. Merci et gros bisoux


	11. Lucky

_Que veux dire Lucky ? Voilà quelques réponses de certains d'entre vous lol _

_- "lucky", je ne sais pas trop à qui cela pourait être adressé... Soit à Harry, soit à Draco, ou si c'est de l'ironie, c'est Rogue qui va être "chanceux" et qui va s'en prendre une belle dans la figure_

_- pour la signification de lucky : chanceux, ça va ?_

_- Lucky c'est un titre antiphrastique et que c'est le chapitre où Rogue se prend une rouste._

_- lucky car Dray va avoir une raison pour foutre un coup de poing à Sev_

_- y'a trop d'interpretations possibles lol! Harry est cha nceus d'avoir Drago ou l'inverse, Rogue est chanceux de pouvoir remettre une heure de colle à Harry, Harry est chanceux d'être devenu un pro en potions, Lucky est le nom d'un petit animal domestique?_

_- pour ce qui est du "lucky" j'ai plutot l'étrange impression qu'il est...sarcastique...Genre Snape va être auc ourant que Harry a mit au courant Drago ou bien c'est parti pour une nouvelle retenue quelque chose du genre._

_- Lucky... Euh... Lucky Luck va apparaitre et tuer Rogue_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**: Lucky

Cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de jours que Harry était guéri, physiquement parlant du moins. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec Drago avait éveillé en lui des sentiments dépassant de très loin ceux de l'amitié et même s'il n'osait pas encore les avouer au principal concerné, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savourait pleinement les moments passés en sa compagnie.

Malgré tout, Harry était anxieux. Un garçon qui en aime un autre ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de normal. Dans son entourage, Harry ne connaissait personne ayant cette « tare » comme il la qualifiait… Car malgré cette attirance envers Drago, il n'arrêtait pas de se rabâcher qu'il était un monstre de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Surtout après ce que lui avait fait Rogue.

S'il avait été normal, Harry aurait dû être dégoutté des garçons à tout jamais. Il aurait du vivre en reclus loin de toute attirance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et pour cette raison, Harry se dégouttait encore plus qu'avant. Il ne voyait de lui que l'image d'un pervers maso qui tombe amoureux d'un homme qui le fera souffrir autant que Rogue. Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait un besoin irrépressible d'être avec Drago.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait pris comme habitude d'aller rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre du second étage lorsque ce dernier était de garde. Ainsi ils passaient de chastes nuits ensemble, simplement lovés l'un contre l'autre, profitant du réconfort qu'ils s'apportaient mutuellement. Harry appréciait la sécurité et la protection de Drago alors que ce dernier se satisfaisait de la seule présence de Harry.

C'était devenu un petit rituel qui leur permettait de faire plus ample connaissance loin des yeux curieux des autres élèves de l'école.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin là, il remarqua immédiatement le vide à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver Drago. Instinctivement il se redressa dans la couette balayant la pièce du regard.

Il entendit alors du bruit dans la salle de bain et en conclu que Drago devait faire sa toilette.

Harry se rallongea et referma les yeux que la vive lumière de l'extérieur avait agressé.

Après quelques instants la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Drago en sortit les cheveux mouillés et une serviette dans les mains pour tenter de les égoutter.

« Salut

- Salut, lui répondit simplement Harry.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non. Je n'avais plus sommeil. Tu es rudement matinal aujourd'hui !

- On est samedi et il y a une sortie à Près-Au-Lard cet après midi. Tu avais oublié ? »

Harry sortit des couvertures et étouffa un bâillement.

« Oui ! Complètement !

- Tu comptes y aller ou tu restes au château ?

- Je pense que j'irai avec Hermione et Ron. Tu y vas avec Blaise ?

- Oui, on partira en début d'après midi. »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette.

« Harry !

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve à Près-Au-Lard dans l'après midi ? On pourrait se donner rendez vous à une heure précise…

- Je ne sais pas trop. Il va y voir plein de monde partout. Plein d'étudiants de Poudlard et j'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit ensemble, d'autant plus s'il y a aussi Blaise, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, je comprends…

- Je suis désolé mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de … enfin de tout ça quoi. Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui se passerait si Rogue nous voyait ensemble et….

- Putain Harry merde ! Quand est ce que tu comprendras enfin que Rogue te fait marcher ! Il te dit qu'il nous fera du mal dans l'unique but de te faire taire ! Et apparemment … son idée fonctionne à merveille … »

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé se disputer avec Drago aujourd'hui. Et Drago ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point il était difficile de s'être fait violer, à quel point l'humiliation pouvais être cuisante, à quel point on pouvait se sentir sale…

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Drago…

- Comprendre quoi ? Que tu n'arrêtes pas de te renfermer pour te protéger ?

- Non ! Que la seule personne que j'essaie de protéger c'est toi !

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection Harry ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je n'ai pas peur de dénoncer Rogue pour tout le mal qu'il te fait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serai déjà allé tout balancer à Dumbledore !

- Drago je t'en supplie ne fais pas ca !

- Et pourquoi ? Ca ne te ferai pourtant que tu bien.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache. C'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé et… »

Drago fulmina ! Il jeta sa serviette éponge sur le sol avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains

« PUTAIN HARRY ! Quand est ce que tu arrêteras de dire que tout est de ta faute ! Si tes parents sont morts ce n'est PAS de ta faute ! Si Voldemort est de retour, ce n'est PAS de ta faute et … Si Rogue t'a violé ce n'est en rien de ta faute !

- Si c'est de ma faute. Sans moi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Bien sur puisque sans toi Voldemort n'aurait jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et qu'il aurait déjà dépeuplé la moitié de la planète ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et posa une main sur ses paupière closes. Drago s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comme je me sens mal Drago. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je me sens responsable de tout ce qui va de travers et c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Pourtant tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeaux pour tout le monde. Je me dégoutte…

- Tu n'es un fardeau pour personne. Ron et Hermione ont besoin de toi. Et moi aussi…. »

Drago desserra lentement son étreinte et laissa sa main effleurer au passage la joue de Harry

« Allez, ne parlons plus de ça. On aura qu'à se retrouver ce soir ici même. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- C'est d'accord. »

Drago ramassa sa serviette et alla la suspendre dans la salle de bain.

« La douche est libre si tu veux y aller. »

* * *

« Bon alors, Où allons nous ? 

- J'ai besoin d'aller me chercher une nouvelle plume d'aigle à la librairie, répondit Hermione.

- Et moi j'irai bien chez Honeyducks chercher des bonbons.

- Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de manger des sucreries ?

- Non ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour ça.

- Ca donne des caries !

- Mais je me brosse les dents après chaque repas ! »

Harry sourit en regardant ses deux amis se chamailler. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas entendu ainsi. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était à la fois énervant et amusant de le voire se taquiner. C'était devenu un jeu chez les deux amis de longue date. C'était leur façon à eux de se dire qu'ils s'appréciaient.

« Et toi Harry, Où as tu envie d'aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je vous suis.

- Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas aller quelque part en particulier ?

- Bah … depuis le temps que l'on vient ici, je connais le village dans les moindres recoins. »

En fait, Harry était venu au village pour faire bonne figure mais il aurait préféré rester au château afin de se retrouver un peu seul. La vérité c'était que lorsqu'il était seul il éprouvait un imminent besoin de compagnie et dès qu'il trouvait cette dernière il voulait à nouveau être seul…

« Drago vient à Prè-Au-Lard aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron pour faire la conversation.

- Oui. Il doit être avec Blaise je pense. »

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la librairie Scribenpen. La douce chaleur de la boutique leur réchauffa immédiatement les joues. Il fallait avouer que la température était bien en dessous de zéro et que le vent glacial ne cessait pas de leur fouetter le visage, faisant claquer les dents des plus frileux.

Hermione se dirigea instinctivement vers le rayon consacré aux plumes et encriers. Harry resta un instant à coté d'elle puis il se dirigea vers le rayons des magazines et périodiques en tout genre.

A la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier, un gros titre annonçait **« Bristol courbe le dos devant Vous-Savez-Qui ».** Harry se saisit du journal qu'il déplia avant de lire l'article correspondant au titre imprimé en première page.

_La bataille qui faisait rage depuis deux semaines au nord de Bristol s'est soldé par un échec pour les partisans du grand sorcier Dumbledore. En effet, Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts ont réussis à prendre de force le contrôle de cette modeste ville, répandant sang et terreur dans les rue auparavant calmes. _

_Alors que tous nos espoirs étaient portés sur la victoire de cette bataille, Dumbledore se refuse à répondre aux questions de nos journalistes, se contentant de leur dire que la situation est maîtrisée. _

_Mais peut-on encore dire que cette situation est maîtrisée alors que la guerre civile semble être inévitable pour la Grande Bretagne. Les fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui se multiplient de jour en jour généralisant à toute l'île cet état de peur permanent. _

_Certains moldus britanniques ont déjà commencé à s'exiler dans les pays frontaliers comme la France ou l'Irlande et des spécialistes du Ministère de la Magie craignent que ce comportement de fuite ne fasse qu'étendre les dégâts aux delà des seuls frontières anglaises._

_Tout le monde se pose cette évidente question à ce jour encore sans réponse : Mais que fait Harry Potter ? Ce jeune étudiant en sixième année à Poudlard semble être le seul à pouvoir éradiquer à jamais le mage noir. Mais alors que la Troisième Guerre Mondiale semble sur le point de se déclarer, que fait l'Elu et le sauveur de notre monde jusqu'à présent absent des rangs de Dumbledore. Harry Potter nous aurait-il abandonné ? Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer…. » _

« Je souhaite que ce journal répugnant finisse au feu ! »

Une voix avait interrompu la lecture de Harry et ce dernier se retourna pour se trouver face à Drago.

« Ce n'est qu'un torchon juste bon à allumer la cheminée.

- Tu as lu l'article ?

- Lu est un bien grand mot. Disons que je l'ai survolé. »

Harry replia le journal et le rangea à sa place.

« Tu n'es pas avec Blaise ?

- Si, bien sur. Il est parti payer son flacon d'encre."

Harry remarqua que Drago portait un sachet en papier kraft décoré de plein d'empreintes d'animaux différents.

« Tu es allé à l'animalerie ?

- Oui, j'en sors à l'instant.

- Ton paquet est énorme ! Qu'as tu acheté ?

- Oh tu sais… du nécessaire pour mon hibou.

- Hé bien ! Ca doit être un hibou de luxe pour avoir ce traitement de faveur.

- Disons que c'est le hibou de mon père et qu'il apprécierait que modérément s'il lui arrivait quelque chose … »

Harry sourit faiblement alors que Hermione et Ron le rejoignaient.

« Salut, ca va ?

- Ca va bien la Belette et toi ?

- Ca va également la Fouine ! »

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard en coin. Qui eut cru qu'un jour Malefoy et Weasley s'insulteraient mutuellement pour s'amuser ?

« J'y vais. On se voit ce soir Harry ?

- Oui, je viendrai dans ta chambre après le dîner.

- D'accord. »

Drago s'éloigna et alla rejoindre Blaise qui l'attendait au dehors, les bras chargés de divers paquets et d'un panier en osier.

« Alors que fait-on maintenant ?

- Personnellement j'irai bien au Trois Balais boire quelque chose pour me réchauffer un peu. »

Alors que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le pub, Harry leur résuma l'article qu'il avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Harry, il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à de telles … idioties.

- Excuse moi mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ?

Q- ue tu les débarrasses de Tu-Sais-Qui, répondit simplement Ron.

- Comme si ça allait se faire d'un claquement de doigt.

- C'est un pamphlet. Rien de plus, affirma Hermione.

- Alors pourquoi continu tu as acheter ce stupide journal, s'énerva Harry.

- Justement ! Pour savoir ce qu'il raconte sur toi afin que tu puisses y faire face.

- Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça. Ils me prennent pour le messie mais ils ont tort…

- Tu es l'espoir dont ils ont besoin. Tu leur permets d'avoir foi en des jours meilleurs.

- Ce sont tous des égoïstes. Personne ne se soucie de savoir comment je vais. Je ne suis qu'un outil de destruction.

- Ca c'est faux ! Nous on se soucie de toi ! intervint Ron. Et ce que disent les autres on s'en tape ! On sait que tu n'es pas ce que raconte ces journaux débiles. Leurs ragots ne devraient même pas t'affecter. C'est ce qu'ils attendent, te faire réagir !

- Ron à raison.

- Oui sans doute. Allez, n'en parlons plus. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le pub bondé, principalement des élèves de Poudlard, où il s'installèrent à une des rares tables vides.

Harry aimait bien ce pub. Il y régnait toujours une ambiance chaleureuse et c'était un lieu qui faisait naître en lui beaucoup de souvenirs heureux. Des discussions qu'il avait eut avec Ron et Hermione, des fou rire partagés et des commérage peu racontable. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir …

* * *

Lorsque Harry eut finit de prendre son repas, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago au second étage alors que Ron et Hermione regagnaient la salle commune de Gryffondor. 

Arrivé devant la porte, Harry frappa comme à son habitude et il entendit la voix de Drago lui demander de patienter quelques secondes. Enfin, la poignet pivota et Drago ouvrit le passage au Gryffondor qui entra un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te dérange ? Tu faisais quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non non. J'étais dans la salle de bain. »

Harry enleva sa cape qu'il accrocha au dossier de la chaise du bureau.

« Alors, ta journée à Prè-Au-Lard c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude quoi. Et vous, Qu'avez vous fait de beau ?

- La routine ! On est allé à la papeterie puis au Trois Balais et enfin chez Honeyducks avant de rentrer.

- Le tour de Près-Au-Lard est vite fait.

- Ca c'est sur ! »

Harry se déchaussa et s'assit sur le rebord du lit alors que Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !

- Pou… Pour moi ? Mais … en quelle occasion ? »

Harry sentit la gène s'emparer de lui. Non seulement parce qu'il recevait un cadeau de Drago, mais aussi parce que lui même n'avait rien prévu à lui offrir. Ce n'étais pas très convenable.

Drago revint de la salle de bain avec un panier en osier dans les bras. Harry reconnu immédiatement le panier que Blaise portait dans l'après-midi.

« Parce qu'il faut impérativement une occasion particulière pour faire un cadeau ? demanda Drago

- Euh… Bah c'est à dire que …

- Dans ce cas on n'a qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau pour ton anniversaire en retard, ou en avance c'est comme tu veux ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que ses joues s'empourpraient délicatement

« Parce que tu sais quand je suis né peut-être !

- Evidemment Potter ! Pour qui tu me prends !

- Alors, je suis né quand ?

- Le 31 juillet 1980 ! »

Harry resta bouche bée. Lui même ne savait pas quand Drago était né ce qui fit que renforcer son sentiment de gène et de culpabilité.

« Bon alors, tu l'acceptes mon cadeau ou tu reste stoïque toute la soirée? »

Drago posa le panier en osier sur les jambes de Harry. Ce dernier le remercia et entreprit d'ouvrir le couvercle du panier. Tout d'abord ce qu'il vit ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une petite boule de poils noirs et blancs. Puis Harry glissa sa main dans le panier et lorsqu'il toucha la boule poilue, celle-ci se mit à bouger et Harry la prit dans les bras.

« Drago qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

- Quoi ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

Harry regard la toute petite créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il s'agissait d'un chaton au pelage noir et blanc qui ne devait pas avoir plus de deux mois.

« C'est une femelle ?

- Oui. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle de Prè-Au-Lard cet après midi. Elle était dans un carton miteux. J'ai pensé que tu serais heureux de la recueillir.

- Oui mais elle n'a pas une mère où…

- Sa mère est morte. Elle était aussi dans le carton »

Harry colla la petite chatte contre son torse et commença à la caresser doucement alors que celle-ci ronronnait bruyamment.

« Elle est adorable Drago !

- Je suis allée à l'animalerie chercher tout le nécessaire pour elle »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il comprit enfin.

« Alors ce n'était pas pour le hibou de ton père ?

- Tu deviens perspicace avec le temps ! Comme quoi j'ai une bonne influence sur toi ! »

Harry reporta son attention pour le chaton qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Elle a un prénom ?

- Non ! Il va falloir que tu lui en choisisse un.

- C'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de lui en trouver un dans l'immédiat.

- Oui je sais. Elle est fatiguée, il faudrait la mettre quelque part pour dormir. »

Drago se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour un rapporter un petit panier en mousse spécialement prévu pour les chats.

« Tu n'as qu'à la mettre là dedans. »

Harry s'exécuta et après avoir couché le chaton, il l'embrassa doucement. Puis il se redressa et vint s'asseoir à coté de Drago.

« Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce petit chat mais est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ?

- M'offrir ce chat ! Tu aurai pu le garder pour toi.

- Je pensais que ça pouvais tu faire du bien. Depuis ce qui est arrivé avec Rogue tu dis souvent que tu es un fardeau, que tu es inutile et que tu ne mérites même pas de vivre. J'ai cru que ce chat te prouverai le contraire. Car pour lui tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Tu ne seras jamais inutile et si l'envie te prend de mettre fin à tes jours alors j'espère que tu penseras à elle que tu abandonnera ton triste projet. »

Harry resta silencieux et Drago continua.

« En fait, pour te dire la vérité, j'ai tellement peur que tu te fasses du mal sans que je sois là pour te sauver que … que j'ai pensé que ce petit chat te rappellerai combien tu … tu comptes pour moi et qu'il t'empêcherait de faire des bêtises. »

Drago avait parlé d'une voix calme les yeux rivés sur l'animal qui somnolait tranquillement. Il s'osait pas regarder Harry de peur que ce dernier le rejette où qu'il s'énerve. De peur que Harry prenne la fuite de cette chambre sans jamais y remettre les pieds.

Pourquoi avait-il dis quelque chose comme ca ? Parce que même si c'était la vérité rien ne prouvait que Harry ressentait le même attachement à son égard et le risque de le perdre était quand même majeur.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et ses remords, Drago sentit quelque chose se poser contre son épaule et consentit enfin à regarder Harry. Ce dernier avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Drago et son regard se perdait dans le vague. Le Serpentard laissa alors sa tête se poser sur celle de Harry alors que ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne.

Drago sentait sa peau s'enflammer du fait des toutes petites caresses de Harry. Ses mains étaient douces, ses caresses légères. Leurs doigts s'entremêlaient parfaitement se touchant et se découvrant mutuellement.

Enfin Harry rompit le silence.

«Lucky ! C'est comme ça que je vais l'appeler.

- C'est joli. Pourquoi tu as choisit ce nom ?

- Parce qu'elle est comme moi : elle a de la chance que le destin t'es placé sur son chemin. »

_

* * *

And the Winner is …. Ligthofmoon ! Tes 100 gallions tu les veux en chèques ou en liquide ? _

_Bonjour _

_Quand je pense que c'est déjà le chapitre 11 que je met en ligne … Je n'en reviens pas vous savez. Lorsque j'avais commencé cette fiction j'avais une idée globale de l'histoire mais je ne savais pas exactement où elle allait conduire. Et surtout, je ne m'attendais à un tel sucés ! Pour cela je vous remercie dix mille fois ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours ultra plaisir et merci pour votre lecture fidèle. _

_Le prochain chapitre annoncera le retour en force du Professeur Rogue et il s'appellera « Prends ton mal en douceur» _

_Petite note de l'auteur : A partir de ce chapitre et je travail en collaboration avec deux Béta lectrice. La première est toujours **La-shinegami** qui corrige les grosses fautes horribles et la ponctuation et la seconde est **Kimy-lyn** qui corrige les petites fautes, la syntaxe et m'aide à peaufiner le caractère des personnages. Je les embrasses toutes les deux et les remercie mille fois ! _

_Bisoux et à vendredi prochain pour la suite _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits** :

Un énorme bisouxxx à **miss booyaka** (je t'ai envoyé un mail à l'adresse de ton blog tu l'as recu ?), **Maria**, **Nami**,** Jessy** (non je ne te trouve pas répétitive j'adore tes review ! ), **rosenoire** (si tu veux que je t'aide j'ai besoin de ton adresse ! apparemment ton compte sur ff ;net n'est pas crée … laisse moi une adresse et je me ferai un plaisir de t'aider), **Esmeralda **(ne t'en fait pas pour Rogue il aura ce qu'il mérite), et **Lyly**


	12. Prends ton Mal en Douceur

**Chapitre 12** : Prends ton mal en douceur…

Le manoir dans lequel il se trouvait était des plus glauques et des plus inhospitalier. Tout ici n'était que noirceur et dévastation. C'était un manoir ancien où les gargouilles repoussantes suffisaient à elles seules à vous faire rebrousser chemin. Un Manoir effrayant pour un Seigneur qui l'était tout autant.

Lord Voldemort était le commanditaire des forces obscures qui venaient de déclarer la guerre à la Grande Bretagne. Avec ses plus fidèles serviteurs il semait la terreur dans l'île entière, ne laissant derrière lui que des tas de cendre et des cadavres calcinés de moldus.

Les moldus… Cette race de barbares qui osent s'accoupler avec des sorciers pour ne donner que des bâtards. Cette race d'hommes et de femmes ignares et stupides pour ne pas croire en la magie et en ses pouvoirs extraordinaires. Cette race de lâches qui prend la fuite à la moindre occasion.

Lord Voldemort mettait un point d'honneur à épurer la planète des moldus. Il les haïssait et son passe temps favoris consistait à les torturer dés qu'un de ces moins que rien croisait son chemin.

Assis dans le grand salon de son manoir lugubre, Voldemort ordonna à ses gardes de laisser entrer la personne qu'il venait de convoquer. Aussitôt, les gardes s'étaient retirés pour réapparaître quelques instant plus tard suivis par un homme aux longues capes noirs tourbillonnants derrière lui.

« Séverus … Je commençais à m'impatienter »

Séverus Rogue avançait nonchalamment vers son maître et s'agenouilla afin de lui baiser l'ourlet de sa robe obscure.

« Maître, je vous pris de m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai eu un contre temps à cause de Dumbledore.

- Cela n'a pas était évident de justifier ton absence j'imagine ?

- Oui Maître, cela devient de plus en plus difficile d'échapper à sa vigilance.

- Peut être, mon fidèle Mangemort, mais tu seras récompensé. Lord Voldemort récompense toujours ses loyaux sujets.

- Merci Maître. »

Voldemort se leva et fit signe à Séverus Rogue de se relever également.

« Séverus dis moi, comment se porte Potter ? demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Il va mal Maître. Comme vous me l'avez demandé.

- Bien … Très bien Séverus ! J'espère au moins que tu y prends du plaisir. Torturer le fils de son pire ennemi doit être jubilaire pour toi.

- Oui Maître, je vous en remercie infiniment.

- Potter ne sais pas ce qui l'attends … Je lui souhaite de profiter agréablement des mois à venir car ce seront les derniers de sa vie déjà trop longue à mon goût. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna le dos à Séverus et alla se placer devant une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un cimetière tout aussi accueillant que le manoir était effrayant.

« Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai pas Potter m'échapper. Il aurait du mourir il y a déjà quinze ans de cela. C'est lui… ou moi … Alors ca sera moi et lui ira rejoindre sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère. »

Soudainement Voldemort se retourna et s'avança d'un pas rapide et léger vers Rogue. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il flottait à quelques centimètre au dessus du sol tellement ses mouvements étaient ondoyants.

« J'exige que tu continues Séverus. Je veux que tu le brises…. Je veux qu'il ne reste que des morceaux de Potter… Je veux qu'il vive les derniers mois de sa vie avec la peur au ventre et le traumatisme d'un viol… et plus que tout, je veux pouvoir profiter de cette faiblesse quand le moment sera venu de mettre fin à ses jours ! »

* * *

Harry attendait patiemment avec Ron et Hermione que Rogue daigne leur ouvrir les portes des cachots afin de « subir » leur cours de potion. Car pour Harry il n'y avait pas d'autre mot : il subissait cette matière.

Le devoir que Rogue leur avait demandé de rendre était particulièrement difficile et il avait fallut à Harry l'aide de Drago, Ron, Hermione et Blaise pour qu'il réussisse à comprendre le minimum. Décidément il n'était pas doué pour ce domaine. Mais là, il était confiant ! Il avait longtemps révisé dans la chambre de Drago et il était persuadé de rendre un devoir qui mériterait au moins un « E » pour « effort exceptionnel ». Parce que passer trois heures à écouter Drago parler de potions sans s'endormir …. Cela relève considérablement de l'effort exceptionnel ! Non pas que Drago soit un mauvais professeur (bien au contraire) mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre…. Et pourtant il y mettait de la bonne volonté.

Dans le couloirs des cachots, Harry était en pleine conversation avec Ron et Hermione lorsque dans un grincement de porte, Rogue apparu enfin en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Harry s'installa à sa place habituelle et lança un regard au tableau où la liste les ingrédients pour la potion était déjà affichée.

La chose rassurante c'est qu'il possédait tous les ingrédients !

La chose inquiétante c'était que la liste était aussi longue que la préparation compliquée….

Après avoir écouté attentivement les instructions de son professeur, Harry alluma un feu sous son chaudron et il commença à préparer seul sa potion.

Drago et Blaise se trouvaient à sa droite comme d'habitude alors que Hermione et Ron se plaçaient juste derrière Harry. Ce dernier pensa qu'en étant aussi bien entouré il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

Harry commença à lire attentivement les instructions. Dans un premiers temps c'était facile … C'était après que ça se compliquait.

Alors que Harry était concentré sur le tableau noir, Rogue s'approcha de lui et se pencha au dessus de son chaudron.

« Potter … Comptez vous me rendre votre potion aujourd'hui ? »

Harry releva précipitamment la tête vers son professeur mais il fut dans l'incapacité de répondre quoique soit. Le regard méprisant de Rogue ne cessait de le darder et Harry se sentait totalement paralysé et impuissant. Ce regard là lui faisait peur. C'était son cauchemar, ce qui hantait ses nuits et ses jours.

« Vous aurez t-on lancé un sort de mutisme ?

- N…Non … professeur.

- Tant mieux pour vous. Cependant, à votre place, je me dépêcherai de commencer ma potion … Ce serai regrettable que je me mette en colère contre vous, n'est ce pas ?

- O…Oui.

- ALORS QU'ATTENDEZ VOUS POUR COMMENCER ! » Rugit furieusement Rogue faisant sursauter Harry.

Ce dernier, totalement paniquer ne remarqua même pas les regards inquiets que se lançait Drago, Blaise Ron et Hermione. Il ne remarqua pas les poings serraient de Ron et les lèvres pincées de Drago qui, visiblement, se retenait à grande peine de répondre à son maître des potions.

Il était trop pressé de commencer sa potion avant que son professeur ne se mette vraiment en colère, lui faisant subir son courroux une fois encore.

Harry versa le demi litre d'eau dans le chaudron et y ajouter le gingembre en poudre. Celle-ci prit une couleur auburn et il fut soulager de voire que la potion d'Hermione était de la même couleur.

Pendant une grande partie du cours, Harry continua de se concentrer sur son chaudron mais il ne pouvait ignorer le regard de Rogue qui ne cessait pas une seconde de le darder. Il se sentait observé, analysé… épié était le mot exact et tout cela le rendait terriblement nerveux et sa main trembla lorsqu'il déposa la branche d'aubépine dans son chaudron.

Habituellement Rogue passait dans les allées pour vérifier les chaudrons des autres élèves mais là rien. Il restait assis à son bureau à analyser les moindres faits et gestes de Harry attendant certainement que ce dernier commette une erreur afin de lui donner une nouvelle retenue.

D'une main tremblante, Harry commença à écraser les graines oléagineuses dont il avait besoin. C'est alors que Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et commença son habituel tour de salle.

Ne pas penser à lui. Rester concentré. Il fallait impérativement que Harry arrive à se concentrer sur sa potion et qu'il oublie Rogue.

Blaise Zabini passa près de la table de Harry et y déposa un petit papier blanc.

Aussitôt, Harry prit le morceau de parchemin et commença à lire ce qui y était écrit.

_Potter tu te plantes là ! Tu es en train d'écraser des noix de pékan alors que c'est des noix de macadamia dont tu as besoin !_

Harry rangea le morceau de papier dans sa poche et leva immédiatement la tête vers Blaise. Celui-ci lui fit une petite grimace et prit une noix de macadamia qu'il montra discrètement à Harry.

En effet, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il était en train d'écraser. Harry versa la poudre de noix de pékan dans un petit sachet vide sur son bureau et recommença à écraser les noix de macadamia. Heureusement que Blaise était là ! Sans lui il aurait une nouvelle fois loupé sa potion.

Une fois bien écrasée Harry jeta la poudre dans son chaudron qui crépita joyeusement. Il ne restait plus que le lait de satyre ainsi que les nudibranches et tout serait enfin terminé !

Harry se baissa afin de réactiver un peu le feu sous son chaudron. Celui-ci était un peu faible et comme la potion devait être portée à ébullition autant remettre quelques bûchettes de bois pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes.

« Potter … Voilà qui est intéressant … » susurra Rogue qui se tenait à peine un mètre de Harry.

Ce dernier se releva précipitamment et se raidit lorsqu'il vit que Rogue tenait dans sa main le petit morceau de parchemin de Blaise. Celui-ci avait glissé de sa poche lorsqu'il se serait occupé du feu.

« Qui est l'auteur de ceci ? »

Harry resta muet mais il vit au loin Blaise pâlir considérablement.

« J'attends une réponse Potter.

- Je… Je ne sais pas

- Vous…ne savez pas ! Ce parchemin aurait atterrit sur votre bureau par magie !

- ….

- Potter, vous êtes décidément comme votre idiot de père : un bon à rien ! 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et Harry se permis de souffler quelques instants. Rogue lui avait juste retiré des points et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit si soulagé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à terminer sa potion la voix de Rogue s'éleva a nouveau dans les cachots et Harry dû se tenir à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer à terre.

« Bien évidemment vous aurez aussi une retenue ce soir à 20 heure Potter ! Cela faisait si longtemps … J'étais presque… en manque… »

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il du faire un effort considérable pour les refouler. Il ne fallait pas que Rogue le voit pleurer. Il ne fallait pas que les autres élèves le voit pleurer. Il ne fallait pas que Drago le voit pleurer.

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour contenir son désespoir. Il allait recommencer. Il allait lui refaire du mal. Il allait l'humilier et le salir à nouveau et Harry serait impuissant face à cet homme qui le terrifiait. Dire qu'il avait cru un instant s'en tirer juste avec quelques points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Il avait mal. Une boule étrange lui nouait l'estomac et Harry cru qu'il allait vomir lorsqu'il pensa que le soir même, Rogue abuserai encore de lui n'hésitant pas à le frapper. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans tout son corps lui provoquant une douleur insupportable. L'espace d'un instant il cru que son cœur allait exploser à battre si vite et si anarchiquement. Il avait mal… Oh pas physiquement bien sure mais la souffrance de l'esprit fait parfois davantage souffrir que le plus douloureux des Doloris…

Et Drago … Il lui avait promis que Rogue ne recommencerait plus. Il lui avait promis….

« PUTAIN MERDE ! VOUS FAITES CHIER ! »

La voix de Ron claqua dans la salle comme un coup de fouet et Harry se raidit instantanément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Ron venait de hurler et à vrai dire il n'en avait que faire. La seule et unique chose qui occupait son esprit c'était : « soit fort Harry ! Ne pleure pas, soit fort … Prends ton mal en douceur… soit fort….»

Rogue se précipita vers Ron passant devant la table de Harry où se dernier s'appliqua à garder la tête baissée et les yeux hermétiquement clos pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes.

« Puis je savoir pourquoi vous vociférez de telles grossièretés en plein milieu de mon cours Weasley ? »

La voix de Rogue était aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg en antarctique et Harry sentit ce froid s'insinuer en lui tel un venin puissant.

« Quelqu'un a jeter un truc dans mon chaudron Monsieur.

- Un truc dites vous ? »

Rogue pointa sa baguette magique vers le chaudron de Ron et prononça une formule latine que Harry entendait pour la première fois. Mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas le voire. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voire …

« Puis je avoir une explication …Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Aussitôt l'attention de Harry fut captivée et il se tourna brusquement vers Drago qui paraissait plus en colère que jamais.

« Puis je savoir ce que votre encrier fait dans le chaudron de Weasley ? »

Drago ne répondit pas et Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il souffrait intérieurement et cette douleur ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque Rogue annonça de sa voix capable de vous figer le sang

« Bien, dans ce cas vous tiendrez compagnie à Potter ce soir…. 20 h ici même ! Me suis je bien fait comprendre Monsieur Malefoy ? »

Drago murmura un « oui » presque inaudible alors que Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers Ron.

« Et 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Je ne tolérerai plus que qui que ce soit braille de cette manière durant mon cours ! »

Rogue regagna son bureau et la cloche annonçant la fin de la séance se mit à retentir.

Machinalement, Harry prit un flacon qu'il remplit de sa potion et le posa comme à son habitude sur le bureau de son maître des potions avant de ramasser ses affaires et de fuir les cachots trop sombres et trop froids.

Il n'attendit même pas Ron, Hermione ou Drago qu'il se précipita presque en courant vers les escaliers pouvant le conduire dans le refuge de son dortoir.

Dans sa course effrénée vers un recoin de calme et de tranquillité, Harry bouscula un groupe de fille de Poufsouffle qui s'indignèrent du comportement du garçon qui courrait comme s'il était poursuivit par un démon redoutable.

Mais la personne qui courrait derrière Harry n'avait rien d'un démon redoutable. Drago maudissait les couloirs étroits et trop peuplés d'élèves l'empêchant de rattraper le Gryffondor qui semblait courir plus vite que jamais. Enfin, à bout de force et de souffle, Drago réussit à attraper la manche de Harry et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Potter…pourquoi…tu te barres… comme ça… ? souffla t'il en serrant un point qu'il avait sur le flan droit

- Laisses moi …

- Harry, … ca ne va .. pas ?

- LAISSES MOI ! » répondit furieusement Harry en se débattant pour échapper à l'emprise de Drago.

Mais celui-ci en décida autrement et le plaqua contre un mur avant de l'immobiliser entièrement pour ne plus qu'il puisse s'échapper.

« Harry, Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Ton encrier … dans le chaudron de Ron ?

- Pour te protéger Harry ! Pour ne pas qu'il te touche.

- MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? »

Harry avait presque hurlé et des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues blafardes.

« Alors dis moi ce que je dois comprendre bordel !

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis… Le mal est ma couleur … Et je savais que ça finirai comme ça… Que par ma faute tu souffrirais.

- Harry… je ne te suis pas du tout là !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection Drago. Pas quand celle-ci met ta sécurité en danger. »

Drago comprit enfin ce qui fessait peur à Harry et il encadra le visage de ce dernier dans ses mains avant de planter ses orbes argentées dans celles trop brillantes du Gryffondor.

« Harry, il ne se passera rien ce soir. Ni pour toi … ni pour moi ! »

Harry vacilla avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Drago. Il mentait. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il ne se passerai rien. Et puis il ne connaissait visiblement pas Rogue. Ce homme pervers était près à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et s'il croyait que sa seule présence empêcherait Rogue de le violer alors là il se trompait très largement.

Harry se libéra de l'emprise de Drago alors qu'il pleurait comme un enfant, ne pouvant étouffer ses sanglots qui brisaient sa voix.

« Laisse moi Drago… Je ne me pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrivais quelque chose… alors laisse moi. »

* * *

(_ndla : Esmeralda tu es gentille de rengainer ton pistolet automatique … Ta bonté de cœur déteint sur moi …. Bah oui je ne suis même pas capable de couper mon chapitre ici … c'est que je deviens raisonnable on dirait … humm… Où est donc passé mon sadisme réputé ? )_**POV de Harry**

Mon Dieu …

Qu'est ce que je viens de faire …

J'ai repoussé Drago. Lui qui m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais le plus besoin… Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre et je ne le pensais pas ce que j'ai dit!

Je ne le pensais pas entièrement du moins. Il est vrai que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il me laisse…

Si je pouvais tout effacer et tout recommencer je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Au lieu de le repousser et de m'enfuir comme je l'ai fais je me serai laisser tomber dans ses bras qu'il me tendait. J'aurai reposé ma tête sur son épaule et je me serai une fois encore enivré de son odeur si apaisante.

Au lieu de ca je suis dans mon dortoir, allongé dans mon lit dont j'ai tiré les rideaux pour avoir un minimum d'intimité. Je suis seul et je suis mal. Il n'y a que Lucky qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux malicieux de petit chaton qui ne comprend rien aux difficultés de la vie. Et puis d'ailleurs, est ce qu'un petit chat connaît des problèmes ? De quoi pourrait-il bien avoir à se soucier ? Il a à manger en abondance, il passe sa journée à dormir et mieux que tout, il n'a pas de cours de potion avec un professeur qui lui donne des retenues pour le violer et le battre sans remords.

Mes joues sont inondées de larmes et je les laisse couler librement jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent mourir dans mon cou. Je renifle et j'ai du mal à respirer calmement. Ma respiration est saccadée et les battements de mon cœur son anarchiques.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et frappe rageusement l'oreiller dans lequel j'ai enfui mon visage pour étouffer mes sanglots.

J'ai tellement mal… Je sais que j'ai raison. Le mal est ma lueur. Je porte sa couleur autour de moi. Noir, comme mon horizon et comme Lui. C'est bien connu de toute façon : Là où Potter passe, le bonheur s'efface…

J'ai envie de hurler. De crier et d'évacuer cette peur qui me tiraille et me ronge de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de partir seul… Loin de tout… loin de toi ….

Lucky vient se pelotonner à côté de moi et son ronronnement me rassure. Il est comme l'odeur de Drago : apaisant.

Drago… M'en voudras t-il après que je l'eus rejeté ? Est ce qu'il voudra encore que je passe des nuits en sa compagnie et est ce qu'il acceptera toujours d'être mon ami ? J'en doute. Il va retrouver son masque de froideur qu'il sait si bien employer lorsque nous ne nous pas seul. A son tour il me rejettera et j'aurai le cœur qui saignera une nouvelle fois.

Est ce qu'il le sait ? Est ce qu'il sait que s'il me rejette il me tue ?

Je l'aime tellement …

Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon …. Pardonne moi Drago, je suis qu'un imbécile ! Mais ne me laisse pas… je t'en supplie.. ne me laisse pas …

* * *

_(ndla : Jour de très très très très grande bonté aujourd'hui … N'entendez vous pas les cloches sonner au rythme lent de l'angélus … Je résiste une nouvelle fois à couper ce chapitre ici de façon sadique … mais ca me démange vous savez … )_**POV de Drago**

En voilà une journée qu'elle est merdeveilleuse !

Je viens de m'envoyer moi même en retenue pour sauver la mise de Potter et ce dernier, au lieu de me remercier cordialement, m'envoie balader !

Je suis RA-VI ! Rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir !

Sauf peut être de voire Granger et Weasley arriver à ma hauteur et me demander où est Potter l'emmerdeur … Qu'est ce que j'en sais d'ailleurs où il se trouve … Il m'a planté comme un Ducon et il s'est enfui comme une furie me faisant bien comprendre que ma présence à ses cotés n'étais pas sollicitée.

Ecoutes toi Drago ! Tu est totalement ignoble…

Je suis en train de maudire Harry parce qu'il m'a repoussé pour des raisons que je comprends parfaitement. Il est mort de peur, tétanisé par cette retenue et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est que c'est un emmerdeur … Je me dégoûte !

L'emmerdeur c'est Rogue ! C'est lui le pervers, l'immonde chose qui ose violer un de ses élèves et même si Rogue n'a jamais apprécié Potter, ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi envers lui ! Car après tout moi aussi je le haïssais, et ce n'est pas pour ca que je l'ai violé et battu… Ca m'écœure et me donne envie de vomir…

Les images de Harry dans les cachots, nu et battu n'arrêtaient pas de m'obséder. Je les revois la nuit dans mes cauchemars les plus sombres et à chaque fois j'espère que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais il me suffit de croiser le regard éteint de Harry pour réaliser qu'il s'agit bien de la vérité.

J'entends encore la voix de Harry se briser sous les coups de ceinture lui lacéraient sa peau et ces coups de reins lui fendant le corps et le cœur. Quelque fois j'ai besoin de mettre mes mains sur les oreilles pour cesser les voix de revenir et je hurle que j'en ai assez, que je n'en peu plus, je que ne veux plus voire et plus entendre les atrocités et les tortures subies par Harry.

Merlin que je suis bête ! J'ai un comportement digne d'un miséreux de Poufsouffle.

Harry a besoin de moi et moi ? Moi je le laisse s'enfuir alors que j'aurai du courir et le forcer a m'écouter, j'aurai du courir pour aller le consoler, j'aurai du courir pour lui avouer que je ne vivais que pour lui… oui, j'aurai dû…

Alors, qu'est ce que qui va se passer maintenant ? Va t-on reprendre nos vies comme ci de rien n'était ? Il continuera de pleurer son mal-être dans les bras de Granger et Weasley et moi je pleurerai sa perte dans les bras de Blaise ? Continuera t-il à se faire violer par Rogue alors que moi je continuerai à être hanté par ces images et ces cris ?

Non ! Jamais !

Ce soir, si Rogue touche ne serait ce qu'un seul cheveux de Harry je le tue sur place … Et ce n'est pas une menace en l'air, je le ferai réellement et je sais que j'en suis capable … Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy ne plient pas l'échine devant des monstres de l'espèce de Rogue. Bien au contraire. Ils se tiennent droits, tous comme leur baguette tendue face à l'ennemi et si ce soir il touche un cheveux de Potter c'est de sang froid que je mettrai fin à ses jours… C'est de sang froid que je l'abattrai et je me fait la promesse de le faire souffrir au plus haut point … il aura tellement mal qu'il me suppliera de l'achever et je ne céderai pas à son caprice … Il a fait souffrir Harry Potter, l'homme que j'aime …

* * *

_( ndla : non non non vous ne rêvez pas …. Jamais deux sans trois n'est ce pas … mais je vous préviens, la démangeaison est plus présente que jamais … niark)_

Lorsque Harry arriva dans les cachots de son professeur de potion, Drago était déjà arrivé et il était assis sur une chaise. Apparemment on n'attendait plus que lui pour que les « réjouissances » puissent commencer.

« Bien Potter, je constate que vous êtes ponctuel ce soir »

Harry ne retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait toujours était ponctuel pour ses retenues. Et il avait plutôt intérêt à l'être s'il ne désirait pas avoir des représailles.

Harry n'osa pas croiser le regard de Drago. Celui-ci ne cessait de le fixer comme pour détecter quels étaient ses sentiments à cet instant présent. Probablement beaucoup de peur, un peu d'appréhension et de colère, de la honte et de l'humiliation à fois, et peut-être un soupçon de confusion… Les ingrédients pour une potion au goût plutôt âpre qu'on ne préférai jamais avoir à goûter…

« Posez vos baguettes magiques sur mon bureau »

Harry sursauta au son de la voix de Rogue et s'exécuta. Ca commençait toujours comme ca. Il demandait toujours de déposer sa baguette sur son bureau et après … après…

« Enlevez vos capes, vous n'en aurai pas besoin. »

Harry envoya un regard de détresse à Drago que celui-ci intercepta. Visiblement il était inquiet.

Ils enlevèrent leurs capes noires et les déposèrent sur une table de classe.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je veux que vous rangiez les armoires. Vous remettrez des ingrédients dans les pots presque vides. Si vous trouvez des flacons sans étiquettes je veux que vous en fabriquiez une. Compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Quant à vous Potter vous allez nettoyer tous les brasiers ! Je ne veux plus une seule cendre sur le sol même si pour cela vous devez passer votre nuit ici ! C'est clair ?

- Oui… professeur.

- Bien alors au travail ! »

Ainsi ce serai tout ? Est ce la présence de Drago dans les cachots qui avait « assagit » le rude professeur où était ce simplement qu'il avait eut son compte avec les fois précédentes ou … pire que tout, est ce que comme la première fois il compterai faire _ça_ après les corvées…

Harry ne préféra pas y penser et se concentra sur sa tâche. Il y avait une vingtaine de foyer à nettoyer et s'il ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard dans son dortoir il lui fallait s'activer.

La soirée de Harry fut rythmée par les foyers qui se succédaient, les petites toux dues aux cendres qu'il inhalait par inadvertance et les regards en coin qu'il s'échangeait avec Drago.

Il n'en oublia pas pour autant où et avec qui il se trouvait mais sa retenue lui paraissait jusqu'à présent moins horrible que les précédentes. C'était presque une joie … enfin presque…

Après plusieurs heures de récurage intensif, Harry sentit ses bras s'engourdir et ses gestes se faisaient plus lents, moins précis. Aussi il faut surprit d'entendre Rogue leur dire que la retenue était finie et qu'il devait fiche le camp…

Alors c'était tout.

Il n'y aurait rien d'autre.

Pas de coups de ceinture ? Pas d'humiliation ? Pas d'inceste ?

Juste le nettoyage des brasiers ?

Sans demander son reste, Harry remis sa veste avant d'aller prendre sa baguette sur le bureau de son professeur tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder .

Puis il quitta le cachot et se retrouva dans le couloir sombre où il fut bientôt rejoint par Drago.

« Ca a été ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Oui, ce n'était rien de terrible. »

Le silence retomba entre eux alors qu'ils commençaient à gravir les escaliers qui les emmèneraient à leur dortoir respectif

Puis ils reprirent la parole exactement au même moment et après un sourire d'excuse Harry fit signe à Drago de parler le premier.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais dormir avec moi cette nuit… ?

- C'est… ce que j'allais te demander, bredouilla Harry timidement, si tu .. voulais bien de moi cette nuit encore.

- Et comment oui ! J'adore quand tu squattes ma chambre de préfet ! »

Harry était soulagé et pour cause, Drago ne lui en voulait pas. Alors il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à agir mais il posa sa main dans celle de Drago, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du Serpentard qui se laissa aller à ce petit geste affectueux.

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Oui, cette fois ci c'était bien la fin de ce chapitre qui est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ,( 9 pages word en taille de police 10 !) _

_J'espère cependant que cette longueur ne vous auras pas endormi que qu'elle n'aura pas était trop lassante. En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Laissez moi une tite review pour me donner vos avis ! _

_Le prochain chapitre sera le numéro 13 et il portera le titre de « Potter, Voleur … »_

_Voilà, ca c'est un petit avant goût de ce qui vous attendra dans le chapitre 13 pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. _

_Bisouxx et a bientôt _

Dopamine

PS : le titre de ce chapitre ainsi que des petites partie du textes appartiennent au groupe de Rock français Dolly !

**RAR **:

Je remercie tout tout plein pour le, ur review : **Jessy, Miss-booyaka, Maria, Esmeralda** (ca va j'ai été gentille là ?), **G 1 joli lot de noix de coco** (super le pseudo !),**Miss Dias, Mu, Kaoru Dono, angelina Delacour, Rosenoire** (je suis passé sur ton blog et je t'ai laissé une adresse ou me contacter. Si tu veux que je t'aide écrit à l'adresse laissé parce que tu n'a pas de compte sur ca c'est une certitude !) et **lyly**.


	13. Voleur Potter

**Chapitre 13** : Voleur …. Potter

La salle sur Demande était une pièce bien particulière du château de Poudlard. Elle avait la propriété de se matérialiser à la demande des élèves d'où son nom …

Actuellement, l'intérieur de la pièce ressemblait plutôt à un petit salon confiné et très accueillant avec ses murs bordés de tentures longues au couleurs chaudes, des cousins moelleux un peu partout ainsi qu'un immense canapé et plusieurs fauteuils très confortables.

Hermione et Ron étaient déjà installés dans un fauteuil lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Blaise Zabini vêtu de son habituel uniforme de Serpentard.

« Wouha c'est très … Gryffondor ici ..., laissa t'il échapper lorsque son regard fit le tour de la pièce.

- Que veux tu, c'est la classe ! » lui répondit Ron avec un sourire amusé.

Blaise ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la provocation et préféra s'installer à son tour sur le canapé près de la cheminée où crépitait joyeusement une bûche dévorée par les flammes.

Hermione lisait calmement un livre pour passer le temps. La lecture était pour elle plus qu'un loisir. C'était une réelle passion. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de feuilleter tous les ouvrages qui passaient à porter de ses mains. C'était à la fois une curiosité et une soif de connaissance qu'elle avait du mal à assouvir.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis Granger ?

- C'est un roman. Ca s'appelle « Paradoxal System ».

- Hé mais je connais ce livre ! s'écria Blaise. C'est l'histoire du mec qui est accro à une fille qu'il croit être sa petite amie décédée alors que s'en est totalement une autre.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mais tu vas te taire oui ! J'ai pas envie de connaître la fin ! ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt !

- Tu en es où ?

- Quand Gabriel rêve de Lauren et qu'elle prends la forme de Liza soudainement.

- Ouiiiii oui oui, je m'en souviens ! Purée tu vas voir ce qui va se passer tu vas être sur le cul Granger.

- Mais tais toi je t'ai dit !

- Je vois qu'il y a une bonne ambiance ici … »

Drago et Harry venaient de faire leur entrée dans la salle sur demande interrompant ainsi la conversation mouvementée entre Hermione et Blaise.

« Merlin Merci ! dit Ron en levant les mains au ciel. Vous tombez au bon moment j'en pouvais plus de les entendre se chamailler sur leur roman débile.

- Roman débile ? s'étonna Drago. Parce que tu lis des romans Blaise ? Toi … ?

- Mais oui c'est « Paradoxal System » je te l'avais prêté en plus.

- Mais oui je me souviens. Le héros c'est un certain Gabriel et il apprend que sa copine ...

- S T O P ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron qui souffla d'exaspération.

« Ca vous dérangerai pas que l'on parle d'autre chose ? C'est pas que ça nous dérange, mais Harry et moi on se sens légèrement mis à l'écart … »

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire avant de poser Lucky sur le sol. Immédiatement la petite chatte noire se mit à courir partout puis se précipita sur Blaise qui remuait frénétiquement sa main pour l'attirer et jouer avec elle.

Drago alla s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable juste en face de Hermione.

« La déco de la pièce est horrible, dit-il. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis également, renchérit Blaise tout en jouant avec le félin.

- Parce que vous êtes déjà allée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor peut être ?

- Bien sure que non Weasley ! Et puis quoi encore ? »

Harry alla prendre place à son tour dans le cercle que formait ces amis. Parce que oui, dorénavant Blaise faisait partie de ses amis tandis que Drago… Drago était déjà bien plus que ça dans son cœur.

Harry se dirigea vers un fauteuil vide puis, au dernier instant préféra s'installer à même le sol devant le fauteuil occupé par Drago. Il avait besoin de le sentir prés de lui, il fallait qu'il sente sa présence rassurante à ses cotés.

Aussitôt Drago écarta ses jambes pour permette à Harry de s'installer confortablement et, sans se soucier du regard des autres, il passa sa main diaphane dans la crinière d'ébène de Harry pour le caresser doucement.

Harry renversa sa tête en arrière pour voir le visage de Drago et il lui offrit son plus joli sourire qui eut le don de faire légèrement rosir les joues du blond.

« Alors …hum… comment c'est passé …la retenue hier ? demanda Hermione quelque peu gênée.

- Ca a été, répondit Harry pour la rassurer. Il…Il n'a rien fait cette fois-ci.

- Parce que Drago était là …, conclut Ron.

- Je suis d'accord avec Weasley et je pense que tu ferais bien d'en parler à un responsable de l'école Potter. »

Harry se raidit. La conversation déviait vers des pentes glissantes et il ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir un instant à Blaise de remettre ça sur le tapis. Surtout ce soir où il pensait juste passer une agréable petite soirée entre amis.

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas ! Pourquoi tu me reparles de ça ce soir ?

- Parce que j'ai vraiment eu peur que Rogue recommence ses horreurs et cette fois-ci ca aurait été de ma faute. J'aurai vraiment eut du mal à me pardonner s'il t'avait touché. Et je pense que la meilleure façon pour qu'il ne te touche plus c'est qu'il se fasse virer ! C'est pour ca qu'il faut que tu en parles à un professeur.

- Je…Je ne peux pas faire ça … pas tout de suite. »

Drago, Ron et Hermione restaient silencieux. Chacun deux était du même avis que Blaise mais contrairement à ce dernier ils arrivaient à comprendre la peur, la confusion et la honte que pouvait ressentir Harry. Aussi, ils préférèrent laisser les deux jeunes garçons s'expliquer sans avoir à prendre partie.

« Drago ne sera pas toujours derrière toi pour ta sauver la mise Potter. Tu devrais réfléchir à ça »

Cette fois s'en était trop et Drago réagit.

« Blaise laisse le tranquille d'accord !

- OK, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Dans quinze jours c'est les vacances de Noël et tu vas retourner chez toi Drago. Alors qui s'occupera de Potter ?

-Je ne rentre pas chez moi pour les vacances ! J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour les avertir que je resterai à Poudlard.

-Et Harry n'est pas seul Zabini ! Hermione et moi restons au château aussi et on pourra veiller sur lui.

- Ne commet pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul à te soucier de l'état de Potter, éructa Drago, Il compte plus à mes yeux que tu peux le croire !

- Ca vous gênerez d'arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » lâcha Harry.

Le silence fit réponse à sa question et après de brèves excuses Drago recommença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Alors les dernières paroles de Drago résonnèrent avec force dans l'esprit de Harry « il compte plus à mes yeux que tu peux le croire … ». Avait il bien interprété cette phrase ? Est ce son désir qui avait déformé les mots de Drago ? Peu importait, il gardait un sourire sur les lèvres et son visage avait un air quelque peu niai.

« Alors, qui reste au château pendant les vacances ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton léger pour faire baisser la tension de la pièce.

Toutes les mains se levèrent en l'air. Ainsi personne ne rentrait dans sa famille pour Noël, ça allait promettre d'être une fête unique en son genre : le premier Noël où Serpentard et Gryffondor seraient réunis sans se taper dessus ou s'insulter. Belle perspective…

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un ton nettement plus léger. Personne ne reparla de Harry et de ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir. Ils se contentaient de parler de sujets ordinaires pour des jeunes de leur âge. Ils avaient parlés de la dernière chanson de Soho, le groupe sorcier très en vogue, des équipes de Quidditch et du championnat de Grande Bretagne, de leur devoir de métamorphose à rendre dans une semaine …. Que des banalités mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça faisait un bien énorme à Harry. Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'oublier tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et de n'être qu'un élève comme les autres.

Enivré par la chaleur que répandait la cheminée et par l'ambiance décontractée de la pièce, Harry se sentait en parfaite confiance. A cet instant là, il se sentait invulnérable, entouré des personnes qu'il aimait le plus il avait l'impression d'être presque intouchable. D'être heureux tout simplement.

L'heure était tardive et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Harry prit la direction de la chambre de Drago sous le regard amusé de Ron, Hermione et Blaise.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Harry déposa Lucky sur le sol et la petite chatte alla se pelotonner sur une chaise près du bureau du Serpentard et bientôt ses ronronnements régulier se firent entendre.

« Décidément tu ne me quittes plus Potter ? déclara Drago avec amusement ?

- Tu vas t'en plaindre peut être ?

-Oui ! Parce que tu me colles tellement la nuit que je ne peux plus bouger.

- Ca c'est parce que tu prends tout les draps Drago …

- N'importe quoi ! »

Amusé, Harry embrassa Drago sur la joue puis sans le regarder il se diriger vers la salle de bain pour s'y changer.

Il avait embrassé Drago sur la joue et ce dernier n'avait pas fait un geste pour le repousser. Il s'était laisser faire. Il semblait même n'attendre que ce moment là.

Le sourire au lèvre, Harry retourna dans la chambre où Drago était déjà couché. Il le rejoignit sans attendre et se blottit contre le torse du Serpentard, enlaça son corps chaud, déposant tête dans le creux de son épaule.

* * *

Drago était debout, droit fière. Il avançait dans des successions de couloirs sinueux et sombres comme une nuit sans lune. Ses cheveux blonds étaient impeccablement lissés et son visage était fermé, glacial.

Il regardait droit devant lui alors qu'il avançait sans rien dire, sans même bouger la tête, tel un automate guidé par une forte puissance. Il se dégageait de sa personne une aura terrifiante. Il ressemblait à son père. Il lui ressemblait trop dans son attitude, dans ses gestes désinvolte et dans sa démarche chaloupée. Il avait les même yeux foudroyants et le même sourire goguenard.

Enfin, au bout du énième couloir ténébreux Drago se trouva devant une immense porte en bois massif orné de serpents sculptés sur les montants de cette dernière.

D'un geste théâtrale il fit son entrée en poussant les deux montants de ses bras tendus devant lui. Il se trouvait à présent dans une pièce faiblement illuminée ou un hommes aux cheveux blonds platine semblait l'attendre. L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil au dossier en velours vert bouteille, les bras posés sur les accoudoirs et les jambes croisées.

« Drago, Mon fils, Je suis ravi de te revoir. Surtout aujourd'hui …. »

Drago s'approcha mais ne dit pas un mot.

« J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as. Ce n'est pas permis à tout le monde de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oui Père. »

La voix de Drago était aussi froide que celle de Lucius.

« Bien, dans ce cas nous n'allons pas attendre plus longtemps. Tu dois être impatient …

- Oui Père. »

Lucius se déplaça et alla ouvrir une petite porte se trouvant sur la droite de la pièce à peine meublée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, un homme encapuchonné fit son entrée. Il marchait doucement, d'un pas léger mais une puissance et un pouvoir immense émanait de lui. Drago le ressentit et il trembla un peu.

« Es tu anxieux Drago ? »

La voix de l'homme encapuchonné était semblable au sifflement d'un serpent. C'était une voix horrible répercutée en écho par les murs de la pièce.

« Non Maître.

- Bien, Je vois que tu as déjà acquis les bonnes manières. Il ne reste plus qu'a faire te toi un de mes serviteurs. Tends moi ton bras Drago… »

Drago était impressionné certes mais il n'hésita pas une seule second et releva la manche de ses vêtements pour tendre son avant bras entièrement blanc devant lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha de lui en sortant sa baguette magique blanche et fine dont la texture faisait horriblement pensé à un os humain.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Drago s'agenouilla et laissa les mains aux longs doigts crochus de Voldemort se refermer sur son poignet sur lequel il pointa sa baguette.

Sans prononcer aucune parole, il pressa l'extrémité de la baguette sur le bras du jeune homme et celui-ci sentit une brûlure intense marquer sa chair. C'était une douleur cuisante qui ne faisait que s'intensifier alors que le Seigneur de Ténèbres augmentait son emprise sur le bras de Drago.

Drago serra les dents pour ne pas cirer mais il avait mal. Beaucoup trop mal. N'y tenant plus il laissa échapper un hurlement de souffrance alors que le rire de Lucius et de son Maître résonnaient dans le salon macabre.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !

- HARRY !

- DRAGO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- H A R R Y ! »

Drago attrapa Harry par les épaules et le gifla pour le réveiller.

Aussitôt ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux verts et larmoyants pour découvrir le visage inquiet de Drago juste au dessus du sien. La panique se saisie de lui et il se redressa brusquement pour s'éloigner du Serpentard.

« Harry, ça ne vas pas ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

- Oui, un mauvais rêve, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais ça semblait si réel.

Il se détendit alors et alla se blottir dans les bras de Drago pour y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

« J'ai rêvé de toi…

- Et c'est pour ça que tu hurlais ? …. C'est l'effet que je te fais ? C'est sympa !

- J'ai rêvé que tu devenais un Mangemort ... comme ton père. »

A ces mots Drago se raidit et Harry remarqua se changement puisqu'il s'éloigna de lui.

« Ce… ce n'est pas vrai … hein ? Bredouilla Harry.

- Bien sure que non ! s'indigna Drago. Comment est ce que tu peux penser ça de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas … Ton père …

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Je souhaite autant que toi voir disparaître Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Mais tes parents …

- Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent ? Je ne suis pas de leur avis.

- Pourtant ça ne te gène pas d'appeler Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe ….

- C'était pour …

- Pour ?

- Pour que tu fasses attention a moi Potter ! Pour ne pas que tu m'ignores. »

Harry baissa la tête et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les draps verts pastel dans lesquels il était enfui.

Il sentit un doigt de Drago glisser sur sa joue descendant inexorablement vers son menton qu'il souleva délicatement pour forcer les perles émeraudes de Harry à entrer en contact avec celles métalliques de Drago.

« Je suis désolée Harry si je t'ai fais du mal. Je n'ai jamais était très adroit avec ce genre de chose tu comprends ? Je n'y suis pas habitué. Mais une chose est sure, jamais je ne ferais parti des Mangemorts, même si pour ca je dois renier ma famille. Jamais …

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Drago ? Pourquoi es tu près à renier ta famille. C'est à cause de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Menteur !

- Voleur !

- Voleur ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai volé ?

- Je crois … que tu as volé… mon cœur … Potter ! »

Harry s'immobilisa un instant et Drago eut peur de l'avoir effrayer en avouant ses sentiments. Il aurait probablement dû se taire pour ne pas le perdre …

Mais Harry reprit contenance une fois la surprise passée et il approcha son visage de celui de Drago afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Je savais bien que tu mentais … »

Les lèvres de Drago se posèrent sur le nuque de Harry dans laquelle elles déposèrent de multiples baisers tendres avant de remonter doucement, très doucement vers les joues du Gryffondor dont le souffle s'accélérait.

Il déposa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, les laissant s'accrocher dans cette tignasse emmêlée alors que son nez parcourait le visage tant désirée de Harry qui renversa sa tête en arrière avant de la blottir dans le cou de Drago pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

Il releva ses yeux couleurs menthe à l'eau vers le visage du Serpentard alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient de plus en plus de celles de Drago jusqu'à ce qu'elle se touchent, qu'elles se goûtent et se savourent.

La langue de Drago caressa les lèvres de Harry, les marquant comme sienne. Il avait tellement désiré et tellement attendus ces lèvres fines et délicatement rosées. Il en avait même rêvé plusieurs fois alors que maintenant il les goûtait sensuellement.

Puis les douces lèvres de Harry répondirent au baiser passionné en s'ouvrant délicatement pour permettre à sa propre langue de goûter à celle de Drago. Pour leur permettre de s'entremêler, de se toucher et de se découvrir encore et encore, jusqu'à l'enivrement total et l'inhibition des sens.

Plus le baiser devenait passionné et plus il devenait profond, laissant les sentiments des deux jeunes hommes communiquer entre eux, se promettant une tonnes de choses sans pour autant avoir besoin de parler. Juste s'embrasser. Juste se toucher et s'aimer…

_

* * *

hum hum hum …. Vous allez bien ?_

_Oh bah moi c'est la forme .. . merci de me le demander ! _

_Euh… on dirai que je dérange là ? non ? Ne me dites pas que vous m'en voulez pour cette fin de chapitre ? elle est super comme ca non ? bon bah si vous le dites … _

_Je m'excuse d'avoir publier avec une journée d'avance mais demain je fais des horaires pas possible au boulot et j'aurai été dans l'incapacité de publier ce chapitre_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Mauvaise Nouvelle » et il sera en ligne vendredi prochain. _

_Bisouxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les non inscrits sur ffnet**

Merci infiniement à **Lisylys** ( je publie tous les vendredis en général, sauf exception comme aujourd'hui), **esmeralda** ( tu vois, non pas de violance .. pas encore du moins), **Rosenoire** (non je ne connais pas ce site, dsl), **lyly et Patdrue**


	14. Mauvaise Nouvelle

**Chapitre 14** : Mauvaise Nouvelle

Drago était réveillé depuis un sacré moment mais il avait préféré rester allongé sur son lit à contempler Harry dormir. Il était si paisible ainsi.

Drago n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir avoué ses sentiments au Gryffondor la veille au soir. Mais bizarrement, il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il n'aurait plus à avoir peur des réactions éventuels de Harry étant donné que ses sentiments étaient réciproques… Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Drago et il espérait ne pas se tromper.

Harry émit un grognement dans son sommeil et il plissa les yeux. Il allait bientôt se réveiller…

En effet, après un effort presque surhumain pour soulever ses paupières lourdes, Harry ouvrit péniblement ses yeux verts émeraude. La fatigue était visible sur son visage mais quand il aperçu celui de Drago ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire délicieux.

« Salut …, articula t'il de sa bouche sèche.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui, comme un loir. »

Harry se redressa dans le lit et approcha son visage de celui de Drago pour lui ravir les lèvres dans un baiser délicat et matinal.

C'était le genre de baiser capable de vous transporter à l'autre bout de la terre tellement il était doux. Le genre de baiser qui vous faire frissonner de partout semblant même vouloir vous faire défaillir à l'idée qu'il s'achève un jour. Un baiser divin…

« Hé bien Harry, tu es d'humeur câline ce matin.

- Je suis toujours d'humeur câline lorsque je suis amoureux …

- Ha parce que le Grand Survivant est amoureux ?

- Non ! pas le grand Survivant. Juste Harry Potter …

- Et puis je savoir qui est cette personne ?

- Un grand blond décidément trop curieux dès le réveil ! »

Drago sourit puis renversa Harry sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Harry quand à lui était amusé. Il souriait tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir déjà brûlant du Serpentard.

Drago commença à nicher son nez dans le coup de Harry pour y déposer mille baisers alors que ce dernier laissa glisser sa main dans ses cheveux doux. Comme à son habitude, il s'enivra de l'odeur de Drago et ferma les yeux pour imprégner ce moment dans sa mémoire.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la main de Drago glisser sous son T-shirt pour lui caresser le torse. Cette délicate attention aurait du le faire frémir ou au moins faire naître un désir chez lui … Mais non. Au contraire, Harry se dégagea de Drago précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche de cette façon. Il n'était pas encore près pour ce genre de chose…

Le trouble de Harry n'échappa pas à Drago qui retira sa main avant de demander à Harry s'il se sentait bien.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas Harry ?

- Non, enfin… c'est juste que … je ne suis pas encore près pour ça Drago… et puis… je l'ai jamais fait avant …avant Rogue…

- Je comprends. C'est pas grave Harry. On ira à ton allure, quand tu te sentiras près et uniquement à ce moment là d'accord ?

-D'accord, » répondit Harry en tirant son T-shirt vers le bas.

Drago lui déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du lit.

« On a cours aujourd'hui, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher un peu non ?

- Oui, sinon nous allons être en retard au cours de créatures magiques de Hagrid.

- Pour ce qu'il nous apprends … on manquerait pas grand chose !

- Drago ! reprit Harry. C'est mon ami et je l'apprécie énormément alors soit sympa avec lui !

- Ok ok …. Mais tu ne me retireras pas de la tête que ce mec a des goûts spéciaux …

- Parce que tu n'as pas des goûts spéciaux toi ? taquina Harry en souriant.

- Non Monsieur Potter ! J'ai des goûts raffinés moi.

- Raffinés ? Tu m'en diras tant … »

Harry sortit à son tour du lit et alla remplir l'écuelle de croquettes de Lucky. Dès qu'elle entendit le grincement de paquet de nourriture, Lucky arriva en trottinant et se frottant aux jambes de son propriétaire. Harry la souleva et la porta à hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser.

« Hé bien tu as passé une bonne nuit ma chérie ?

- Harry.. si tu attends qu'elle te réponde tu es mal barré. Je vais prendre une douche tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Harry dévisagea Drago se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie où si le Serpentard venait belle et bien de l'inviter à prendre une douche en sa compagnie.

Voyant que Drago attendait visiblement une réponse, Harry en déduit que c'est n'était pas une blague et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Euh… je sais pas …je …

- Je ne te toucherai pas et je te rappel que je t'ai déjà vu nu … Disons que c'est pour gagner du temps afin de ne pas être en retard au cours de ton professeur … préféré ! »

Harry continua à réfléchir un moment. Il était vrai que Drago l'avait déjà vu tout nu mais c'est parce qu'il était malade…. Et puis d'un autre coté qu'avait-il à risquer ? Drago l'aimait et ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Il paraît que prendre une douche avec la personne qu'on aime est chose courante alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup …

Harry déposa la chatte sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où Drago ferma la porte derrière lui.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il restait debout au centre de la salle de bain immaculée à attendre Dieu seul sait quoi … Finalement ce fut Drago qui prit le dessus en enlevant son t.shirt et le short qu'il avait l'habitude de porter la nuit, se retrouvant alors totalement dévêtu face à Harry.

Ce dernier dévia le regard par pudeur et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer davantage. Il était tirailler entre l'envie de regarder le corps offert à lui et la peur que Drago le prenne pour un pervers s'il ne baissait pas les yeux.

« Harry, Est ce que tu comptes te doucher habillé ?

- euh.. non ! »

Harry inspira un grand coups avant d'enlever son t.shirt qu'il alla déposer sur une chaise. Puis après quelques appréhension il se sépara de son boxer avant de se retourner pour faire face à Drago.

Ce dernier était dans le bac de douche occupé à régler la température de l'eau. Harry alla le rejoindre timidement et entra lui aussi dans la douche en essayant de ne pas trop toucher le corps de Drago.

Le Serpentard suspendit le pommeau au mur et exposa son visage sous le jet d'eau chaude. Harry regarda l'eau imprégner sa chevelure blonde, collant quelques mèches le long de ses joues pales. Il regarda les muscles de ses épaules rouler sous sa peau diaphane alors que les gouttes d'eau continuaient leur descente inexorable le long de son dos musclé, la cambrure divine de ses reins marqué de petites fossettes irrésistibles, caresser ses fesses rebondies avant de se laisser mourir le long de ses jambes sveltes et interminables.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry oublia qu'il était censé se laver et il ne pensait plus qu'a graver ce corps angélique quelque part dans sa mémoire.

« Harry quand tu auras fini de me mater tu pourras peut être penser à te laver.

- oh …euh… désolé.

- Je plaisantais Potter … Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ c'est pénible… »

Harry ignora superbement la dernière phrase de Drago et prit place à son tour sous le jet d'eau. Il suffoqua un instant le temps que son corps s'habitue à la température élevée puis il se détendit et profita de ce moment de détente. L'eau était incontestablement son élément …

« On t'a déjà dis que tu avais un joli cul Harry ? »

Le cheveux plein de mousse Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago.

Ce dernier songea que la vision de Harry Potter entièrement nu sous sa douce, les cheveux pleins de mousse dégoulinant sur le visage et les yeux fermés dans une grimace carrément irrésistible, était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était permis de voir jusqu'à présent.

« Oui, répondit Harry. On me l'a déjà dis !

- Tiens donc … Et qui a osé te dire ca ?

- Collin Crivey de Gryffondor.

- QUOI ! J'hallucine, ce morveux te permet de mater ton cul …

- Je plaisantais Drago.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois je… »

Harry embrassa Drago sur les lèves afin de le faire taire.

« Drago, je plaisantais … personne ne m'as dit ça .. à par toi à l'instant ! »

Automatiquement le visage de Drago se radoucit et il plaça Harry contre le mur pour lui ravir à nouveau ses lèves dans une étreinte passionnée.

Dans les bras de Drago, Harry se sentait bien. Il se sentait revivre et il aimait que celui-ci lui kidnappe ses lèvres et l'embrasse avec amour en laissant échapper des petits gémissements. Ca lui donnait l'impression d'être normal, d'avoir, lui aussi, droit à sa petite part de bonheur dans cette océan de misère que formait sa vie.

Leur baiser achevé, ils se dépêchèrent d'achever leur toilette avant d'aller s'habiller. Alors que Drago était en train d'enfiler son pantalon, une question lui vint à l'esprit

« Harry, Qu'est ce que l'on fait tout les deux ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je veux dire… on sort ensemble non ?

- Euh… Oui sauf si j'ai mal interprété les choses.

- Et en dehors de ma chambre, qu'est ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre ? Un couple ? des amis ou .. des ennemis ? »

Harry garda le silence alors qu'il enfila la chemise blanche de son uniforme.

« Pour être franc je préférerai que l'on reste … des ennemis aux yeux de Poudlard. »

Drago savait pertinemment que la réponse serait celle-ci aussi il ne se vexa pas davantage lorsque Harry avait confirmer son intuition. Il était simplement déçu de devoir se cacher à cause d'un homme qui a gâcher la vie de Harry, à cause d'un professeur hideux et sans scrupule…

Mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître à Harry il lui répondit simplement.

« D'accord … Tu es près ? on va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était déjà pleine à craquer. Il se diriger à la table de Gryffondor où il prit place à coté de Ron et de Ginny qui parlaient apparemment de Quidditch.

« Tiens Salut Harry, » dit Ginny en le voyant s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Harry lui répondit poliment puis il se servit une tasse de thé avec une tranche de brioche moelleuse.

De là où il était, il pouvait observer Drago à tout loisirs et ce dernier était justement en train de boire un verre de jus de fruit quand il intercepta le regard de Harry posé sur lui.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif Harry… , fit remarquer Hermione.

- Hein ? Euh…oui peut être.

On se demande ce qui te met dans cet état ! renchérit-elle un sourire sur ses lèvre avant que Ron ne chuchote au creux de l'oreille « Certainement un blondinet de Serpentard. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Etait-il aussi transparent aux yeux de ses amis ou bien est ce parce qu'ils le connaissaient bien ! Dans les deux cas, il était clair qu'il n'avait aucun secret pour eux !

Alors que Harry était en train de boire son thé brûlant, une nuée de hiboux pénétra dans la Grande salle en faisant claquer leurs ailes déployés. L'heure du courrier était arriver mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère. Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain, il n'avait plus personne à qui envoyer du courrier et il ne s'attendait donc pas à voir Hedwige se poser près de lui.

Et en effet, Aujourd'hui encore, aucune chouette effraie blanche ne vint atterrir délicatement sur son épaule. Juste un misérable hiboux tout à fait banal qui apportait quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione. Celle-ci déposa une noise dans la bourse de cuire attachée à la pâte de du rapace et le volatile quitta la table aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

« Tiens ils parlent d'une nouvelle attaque à Glasglow, dit Hermione qui était déjà en train de lire son quotidien.

- Glasglow ? Mais ce n'est pas très loin de Poudlard, s'écria Ron.

- Oui, c'est ce que dit le journaliste … »

Harry quand à lui n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille très distraite.

Face à lui, un hibou Grand Duc s'était posé à la table de Serpentard et venait de délivrer une lettre à l'attention de Drago.

Harry avait observé son petit ami consciencieusement et il avait put voire son visage pâlir à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient la missive qui, apparemment, n'était pas annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles.

Une fois qu'il eut finit de lire la lettre, Harry vu Drago se lever rageusement et quitter presque en courant la Grande Salle. Il vit ensuite le regard perplexe que lui lança Blaise montrant qu'il ne savait par pourquoi son ami réagissait ainsi.

Ignorant les questions de Ron et Hermione, Harry se leva à son tour et quitta la Grande Salle à la recherche de l'être qu'il aimait. Intérieurement, il devait bien avouer qu'il était inquiet. Ca ne ressemblait pas du tout à Drago de perdre son sang froid de la sorte.

Harry se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de préfet de Drago mais apparemment il n'y personne. L'inquiétude s'emparent doucement de lui alors qu'il courait frénétiquement dans les couloirs vides, poussant les portes des salles de classes désaffectées.

Enfin, il sorti du château pour se rendre dans le parc et c'est là qu'il reconnut la silhouette de Drago, accroupie au bord du lac. Il courra dans sa direction et alla s'asseoir à sa hauteur.

« Drago ça va ?

- Oui oui… ça va

- Tu es sur ? Tu as quitter la grande salle assez furieusement.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

- Et alors ? demanda curieusement Harry en enlaçant la taille de Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il te veux ?

- Il veux m'obliger à rentrer au Manoir pour les vacances de Noël. »

Harry soupira avant de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est drôle ? éructa Drago

- Non pas vraiment mais s'il ne s'agit que de ça … Je m'étais déjà imaginé une centaines de scénario catastrophe du genre : tes parents sont au courant pour nous, Voldemort veux faire de toi son Mangemort, que des choses réjouissantes quoi. Alors si ce n'est que l'histoire des vacances on pourra survivre non ?

- J'aurai préféré rester au château avec toi. J'aurai été sure qu'il ne t'arrive rien et puis ça aurait été notre premier Noël ensemble.

- Dray Chéri, je ne su…

- Dray ?

- Bah oué, c'est plus mignon que Drago non ? »

Drago grogna avant de sourire lorsque Harry l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

« Mon nom n'est pas fait pour être _mignon_ ! » bougonna t'il.

Harry fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et recommença ca tirade.

« Je disais donc : Dray Chéri je ne suis pas en cristal et je n'ai pas besoin de ton éternelle protection.

- Moué c'est sure ! Fais croire ça à d'autres Harry. Si je n'aurai pas été là pour te ramasser après ce que Rogue t'a fait tu serais déjà en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine ! »

Harry lâcha Drago et lui lança un regard sombre.

« Merci de ta profonde délicatesse Malefoyenne ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me rabâcher qu'il faut que j'ai davantage confiance en moi et dés que j'essaie de me montrer fort, tu me poignardes dans le dos ! Faut savoir ce que tu veux Drago ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond et commença à se diriger vers le château lorsque Drago se rattrapa et se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Je suis désolé Harry, excuse moi j'ai été stupide de te sortir ça. Ca m'a échappé.

- Ca t'échappe souvent Dray !

- C'est juste que je voulais vraiment être prés de toi pour Noël. Les fêtes de fins d'année au Manoir n'ont rien de vraiment réjouissantes. C'est limite morbide… Alors qu'ici, tu seras avec Ron, Hermione et Blaise à te gaver de chocolat et de Bierraubeurre

- Mais c'est qu'on dirait que tu es jaloux ?

- Peut être oui mais j'ai des raisons ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies »

Harry approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago et lui susurra doucement avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

« Dray, tu sais très bien que pour Noël, je serais bien que loin de toi, tout contre toi ! »

Alors Drago serra Harry tout contre lui et il posa ses lèvres sur celles plus fines et plus rouges de Harry qui émit un léger gémissement.

Dans leur étreinte passionnée et leur baiser voluptueux, il ne virent pas les capes noires tourbillonnant du professeur des Potions qui les observait sur le perron du château avec un sourire cruel qui ornait son visage sombre.

* * *

_Kikoo mes petits lecteurs que je n'adore tout pleins !_

_Comment allez vous dites moi ?_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le numéro 15, en ligne vendredi prochain comme d'habitude et il portera le titre de «Noël Inoubliable»_

_Bisouxxx_

_Dopamine_

_PS : Je m'excuse sincérement mais aujourd'hui je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire des RAR. Mon emploi du temps à été tout chamboulé et si je désire poster dans les temps, je suis obligé de zapper les RAR pour ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée et je vous remercie tous très trsè fort pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissés._


	15. Noel Inoubliable

**Chapitre 15** : Noël Inoubliable

« Maître, Séverus Rogue désirerez s'entretenir avec votre Seigneurie.

- Fais le entrer, je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il a m'apprendre de si important »

L'elfe de maison vêtu de ses habituels taies d'oreillers crasseuses, sortit de la pièce avant de réapparaître suivit par le professeur des Potions de Poudlard.

Comme de coutume, celui-ci s'approcha de son maître vénéré et s'inclina afin de lui baiser l'ourler de sa robe de velours sombre alors que ce dernier le dévisagea d'un air méprisant et soupçonneux.

« Séverus, ne devrais tu pas être à Poudlard en ce moment ? J'espère que ton intrusion ici à mon insu est grandement justifiée.

- Maître, J'ai des informations des plus importantes concernant Potter.

- Et bien qu'attends tu pour me les donner ?

- Il semblerait que Potter se soit trouver un ami, un confident et peut être bien plus …

- Potter aurai raconter ses viols à une autre personne ? On peut dire qu'il n'a pas peur de la honte… Et qui est cette personne ?

- C'est là que ce pose un problème Mon Maître.

- Alors parles ! vociféra Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.

- Potter c'est acoquiné avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy, Maître.

- Drago … ?

- Oui Maître, je les ai surpris s'embrassant dans le parc de Poudlard. Ne craignez vous pas que cela transgresse vos projets ? »

Voldemort garda le silence un instant. Si Potter et le fils Malefoy se fréquentaient cela risquait fort de mettre ses plans en périls. Il fallait impérativement que Potter soit faible psychologiquement. Et il ne fallait pas que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, soupçonne Rogue de sa véritable allégeance… Le silence de Drago en était le garant. Il fallait le faire taire. Le réduire au mutisme …

Lord Voldemort appela un elfe de maison qui se précipita vers lui en multipliant courbettes disgracieuses et salutations à la cantonade.

« Je veux que tu me trouves Lucius Malefoy. Quand cela sera fait, dis lui que j'ai à lui parler d'extrême urgence. »

Un fois que l'esclave répugnant partit accomplir sa mission, Lord Voldemort se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue.

« Séverus, mon fidèle Mangemort, J'attends de toi que tu continues à détruire Potter. Tu vas donc retourner à Poudlard faire ce que tu as à faire. Si cela devient trop dangereux, reviens ici, je ne voudrais pas que Dumbledore me prive de mon meilleur serviteur.

- Bien Maître. Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

- Parfait. Mais avant de retourner à Poudlard j'aimerai que tu passes par les cachots afin de t'assurer qu'il reste bien une cellule de vide, nous risquons d'en avoir besoin très prochainement … »

* * *

Noël était dans quelques jours et Harry n'avait encore rien acheté pour Drago ce qui le tracassait énormément.

Sa relation amoureuse avec le Serpentard n'était plus un secret pour le groupe des Serpendor comme il aimait l'appeler. Ron, Hermione et Blaise n'avaient aucunement étaient surpris d'apprendre la naissance de se couple improbable. Ils regrettaient seulement la décision de Harry de vouloir se cacher mais ils respectaient son choix.

Durant les vacances de Noël, les ruelles de Prè-Au-Lard étaient envahies par les touristes sorciers qui venaient des quatre coins de la grande Bretagne pour trouver un refuge ou un lieu paradisiaque pour un Noël parfait. Il fallait avouer que durant cette période tout était mis en œuvre dans ce modeste village pour attirer les foules : les guirlandes lumineuses, des façades des maisons richement décorées, des chorales de Noël sans oublier la parade du Père Noël. Mais attention, il s'agissait là du vrai Père Noël ! Le seul et unique qui gâtait les enfants sages à la veille du 25 décembre et pas un de ses papis bidonnant vaguement déguisé.

Harry avait appris à aimer la fête de Noël lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eut des cadeaux de la part de personnes qui l'aimait. C'est à cet instant précis que le mot « Noël » prit une signification pour lui.

Depuis, il était toujours ravie de pouvoir passer ses vacances à Poudlard ou au Terrier (du moment qu'il était en compagnie de ses amis). Cependant, cette année Noël avait un arrière goût un peu rance. Ceci du manque de Drago !

Déjà trois jours misérable que Drago avait du rentrer chez lui pour les vacances et Harry devait bien avouer qu'il lui manquait terriblement. Ses bras, ses caresses, ses baisers … tout lui manquait et il en arrivait à se demander s'il pourrait encore tenir quinze jours sans lui…

Comme c'est bizarre d'aimer. On se sent tout petit lorsque notre cœur appartient à quelqu'un. On se sens presque comme esclave de cette attirance irrépressible et toxicomane d'un cœur qui ne bat que pour un autre.

Mais ce que Harry détestait le plus c'était cette désagréable impression d'imaginer qu'il ne serait rien sans Drago comme si il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Une seule petite flamme tremblotante que Drago pouvait éteindre à n'importe quel moment. Mais paradoxalement il était persuader que Drago ne lui ferait jamais une telle chose. Il en était sure….

Alors en cette journée blanche et poudreuse de décembre, il se trouvait avec Ron, Hermione et Blaise à la recherche d'un cadeau de Noël susceptible de convenir à Drago Malefoy, la classe et l'élégance personnifié.

« Au fait Blaise, les autres Serpentards ne vont rien dire que tu es avec nous ? demanda Hermione innocemment .

- Ils ne risquent pas de me dire quelque chose. Je suis un paria maintenant.

- Comment ca se fait ? interrogea Harry à son tour.

- Hier, ils étaient en train de vous critiquer et j'ai pris votre défense. Ce ne sont que des abrutis.

- Peut être mais tu étais comme eux il y a peu de temps, affirma Ron entre deux bouchées de Chocogrenouilles.

- Et bien il faut croire que l'on peut changer ! Bon Harry qu'est ce que tu veux pour Drago ?

- Pour être franc j'en sais strictement rien … Je voudrai quelque chose de personnel, qu'il n'a pas encore et qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir !

- Tu n'as qu'a le laisser gagner le prochain match de Quidditch ! s'écria Ron en souriant. Au moins c'est personnel, ça tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas, il a jamais gagné un seul match, et je suis certain que ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir »

Harry sourit un instant. Ca l'étonnerait beaucoup que Drago soit heureux de gagner un match si ce dernier n'est pas loyal. C'est un Malefoy et il a une certaine fierté tout de même.

« Non sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui prendre. D'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas que se soit trop lourd car j'aimerai le faire envoyer par Hedwige au Manoir. »

Ensemble ils continuèrent de errer dans les rues du village, flânant dans les différentes boutiques à la recherche de la perle rare.

C'est alors qu'il la trouvas posée dans son écrin de velours noirs dans une vitrine d'une petite joaillerie magique. Il venait de trouver un cadeau idéal. Quelque chose de particulièrement personnel que Drago ne possédait déjà pas.

L'écrin cubique laissait échapper une chaîne très finement travaillée en or blanc à laquelle était suspendue une petite fiole de cristal lisse. Harry avait déjà entendu parler de ce bijou. Il s'agissait d'une fiole très précieuse à offrir à la personne que l'on aime : Une Fleur D'Ame. La personne offrant ce bijou pouvait enfermer dans la fiole une très minuscule partie de son âme permettant à celui qui le reçoit de ressentir les émotions, les souffrances et les joies de l'autre pour mieux se connaître.

Harry paya le cadeau fragile qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa cape.

La dernière emplette étant achevée, le petit groupe pouvait regagner le château loin du froid saisissant de Noël.

* * *

Le 25 décembre, Harry s'était réveillé dans son dortoir de Gryffondor après avoir reçu ce qu'il qualifierait d'un coussin en plein visage. Apparemment Ron était réveillé lui aussi et il était impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, comme chaque année.

Harry sortit de sa couette moelleuse pour découvrir un véritable monticule de paquets aux couleurs diverses et variées agglutinés au pied de son lit.

Tout comme Ron, il déchira frénétiquement les papiers d'emballage pour découvrir toutes les merveilles qu'on lui avait offert. Il avait tout particulièrement apprécié le livres que Ron lui avait offerts « Le Meilleurs du Quidditch en image ».

Bientôt il ne lui resta plus qu'un seul et unique paquet à déballer et Harry savait d'ores et déjà que c'était celui de Drago vu le papier d'emballage argenté cerclé un nœud en tissu vert foncé. Le cadeau était assez volumineux mais pas lourd et sa forme ne ressemblait à rien que Harry pouvait identifier. Il commença alors à défaire le nœud gigantesque avant d'arracher le reste de l'emballage.

Harry ria légèrement en découvrant que le cadeau de Drago était en fait une peluche douce de taille moyenne accompagnée d'un petit message. Harry posa la peluche sur son lit et déplia le parchemin avant de commencer à le lire

_Mon Harry, _

_Un soir tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais eut de peluche et que ca t'avais beaucoup manquais étant plus jeune. _

_Une peluche pour un enfant c'est tout ! Son confident, son ami, son bébé même quelque fois. Aucun enfant ne devrait être privé de son animal fétiche. _

_Alors aujourd'hui, toi aussi auras droit à avoir une peluche à câliner, à laquelle tu pourras raconter toutes tes aventures épiques et tes récits délirants, sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer quand je ne serai pas près de toi et avec laquelle tu pourras de défouler quand l'envie t'en prendras. _

_Tu me manques énormément _

_Joyeux Noël à toi, Mon Harry _

_Drago_

Harry était totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de pleurer ou de rire …. Donc il ria chaleureusement alors que les larmes de bonheur et de mélancolie glissaient sur ses joues.

Il se retourna sur son lit et prit la petite peluche dans ses mains mais dès qu'il la toucha, la peluche s'anima. Il s'agissait un petit cheval avec des ailes qui ressemblait beaucoup au Pégase de son imagination. Une peluche toute blanche et toute douce qui remuait frénétiquement des ailes alors qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs.

« Tiens c'est marrant ca ! J'en avait une pareil étant gosse mais c'était un hippogriffe et non un cheval ailé. Dit Ron qui était déjà en train de se goinfrer de bonbon. C'est de qui ?

- De Drago, répondit Harry en saisissant la peluche avant de la serrer contre lui. Tu crois qu'il a reçut mon cadeaux ?

- Laisse le temps à Hedwige de revenir Harry. C'est une chouette intelligente, elle n'a jamais faillit à une seule mission. »

Harry acquiesça en silence avant de relâcher son animal en peluche qui s'envola à la découverte du dortoir.

* * *

Ron et Blaise avaient décidés de faire un mini match de Quidditch amical et Harry avait accepté avec joie ce petit défit qui pourrait s'avérer sympa. Alors que ces deux amis étaient partie recruter de nouveaux joueurs, Harry quant à lui prit la direction des dortoir pour aller chercher son Eclair de Feu qui dormait sous son lit.

Arrivé au second étage, Harry entendit une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos l'appeler.

« Potter ? »

Harry se retourna sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix glaciale.

Rogue, les bras chargés de paquets volumineuse, se tenait debout devant lui.

« Potter voulez être assez aimable pour m'aider à transporter ses paquets ? »

Au ton qu'avait employé son professeur, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que qu'une demande courtoise. Aussi il s'approcha de son professeur honnit et prit quelques paquets avant de suivre Rogue jusqu'à destination finale.

Dans les couloirs du château qui se succédaient, Harry ne voyait devant lui que le tourbillonnement des capes noires de Rogue. Il se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait à un esclave en train de porter les paquets de son maître. Un misérable esclave qui n'aspirait qu'à être affranchie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue s'arrêta et prononça un mot de passe latin devant un portait glauque qui pivota pour laisser un accès libre.

« Entrez Potter ! »

Harry passa devant son professeur et entra dans la pièce qu'il détailla. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un salon étrangement hostile et dépourvu de décoration. Juste un canapé en cuire noire, une cheminé dépourvue de flamme et ce qui semblait être un bureau encombré de parchemin.

« Posez ca là bas ! » ordonna Rogue en désigna une table basse dans le coin droit de la pièce.

Harry s'exécuta et posa les paquets sur la table avant de se retourner afin de prendre congé. Mais à sa grande surprise, le tableau qui permettait la sortie de la pièce était refermé et Rogue se tenait devant comme pour éviter tout passage.

Harry essaya de se contenir et il s'approcha de son professeur en bredouillant :

« Voilà Professeur. Puis-je sortir ? J'ai rendez vous avec …

- Avec Malefoy peut être ? »

Abasourdit face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Harry arriva malgré tout à prononcer un faible « comment ? » à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Votre c'est rendez vous, C'est avec Malefoy ? répéta Rogue en s'approcha d'un pas de Harry.

- N…Non professeur.

- Potter, Avez vous oublié notre petit marché ? Vous étiez censé parler de nos petits ébats à personne n'est ce pas, alors pourquoi avoir tout raconté à Malefoy ?

- Mais…. Je n'ai rien dit …, essaya de se défendre Harry en reculant pour maintenir une certaine distance entre son professeur et lui.

- Vous vous croyez probablement plus futé que tout le monde ! Vous croyez peut être qu'en embrassant Malefoy dans le parc du château je ne vous surprendrais pas !

- Monsieur je…

- Potter, c'est regrettable ce qui vous arrive n'est ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un très beau cadeau de Noël pour vous ! EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Sans que Harry ne puisse rien faire sa baguette magique sauta de la poche de son pantalon pour aller terminer sa course dans la main tendue de Rogue.

« Alors Potter… on fait moins le malin maintenant que Malefoy n'est pas là pour vous sauver la mise … »

Totalement horrifié, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Il restait tétanisé à regarder son professeur s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Trop dangereusement. Dans un sursaut de conscience il essaya de s'échapper en courant de l'autre coté du canapé qui formait une barrière entre lui et Rogue.

« Allons allons Harry. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au chat et à la souris. Ne sais tu donc pas que dans ce jeu le félin finit toujours pas attraper la rongeur …

- Laissez moi partir !

- Bien sure que je te laisserai partir Potter mais avant j'aimerai encore une fois goûter à ta peau si douce et ton corps si serré…

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. Laissez moi tranquille. »

Le rire de Rogue lui vint pour toute réponse et Harry recula encore d'un pas tellement il était effrayant. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il reste là. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit loin de tout, loin de lui …

« Harry je te l'ai déjà dis non ? moins tu te débattras et moins tu souffriras …

- Je … Je ne vous laisserai pas !

- C'est ce que l'on va voir. STUPEFIX ! »

* * *

_(Et si j'arrêtais ici … je ne sais pas… je me tâte … Bon allez, encore un ti effort Dopamine )_

Le 25 décembre au matin Drago s'éveilla dans la triste chambre froide du Manoir Malefoy. Qu'est ce qu'il la détestait cette chambre ! Elle était bien trop sombre et tout ce marbre gris, noire, glauque … Mais c'était une demeure ancestrale et jamais il n'avait était question d'en modifier la décoration des pièces ou la disposition des meubles. Aussi il devait s'y accommoder.

Ce matin là, Drago ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un cadeaux particulier, cela faisait bien longtemps que les Malefoy ne célébraient plus cette fête soit disant ridicule et commerciale. Peur être aurait-il un cadeaux de la part de Harry et encore, il n'était pas certain de vouloir recevoir un cadeaux de lui. Il se surprit à imaginer la réaction de son père si c'était lui qui réceptionnait le paquet. Sa colère serait … Désastreuse.

Drago se frotta les yeux et regarda le Magico-reveil posé sur sa table de chevet. Celui-ci indiquait « 10 :30 » ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait que trop dormit !

Il se passa une main leste dans ses cheveux blonds désordonnés et tentant enfin de se lever après avoir repousser les couverture au pied du lit.

TOC TOC 

Drago tourna la tête en direction du petit bruit pour apercevoir une grande chouette effraie tenant un paquet attaché à sa patte qui frappait frénétiquement sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il reconnut instantanément la chouette de Harry. Il fallait dire que de tout Poudlard il était le seul à avoir un animal au plumage aussi blanc que la neige de décembre. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au volatile qui s'engouffra dans la chambre avant de se poser sur le lit tendant sa pâte en avant.

« Salut Hedwige. Tu as trouvé facilement le chemin ? »

La chouette hulula joyeusement alors que Drago la libérait de sa missive.

« Voilà ! Tu peux retourner à Poudlard. Quand tu y seras, vas voir Harry, il comprendra que j'ai bien reçu son cadeau. D'accord ? »

Nouvel hululement de chouette avant qu'elle ne reprenne son envol dans la direction opposée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, tel un enfant impatient, Drago déchira l'emballage de la petite boite que venait de déposer la chouette. Il découvrit aussitôt un écrin de velours noir qu'il ouvrit sans hésitation. A l'intérieur se tenait la Fleur d'Ame et Drago n'eut pas besoin de manuel quelconque pour la reconnaître.

Depuis que Harry avait ensorcelé la petite fiole, y déposant une miette de son âme, celle-ci s'était remplit d'une étrange fumée nacrée de couleur verte qui brillait étrangement. Drago sourit et accrocha le pendentif autour de sa nuque. Aussitôt il sentit une vague de chaleur le traverser et se répandre dans son corps. Comme si une infime partie de Harry venait s'infiltrer en lui. Puis aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue, cette sensation s'évanouit mais la petite fumée de la petite fiole se mit un rayonner doucement. Drago considéra le merveilleux pendentif un instant puis reporta son attention sur la petite lettre qui accompagnait le cadeaux.

_Dray, _

_Tu sais à quel point je déteste que tu te fasses du soucis pour moi. Mais je ne pourrai jamais t'empêcher de me protéger je crois, même si pour cela tu es près à prendre des risques pour ta propre sécurité. _

_Grâce à cette Fleur d'Ame, tu pourras ressentir mes états d'âme et j'espère que par ce procéder tu arrêteras de t'inquiéter inutilement pour moi. Parce que je n'aime pas te savoir comme ca … _

_Je t'aime tellement Drago. _

_Tu me manques_

_XXX_

_Harry _

Drago sourit en voyant la lettre puis il la replia consciencieusement avant de la glisser dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il était tard, il devait impérativement aller faire sa toilette pour être présentable devant ses parents pour le repas.

* * *

« Enervatum ! »

Harry reprit immédiatement ses esprits mais il eut la désagréable impression qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il parcourra du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre toute aussi glauque que le salon de ses souvenirs.

« Ca va comme tu veux Potter ? Tu es à ton aise ? »

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la voix froide de son professeur qui était dénudé et assis sur le bord du lit sur lequel il se trouvait allongé. Harry le regarda terrifié et alors qu'il essaya de se débattre pour s'éloigner de lui, il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient solidement attachés aux montants en bois du lit ancien et qu'on venait de lui retirer ses vêtements.

Il tira de toutes ses forces sur ses bras afin de tenter de se libérer mais la corde trop serrée ne faisait que lui ronger la peau, l'écorchant à chaque mouvement un peu plus.

« Mais qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? Laissez moi ! »

Harry sentait des larmes lui couler sur les joues alors que les mots de Rogue ne faisait que le blesser davantage. Il essaya de fermer son esprit pour le pas les entendre mais Rogue brisait ses barrières par ses phrases assassines.

« Je te l'ai dit Potter. Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'aurais rien raconté à Malefoy tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi même ! »

Alors que Rogue venait de prendre place à califourchon au dessus de Harry, laissant ses mains glisser sur son torses encore imberbe et ses lèvre taquiner sa peau douces, Harry quand à lui dirigea toutes ses pensées vers Drago pour oublier sa soumission et oublier sa honte.

Il pensa à Drago pour ne pas perdre espoir qu'un jour ce cauchemar prenne fin. Il pensa à lui pour ne pas oublier son regard tendre et son sourire, pour ne pas se perdre dans le désespoir et la douleur.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que Rogue haletait au dessus de lui. Il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir boucher ses oreilles et de pas entendre ses soupires et ses gémissements de plaisir. Il aurait tout donner pour ne plus sentir ses mains sur sa peau et son sexe érigé se frottant contre le sien.

Rogue posa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry et celui-ci si tourna brusquement la tête pour le coté pour les éviter. Son professeur se redressa et lui tira les cheveux pour remettre le visage de Harry face au sien avant d'y déposer une nouvelle fois ces lèvres. Harry essaya de lui échapper a nouveau et Rogue fulminant lui asséna une violante gifle en pleine figure.

Des larmes de douleurs coulèrent des yeux verts de Harry alors qu'il sentit le goût métallique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche.

« Continu comme ça Potter et je te garantie que tu ne surviras plus très longtemps ! »

Ignorant le sang qui s'écoulait de la lèvres fendue de Harry, Rogue déposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles de son élève qui ne bougea pas. Harry se concentra seulement pour la garder hermétiquement close pour ne pas que Rogue aille plus loin. Mais a peine cette pensée eut-elle traversée son esprit que Rogue essaya de forcer le passage de ses lèvres avec sa langue puissante. Harry la sentait se presser contre ses lèvres douloureuses avant qu'elles ne se frottent contre ses dents. N'y tenant plus, Harry laissa la langue de Rogue pénétrer dans sa bouche avant de la mordre avec force.

Rogue laissa échapper un cri de douleur alors qu'il s'éloigna de Harry.

« Sale petit con ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Rogue saisit sa ceinture de cuir qui était posée au pied du lit et commença à fouetter Harry qui se tordit de douleur sur le lit dont les draps blanc prenait une couleur pourpre. A croire que même les draps rougissaient de honte…

Harry laissa échapper une plainte de douleur lorsque la lanière de cuire venait mordre pour la énième fois sa peau, la lacérant de part en part. Il se contorsionnait et se tendait au maximum pour essayait d'atténuer la douleur mais ce ne fut que peine perdue. La ceinture lui déchirait la peau à de multiples endroits alors qu'il hurlait de toute la puissance de ses poumons.

« Alors Potter, tu veux toujours jouer au plus malin ? »

Rogue jeta sa ceinture sur le sol et Harry profita de se moment de répit pour respirer. Son corps tout entier était endolori et même la pensée de Drago dans son esprit n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier ce qu'il était en train de subir. Il était fatigué et il avait mal. Bien trop mal pour essayer de se débattre a nouveau .

« Arghhhhh ! »

Le sexe volumineux de Rogue venait de s'engouffrer en lui sans préparation et Harry ne pouvait que crier de douleur et de désespoir.

Il sentait Rogue faire des allées et venues de plus en plus rapide à l'intérieur de lui ne faisant que lui arracher des cris de souffrance. Il l'entendait haleter et l'insulter comme s'il était une vulgaire prostitué. Il l'entendait gémir alors que son sexe le déchirait intérieurement.

Il n'avait qu'une envie que tout cela cesse … que ça s'arrête enfin et qu'on le laisse tranquille, loin de cette salissure immonde.

Comme si Rogue avait entendu ses pensées, dans un coup de riens plus puissant et plus douloureux que tous les autres il se libéra à l'intérieur de Harry avant de se laisser tomber sur lui.

A nouveau Harry essaya de tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses poignet maintenant sanguinolents. Rogue grogna et se retira avant de se relever. Harry pu voir le sexe couvert de sang de son professeur qui se revêtit rapidement. Une fois habillé, Rogue jeta les vêtements de Harry sur le lit et le délivra des liens qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

« Foutez moi le camp Potter ! »

Harry se rhabilla aussi rapidement que possible mais ses mouvements étaient fébriles et lents. Agacé, Rogue attendu que son élèves soit un tant soit peu vêtu avant de le jeter à la porte de ses appartements.

Abattu et meurtri, Harry laissa ses jambes frêles le porter vers la sécurité de la chambre de Drago où il se laissa tomber sur le sol laissant ses pleurs évacuer sa souffrance.

* * *

Drago venait de terminer sa toilette et il se sentit immédiatement plus frais, plus à son aise. Il se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette tiède et parfumée lorsqu'une sensation étrange l'étreignit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais subitement il se sentait mélancolique, mal dans sa peau et dans sa tête, comme si toutes ses espérances venaient à jamais de s'évanouir de lui.

Drago ferma les yeux et préféra s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa baignoire attendant que ce sentiment étrange disparaisse. Mais plus il attendait et plus il se sentait mal. Pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait subitement honte de lui et il se sentait entourait d'une aura de violence qui ne cessait de s'accroître à mesure que s'écoulait le temps.

Perturbé et effrayé, il se plia en deux et prenant sa tête serrée dans ses mains pour essayer d'atténuer cette désagréable sensation qui le gênait. Alors qu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il remarqua que la petite fiole suspendue autour se sa nuque venait de changer de couleur. La fumée nacrée auparavant vert émeraude venait de tournait au rouge sombre presque noire.

Drago releva la tête rapidement et prit de quoi se vêtir sommairement avant de quitter sa chambre au pas de course. Il fit claquer la porte de sa chambre avant de dévaler les grands escaliers de marbre le conduisant dans le hall d'entrée. Sans hésitation il se précipita dans le grand salon où son père était occupé à savourer un scotch assis au coin de l'imposante cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu joyeux.

« Père ! Père j'ai besoin de retourner d'urgence à Poudlard. Pouvez vous m'y accompagner ?

- Drago mon fils tu me sembles bien pressé. Que se passe t-il ?

- Je dois impérativement retourner à Poudlard !

- Et pour quelle raison je te pris ?

- Je …

- C'est pour voir ton grand ami Harry Potter ?

- Comment ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Drago. Séverus Rogue s'occupe personnellement de son cas. Quant à toi tu ne me laisses pas le choix…. Morphéus ! »

Sans que Drago ne puisse riposter, un éclair doré vint le frapper en pleine poitrine après quoi il s'effondra sur le sol. Endormi…

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Pfou je suis trop contente de finir enfin ce chapitre qui était assez long ! Mais voilà je m'en sort finalement pas trop mal je crois avec encore une fois pas loin de 9 pages …_

_Est ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre méchant ? Une tite review ?_

_Bisouxxx et a très bientôt_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

Je remercie pour leur reviews et leur lecture : **Maria, Vilarie, anny** ( je t'adore ma tite sœur de Gryffy !), **nattie, Mu, Patdrue, Esmeralda, Moi, Rosenoire et Lyly**


	16. Les Langues se Délient

**Chapitre 16** : Les Langues se Délient

Ron et Blaise étaient assis sur les gradins du Stade de Quidditch de Poudlard attendant patiemment que Harry reviennent. Ce dernier était partit chercher son balai dans son dortoir et ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis. Si au début ils s'étaient contentés de penser qu'il avait du rencontrer un ami pour papoter un peu avec lui, maintenant ils commençaient à nettement s'inquiéter. Il fallait dire que cela fait plus d'une heure et demi qu'ils étaient en train d'attendre et bientôt le soleil allait commencer à se coucher les privant de cette partie de Quidditch si décontractante.

« Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fou ! grogna Blaise qui commençait à tourner en rond

- J'en sais rien. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. D'habitude il est plutôt ponctuel surtout quand il s'agit de Quidditch.

- Moué tu veux que je te dise, Harry nous a planté là. Soit il a plus envie de jouer soit il nous a oublié.

- Il est peut être avec Hermione ?

- Ca m'étonnerai beaucoup que Harry préfère passer son temps à la bibliothèque avec elle plutôt qu'avec nous ici. »

Ron se rongea nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce et après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre il se leva de son siège.

« Rentrons au château. On passera à la bibliothèque pour voire s'il est avec Hermione »

Blaise acquiesça heureux de marcher enfin pour dégourdir ses jambes endolories par le froid et l'inactivité.

Le ciel de Poudlard devenait de plus en plus ombre et le soleil couchant avait prit une délicate couleur rose orangée. Il colorait les nuage duveteux de cette auréole pastel pouvant laisser présager un temps magnifique pour le lendemain.

« Il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour nous avoir fait patienter comme des piquets

- Arrête de râler et avance plus vite !» se contenta de répondre Ron sans lever les yeux vers son ami.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait du château Ron, accélérait le pas ayant une désagréable impression qui commençait à lui tirailler l'estomac.

Suivit de Blaise il prit la direction de la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Hermione installée à une table débordant de grimoires et de manuscrits anciens. Les deux garçons prirent une chaise chacun et s'assayèrent aux cotès de la brunette.

« Tu as vu Harry ? demanda Ron de but en blanc.

- Non. Je croyais qu'il était avec vous au terrain de Quidditch

- Il est parti chercher son balai et on ne l'a pas revu depuis, expliqua calmement Blaise

- Vous ne savez pas où il est ? » interrogea Hermione en levant un sourcil inquisiteur

Sans se contrôler, Ron frappa d'un point sur la table en bois de la bibliothèque avant de sortir précipitamment sous le regard courroucé de Madame Pince qui semblait indignée par un tel comportement.

Hermione sursauta devant l'agressivité de son ami puis elle tourna la tête vers Blaise qui soupira de lassitude.

« Si il est arrivé un malheur à Harry, Drago va vous tuer … » éructa Blaise avant de se lever à son tour immédiatement suivit de Hermione qui ne prit même pas la peine de ranger ses livres avant de quitter la vaste bibliothèque.

Côte à côte ils gravirent les marchent les menant à la tour de Gryffondor pensant que Ron était certainement parti vérifier si Harry s'y trouvait. Arrivés devant de portait de la Grosse Dame Rose, Hermione énonça le mot de passer et l'ouverture se libéra.

Blaise suivit la Gryffondor dans la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque cinglante concernant la décoration passablement négligée de l'endroit au moment où Ron descendit en courant les escaliers du dortoir.

« Il n'est pas au dortoir, annonça t'il essoufflé

- Son balai est dans la chambre ? demanda Hermione plein d'espoir

- Oui ! Il n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai vu.

- Merde ! Où est Potter dans ce cas ? grogna Blaise dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude.

- La chambre de Drago ? Proposa Hermione.

- Impossible il n'a pas le mot de passe ! rectifia le Serpentard

- Si il l'a. Drago le lui a donné… » affirma Ron.

Sans avoir besoin de se parler plus longtemps, les trois amis dévalèrent les escaliers en courant aussi vite que possible.

Hermione manqua de louper une marche et elle se rattrapa de justesse au bras de Ron qui courrait juste à coté d'elle. Jamais les escaliers et les couloirs ne leur avait parut aussi long jusqu'à présent. Ils semblaient interminables et ils furent soulagés lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent à bout de souffle au second étage devant les chambres des préfets.

Hermione se plaça devant la porte ornée d'un « P » vert foncé et elle frappa quelques petits coups délicatement.

« Harry tu es là ? Ouvre s'il te plaît … »

Aucune réponse ne vient en retour et la jeune femme de Gryffondor soupira alors que Ron baissa la tête d'inquiétude et de lassitude. Blaise quand à lui laissa échapper un juron et dégagea Hermione de devant la porte sans aucune forme de courtoisie

« Pousse toi de là toi ! » cracha t'il avant de se mettre face à la porte. « _Aléa jacta est !_ »

Aussitôt que le mot de passe fut énoncé, la porte en bois émit un petit déclic et Blaise la poussa afin de pouvoir entrer dans la pièce mais dès qu'il vit la scène devant lui il fut incapable de se déplacer.

Harry était effondré à même le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots bruyants alors que les pans de sa chemises était parsemés de tache rouge.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Harry … »

Hermione bouscula Blaise sans s'excuser et se laissa tomber à la hauteur de son ami totalement bouleversé. Elle posa une main dans sa chevelure noir pour tenter de l'apaiser mais dès qu'il sentit ce contact, Harry se débattit frénétiquement avant de se rouler en boule les mains au dessus de sa tête comme pour se protéger.

Seuls les pleurs et les plaintes douloureuses de Harry se firent entendre durant un moment qui semblait interminable. Hermione avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle était incapable de faire ne serait ce qu'un mouvement vers Harry de peur de l'effrayer davantage.

Blaise quant à lui n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte. Ron daigna s'approcher de Harry et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur en tendant la main devant lui pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami. Il hésita un instant puis il se résigna à le toucher mais à peine l'avait-il effleuré que Harry se contracta à nouveau en laissant échapper des pleurs douloureux.

Ron se releva subitement et essaya ses yeux larmoyants d'un revers de manche.

« Hermione tu restes avec lui . Blaise viens avec moi.

- Ou allez vous ? demanda Hermione inquiète

- Chercher de l'aide » se contenta de répondre Ron avant de partir en courant suivit par un Blaise quelque peut égaré.

Ron savait très bien où il devait se rendre. Ils auraient dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps déjà et ce pour la propre sécurité de Harry. Et puis tant pis si Drago n'était pas satisfait. Il devrait s'en contenter et faire avec.

Ron et Blaise couraient dans les couloirs bousculant au passage quelques élèves mécontents. Le Serpentard ne savait pas trop où il allait mais il se contentait de suivre Ron sans poser de questions mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloirs des professeur, Blaise tira la manche de son ami qui s'arrêta de courir et se retourna

« Où … tu comptes aller ?

- Je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall pour qu'elle avertisse Dumbledore.

- Est ce que tu te rend compte que Harry et Drago seront furieux ?

- J'en ai rien a foutre Blaise ! Tu as vu Harry non ? Ca devrai te suffire pour comprendre qu'il faut agir.

- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si Rogue est aussi dans la salle des profs ? »

Ron s'arrêta un instant. Il n'avait pas du tout penser à ca dans la course effrénée vers une aide précieuse. Bien qu'il doutait sérieusement de la présence de Rogue dans la salle des professeurs, il lui fallait envisager cette éventualité.

« Je demanderai de parler à McGonagall en privé. Ca te va ?

- Tu es inconscient ! »

Ron haussa les épaules pour montrer que cette péjoration ne le touchait pas puis il se mit en marche vers la salle des professeurs. Son cœur battait étrangement vite alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte écarlate probablement due au stress de la situation.

Ron s'arrêta devant la porte sculptée masquant l'entrée de la pièce et après avoir inspiré profondément il frappa deux petits coups rapidement. Il se figea alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher avant que la porte ne pivote sur ses gongs. Le professeur Chourave qui enseignait la botanique le regarda soupçonneuse avant de lui envoyer un sourire

« Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Zabini. Vous désirez ?

- Nous aimerions parler au professeur McGonagall. »

Le professeur Chourave ouvra en grand la porte puis elle se retourna et annonça « Minerva c'est pour vous ! »

Le professeur McGonagall était installé dans un fauteuil droit, les jambes croisées et apparemment elle était occupé à savourer un thé en compagnie de ses collègues de travail. Au grand soulagement de Ron et de Blaise, il n'y avait aucune trace de Rogue dans la pièce principalement remplie de femmes.

La directrice de Gryffondor se leva et alla à la rencontre des deux élèves qui attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Je vous écoutes …

- Nous aimerions vous parler .. en privé. » chuchota presque Ron.

Le professeur McGonagall les regarda d'un air intrigué avant de s'excuser auprès de ses collègues pour emmener les deux élèves dans son bureau privé. Ron et Blaise entrèrent sans hésiter et s'installèrent sur les chaises confortables que leur indiqua le professeur

« Bien. Alors, qu'avez vous de si important et de si confidentiel à me dire ?

- Professeur c'est très important c'est au sujet de Harry, commença Ron

- Continuez Monsieur Weasley …

- Harry voulait pas que l'on vous en parle mais il s'est fait violé par le Professeur Rogue et …

- Pardon ? Qu'avez vous dit ?

- Il viens de dire que Potter c'est fait violer par Rogue ! s'énerva Blaise.

- Mais enfin, vous rendez vous compte des accusations que vous prononcez ? C'est extrêmement grave ! »

Blaise se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Il serra les poings avant les cogner sur le bureau encombré du professeur

« Ce ne sont pas des accusations mais des affirmations !

- CA SUFFIT ! s'énerva le professeur McGonagall qui se leva à son tour. Jamais je n'avais entendu de pareil foutaises. C'est inadmissible

- Ce qui est inadmissible c'est que vous préférez accorder le bénéfice du doute à cet homme répugnant plutôt qu'à Harry qui souffre actuellement

- Je connaît Séverus depuis longtemps et il est incapable d'agir comme cela. Il ne veux que le bien de Harry depuis sa naissance. Vous devriez vous en souvenir surtout vous Monsieur Weasley

- Et ca ne vous viens pas à l'esprit que Rogue ait pu se jouer de vous pendant toutes ces années ? » éructa Blaise toujours les poings serrés sur le bureau

Ron n'était pas intervenu jusqu'à présent mais il se décida enfin à se lever avant que sa directrice de maison ne reprenne la parole.

« Professeur McGonagall vous devez nous croire. Je sous en prie… Harry a besoin d'aide et on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça… S'il vous plaît…. »

Minerva McGonagall sentit l'harassement, le doute et la peur s'insinuer en elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se résigna à écouter ses deux élèves.

« Où se trouve Monsieur Potter ? » demanda le professeur

Ron et Blaise guidèrent le professeur jusqu'à la chambre de préfet de Drago. La directrice de Gryffondor marchait silencieusement derrière ses élèves se demandant ce qu'elle devait croire ou non. Après tout, Séverus avait toujours fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et en tant que tel il lui était impossible de concevoir qu'il puisse nuire à Harry Potter. Certes Harry et Séverus se détestaient réciproquement mais de là à commettre un viol ou a accuser l'autre de viol il y avait un grand fossé qu'aucun des deux hommes ne franchiraient jamais.

Arrivée devant la chambre de préfet de Drago le professeur McGonagall imita parfaitement Hermione en se plaquant une main sur la bouche pour étouffer une exclamation horrifiée.

« Professeur, il faut conduire Harry à l'infirmerie » sanglota Hermione toujours assise sur le sol

Harry n'avait pas bougé non plus, ses sanglots se répercutaient dans la pièce et son corps était toujours secoué de spasmes et de tremblements incontrôlables. Il ne semblait pas prendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, psalmodiant dans un murmure à peine audible le nom de Drago.

Il l'appelait désespérément à l'aide, souhaitant du fond du cœur que son ange viendrait le sauver une fois encore. Il l'appelait pour se donner un espoir auquel se raccrocher avant que les souvenirs de sa soumission envahissent à nouveau son esprit. Il s'appelait enfin pour pouvoir respirer son odeur apaisante et pour le serrer dans ses bras frêles et contusionnés.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Harry en murmurant un sort compliqué. Aussitôt les sanglots de Harry cessèrent et son corps de décontracta instantanément n'étant plus convulsé par les tremblements.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Ron paniqué

- Je l'ai endormi. Monsieur Weasley pouvez vous porter Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? il faut que j'avertisse le Directeur »

Le professeur McGonagall s'éloigna le pas précipité alors que Ron s'avança vers son ami allongé sur le sol. Il s'accroupit à son niveau et passa un de ses bras sous le plis de ses genoux tandis qu'il glissait l'autre sous ses épaules.

Harry était incroyablement léger et Ron se promis de le forcer à manger davantage lorsqu'il serait rétabli.

« Vous croyez qu'il faut avertir Drago ? demanda Blaise

- Je… sa…sais …pas, sanglota Hermione

Non ne le préviens pas, répondit Ron avec beaucoup d'assurance. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard alors s'il apprend ca, il va se faire du soucis pour Harry. Attendons le verdict de Pomfresh et de Dumbledore

Le voyage jusqu'à l'infirmerie se poursuivit dans un silence religieux qui fut interrompu par les aboiements furieux de la garde malade hystérique de voire encore un de ses élèves en piteux état.

Une fois qu'elle eut installé Harry sur un lit vide, elle congédia les autres avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Hermione, Ron et Blaise s'installèrent sur le sol devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Il … va s'en sortir ? » demanda Hermione plein d'espoir dans la voix

Ron passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amie et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la calmer.

« Oui 'Mione, il s'en sortira. J'en suis certain »

Les minutes s'écoulaient uniquement perturbées par les cris et éclats de voix des élèves que l'on entendait au loin. Eux ils étaient insouciant. Ils n'avaient pas à se faire de frayeur pour la santé d'un de leur ami. Ils s'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour une personne chère à leur cœur. C'étaient de simples étudiants en vacances qui passaient leur journée en bataille de neige et jeux autrement stupides.

Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall arrivèrent dans le couloirs de l'infirmerie et sans prêter garde aux trois amis qui attendaient patiemment il pénètrent dans la grande section réservée aux soins.

Après quelques minutes, le professeur McGonagall réapparut et invita Ron, Hermione et Blaise à entrer

« Comment va t-il ? demanda Hermione impatiente

- Il s'en sortira, répondit Madame Pomfresh. J'ai soigné ses plaies extérieurs avec du Déméctrim mais pour les plaies internes je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que ca cicatrice seul.

- Madame Pomfresh a confirmé que Harry a bien été abusé sexuellement et le professeur McGonagall m'a fait part de vos accusations, reprit Dumbledore. J'aimerai simplement savoir si vous êtes certain de l'identité du coupable »

Ron soupira alors que Hermione prit la parole

« Professeur Dumbledore, nous sommes absolument certain qu'il s'agit du professeur Rogue. Drago Malefoy l'a surpris en train de violer Harry et Harry lui même à confirmé.

- Ca a beau être un membre de l'Ordre, continua Ron, Rogue c'est moqué de nous tous. Il avait qu'un seul but, celui de détruire Harry et ce depuis le début

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas prévenu dans ce cas ? demanda Dumbledore en dévisagea ses élèves par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune

- Harry s'y était opposé, intervint Blaise. Il craignait des représailles de Rogue. »

Dumbledore garda le silence alors que l'infirmière pesta conte le maître des potions. Jamais, depuis son existence, le nom de l'école avait était aussi bafoué, aussi sali. Tout comme Harry endormi sur un lit douillet de cette infirmerie.

« Je crois, repris Dumbledore, que vous avez fait une énorme erreur de jugement. En venant nous parler de ce que subissait Harry vous l'auriez protégé car il est évident que nous aurions gardé Séverus à l'œil. Votre stupidité ou votre pitié n'ont fait que le mettre en danger une fois de plus. »

Ron serra les points de colère et Blaise pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Si Drago était là, il aurait fait ravaler sa bave à ce vieux schnok prétentieux. C'est vrai, pour qui se prenait-il a faire la morale ? Où était-il lui au moment où son petit protégé avait le plus besoin de lui ? Et qui est ce qui a été assez stupide pour croire qu'un ancien Mangemort lui avait juré allégeance ?

Aucun des deux garçon ne prit la peine d'exprimer son opinion ne préférant pas avoir à débattre avec un homme d'une telle mauvaise fois. Ils se contentèrent, tout comme Hermione, de regarder leur Directeur ouvrir un rideau de l'infirmerie découvrant le lit dans lequel Harry était profondément endormi.

Les traits de son visages étaient plus tirés que habitude et les cernes foncées qui encadraient ses yeux clos marquaient un constate impressionnant avec la pâleur de sa peau de porcelaine. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi. On aurait presque pu croire à un ange qui serait tombé du jardin d'Eden. Un ange à présent souillé et corrompu, mais un ange tout de même : celui de Drago.

_

* * *

Kikoo voilà encore un chapitre en ligne …_

_Est ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui fait plus office de transition qu'autre chose ? une petite review please ?_

_Je vous laisse d'ailleurs noter que pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas fait une « fin sadique » ! Je m'améliore n'est ce pas …. ! _

_Je vous entends vous savez, inutile de me hurler « Où est Drago ? » vous le verrez dans le chapitre suivant ! _

_D'ailleurs ce chapitre portera le nom de « Blessures et Cicatrisation » et sera en ligne la semaine prochaine comme de coutume ! _

_En attendant bisouxxx à tous_

Dopamine 

**RAR pour les anonymes** (je n'envoie plus de mail pour les anonymes, ca me prends à chaque fois un temps fou et ma boite mail est un peu capricieuse ces derniers temps)

**Garla sama** : Kikoo ! Moi aussi j'adore le petit coté romantique de Drago. Cette histoire est dramatique mais c'est avant tout une romance alors un peu de guimauve et de fleur bleue ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Merci pour ta review !

**Hélix **: Oui oui je sais je fais souvent des fins cruelle. C'est un de mes défauts et il faudra s'en accommoder. Lol. Merci tout plein pour ta review. Biz

**Adri **: Je te remercie pour ta lecture et tes nombreuses reviews ! Oui je suis méchante mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'assume entièrement lol. Bisouxx

**Nattie** : merci pour ta review et oui je te comprends lol. Bisouxxx

**kAlOoO** : Dun bonheur il y en aura ne t'en fait pas. On dit qu'après la pluie viens le beau temps n'est ce pas ? Bisouxx et merci

**Anny **: ma tite sœur de gryffy a moi ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise tu sais ! Ca me fait tout plaisir ! comment tu as trouvé ce chapitre …rhoooo il est pas trop moche hein ? et puis je ne suis pas si sadique que ca ! Moi à Serpentard ? Plutôt crever ! na ( mais naaaa je les aime aussi les sly .. enfin des fois ! lol) Bisouxx

**Esmeralda** : Ouééé je pète le feu ce matin. ET toi, ca va ? Comment as tu trouver ce chapitre ? bien j'espère. Et je vais te dire un secret, rapproche toi, faut pas que les autres entende Dopamine murmure à Esmeralda Ouééé je le fais exprès de faire des fins sadiques. Ca t'étonne hein ! Bisouxx et merci encore

**Helen** : kikoo. Je te remercie vivement pour ta review ! Apparemment tu as tenter de me laisser une adresse url mais le site l'a censuré je ne l'ai donc pas recu. Désolée

**Lyly** : merci tout plein a toi ! Bisouxxx

**Thalie** : Oui il se peut que ca s'améliore. Je ne dis pas dans un futur trop proche mais ca va arriver doucement crois moi. Bisouxxx et merci

**Lou **: Vu que tu abandonnes la fic, tu ne verra certainement pas ces quelques ligne mais tant pis lol. Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. A bientôt peut etre

**Patdrue** : naaaaaaa je plonge pas dans ma fic pour torturer Rogue … c'est pas bien de piquer le boulot des autres personnages ! tu risque de les mettre au chômage. Bisouxx

**Rosenoire** : Oué Lucius est au courant de ce que faut Rogue à Harry … ils sont dans le même camp. Merci pour ta reviewww. Bisouxxx

**Ashleigh** : Voldemort veux briser psychologiquement Harry pour exploiter cette faiblesse le moment venu. Ce n'est pas très loyal de sa part mais par temps de guerre tous les coups sont permis non ? Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx


	17. Blessures et Cicatrisation

**Chapitre 17** : Blessures et Cicatrisation 

Voldemort était assis à une immense table rectangulaire taillée dans un chêne massif. Comme toutes les semaines, il avait convoqué les généraux des Mangemorts afin que ces derniers lui fassent un rapport sérieux pour l'avancement de ses troupes au sein du pays.

La prise du pouvoir dans la ville de Glasgow avait particulièrement ravie le Lord Noir qui voyait d'un bon œil ce rapprochement de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Depuis des années, il rêvait d'un combat au sein de l'école, de la viande jeune et tendre pour ses Mangemorts assoiffés de sang et des cibles de choix pour lui et son ivresse de pouvoir.

Aussi, Voldemort était d'une humeur assez joviale lorsque quelqu'un frappa quelques coup à la porte de cette salle de réunion, perturbant le calme pesant qui y régnait.

D'une voix glaciale il intima à l'opportun d'entrer et Lucius Malefoy fit son apparition s'excusant de déranger une réunion d'une aussi grande importance.

« Maître, il a été fait selon vos désirs.

- Très bien Lucius. Tu est un bon serviteur. Où as tu déposé le prisonnier ?

- Dans les cachots comme vous me l'aviez ordonné.

- Dans ce cas je passerai saluer notre nouvel invité dès que j'aurai quelques instants. Il sera une arme précieuse contre Potter et j'aimerais le bichonner à ma façon. »

Lucius se contenta de baisser la tête en signe de soumission et il quitta la pièce lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le congédia.

« Bien, où en étions nous ? » reprit-il un sourire déformant mon visage reptilien.

* * *

« Dra…go »

Sa gorge lui faisait mal comme si chacune des lettres qu'il venait de prononcer l'écorchaient un peu plus. Pourtant, il avait à peine murmuré mais il se sentait si faible qu'il abandonna bien vite l'envie de parler.

Harry papillonna délicatement des yeux essayant de les ouvrir malgré la lumière agressive. Une lumière blanche et trop vive pour quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller le corps endolori et la mémoire floue.

Ses lèvres étaient sèches et il essaya de passer sa langue dessus pour les humecter mais elle semblait tout aussi déshydratée. Il émit un petit toussotement d'irritation et presque aussitôt il sentit qu'on lui déposa un tissu imbibé d'eau sur les lèvres. Bizarrement ce simple geste le rassura et l'apaisa presque immédiatement.

« Drago… » chuchota t'il encore une fois avant qu'une main ne se pose sur ses cheveux pour lui caresser le front doucement.

« Non Harry, c'est moi, Hermione. »

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il se souvint que Drago était reparti pour le Manoir Malefoy et qu'il ne serait probablement pas à ses cotés avant la rentrée des classes.

« Comment te sens tu ? demanda la brunette d'une voix tremblotante.

- J'ai mal à …. »

Harry allait dire « j'ai mal à l'anus » mais se reprit à la dernière minute ne préférant pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans les appartements de Rogue la veille.

De toute façon Hermione sembla avoir compris puisqu'elle abaissa la tête pour regarder le sol comme si elle y trouvait un intérêt particulier.

« Madame Pomfresh a pu guérir toutes tes plaies extérieur. »

Harry soupira de lassitude alors qu'il commençait seulement à émerger de son doux état comateux.

« Vous m'avez emmené à l'infirmerie… Chuchota t'il .

Oui et on a bien faits je pense. Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état Harry et on a eu très peur pour toi. »

Le malade ferma les yeux et même s'il n'était pas entièrement d'accord avec la décision qu'avaient pris ses amis, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avait cru bon. Et puis, à quoi servirait-il de s'énerver ? Le mal était fait maintenant …

Harry senti quelque chose se poser sur son torse et il ouvra les yeux pour apercevoir la peluche que Drago venait de lui offrir pour Noël. Il sourit tristement et s'empara de l'animal ailé qu'il serra fort contre lui après lui avoir embrasser la crinière.

« C'est Ron qui te l'a apporté. C'est le cadeau de Drago n'est ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête puis il serra davantage la peluche qui se laissa faire.

Hermione le regarda un instant ne sachant pas trop ce qui convenait de faire : le laisser seul ou le faire un peu parler. Elle opta pour la seconde solution et s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son ami qui ne protesta pas. Harry avait l'air fatigué physiquement et psychologiquement ce qui devait être le cas d'ailleurs. Il se contentait de serrer son cheval en peluche tout en l'embrassant par moment comme si Hermione était invisible.

La jeune femme soupira ne sachant pas trop comment entamer la conversation. De son coté, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un enfant à qui l'on vient d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Un enfant perdu entre la tristesse et l'incompréhension de cette douleur qui s'assaille brusquement.

Finalement elle se racla la gorge et commença à parler à voix basse craignant une réaction quelconque de son ami.

« Harry… Tu.. tu veux pas me parler de ce qui c'est passé ? »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu préfères peut être en parler à Ron ou .. ou à Blaise ? »

Nouveau secouement de tête négatif.

« Tu sais si Drago serait là, il te dirait d'en parler, que ça te ferai du bien…

- Mais il n'est pas là …

- Certainement. Mais moi je suis là.

- Ce n'est pas pareil …

- Je le sais bien Harry. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et Harry détourna la tête pour admirer le ciel grisonnant qu'offrait les fenêtres barricadées de l'infirmerie.

Il entendit Hermione remuer à coté de lui puis la brunette parla d'une voix presque éteinte, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

« Où est ce que Rogue t'a fais ça Harry ? »

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers son amie qu'il foudroya du regard mais il ne répondit pas pour autant. Il se contenta de repositionner sa peluche contre lui avant d'enfuir son visage dans ses poils synthétiques.

Cependant, Hermione était décider à le faire parler pour qu'il se libère qu'un poids qu'elle estimait trop lourd pour lui. Alors elle continuait son interrogatoire, faisant mine de n'avoir pas remarquer le comportement crispé de Harry.

« Pourquoi t'a t-il fait ça ?

- Laisse moi tranquille, chuchota t-il.

- Il t'a fait ça dans les cachots ?

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Pourquoi a t'il recommencé Harry ?

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille. »

Harry commençait à s'énerver et Hermione était satisfaite de le voir enfin réagir et sortir de son état de léthargie.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'en prend à toi Harry ?

- JE VEUX ETRE TRANQUILLE ! Juste tranquille… »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues pales. Hermione se précipita de le prendre dans ses bras où il nicha son visage dans le creux de sa nuque y pleurant malgré lui.

« Harry, il faut que tu parles. Où il t'a fait ca ? »

Harry resserra son étreinte contre son amie avant de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Sa voix était tremblante et entrecoupée de sanglots mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de continuer son interrogatoire auquel Harry se soumettait plein de disgrâce. Il lui raconta la scène comme il s'en souvenait et la brunette retenait ses larmes à grande peine pensant que Harry avait plus besoin de soutient que de compassion.

Dans les bras de Hermione il se sentait mieux. Ce n'était pas ceux de son Dray, mais son amie semblait être un excellent substitue de fortune. Elle lui caressait le dos pour l'apaiser, elle lui fredonnait des chansons douces pour le calmer et au bout de quelques temps la respiration de Harry se fit plus régulière et il s'endormit contre elle.

Hermione reposa délicatement Harry sur son lit avant de lui embrasser les cheveux, de lui déposer sa peluche gesticulante dans le creux de son cou et de quitter sa chambre le laissant entre le bonne main de Madame Pomfresh.

* * *

**POV Drago**

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour métier ca ? Dites moi ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que ca m'arrive ? J'ai l'impression d'être perdu, d'être anéanti. Je suis assis dans mon cachot de misère à attendre je ne sais trop quoi et je n'arrive pas encore à accepter la dure réalité : Je me suis fait vendre par mon propre père !

Moi, la chair de sa chair je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire pantin qu'il a vendu à son maître. Une poupée de chiffon dont Voldemort décidera du destin entre deux meurtres ignobles. Les relations entre mon père et moi n'ont jamais été ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de normal mais jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable d'un tel acte. Depuis ma naissance je n'ai eu de cesse de le séduire, de le rendre fier de moi et ce n'était jamais assez. Il fallait toujours plus.

Vendu …

Ce mot prend une toute autre signification pour moi. Il résonne inlassablement à mes oreilles semblant vouloir me détruire petit à petit.

Vendu … et trahi …

Je regarde la petite fiole qui est suspendue à mon cou. Petit a petit la fumée rouge foncé se transforme. Elle passe délicatement du rouge pastel au rose nacrée où se mélange des veloute de blanc.

Ca me rassure. Cela signifie que le calvaire de Harry est passé et qu'il est désormais soigné. Quelqu'un se sera probablement occupé de lui. Et ce quelqu'un, ce n'est pas moi …

Comme je regrette de ne pas être à ses cotés.

Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir désobéit à mon père et d'être resté avec lui au château pour le couvrir de baisers et d'amour comme il me mérite.

Comme je regrette enfin de ne pas avoir su, de ne pas avoir pu le protéger. J'aurai du être là pour éviter que Rogue ne le touche à nouveau. Car je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé : Rogue à une fois de plus oser salir mon ange et je n'étais pas là pour empêcher cette ignominie. J'aurai être présent pour le sécuriser. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner …

Que pense t'il de moi ?

Peut être croit il que je passe un Noël agréable dans mon manoir confortable entre mes deux parents…Il doit se demander pourquoi je ne viens pas l'aider. Il doit se demander pourquoi, malgré la Fleur d'Ame je ne suis pas accouru à son chevet pour le relever de sa chute. Il doit se demander pourquoi je l'ai abandonné….

Je baisse la tête et je préfère ne pas penser à ca. Ne pas penser à Harry en train de reconstruire sa vie loin de moi. Car je ne me fais guère d'illusion concernant mon incarcération forcée : si je ressors un jour de ce cachot, ca sera les pieds devants … Je vais mourir ici, dans les ténèbres de ce manoir lugubre et il n'y aura personne pour pleurer ma perte. Même pas Harry… Même pas ma mère …

Longtemps j'ai cru que s'il m'arrivait un problème quelconque, ma mère serait toujours là pour me protéger. Contrairement à ce qu'elle peut laisser paraître, elle n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle se plaît à le faire croire. C'est une personne de nature plutôt charmante mais l'influence malfaisante de mon père l'a forcé à cacher ses sentiments et sa véritable apparence. Un Malefoy, homme ou femme, ne fait pas d'état âme… C'est une tradition …

Mais je sais qu'elle n'ai pas comme ca ma Maman … Lorsque dans un accès de folie mon père me frappait rudement étant jeune, c'est elle qui venait me bercer et me consoler. Longtemps j'ai cru qu'elle serait tout le temps comme ça avec moi. Qu'elle me consolerait et qu'elle me prendrait dans ses bras quand je n'irai pas bien. Mais je me suis trompé.

Mon père m'a vendu et ma mère n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher …

Je suis comme Harry en fait : abandonné …

Je regarde encore la Fleur d'Ame qui est suspendue à mon cou et je laisse la chaîne légère en or blanc glisser le long de mes doigts. Ca m'apaise de sentir ce petit morceaux de Harry à mes coté. J'ai beau me dire que ce n'est qu'une fiole misérable, je me sens moins isolé avec elle. Moins solitaire avec une petite partie de Harry rien qu'à moi.

J'entends une porte grincer au loin et je me dépêche de ranger la Fleur d'Ame sous ma chemise pour que personne ne puisse la voire.

Des pas résonnent de plus en plus fort et j'entends des hurlements terrifiants retentir des cellules voisines de la mienne. Probablement des prisonniers de longue date devenus fous par l'enfermement et la trop pesante solitude.

Les pas se rapprochent et d'instinct je me replie dans le fond de ma cellule. Dans un petit coin caché par l'obscurité. Je m'y tapie et j'attends alors que mon cœur s'accélèrent irrémédiablement.

Les pas résonnent avec force et je vois les lueurs des lumières s'approcher, éclairant le sol pavé et humide du couloir des cachots.

Enfin, je le vois Lui, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Celui qui a volé toute ma vie et celui qui vient de voler ma liberté. J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de laisser exploser ma rage et ma fureur mais une peur sans nom s'est emparé de mon corps et, paralysé, je le regarde déverrouiller la grille de ma cellule et s'approcher de moi.

Je suis misérable et je me fais l'effet d'une bête sauvage terrorisée. Pourtant, je croyais que les Malefoy ne connaissait pas la peur, alors dis moi Père, pourquoi je suis tétanisé devant Lui ?

* * *

« Allons allons Drago. Tu as peur de moi ? »

A la voix glaciale de Voldemort, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Tout chez cet homme ne pouvait d'insuffler peur et désespoir.

Voldemort s'approcha de Drago et s'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur. Il laissa un de ses doigts longs et osseux glisser sur sa joue avant de soulever lui soulever le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Sais tu pourquoi tu es là mon garçon ?

- O…Oui…. Bredouilla Drago.

- Bien ! Cela évitera des discussions inutiles. »

Voldemort laissa retomber le menton de Drago avant de l'agripper par le col de sa chemise le forçant à se mettre debout. Contrairement à ce que laissait croire son physique svelte, le Seigneur de Ténèbres possédait une force presque extraordinaire. Il souleva donc Drago sans aucune peine et le tira dans le centre de la pièce qui était davantage éclairée.

« Tu ressembles étonnamment à ton père, siffla Voldemort. Mais contrairement à lui tu me déçois beaucoup… »

Voldemort desserra son emprise sur Drago et celui-ci recula d'un pas dés qu'il le put.

« Jamais ton père ne m'a trahi une seule seconde. Je m'étais déjà imaginé trouver en toi un Serviteur aussi fidèle que lui. Qu'en dis tu Drago ?

- Non. Je ne serai jamais votre serviteur.

- Sais tu ce que cela signifie ? Cela veut dire que tu vas devoir en subir les conséquences. En est tu conscient ?

- Oui… depuis j'ai atterri ici je m'y suis préparé.

- Je regrette ce gâchis mon garçon. Préférer Potter à moi c'est une faute de goût évident surtout pour un Malefoy ! »

Drago aurait volontiers répondu quelque chose de cinglant si sa peur ne l'en aurait pas empêcher.

« Je vais te montrer ce qui arrive à la vermine comme toi …ENDOLORIS »

Drago s'écroula sur le sol dés que le sort le frappa. Son corps se contorsionnait dans tout les sens alors que la douleur était présente dans chaque parcelle de sa peau, de sa chair, de ses os. Sa voix déchirante se répercutaient dans les cachots et Voldemort jouissait de le voire se tordre sur le sol. Se tordre de douleur, presque agonisant.

La voix de Drago se brisa sous les plaintes assourdissantes qu'il ne cessait de hurler. Sa peau semblait se consumer de toute part alors qu'il avait l'impression que tous ses os se brisaient en miette. Il gesticulait comme un pantin et quand Voldemort arrêta le sortilège, son corps tremblait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa son rire froid et machiavélique envahir les cachots alors qu'il s'agenouilla pour saisir la tête de Drago sans ses mains râpeuses.

« Ce n'était qu'un avant goût mon garçon … prépare toi à souffrir comme jamais … »

* * *

Harry lisait tranquillement installé dans son lit d'infirmerie le livre que Ron lui avait offert à Noël. C'était un magnifique livre assez épais qui résumait le Quidditch professionnel depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il put ainsi voir la gigantisme Feinte de Porskoff effectuée par Delapierre, un joueur Français qui permis ainsi la victoire de l'équipe de France de la soixante-quatrième coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch.

Harry s'apprêtait à regarder pour la seconde fois le Wollongong Shimmy des Australiens quand le rideau de sa chambre se tira pour laisser passer le Directeur de l'école en personne.

Celui-ci avait l'air très fatigué. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et des cernes ridées s'étaient formées en dessous de ses yeux vides. Le Grand sorcier n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi vieux et Harry se surpris à éprouver de la compassion pour cet homme qu'il respectait toujours autant.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda le Directeur de sa voix lassée et railleuse.

- Ca peut aller, merci. »

Dumbledore prit un tabouret et s'installa dessus, juste à coté du lit de Harry

« Je suis venu pour que l'on puisse parler un peu ensemble Harry. Vois tu je me sens terriblement responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et j'aimerai t'aider à te remettre sur pied au plus vite. »

Harry referma son livre qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Il dirigea ses yeux verts encore voilés vers le Directeur et l'écouta parler.

« Je m'en veux de m'être fait berner par Séverus. J'ai cru bien faire en lui offrant ce poste de professeur mais je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'il avait accepté pour te faire du mal. J'avais une confiance toute particulière en lui et si je pouvais, j'effacerai tout pour ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Harry, pardonnes moi de t'avoir mis en danger, pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait subir tout ça … je suis vraiment désolé »

Le directeur retira ses lunettes en demi lune qu'il posa sur le chevet de Harry et il baissa la tête comme accablé par le poids de la culpabilité et de la trahison.

« Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir, répondit Harry. Personne ne le pouvait. Je n'aurait jamais pu suspecter Rogue capable de me faire… faire ça …. Ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Aveuglé par la guerre et le bataille avec l'Ordre du Phénix, j'en ai oublié de voir à quel point tu avais changé. Je t'ai délaissé au profit de combats perdus alors que j'aurai mieux fait d'ouvrir les yeux sur la vraie cible de cette guerre : toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'abaisser la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre et il se sentait impuissant face à l'erreur presque fatale de ce vieil homme. Certainement une erreur de vieillesse…

« J'aurai tellement voulu t'empêcher de subir tout cela. J'ai failli à la mission que tes parents et Sirius m'avait confié, celle de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne pourrai trouver ma rédemption qu'a travers ton pardon Harry… »

Harry posa sa main sur celle plus fripée et plus rude de Dumbledore. Il n'était encore pas prêt à lui pardonner son absence. Son manque d'intuition dans les agissements et l'allégeance de Rogue. Tout était encore trop frais dans sa tête et il lui fallait y mettre encore un peu d'ordre pour pouvoir pardonner…

Mais ce simple geste sembla suffire à Dumbledore qui se leva en esquivant un sourire. Il remis ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin avant d'ébouriffer un peu plus les cheveux de Harry.

« Séverus Rogue a disparu du château. Nous avons mis tout ce qui était a notre disposition pour assurer ta sécurité. Un avis de recherche à était lancé par le Ministère de la magie. Aussi, tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie demain matin.

- Le Ministère est au courant de ce qu'il .. qu'il m'a fait ?

- Non Harry … Nous leur avons simplement affirmé que Séverus Rogue était un Mangemort très dangereux et il n'ont pas vraiment cherché à en savoir plus. Personne ne sera au courant de ce qui t'ai arrivé en dehors de tes amis, du professeur McGonagall, de Madame Pomfresh et de moi même. »

Harry sourit au Directeur. Il était heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. C'était un endroit lugubre où l'odeur des médicaments ne cessait de lui donner des migraines. Et puis le lendemain c'était la date de retour des étudiants partis pour les fêtes. Le Poudlard Express ferait son arrivée vers dix huit heures comme d'habitude ce qui signifiait que le lendemain, à cette même heure, il serait tranquillement installé dans les bras ouverts de Drago, s'enivrant de son odeur et se perdant dans le lac gris de ses yeux.

* * *

_Kikoo _

_Comment allez vous ? voyez vous comme la situation change : l'un se relève doucement alors que l'autre amorce sa chute inévitable… _

_Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_Une fois encore je m'excuse d'updater avec une journée d'avance. Demain j'aurai été dans l'incapacité de mettre en ligne la suite de l'histoire et comme je ne veux pas prendre de retard, je préfère vous donner le chapitre 17 maintenant. _

_Vendredi prochain le chapitre 18 sera en ligne et il portera le titre suivant : « Sans Lui » _

_Bisouxxx et a très bientôt _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Petite grenouille** : Bingooooooo tu as trouvé où se trouvait Dray ! En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review. Bisouxxx

**Alexia et jo** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre et cette fiction dans son ensemble te plaise. As tu aimé le chapitre 17 ? Bisouxxx

**Kaoru Dono** : héhéééééé « écrivain de génie » je ne pense pas quand même. Sinon j'écrirai un truc mondialement publié et je serai aussi riche que Rowling ! Mais mon ego apprécie tes flatterie ! lol recommence quand tu veux ! Sinon pour ta question ( qui sauvera Drago, le sauveur de Harry ?) bah faudra certainement attendre le chapitre … euh… naaaaa je te dirai pas ! Bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Helix** : Bah oué petit à petit on approche de la fin. Mais rassure toi, il reste encore une bonne dizaine de chapitre. Bisouxxxxx

**Lyly **: merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite.

**Youyou** : je t'envoie le chapitre 15 le plus tôt possible. Dis moi si tu l'as recu.

**Beautiful Draco** : Bah … ouééééééé il est au main de Voly ! Mais tu t'en douté je pense. Merci pour ta review. Bisouxx

LN : Wowwww je suis intimidé. Euh.. je te remercie en tout cas pour ta review et tu passeras mes amitiés à tes deux autres amies. J'espère ne pas vous avoir décu avec ce chapitre. Bisoux à vous trois.

**Adri **: Dopamine applaudie à tout rompre ! Ouéééé tu es à jour dans tes chapitres ! Félicitations ( je t'envie tu sais. Moi j'ai toujours un train de retard .. désespérant). Mais je confirme. Si tu as eu envie de frapper Dumby, c'est normal … l'inverse m'aurait étonné. Bref je te remercie pour ta lecture toujours aussi fidèle et tes nombreuses review. Bisouxxxxx

**Lyzabeth **: je te remercie vraiment tout plein pour ta review ! Bisouxxx et a bientôt

**Patdrue** : lol tu vas me le faire fuir mon petit Rogue .. S'il venait à lire ta review il préférerai encore être donné en pâture a des lions ! Tu est sadique ! Bisouxx et merci pour ta review

**Slydawn** : je te remercie. J'avais peur d'etre passé à coté du chapitre 16. Que dis tu du chapitre 17 ?

**Esmeralda** : Cette vengeance .. euh .. dans un chapitre plus ou moins éloigné ! Mais bon, elle arrive petit à petit ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Blan** : je te remercie pour ta review. En fait j'ai prévu entre 25 et 30 chapitre pour cette fiction. Actuellement j'en suis à la fin du chapitre 20 et j'attaque le 21 cette aprem … de quoi laisser une petite marge entre vous et moi . merci encore

**Rosenoire **: oui ne t'en fais pas. La fin sera très mimi … mais avant ca il y a pas mal de choses qui vont se passer. Bisouxxx

**Angie** : Hahahaaaaaaaa Traduction ? là je suis un peu offusquée car je ne traduit par cette fiction ! je l'écrit toute seule comme une grande fille ! Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture pour la suite des chapitres.

**Ange** : Je te remercie vraiment sincèrement pour ta review. Cette fiction est pleine de réalité malgré tout car maintenant le monde est de plus en plus régit par la violence. J'espère que le chap 17 t'as plus. Bisouxx


	18. Sans Lui

**Chapitre 18** : Sans Lui

**POV HARRY**

Je suis sortit de l'infirmerie il y a deux heures environs et je ne m'en porte que mieux. J'ai horreur de cet endroit. Tout là bas est en excés : trop de lumière irritante, trop d'odeurs aseptisées, trop de silence insoutenable et trop de médicaments dégoûtants !

Je suis content d'en être enfin sortit et je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne plus avoir à y retourner (la disparition de Rogue va aussi grandement faciliter les choses.)

Quelque part, je suis content que Drago n'était pas là pendant les vacances. Il se serait fait trop de soucis pour moi et j'espère que la Fleur d'Ame ne l'a pas trop inquiété. Dire que je lui ai offert ce cadeau pour le rassurer … j'ai l'horrible pressentiment qu'au contraire, je n'ai fait que l'effrayer. Mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'il analyse chacun de mes gestes pour y trouver un signe de faiblesse. Et puis paradoxalement j'aurai vraiment aimé l'avoir a mes cotés. Il m'a tellement manqué pendant toutes ses longues journées de solitudes. Je me langui de le retrouver !

Dans moins d'une heure les élèves partis dans leur famille pour les fêtes vont faire leur retour et il sera parmi eux. Fatigué de son long voyage en train dans le Poudlard Express. C'est bizarre mais je me demande si les choses auront changé entre nous ou si notre petite histoire va reprendre son cours tranquille. Enfin, tranquille façon de parler parce que jusqu'à présent on s'est contentés de vivre caché loin des regards.

Je suis impatient de le retrouver. Impatient de me blottir dans ses bras et de respirer son odeur qui m'a tellement manqué. Et cette fois, nous ne nous cacherons plus. Les autres élèves de l'école pourront penser ce qu'il veulent je m'en fou. Ils ne savent pas et ils ne sauront certainement jamais. Je veux juste être avec Drago et ne plus jamais avoir le sentiment de le perdre.

Les minutes défilent et je reste assis dans l'herbe humide du parc de l'école à attendre. Mes mains caressent les longues brindilles vertes puis les arrachent une a une pour aider le temps à passer plus vite. Ca me destresse aussi car pour une raison que j'ignore je me sens angoissé.

« On peut s'asseoir aussi ? »

Je me retourne et je vois Hermione, Ron et Blaise qui s'installent à coté de moi. J'aime bien leur présence. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle a été plus que précieuse à mon égard et je ne leur en serai jamais assez reconnaissant. Surtout Hermione ….

« Tu attends Drago ?

- Oui. Et vous ?

- La même chose que toi. » me répond Blaise.

Le temps qui nous reste à attendre, nous discutions un peu de tout et de rien. Pour être franc je les écoute plutôt parler d'une oreille évasive sans vraiment prendre part aux sujets abordés. Ron s'est lancé dans une plaidoirie argumentée concernant les résultats des Canons de Chudley au championnat de Grande Bretagne alors que Blaise s'amuse à le chambrer sur cette équipe au score aussi fané que leur réputation. Il faudrait que Ron ouvre les yeux et qu'il se rende compte que cette équipe est tombée dans les oubliette. Elle ne vaut plus rien !

Je ne prends pas la peine de le lui faire remarquer parce qu'au loin, les premiers élèves font leur entrée dans le château.

Je mes lève subitement tout comme mes trois amis.

Les élèves se rapprochent puis passent devant nous pour rentrer dans le château mais aucune trace de Drago. Aucune trace d'une tête blonde qui avancerait dans ma direction avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les bras écartés pour me permettre de m'y loger.

Une sueur froide s'empare de moi alors que je vois tous ces étudiants passer devant nous sans y voire celui que j'aime.

Le dernier élève s'apprête a rentrer au château et je cours dans sa direction en l'interpellant.

« Tu es le dernier ? Il n'y a personne dernière toi ?

- Non il n'y a personne. Tous les autres sont rentrés.

- Dis moi, est ce que tu aurais vu Drago Malefoy sur le quai à Londres .

- Malefoy ? de Serpentard ? Non il n'y étais pas. Pourquoi ? »

Je ne réponds pas a l'élève de Serdaigle et je rejoins mes amis la peur au ventre. Et si Drago m'avait abandonné ? Et si il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts comme dans mon cauchemar ?

Je chasse toutes ses pensées lugubres de mon esprit. Drago serait incapable de faire quelque chose pareille. Il me l'a dit lui même. Pourtant l'incertitude et la confusion ne me lâche pas pour autant. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

« Il n'es pas là ? me demande Ron.

- Non. Apparemment il n'a pas pris le train.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'inquiéter Harry. Drago revient souvent le lundi matin, pile à l'heure pour le début du premier cours. Quelque chose l'aura retenu au Manoir. »

Ce que me dit Blaise me fait du bien. Inutile de tirer le signal d'alarme, Drago avait certainement des papiers à mettre en ordre au château ou une visite importante à ne pas louper ce soir.

Demain matin, après le petit déjeuné il sera de retour et il pourra à nouveau me serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Les cachots de la tanière de Voldemort ressemblaient à tous les cachots : un couloir assez large a coté duquel s'alignait une rangé de cellules sombre et humide. Une odeur pestilentielle de moisie, de renfermé et de mort se dégageait constamment des pierres froides et poisseuses. La mousse verdâtre recouvrait partiellement les pavés qui formait le sol, rendant l'endroit propice à la prolifération d'insectes en tout genre et rat d'égout porteur de maladie.

Les yeux de Drago s'était habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait dans les cachots mais son corps n'arrivait encore pas à s'accommoder à la température glaciale qui y régnait. Aussi il passait la majeur partie de son temps à se frotter les membres dans l'espoir infime de les réchauffer quelque peu, serrant contre lui ses lambeaux de vêtement.

Ses journées étaient rythmées par les cris de ses voisins de misère, ses frères de galère dont il ne connaissait ni le nom ni le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient retenu prisonnier ici mais il ne pouvait que ressentir un profond sentiment de compassion quand l'un d'eux hurlait sous les tortures et les sévices qu'on lui faisait subir. Tout comme lui s'époumonait sous les coups et les sorts que Voldemort ou ses larbins lui assainissait quotidiennement.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps qui s'écoulait et avait arrêté tracer des petits bâtons significatif dans la poussière de sa cellule. Il avait juste l'impression d'être ici depuis des mois entiers. Le temps avait suspendu son envol et il l'avait abandonné à son destin funeste.

Heureusement, il lui restait la Fleur d'Ame toujours suspendue a son cou. La petite fiole avait entièrement repris sa couleur blanchâtre et Drago ne peut empêcher son cœur de se pincer tristement au souvenir de Harry. Pour se donner du courage il repassait sans cesse le film de leur histoire courte dans sa tête. Il essayait de graver les traits de Harry dans sa mémoire pour que jamais la folie ou la solitude ne puisse les effacer. Il se souvenait de son rire. Il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent ces derniers temps mais il avait emporté dans son cœur et dans sa tête ses quelques notes fluettes et timidement échappées. Il se surprit à penser que le rire de Harry était comme la mélodie d'une chanson saisissante. On est surpris tout d'abord de l'entende et puis après on n'a qu'une seule et unique envie : écouter à nouveau ses quelques notes flatter nos cages à miel…

Drago s'appuya contre un mur froid de sa cellule et ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement alors que le sommeil semblait s'emparer de lui. Il était exténué et son corps meurtris et douloureux ne faisait que le fatiguer davantage. Il allait se laisser emporter par le sommeil quand des pas se firent entendre. Il n'y prêta d'abord pas attention mais quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore pas eut sa « visite quotidienne » il se tapis dans le coin le plus obscur de sa cage pour y trouver un refuge.

« Alors Drago, on ne salue plus son propre père ? »

Drago se détendit un peu et sortit des ténèbres pour s'avancer vers l'homme qui avait fait de lui un prisonnier.

« Regarde toi, mon fils, tu me fait presque pitié.

- De la faute à qui ? répondit Drago de sa voix rendue rauque par le manque d'utilisation.

- Mais pas de la mienne ! Ne me rend pas responsable de tes déboires personnels. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir appris à choisir tes fréquentations …

- Justement, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne les ai pas choisit parmi les ordures de votre espèce. »

Lucius éclata d'un rire cynique avant de reporter son attention vers son fils.

« Tu devrais faire attention à ton vocabulaire Drago. Ici tu es en position d'infériorité et le Maître n'aime pas les petits cons arrogants de ta nature

- Pourquoi vous apprécie t-il autant alors ?

- Tu feras moins le malin quand tu auras compris pourquoi le maître te garde ici.

- Parce que vous croyez que je l'ignore peut être ?

- Je le crois en effet … Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour lui.

- Mais vous, avec votre science infuse, vous le savez évidemment !

- Evidemment … »

Drago était résigner à ne pas s'abaisser au rang de son père. Jamais il ne le supplierait de lui dire ce que compter faire de lui le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, de toute façon il avait bien sa petite idée sur la chose. Probablement qui allait l'utiliser comme une sorte d'appât ou d'otage. Sa vie contre le sacrifice de Harry ou un truc dans le genre.

« Excuse moi Drago mais il est temps pour moi de songer à vaquer … Je te laisse en compagnie de tes amis prisonniers .. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et regarda son père quitter les cachots de sa démarche théâtrale, trop travaillée et perfectionnée pour paraître naturelle .

Drago recommença à se frotter les bras et les jambes espérant secrètement que Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre arrive à le sortir d'ici avant de le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne mette à jour ses plans diaboliques.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry se rendit à la Grande Salle à contre cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim trop pressé qu'il était de retrouver son Dray. Il ne cessait de jeter des coup d'heure anxieux à sa montre dont les aiguilles semblaient ne pas vouloir avancer.

« Harry, arrête ! Tu es en train de me stresser, lâcha Hermione entre deux bouchées de croissant.

- J'y peux rien ! J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir. Il …

- Il te manque on sait ! le coupa Blaise .

- Et alors, c'est un reproche ?

- Non pas le moins du monde ! Mais à ta place je mangerai quelque chose pour éviter de me faire engueuler dès son retour …

- C'est vrai Harry, tu es léger comme une plume … »

Harry fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et piocha un pain au chocolat qui attendait patiemment dans une corbeille qu'on veuille le saisir. Il commença à l'effeuiller doucement s'apprêtant à le manger de mauvaise grâce quand le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il sourit à Harry et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être à sa hauteur.

« Harry je peux te parler en privé quelques instants. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tempe et se leva pour suivre son professeur au travers les couloirs de l'école.

* * *

« Harry… Tu te sens bien ? »

Les yeux de Harry étaient restés accrochés dans le vague. Légèrement flou, légèrement humide.

Il avait écouté Dumbledore sans l'interrompre et les mots qu'il avait refusé d'entendre avaient tout de même imprégné son esprit délivrant leur message dramatique.

Dumbledore avait raconté qu'il s'était rendu au Manoir Malefoy pour se renseigner sur l'absence de Drago au retour des vacances. Mais au lieu d'être accueillit comme il se devait dans l'aristocratie de cette famille, il n'avait trouver qu'une demeure vide de vie. Aucun feu ne crépitait dans la cheminée et les braises qui s'y trouvait était froides depuis longtemps, confirmant que personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis un moment.

Il avait parcourut chacune des pièces de la grande maison et n'y avait trouvé aucune trace de ses occupants. La chambres de Drago, lui avait-il dit, était encore désordonnée comme s'il l'avait quitté précipitamment. Il avait trouvé sur le lit un petit écrin de velours et Harry eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l'emballage de le Fleur d'Ame.

« Harry, nous faisons tout notre possible pour retrouver Drago. As tu une idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ?

- Je … non … je ne sais pas. »

Harry se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait pour ne pas que ses yeux laissent couler ses larmes de tristesses et d'inquiétude.

Où était Drago à ce moment là ? Est ce que Rogue avait fait de lui son prisonnier ? Etait-il en bonne santé ?

« Professeur, commença Harry dont la voix tremblante trahissait l'émotion, le professeur Rogue m'a dit qu'il savait que Drago et moi... étions ensemble. Il… m'a dit que s'il m'avait … violé… c'est parce que Drago était au courant pour les fois précédentes.

- Il est donc probable que ce soit lui le responsable de l'enlèvement de Drago. Est ce que tu sais si le professeur Rogue agissait sous les ordres d'une autre personne ?

- Non. Je l'ignore. »

Dumbledore passa une main lascive sur son visage avant de s'accouder avec nonchalance sur son bureau encombré de bibelots divers et variés.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction plus brutale de Harry à la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apprendre et le relatif calme du jeune homme le laissait pensif. Il aurait préféré que celui-ci laisse exploser sa rage, sa détresse et sa peur pour qu'il en soit enfin libéré. Mais au lieu de cela, le Gryffondor semblait vouloir laisser s'accumuler les choses, prendre sur lui pour assumer les malheurs qui l'entouraient.

Dumbledore retira ses lunettes en demi lune qu'il posa sur son meuble de travail puis il se frotta les yeux comme si un manque de sommeil évident se faisait ressentir.

« Harry, Il faut prendre en considération la possibilité que Rogue est agit sous les ordres de Voldemort et que ce dernier serait le geôlier de Drago.

- Pourquoi Voldemort aurait demandé à Rogue de faire … _ça_ ? Quel serait son intérêt ?

- Probablement celui de t'affaiblir psychologiquement. Pour qu'au moment venu il exploite ta faiblesse à son avantage.

- Et pour Drago ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Il n'y est pour rien dans tout ca vous savez.

- Voldemort ne choisit jamais ces cibles au hasard Harry. Si c'est bien lui qui a fait enlevé, ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est pour t'atteindre en retour, pour te priver de son soutient…

- Il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à Drago … Il n'a rien fait de mal.

- Ca non Harry, il n'a rien fait de mal, tout comme toi !

- Moi c'est différent. Je suis faible et je me suis laissé faire, c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé et c'est de ma faute si Drago a été embarqué la dedans.

- Tu as tors, tu…

- QU'EST CE QUE VOUS EN SAVEZ VOUS ! éructa Harry dont la colère semblait enfin vouloir être évacué. Quand c'est arrivé vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'avez même rien vu et c'est lui qui est venu m'aider. C'est lui qui m'a protégé alors que c'était votre rôle, A VOUS ! »

Harry s'était levé de sa chaise brusquement la renversant derrière lui et il avait serré les poings sur le bureau de son Directeur faisant fit du respect qu'il était sensé lui devoir.

Il avait mal et il lui fallait rejeter la faute sur une autre personne pour essayer d'accepter sa fatalité qui s'acharnait sur lui. Alors oui, tout était de la faute de Dumbledore, de la faute de sa vieillesse éprouvée et de son abominable habitude à donner sa confiance au premier crétin de passage. Et même si au plus profond de lui il savait que le vieux sorcier était innocent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'accabler de tous les malheurs l'entourant car il fallait bien un responsable et Dumbledore était le coupable idéal.

Le Directeur se leva à son tour et s'avança dans la direction de Harry qui ne fit pas un mouvement de recul. Il restait les poings serrés sur le bureau et les yeux clos laissant échapper ses larmes qui traçaient des sillons pales sur sa peau blafarde.

Le Directeur posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève et à sa grande surprise, Harry se blotti dans ses bras, enserrant la taille de son aîné avec force et enfouissant son visage dans la grande robe de tissu souple qu'il portait. Dumbledore répondit à l'étreinte, l'encourageant à évacuer ses émotions et lui murmurant des excuses sur son incapacité à avoir détecter le drame qui pourrissait sa prestigieuse école.

Il se promis secrètement de faire tout ce qu'il y avait de possible et d'inimaginable pour retrouver Drago et rendre à Harry le sourire si attendrissant et l'éclat de ses yeux pétillants de malice qu'on lui attribuait avant. Tout ce qui faisait de Harry un leader à la relative bonne humeur et au tempérament de feu. Il se promis silencieusement de tout mettre en œuvre pour lui faire oublier la souillure des viols à répétition et refaire de lui, le Harry charmant et partiellement agaçant que l'on connaissait avant. Ainsi, il obtiendrait peut être son pardon et il pourrait de nouveau vivre en harmonie avec sa conscience de directeur fatigué mais repenti.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas faire de RAR une fois encore mais ce matin je me sens vraiment pas bien du tout. J'ai juste pris 5 minutes pour vos poster le chapitres afin que vous n'ayez pas à attendre. _

_Je m'excuse vraiment pour les RAR manquées_

_La semaine prochaine le chapitre sera s'appellera " Quand une main se tend"_

_Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture_

_Dopamine_


	19. Lorsqu'une Main se Tend

**Chapitre 19** : Lorsqu'une main se tend

Ils avaient accomplis leur habituel forfait quotidien et Drago avaient une nouvelle fois crié et pleuré dans son cachot misérable. Les derniers morceaux de fierté ou d'honneur qu'il avait s'étaient effrités sous les coups répétés et les sortilèges variés.

Mais cette fois-ci, le rituel de torture avait été différent. Les deux garde-chiourme, avant de partir, avaient passé des fers autours des poignets et des chevilles de Drago qui se retrouvait attaché à un mur sans aucun moyen de défense. Ainsi il avait vu disparaître la dernière des libertés qu'il lui restait : la liberté de mouvement. Jamais plus il ne pourrait se frotter les bras pour se réchauffer, jamais plus il ne pourrait se tapir dans l'obscurité pour se cacher de ses bourreaux et jamais plus il ne pourrait faire glisser la chaîne en or de la petite Fleur d'Ame qui le raccrochait à Harry.

Alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues salies et poussiéreuses, il maudissait une fois encore son père qui n'avait eut aucun scrupule à le vendre. Il le maudissait pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Pour ne jamais lui avoir laissé le choix de son avenir.

Des pas se firent entendre et Drago ne put que se contracter davantage, appréhendant une de ses habituelles visites.

Mais les nombreuses voix qui résonnaient à l'extrémité du couloir le rassurèrent un peu : jamais ces bourreaux ne venait à plus de deux. Or, là ils devait bien être une vingtaine.

« Chers Mangemorts, le meilleur pour la fin ! Ce sera ainsi que va s'achever notre visite »

Drago reconnut instantanément la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il ne comprit pas la sens de sa phrase. Une visite ? Il faisait visiter les cachots à ses Mangemorts ? Mais pourquoi faire puisque ces derniers en connaissaient l'existence pour souvent venir se défouler sur les prisonniers …

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Drago leva la tête plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Sa nuque et ses muscles endoloris ne cessaient de le faire souffrir mais une force irrépressible l'obligeait à lever la tête. Il fallait qu'il saches …

Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent encore puis il vit de profil la silhouette gracile du « Maître » entourée dans ses habituels capes de couleur sombre. Derrière lui, un groupe de jeune gens le suivait au pas, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Ainsi Voldemort faisait visiter le domaine à ses nouvelles recrues, ces nouveaux adeptes, ces meurtriers en devenir …

Drago s'apprêtait à rabaisser la tête quand ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux d'une jeune femme.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Pansy Parkinson, tout de noir vêtue qui marchait tête haute parmi les nouvelle recrues. Devant elle se tenait ses anciens acolytes : Crabbe et Goyle.

Crabbe et Goyle Mangemorts ? Là il n'avait jamais eut un seul doute. C'était leur destiné et leur volonté depuis des années . Mais Pansy ? Elle qui pouvait quelque fois se montrer prévenante à son égard se serait laissé enrôler dans les troupes de Voldemort ? Elle aurait succomber au pouvoir des ténèbres ? Ce n'était pas concevable !

Drago aurait voulu dire quelque chose, il aurait voulu leur crier « pourquoi ? », il leur aurait même supplié de l'aider mais au lieu de ca, il s'est contenter de les regarder s'éloigner doucement comme ci de rien n'était. Pourtant, il savait que Pansy l'avait reconnu. Il avait vu sa mine surprise et ses yeux tristes quant leur regard s'étaient accrochés.

Celle qui était jadis amoureuse de lui le laissait à une mort certaine sans rien faire.

Celle qui aurait pu constituer son petit espoir n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt et le toisait comme n'importe quel détenu de cette prison misérable.

Aussitôt, Drago s'en voulu d'avoir été arrogant avec elle. Peut être que si il aurait été plus sympa avec Pansy, elle l'aurait aidé aujourd'hui. Elle lui aurait fait un petit signe de la main ou même un clin d'œil de compassion, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui redonner confiance et espérance.

Mais au lieu de ca, elle était passé devant lui, l'avait regardé dans les yeux et l'avait ignoré …

* * *

A Poudlard, Harry avait retrouvé son emploi du temps rythmé par les divers cours barbants de ses professeurs. Seuls les cours de potion manquaient à l'appel le temps que Dumbledore trouve un remplaçant compétent et non violant. En attendant, il avait quartier libre durant ces heures vacantes et il en profitait en général pour le passer en compagnie des autres Serpendors.

Ces trois amis constituaient pour lui une aide plus que précieuse. Blaise l'empêchait de penser que les moment avec Drago n'était que le fruit de son imagination débordante. Il l'aidait à ne pas oublier sans se morfondre pour autant, essayant de lui redonner confiance lorsque le vide de Drago le rappeler à lui.

Harry avait adopté depuis la rentré un profil bas qui lui permettait de ne pas retomber dans le mutisme de ses dernières semaines. Tous ses faits et gestes il les faisaient en se demandant « que dirait Drago si je faisait ca … ? », « Comment réagirai Dray s'il savait que j'ai fait ca … ? » Et certaine réponse à ces questions silencieuses lui redonnaient le sourire ou lui permettait de ne pas oublier qui était son petit ami.

Harry sortit de son cours de métamorphose et comme normalement il devait avoir un cours de potion juste après, il était libre de faire ce que bon lui semble pendant une heure. Aussi dès qu'il sortit de classe, il prit le chemin des escaliers quand la voix de Ron retenti à ses oreilles.

« Harry ! Ou vas tu ?

- Je vais dans la chambre de Drago déposer ses cours. »

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'entendement et il prit la direction de Parc suivit par Hermione.

Harry quant à lui gravit les escaliers qui le menèrent au second étage et à la chambre de Drago. Arrivé devant la porte il prononça le mot de passe et celle-ci pivota pour le laisser entrer.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et posa son sac sur le lit de Drago. Il commença d'abord par en sortir de multiples parchemins qu'il déposa sur le bureau de son Amour.

Depuis la reprise ces cours, il s'était chargé de prendre en note tous les devoirs de Drago afin qu'à son retour, son petit ami puisse travailler normalement et rattraper le retard accumulé pour le passage des ASPIC l'année suivante.

Il s'installa donc au bureau et commença à trier les divers parchemin par matière et par date afin que tout soit en ordre pour son retour. Drago détestait le bazar. C'était quelqu'un d'ordonné et de minutieux, aussi il apprécierait que Harry ait soigné son travail, car il n'en doutait pas, son Dray reviendrai un jour !

* * *

Blaise n'avait pas eut cours de métamorphose contrairement au Gryffondors. Il avait dû se contenter d'un cours d'histoire de la magie pour son plus grand malheur . En effet le professeur Binns qui enseignait cette matière était aussi intéressant qu'une plante verte amorphe .. ce qui n'est pas peu dire …

Aussi il fut soulagé quand le cours prit fin ! En plus il pourrait aller retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione car comme eux il était libre pendant l'heure vacante de potion. Il fallait avouer que l'ambiance dans sa classe n'était pas au beau fixe. Tout le monde le regardait comme un pestiféré, un traître chez les Serpentard. En quelques semaines, Blaise était devenu aux yeux de ses camarades Celui-Qui-A-Pactisé-Avec-Potter, et dans la maison des vert et argent, ca ne faisait pas bonne figure.

Un paria, voilà ce qu'il était devenu …

Mais il n'en avait que faire ! Après tout il préférait dix mille fois la compagnie des trois Gryffondors que celle de tous les Serpentard réunis ( Drago exclu évidemment)

Alors que Blaise allait s'apprêter à sortir de la salle de cours, Pansy Parkinson passa à sa hauteur et déposa un petit billet sur son bureau sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

Intrigué, Blaise ramassa le morceau de parchemin qu'il déplia pour y lire :

_« Retrouve moi immédiatement dans la salle sur demande. _

_Je dois te parler, c'est très important. _

_PP »_

Blaise de demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Etait ce un get appen ? Serait-elle seule ou accompagnée de Crabbe et de Goyle ?

Blaise se dit que la meilleure façon d'avoir une réponse était de répondre à son rencards. Aussi il se dépêcha de se rendre à la salle sur Demande et quand il arriva, Pansy Parkinson était déjà installée dans un canapé, la mine étrangement empruntée.

« Je te remercie d'être venu Blaise parce que ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile. »

Blaise s'installa à son tour dans au faut-il. Pansy était seule et elle ne semblait pas faire la comédie.

« Je t'écoute, se contenta t'il de dire

- Blaise, je crois que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. La plus grosse de toute ma vie…

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Pour toute réponse Pansy baissa la tête et releva sa manche gauche pour laisser entrevoir sur son avant bras la Marque de Ténèbres. Une marque horrible que Voldemort affligeait à tous ses serviteurs. Une marque dégradante. Une marque de leur appartenance au Lord de Noir, une marque d'esclavagisme moderne.

Dès qu'il reconnut cette marque, Blaise se leva outré et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Tu est folle Parkinson ! Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes affaires et encore moins à celles de ton Maître. Démerde toi toute seule ! »

Alors qu'il venait de faire demi tour et qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, la voix brisée de Pansy se vit entendre.

« Il a Drago … »

Blaise se retourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et reprit place dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter quelques temps auparavant

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu Drago …, des sanglots brisaient sa voix alors que des larmes se répandaient sur ses joues blêmes

- Où est il ?

- Dans … dans les cachots du manoir du Maître.

- Comment tu as fait pour aller là bas ?

- J'ai utilisé un portoloin le week end dernier lors de la sortie de Prè-Au-Lard… On devait visiter le manoir pour les nouvelles recrues et j'ai vu Drago

- Tu est certaine que c'était lui ?

- Oui … c'était lui. Il faut l'aider Blaise je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal …

- Il va bien ?

- N…Non. D'après ce que j'ai compris il … il le brutalise pour l'affaiblir. Il veulent s'en servir contre Potter mais… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ils se détestent… »

Blaise fouilla dans son sac de cours et en sortit un mouchoirs qu'il tendit à sa camarade. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui révéler que Harry et Drago sortaient ensemble. Comment être sur de pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance ? La dernière fois qu'une confiance a été donné à un Mangemort, celui-ci en a profiter pour violer et battre Harry. Est ce que là encore ca serait un subterfuge ?

« Blaise… Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Si le Seigneur de Ténèbres apprends que je t'ai parlé, il vas me tuer. Je regrette de m'être laissé entraîner là dedans mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Drago. Je t'en supplie, aides moi !

- Comment veux tu que Tu-Sais-Qui soit au courant que tu as parlé ?

- Crabbe et Goyle … Ce sont des Mangemorts eux aussi. Ils n'hésiterons pas à me dénoncer. Mais toi… toi tu connais Potter et tu es ami avec lui … il faut que vous m'aidiez… Je ne veux pas laisser Drago mourir tu comprends, je l'aime… »

Blaise essaya de rassurer Pansy puis il lui demanda de l'attendre sagement ici, dans la salle sur Demande. Pendant ce temps, il en profita pour courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la chambre de préfet de Drago où il était certain de trouver Harry. Et en effet, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, il le trouva installé au bureau en train de griffonner des notes sur un parchemin.

« Harry, il faut que tu viennes avec moi !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? C'est que j'aurai bien aimé…

- Non on n'a pas le temps ! dépêches toi ! »

Harry soupira Il aurait préféré terminer d'ordonner les différents parchemin plutôt que d'aller il ne savait où avec Blaise. Mais il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et il enfila sa cape avant de marcher à la suite de son ami.

« Où tu m'emmènes ? demanda t'il quand comme, sa curiosité piquée au vif

- Dans la salle sur demande

- Pour y faire quoi je te prie ?

- Tu verras, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment »

Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle sur demande et Blaise fit entrer Harry en premier. Dès qu'il vit Parkinson, celui-ci se raidit et il se tourna vers son ami

« Blaise, qu'est ce que ca signifie ?

- Assied toi Harry, Pansy m'a révélé des choses très intéressantes. Tu ferai mieux de l'écouter.

- Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle

- Donc ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où est Drago ? » demanda sarcastiquement Blaise sachant que cette phrase ferai réagir Harry.

Et en effet, Harry se calma immédiatement et alla prendre place dans un des fauteuils faisant face à Pansy Parkinson

« Voilà Pansy, tu voulais que Potter t'aides alors il est là … »

La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux et se moucha bruyamment avant de s'expliquer.

« Potter, je sais où est Drago Malefoy

- Et où est t-il ? »

Harry écouta Pansy sans la couper et il fut surpris d'apprendre que c'est l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour son petit ami qui la poussait à mettre sa propre vie en danger. A quelque part il lui en était reconnaissant même si cette déclaration confirmait ces plus grands doutes : Drago était prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'après le récit de Pansy, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme

Harry s'était trituré douloureusement les doigts en entendant les traitements que subissaient son Dray. Il lui fallait impérativement le sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser encore se faire battre par les sbires des Voldemort.

« Alors Harry, que dois ton faire ? »

La voix de Blaise le tira de ses pensées le ramenant à la dure réalité de la vie

« Parkinson, tu dois retourner bientôt au manoir de Voldemort ? »

Pansy frissonna à l'entende du nom de son maître puis répondit d'une voix peu assurée

« Normalement nous devons y retourner le week end prochain.

- Il te sera possible d'aller voire Drago ?

- Je .. je ne sais pas

- Il faut avertir Dumbledore Harry, intervint Blaise

- Oui je sais mais j'aimerai rassurer Dray ! Il faudrait que Parkinson se rende dans les cachots du manoir pour dire à Dray que l'on sait où il est et que l'on fait tout notre possible pour le sortir de là. Pansy, tu crois que c'est faisable ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand il nous convoque c'est pour faire un bilan et nous donner nos nouveaux ordres de mission. De plus il me sera difficile d'échapper à Crabbe et Goyle qui me suivent sans arrêt.

- Si tu veux sauver Drago il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions, affirma Blaise. Tu dois jouer les tampons entre nous et Drago. Pendant ce temps là on cherche une solution pour le sortir des cachots. Tu marches avec nous ? »

Pansy hocha la tête de haut en bas tandis que Harry et Blaise se relevaient de leur fauteuils pour quitter la pièce. Il leur fallait prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix au plutôt pour essayer d'agir .

« Potter, je suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé avec Rogue … »

A la phrase de Pansy, Harry se retourna pour la dévisager

« Comment es tu courant de _ca_ ?

- Le Maître se plaît à le raconter à ses Mangemorts.

- Et Rogue, tu sais où il est ?

- Il a prit la fuite de Poudlard pour se réfugier dans le repère du Maître. Sa mission était accomplie et sa couverture révélée. C'était trop dangereux pour lui de rester ici. »

Harry remercia Pansy pour ses informations plus que précieuses et il se dirigea dans le bureau du directeur alors que Blaise allait rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour leur raconter discrètement les pièces du puzzle qu'il venait d'acquérir.

* * *

« Harry je te remercier de me faire encore confiance après ce qui c'est passé dernièrement.

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes mon seul espoir de retrouver Drago »

Le directeur parut peiné par cette phrase mais il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à Harry. Après tout, lui même avait été incapable d'aider son protégé au moment où il en avait besoin, c'était donc la moindre des choses à lui rendre que d'aider son ami. Cependant Dumbledore ignorait où se localisait ce fameux manoir.

« Harry nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour aider Drago Malefoy mais je dois t'avouer que je ne sais absolument pas où se situe le repère de Voldemort. Notre seul et unique espion était le professeur Rogue et jamais il nous à livré la localité de ce château.

- Dans ce cas il faudrait demander à Pansy Parkinson

- Je crains fort que Miss Parkinson l'ignore également même si elle y a déjà mis les pieds. Vois tu, si Voldemort a demandé à ses Mangemort d'utiliser un Portoloin plutôt que le transplannage c'est uniquement dans le but de conserver secret de lieu de sa tanière. Des Mangemorts encore trop jeune et pas assez expérimentés pour qu'il lui donne une entière confiance.

- Il dois bien y avoir un moyen de retrouver le point de départ ou le point d'arriver d'un Portoloin non ?

- Oui. Il existe bien ce genre de procédé. Ce n'est pas véritablement compliqué mais pour cela il nous faut le Portoloin en question.

- Pansy Parkinson m'a dit qu'a la prochaine sortie de Pré-Au-Lard il était convenu qu'elle se rende au Manoir de Voldemort. On pourrait tout aussi bien lui demander de conserver le Portoloin avec elle et de nous le rapporter pour l'analyser.

- C'est une bonne idée. Je te charge de mettre Miss Parkinson au courant de ce projet. Cela sera plus discret que ce soit toi ou un de tes amis qui lui parles. Elle constitue un alliée précieux et je ne veux pas mettre en péril la vie d'une de mes élèves. »

Dumbledore sourit à Harry et lui tendit un récipient en cuivre rempli de bonbons emballés dans des papiers aux couleurs vives. Harry en prit un par politesse et il le glissa dans sa poche avant de remercier le directeur et de prendre congé de lui.

Le fait qu'il saches que Drago était prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le rassurait évidemment pas mais Harry était un peu plus confiant. Dans pas très longtemps, Dray saurait que tout est mis en place pour le tirer de là. Cette petite étincelle d'espoir redonnerait certainement des forces à son petits amis. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait où il était, il leur était plus facile de voler à son secours. Il ne restait plus qu'a attendre que Pansy Parkinson remplisse correctement sa mission et qu'elle rapporte le Portoloin. Après quoi Drago serait sauver et il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Harry sourit en réalisant que les rôles s'étaient considérablement inversés depuis leur « rencontre ». C'était maintenant au tour de Drago d'être dans la détresse et à lui de le sauver et de le protéger. Et bizarrement, cette vocation ne l'effrayer pas. Au contraire, elle lui redonnait petit à petit confiance en lui, le ragaillardissant et lui faisant oublier la souillure et la perdition qu'avait provoquer Rogue

_

* * *

Kikoo_

_Dans ce chapitre Pansy est comme un petit rayon de soleil qui va dissiper peut à peu les épais nuage qui recouvre le ciel. Amoureuse qu'elle est de Drago, elle risque sa vie pour le sauver. Mais comment réagira t'elle quand elle apprendra que Drago et Harry sortent ensemble ? Pour le savoir il faudra lire les prochains chapitres lol _

_Bon, est ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? _

_Personnellement je l'ai trouvé assez fluide à écrire donc je suppose qu'il doit l'être également à la lecture. _

_Pour les commentaires, les questions, et tous pleins d'autres choses c'est sur le petit bouton « go » que ca se passe ! _

_Le chapitre 20 sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et il portera le titre de « Légilimens »_

_Je vous embrasse très fort _

_Dopamine_

**_RAR pour les anonymes_** :

**Petite grenouille** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Pour ma santé, ne t'en fais pas elle va beaucoup mieux ! Bisoux

**Kaoru dono** : Kikoo ! Ouiiii je vais nettement mieux et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus ! On vois enfin le bout du tunnel ! Bisouxxx

**Malilite** : Je te remercie vraiment tout plein pour tes reviews ! ca m'a fait plaisir que ma fiction te plaise ( super pas français ca …) Bisouxxxxx

**Patdrue** : Kikoo ! Tu vas etre toute contente ma puce et tu sais pourquoi ? parce que je suis en train d'écrire la lente agonie de Rogue en ce moment, ce qui fait que je peux te dire le chapitre dans lequel ca se déroulera. ET ca sera le chapitre … 23 ! Encore un peu de patience donc ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Bisoux

**Kibkoto** : kikoo toi ! Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review et je dois dire qu'elle me flatte grandement. Pour ce qui est de la fin ( qui approche) oui, ca sera une happy end, plein de soleil et de sourire ! Bisouxxxxx et merci

**Rosenoire** : kikoo ma puce ! Je te remercie pour cette nouvelle review qui m'a fait tout tout plaisir ! Est ce que tu as aimé ce chapitre ? bisouxxx

**Garla Sama** : Kikoo ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas lire directement les chapitres. Le principale c'est que tu es la suite. Pour ce qui est de Dray et du mouvement de libération, tu verras que ca se met un peu en place hein ? bisouxxxxxx

**Willow Ridlle-Malfoy** : Naaaaaaaa tu verras bien ce qui se passeras ! je ne dirais rien. En tout cas je te fais un énorme bisou pour ta review qui m'a plus !


	20. Legilimens

**Chapitre 20** : Légilimens

« Drago mon ange, comme je suis heureux de te revoir … _Endoloris_ ! »

Drago se contorsionna sur le sol de sa cellule misérable, sa gorge laissant échapper des cris de douleur sous l'effet de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui semblait au comble du bonheur.

Dans les cellules voisines, les prisonniers s'étaient terrés le plus loin possible espérant faire oublier leur présence et priant aussi secrètement pour que leur geôliers assouvissent leurs lubies sadiques sur le dernier arrivant pour ne pas avoir à souffrir à leur tour après lui. C'était un comportement égoïste et méchant mais ici c'était la loi du chacun pour soi. Quand un prisonnier venait à mourir, les autres étaient presque contents car la portion de nourriture restante était redistribuée entre les prisonniers encore vivants dont les estomacs criaient continuellement famine. Ici c'était la loi du plus fort, la loi de la jungle … Le milieu carcéral dans toute son horreur.

Les poignets et les chevilles de Drago étaient abîmées à force de se débattre en vain et il fut presque soulagé quand Voldemort le libéra enfin de ses chaînes. Mais c'était sans compter sur les sortilèges douloureux qu'il lui avait fait subir en retour.

Voldemort torturait toujours ses prisonniers à l'aide de sortilèges. Les coups de pieds, les coups de poings, cette violence dégradante c'était bon pour les moldus et jamais il ne s'aviserait à toucher de la sorte un prisonnier de peur d'être contaminé. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre que de la vermine méprisable qu'il lui fallait éliminer. Mais il essayait néanmoins de garder ses prisonniers en vie… ils pouvaient s'avérer utiles à un moment donné comme monnaie d'échange.

Mais pour Drago il avait un tout autre projet. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule minute échanger la vie de l'héritier Malefoy contre celle de Potter. Il en voulait plus. Il voulait les voir mourir tous les deux dans d'abominables souffrances.

Voldemort s'agenouilla à hauteur de Drago et prit son menton dans ses mains recouvertes de gants de cuir noir.

« Mon cher Drago. Le moment est venu pour toi de te rendre utile. »

Drago sentit la peur prendre possession de son corps et de son esprit. La lueur démoniaque qui dansait dans le regard chatoyant de Voldemort ne faisait qu'accroître ses craintes. Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ?

« Sais-tu ce qu'est la légilimancie Drago ? »

Le prisonnier garda le silence, tétanisé par la peur et l'incompréhension face à cette question pour le moins étrange.

« Je déduis de ton silence que tu l'ignores. Aussi vais-je devoir te donner un petit cours accéléré sur cet art noble afin que tu assimiles parfaitement ce que représente exactement ta … Sentence. »

Voldemort relâcha le menton de Drago et se redressa pour le dominer de toute sa hauteur.

« Vois-tu Drago, la légilimancie est l'art de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'esprit d'une autre personne. On peut l'utiliser pour lire les pensées de la victime ou, et c'est ce qui nous intéresse, le forcer à voir ce que l'on veut… Comprends-tu ? »

Drago secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu es vraiment stupide ! J'essaie de t'expliquer qu'on va aller saluer ton ami Potter pendant son sommeil… Juste pour qu'il soit témoin de toutes les souffrances que tu endures à cause de lui ! »

Cette fois-ci, Drago réalisa la portée des paroles de Voldemort. Il comptait le torturer et forcer Harry à contempler ce morbide spectacle pour le faire se sentir mortellement coupable. Il ne fallait pas ! Il ne fallait pas que Harry voit ca, qu'il se sente responsable … il ne fallait pas…

* * *

« Potter ! Tu veux pas éteindre ta lampe de chevet ? Tu es chiant à la fin !

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, vous pouvez me laisser finir ce chapitre quand même !

- Ca fait deux heures que tu lis et qu'on arrive pas à dormir, brailla Seamus Finnigan

- Bon très bien j'abdique…

- C'est pas trop tôt… »

Harry éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'installa dans les couvertures de son lit. A coté de lui, Lucky venait de prendre place au-dessus de son oreiller, en ronronnant paisiblement.

Depuis la reprise des cours Hermione lui avait prêté le livre nommé _Paradoxal System_ qu'elle était en train de lire auparavant. Harry le lui avait demandé sachant que Drago l'avait lu également. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il tenait absolument à lire ce livre à l'eau de rose et il comprenait encore moins pourquoi Drago l'avait lu… Mais il devait avouer que c'était un livre très intéressant du point de vue de la psychologie des personnages et il devait bien avouer qu'il était impatient de lire la suite. Néanmoins il devrait attendre le lendemain pour achever son chapitre…

Harry prit la peluche que Drago lui avait offert à Noël et il la serra fort dans ses bras, comme il le faisait chaque nuit depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça lui permettait d'avoir un petit fragment de Drago à ses cotés.

Harry ferma les yeux et il laissa ses pensées dériver sur sa journée. Il avait eu cours de Botanique en commun avec les Serpentard et il avait dû se retenir de demander à Parkinson si elle avait des nouvelles de son Dray… Il ne voulait pas mettre en péril leur plan sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait rien de plus à lui apprendre. Ca serait un comportement des plus stupides.

Finalement, Harry trouva très rapidement le sommeil et sa respiration régulière rejoignit bien vite celles de ses compagnons de dortoir.

Son subconscient l'entraîna dans des rêves plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Le genre de rêve tellement absurde qu'on se demande comment on a fait pour rêver de ça !

Et puis au plus profond de son sommeil, une immense pièce apparut dans son esprit. Une image sombre et floue mais qui devenait de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Et bientôt Harry se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à une prison où des cellules s'alignaient de chaque coté d'un couloir dans lequel il avançait. Enfin, après un cheminement plus ou moins long il s'arrêta devant une cellule. Il en déverrouilla la porte qu'il fit coulisser sur ses rails rouillés et grinçants avant de pénétrer dans la geôle, accompagné de deux personnes vêtues de noir et portant un masque : des Mangemorts.

Sur le sol, une masse était recroquevillée. Apparemment il s'agissait d'une personne endormie. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui donna un coup de pied de faible intensité pour le réveiller.

Aussitôt un petit gémissement se fit entendre et la masse informe bougea pour se mettre en position semi-assise. Malgré la peau sale et les traits creux et tirés du visage, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Drago. Il aurait voulu l'appeler et s'excuser pour le coup de pied qu'il venait de lui mettre (d'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte) mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Comme s'il était bloqué et qu'il ne pouvait pas agir. Et puis sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin et des mots en sortirent mais sa voix était glaciale et étrangement aiguë…

« Drago te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?

- Non… je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ca ! Pas à Harry, je vous en prie. Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne faites pas ça par pitié… »

Harry rigola comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était un rire à glacer le sang. Un rire machiavélique, perfide et effrayant au possible.

Il se vit sortir une baguette magique de sa poche mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Celle-ci était de couleur crème et la matière froide qui la constituait faisait étrangement penser à un os humain taillé et affiné. Il la pointa en direction de Drago et avec un sourire sur les lèvres il prononça une formule : _Asphyxio_.

Aussitôt, Drago porta ses mains à sa gorge alors que des râles bruyants s'échappaient de sa bouche tandis qu'il recherchait désespérément de l'air. Un sortilège d'asphyxie pour se mettre en bouche, rien de mieux. Drago se contorsionnait alors que les râles devenaient de plus en plus intenses et Harry le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres, la baguette tendue devant lui. Puis sa voix toujours aussi froide et impersonnelle s'éleva de nouveau dans les cachots.

« Harry, regarde ce que Drago endure à cause de toi ? Si tu ne l'avait pas mêlé à toute cette histoire, il n'en serait pas là n'est ce pas ? Tu es responsable Harry Potter. S'il meurt, ce sera de ta faute et uniquement de ta faute… »

Harry leva sa baguette et Drago put enfin respirer convenablement. Il avait les joues rouges et ses yeux étaient larmoyants comme jamais il ne les avait vus. Mais Drago eut à peine le temps de se remettre du précédent sortilège qu'une fois encore, Harry tendit le bras en avant et prononça une nouvelle formule : _Sectusempra_.

Drago cria de douleur alors que du sang jaillissait des divers plaies qui parsemaient son visage et sa poitrine, inondant le sol poisseux du liquide visqueux et cramoisi.

Une voix résonna dans l'esprit de Harry, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait.

Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps inanimé, ensanglanté et secoué de spasmes.

« Harry ! »

Cette fois la voix se fit plus puissante et Harry vit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devenir floue. C'était comme s'il la quittait, aspiré par une force supérieure.

« HARRY ! Réveille-toi ! »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et porta sa main à son front brûlant où sa cicatrice l'élançait douloureusement. En face de lui, Ron, Neville Seamus et Dean le dévisageait comme s'il était possédé et Harry avait un peu de mal à comprendre leur réaction. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir et qu'il était en nage dans ses draps.

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Ron

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler le rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire.

« Tu as commencé à crier et à gesticuler dans tout les sens. Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller, comme la dernière fois avec mon père et le serpents tu sais ? »

Le cachot….

La baguette tendue devant lui …

Voldemort ….

Drago….

Harry porta une main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'il réalisa que son rêve n'en était pas un. A ce même instant, dans un cachot misérable, Drago était en train de se vider de son sang et Harry n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver. Juste regarder…

« S'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser un instant seuls, Harry et moi ? »

Leurs camarade de dortoir dévisagèrent Ron en essayant de trouver une expression qui pourrait expliquer le comportement de Harry. Mais ils acquiescèrent et quittèrent la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux.

« Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Harry releva ses yeux larmoyants vers son ami et Ron put y lire de la tristesse et énormément de peur.

« Drago … Je l'ai vu

- Tu l'as vu en rêve ? Comme avec mon père au Ministère l'année dernière ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de continuer

« Il … Il était dans une prison et … et Voldemort le torturait enfin non c'était moi … qui .. qui le torturait et …

- Harry, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi ! Tu n'as pas bougé de ton lit. Tu étais dans l'esprit de Voldemort et c'est lui qui maltraitait Drago et c'est également lui qui t'a forcé à tout regarder.

- Ron, il faut l'aider ! Il faut aller libérer Drago je t'en prie…

- Harry, on ignore où se trouve le repère de Tu-Sais-Qui, tu en es conscient hein ?

- Oui mais si on ne fait rien Drago va mourir. Il y avait plein de sang partout et .. il ne bougeait plus et …

- C'est peut-être un piège. Il essaie certainement de se servir de ta colère et de ton amour pour Drago afin de t'attirer vers lui pour en finir avec toi

- Non ! Il faut aller aider Drago !

- Souviens-toi de l'année dernière au Département des Mystères !

- Il faut absolument l'aider je te dis !

- Et moi je te dis que l'on a déjà perdu Sirius de la même façon et que je ne te laisserai pas courir un risque inutile.

- INUTILE ? SAUVER DRAGO C'EST INUTILE ? éructa Harry complètement hors de lui.

- OUI PARCE QUE C'EST UN PIEGE !

- IL VA MOURIR !

- NON ! Ca c'est ce qu'il veut te faire croire. Pour une fois dans ta vie fais un peu confiance à tes amis et range ton impulsivité légendaire au placard ! »

Harry baissa la tête, pesant le pour et le contre dans les propos de Ron.

Pégase, la petite peluche ailée de Harry, descendit se poser dans ses bras et Harry caressa sa crinière hirsute, plus pour se donner contenance qu'autre chose.

« Ecoute Harry. Quoiqu'il en soit on ne peut rien faire pour Drago maintenant. On ignore où se trouve le palais de Tu-Sais-Qui et il nous est donc impossible de l'aider pour le moment. Demain c'est le début du week-end et Parkinson doit se rendre au manoir. Elle nous rapportera le Portoloin et on saura enfin où est Drago. A ce moment-là et uniquement à ce moment-là on pourra l'aider. En attendant dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un piège. Une illusion comme il l'avait fait avec Sirius. Drago va bien et on arrivera à le sortir de là d'accord ?

- … Oui… tu as certainement raison… »

Harry se réinstalla sous les couvertures alors que Ron quittait son lit pour rejoindre le sien devant lequel il se mit à quatre pattes comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Tu as fait peur à Lucky ! Elle s'est cachée sous mon lit. »

En effet, lorsque Ron sortit sa main de dessous le lit, il tenait dans sa paume la petite boule de poils noirs et blancs. Il se redressa et l'apporta à Harry qui la prit contre lui et lui caressa la tête pour la rassurer.

On frappa alors de petits coups à la porte et celle-ci pivota pour laisser passer la tête de Neville.

« On peut revenir ou vous discutez encore ?

- C'est bon Neville, vous pouvez revenir, on a fini. » répondit Ron

Les garçons rentrèrent dans le dortoir et Harry ferma les rideaux de son lit pour éviter leurs regards interrogateurs. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le regarde comme une de ces bêtes qu'on exhibe dans les foires de campagne. Plus jamais il ne voulait qu'on le regarde comme ça…

Lucky reprit sa place au-dessus de l'oreiller de Harry alors que ce dernier resserrait l'étreinte sur sa peluche animée.

Et si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai ? Et si à l'heure actuelle Drago était mort ?

C'était impossible. Il ne fallait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça … Drago était fort, il l'avait toujours été. C'était un Malefoy et il se serait débattu, il se serait brillamment défendu. Il ne serait pas resté au sol à supplier un être comme Voldemort.

Non … Ca ne pouvait pas être Drago. Ron avait raison Ca ne pouvait pas être lui … et pourtant …

Drago …

* * *

Voldemort s'agenouilla à coté du corps secoué de spasmes de Drago. Sa peau blafarde était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il crispait désespérément ses mains sur sa poitrine sanguinolente, son visage déformé par une grimace de douleur.

« Merci énormément pour ta participation à ce spectacle réussi. Je pense sincèrement que notre invité, Petit Potter, a apprécié la représentation. Et toi Drago ? »

Le souffle court, Drago n'arrivait pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. La vie s'échappait de son corps au même rythme que son sang s'écoulait de ses veines. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Voldemort pour se poser sur le plafond de sa cellule. Les araignées dans leurs toiles étaient immobiles. Elles étaient bien insouciantes ces occupantes clandestines, passant leur journée à tisser des toiles pour y prendre au piège de copieux repas. Il les enviait presque…

Dans un dernier souffle, Drago murmura le prénom de Harry avant que ses paupières ne se ferment et que les muscles de son corps ne se détendent complètement, le libérant de la souffrance physique et psychologique.

Voldemort sourit et leva les yeux au plafond pour voir ce que Drago avait observé avec insistance. Il leva sa baguette vers les araignées toujours immobiles et prononça le plus terribles des sortilèges impardonnables. Les araignées chutèrent sur le sol, leurs longues pattes fines se recroquevillant sur leur corps menu.

Apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, Voldemort retourna son attention vers ses deux fidèles.

« Occupez-vous de lui, tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je veux que vous me le remettiez en état. J'aurai encore besoin de lui. Faites le nécessaire ! »

Les Mangemorts se courbèrent pour saluer leur Maître et ce dernier quitta les cachots non sans laisser échapper une nouvelle fois son rire démoniaque.

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Non non non on ne me tue pas ! Je sais très bien que ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais pas de beaucoup vous savez ! _

_Comment est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Toujours aussi sombre cette fiction n'est-ce pas ? _

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même. Une tite reviewwwwwww c'est jamais de refus ! _

_Vendredi prochain sera en ligne le chapitre 21 et il portera le titre de « Messages Echangés»_

_Bisouxxx et merci_

_Dopamine _

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Moi** : Aurais-tu une dent contre les CRS ? non parce que je me pose la question lol. Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

**LN alias Fleur** : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite de la fiction te plairas aussi. Dis moi ce que tu en penses. Bises

**Petite grenouille** : Kikoo ! Ne t'en fait pas, ma cervelle va au mieux et mes petits lymphocyte s'occupe de ma garde personnelle ! lol. Merci une nouvelle fois pour ta review et ta fidélité. Je t'embrasse

**Malilite** : kikoo ! Mici pour ta review. Ce chapitre t'as plus ? bisouxxx

**Adenoide** : L'auteur a entendu ton appel et elle va faire le nécessaire pour sortir dray de là ! Pour ce qui est de Rogue, tu apprendras par la suite qu'il a violé Harry pas uniquement à cause de Voldemort ! Bisouxx

**Kibkoto** : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi : Harry et Dray c'est le plus joli couple possible avec les personnages de Rowling ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne vois pas Harry avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dray ….. A ces slashistes ! Bisouxxxxxxx

**Garla sama** : kikoo ma cocotte ( c'est bientôt pâques … mdr) Comment ca va bien dis moi ? Moi je pète le feu ! J'en suis toujours au chapitre 23 et je n'arrive pas a écrire une ligne par manque de temps mais j'ai tout pleins des idées ( même pour une prochaine fiction ! Oheyyyy) Sinon pour Lucius et Dray ne t'en fais pas … il vont retrouver Lucifer qui va leur faire payer leur comportement inacceptable ( tiens, c'est comme le titre de la fiction ! bizarre ! ) Bisouxxxxx

**Patdrue** : hahaaaa Pour Pansy c'est THE question dont tu n'aura pas la réponse maintenant lol ! Je te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité. Bisouxxx


	21. Messages Echangés

**Chapitre 21** : Messages Echangés

En ce samedi de janvier où la neige avait recouvert une grande partie de la Grande-Bretagne, Voldemort avait convoqué tous ses Mangemorts. Ce qu'il avait à leur dire était d'une importance capitale. Une information cruciale qui allait peut-être sceller la fin de cette guerre.

Tous ses fidèles serviteurs venaient de s'installer dans le gigantesque salon de son manoir lorsque Voldemort monta sur l'estrade pour se faire voir et entendre de tous. Il tenait à ce que l'information soit claire, péremptoire et sans ambiguïté.

« Chers Mangemorts. Notre combat arrive enfin à son terme. La Grande-Bretagne est à nos pieds et plus rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher de gagner cette guerre. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une ultime étape avant cette victoire tant désirée : L'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard ! »

Les Mangemorts s'esclaffèrent bruyamment en applaudissant avec enthousiasme. Poudlard était leur dernière cible. Rien n'était plus excitant que d'envahir l'école pour la débarrasser de ces sorciers en devenir et déjà trop endoctrinés par Dumbledore.

Les Mangemorts l'avaient rêvé et Voldemort l'avait fait…

« Mes amis ! Mercredi prochain nous attaquerons Poudlard et nous mettrons à feu et à sang cette école dont l'anarchie est la honte du monde sorcier. Nous la purifierons de tous les Sang-de-Bourbe infâmes et de ce directeur abject ! Nous les écraserons et nous ne ferons aucun prisonnier. Notre victoire sera totale ! »

A nouveau les Mangemorts applaudirent et Voldemort les salua avec son habituel air supérieur. Il continua à donner toute les directives nécessaires à cette ultime attaque à ses serviteurs avides de pouvoir et de sang, qui lui prêtaient une oreille attentive à la mesure de leur excitation.

Dans les derniers rangs de cette grande assemblée, Pansy Parkinson, toute de noir vêtue, buvait les paroles de son maître dans l'intention de les restituer le plus fidèlement possible à Dumbledore. Après tout Poudlard était son école et elle abritait ses amis, des souvenirs heureux et tant d'autres choses qu'elle ne voulait pas voir partir en fumée. Il lui fallait impérativement avertir au plus vite le Directeur de cette attaque à laquelle il ne s'attendait probablement pas. Il lui fallait mettre les plus jeunes élèves à l'abri, les renvoyer chez eux sinon ce serait un massacre. Un carnage qu'elle ne souhait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité.

Lorsque Voldemort eut fini ses explications, Pansy Parkinson sourit et essaya de se montrer impatiente d'attaquee. Si elle voulait sauver Drago, elle devait continuer à jouer à la parfaite petite Mangemorte. Aussi elle ria et s'amusa avec Crabbe et Goyle, partageant la relative excitation qui régnait dans la salle de réunion.

Puis après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle sortit de la pièce mais la voix de Goyle la retint et elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Où tu vas Pansy ?

- Dans les cachots. Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Voir Malefoy ?

- Oui c'est bien lui que je vais voir.

- Pansy, s'il est prisonnier c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu n'as rien à faire avec de la vermine dans son genre.

- Je sais. Je veux simplement l'informer de ce que va devenir sa belle et prestigieuse école. Je suis impatiente de voir sa réaction !

- Je t'accompagne, répondit Goyle avec excitation

- NON ! euh… j'aimerais profiter de ce moment toute seule. Tu sais ce que représentait Malefoy pour moi. L'humilier me fera le plus grand bien. »

Goyle la laissa partir puis il rejoignit Crabbe et les autres Mangemorts alors que Pansy prenait le chemin des cachots.

Elle arriva devant la lourde porte de chêne qui masquait l'entrée de la prison et après un petit signe de tête au gardien, la porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit sa baguette magique pour éclairer les marches qui la mèneraient aux couloirs des cellules.

Déjà l'odeur de renfermé et de moisissure lui soulevait le cœur. Et plus elle s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et plus elle entendait les gémissements et les plaintes de douleur des prisonniers. C'était vraiment un endroit lugubre. Les détenus resteraient forcément marqués à vie par leur séjour ici, et Drago en faisait partie.

Elle s'arrêta de temps en temps devant une cellule pour voir s'il s'agissait de celle de son ami puis elle reprenait sa lente procession jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la chevelure dorée de Drago.

D'un coup de baguette magique elle déverrouilla la porte qu'elle fit glisser sur ses gongs avant de la refermer derrière elle.

Drago était assis sur le sol, il tenait ses jambes dans ses bras et sa tête reposait sur ces derniers.

Pansy s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Les paupières de Drago étaient fermées. Il dormait. Son visage autrefois si parfait et semblable à de la porcelaine était maintenant parsemé de poussière et de sang séché. Ses larmes avaient dessiné deux rigoles plus claires le long de ses joues creuses. Ses cheveux blonds, jadis soigneusement lissés et impeccablement coiffés, étaient maintenant emmêlés et crasseux. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour le seul héritier de Lucius Malefoy pourrait être dans un tel état de détresse ?

Pansy approcha sa main du visage de Drago et lui caressa délicatement la joue. Aussitôt, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique, Drago se réveilla et se tassa au fond de sa cellule sans prendre la peine de regarder qui était son visiteur.

« Drago, tu n'as rien à craindre. C'est moi Pansy Parkinson »

Néanmoins, Drago resta tapi contre le mur et Pansy dut se relever et s'approcher de lui. A nouveau elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui souleva le menton de sa main droite, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour t'aider. »

Le visage de Drago se radoucit mais il ne garda un silence absolu.

« Potter et Dumbledore savent que tu es ici. On fait tout notre possible pour te sortir de là tu sais.

- Harry …

- Oui…

- Commentva t-il? demanda t-il d'une voix rauque

- Je crois qu'il va bien. Il m'a donné quelque chose pour toi. Une lettre. »

Pansy fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un parchemin qui semblait totalement vierge. Elle le tendit à Drago et dès l'instant où il eut le papier dans la main, l'écriture de Harry apparut miraculeusement.

Drago déplia la lettre et commença ca lecture.

_« Dray, _

_J'espère du fond du cœur que tu vas bien. Nous savons grâce à Pansy que tu es détenu par Voldemort et nous mettons tout en œuvre pour venir t'aider. _

_Tu me manques tu sais ? _

_Bientôt nous serons à nouveau tous les deux et il me tarde que ce jour arrive._

_En attendant, tiens bon Dray ! Ne donne pas à Voldemort l'occasion de te faire du mal, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. _

_On va te sortir de là, je t'en fais la promesse. _

_Je t'aime Drago_

_Harry »_

Drago sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et d'un revers de manche il s'essuya les joues pour les dissimuler à Pansy.

« Tu veux lui répondre ? J'ai un stylo à encre invisible si tu veux. »

Drago prit le stylo que Pansy lui tendait et au revers du parchemin il commença à écrire quelque chose d'une main tremblante. Puis il redonna la feuille à la jeune femme qui le glissa dans la poche de sa cape.

« Tu me promets de donner ce message à Harry ?

- Oui, dès que je suis rentrée au château, je le lui donne. »

Pansy regarda Drago. Il n'avait jamais était aussi maigre que maintenant. Elle enfouit encore sa main dans une poche de sa cape et en sortit deux petits gâteaux qu'elle lui tendit. Drago ne se fit pas prier et saisit les gâteaux qu'il dévora. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi faim que maintenant et il était infiniment reconnaissant à Pansy de le libérer pour un insant au moins de cette soufrance.

« Ecoute Drago je suis désolée mais je dois repartir…

- NON ! Me laisse pas ici. Je t'en supplie emmène-moi avec toi…

- Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. On se ferait prendre et on serait tués sur le champ.

- Ne me laisse pas ici ! Emmène-moi jusqu'à Harry… »

Le cœur de Pansy se serra douloureusement et elle dut se faire violence pour se relever.

« Je suis désolée Drago. On viendra te libérer bientôt, c'est juré. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux suppliants de Drago et sans un regard arrière, elle fit volte-face, sortit de la cellule et retourna en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle qui l'attendaient pour repartir à Poudlard. Ils étaient dans la cour dévastée du manoir, un canette de Coca Cola rouillée posée à leur pieds : le Portoloin…

« Alors ? Raconte ! demanda Goyle la voix pleine d'excitation

- Il a chialé comme un bébé, répondit Pansy un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

- Haha j'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'un morveux…

- Ouais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que tu passais ton temps à lui cirer les pompes… »

Goyle se rembrunit alors que Pansy affichait un air satisfait.

Tous les trois se penchèrent au-dessus de la canette vide et la saisirent d'un même mouvement. Aussitôt, Pansy sentit une sorte d'hameçon l'agripper au niveau du nombril et l'entraîner vers des profondeurs sans fin. Elle détestait ce moyen de transport et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier.

Enfin, son corps percuta lourdement le sol et elle repoussa Crabbe en grognant. Ce gros lourdaud s'arrangeait toujours pour lui tomber dessus.

« Il faut se débarrasser du Portoloin, affirma Goyle.

- Je m'en occupe. Rentrez au château, ça fera moins suspect. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent alors que Pansy les regardait s'éloigner petit à petit. Enfin, lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne la verrait, elle fourra la canette usagée dans sa poche et reprit elle aussi le chemin du château, en se mêlant à la foule des élèves.

Elle aperçut au loin Harry Potter et lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Potter esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre sa conversation avec ses trois autres amis.

* * *

Harry gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au bureau directorial.

Dumbledore l'avait fait appeler en lui disant qu'il avait des informations des plus importantes à lui communiquer.

Harry qui n'était pas dupe, en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de Drago et de la visite de Pansy Parkinson au manoir de Voldemort. Et, en effet, quand Harry arriva dans son bureau, Dumbledore tenait à la main une vielle canette de Coca Cola rouillée qu'il posa précipitamment avant de reporter son attention sur son élève.

« Harry, assieds-toi je t'en prie. »

Harry s'exécuta, attendant patiemment que Dumbledore lui explique la raison de sa convocation.

« Miss Parkinson est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Juste après le retour de Pré-Au-Lard et…

- Comment va Drago ? » le coupa Harry

Le directeur esquissa un léger sourire qui fit frémir sa longue barbe blanche.

« Il est affaibli et affamé mais il tient bon. »

Soulagé, Harry sourit à son tour. Alors ce qu'avait dit Ron était vrai … Voldemort utilisait l'occlumancie pour le faire culpabiliser et pour l'attirer à lui. Un comportement aussi ignoble que déloyal.

La voix de Dumbledore sortit Harry de ses pensées et ce dernier essaya de se reconcentrer sur le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

« Harry, Miss Parkinson m'a fait part d'une terrible nouvelle.

- De quoi s'agit il ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. C'est …

- Non rassure-toi. Ca n'a pas de rapport avec Drago.

- Alors qu'y a t-il ?

- Voldemort a l'intention d'attaquer notre école dans une semaine précisément. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Miss Parkinson ne nous avait pas averti de cette attaque surprise

- Que comptez-vous faire ? L'en empêcher ?

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible. L'Ordre du phénix est affaibli et nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux pour mettre un terme aux projets de Voldemort

- Vous ne comptez tout de même pas le laisser attaquer l'école ? Et les élèves ? s'indigna Harry

- Les élèves qui souhaiterons se battre à nos cotés seront les bienvenus. Pour les autres, ils pourront regagner leurs foyers sans problème. »

Un lourd silence retomba dans le bureau. Un silence pesant qui ne fut interrompu que par le chant de Fumsek. Le phénix au plumage de feu roucoulait joyeusement sur son perchoir et son attitude badine contrastait étrangement avec les mines sérieuses et défaites de Harry et de Dumbledore.

Finalement c'est Harry qui rompit le silence.

« Vous comptez avertir la totalité des élèves ?

- Oui. Je le ferai d'ici quelques jours.

- Professeur, et si Crabbe et Goyle venaient à prévenir Voldemort. Le prévenir que vous êtes informé de son plan d'action… ?

- Ils ne pourront rien faire Harry. Leur seul chance de communiquer avec l'extérieur sont les hiboux et les Portoloins. Pour le premier cas, tous les courriers entrant et sortant du château seront contrôlés. La seconde hypothèse est tout simplement à bannir : il n'y aura plus de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avant l'attaque. Le village est le seul lieu permettant l'utilisation de ce genre d'objets. Tant qu'ils seront au château, Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Goyle ne pourront pas communiquer avec l'extérieur.

- Et pour Pansy ? Vous ne craigniez pas que Crabbe et Goyle la soupçonne de quelque chose ?

- Même si c'était le cas, Miss Parkinson sera étroitement surveillée et protégée d'éventuelles représailles. Harry, nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon… »

Harry reporta son attention sur le sol du bureau comme s'il y trouvait un intérêt certain. Dumbledore avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils se devaient de se préparer pour cet ultime affrontement. Ainsi, il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique semaine de liberté avant que ne se scelle son destin, avec l'ultime bataille de cette guerre.

« Miss Parkinson m'a demandé de te remettre ceci Harry. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un message de Drago Malefoy. »

Harry releva la tête et tendit la main pour saisir le morceau de parchemin en piteux état. Il le déplia rapidement mais en prenant soin de ne pas le déchirer davantage et commença à déchiffrer ce que Drago avait écrit. Son écriture ressemblait à celle d'un enfant : des lettres mal formées, des phrases écrites de travers, une écriture tremblante qui contrastait désagréablement avec celle qu'il avait autrefois : une écriture fine, aristocratiquement penchée. Jadis, quand Drago écrivait, Harry se plaisait souvent à le regarder faire. C'était comme si sa plume glissait d'elle-même sur le papier, évitant toutes les imperfecctions du parchemin et les accrocs habituels. Une écriture parfaite.

Harry soupira et entreprit sa courte lecture

_« Harry,_

_Ce qu'Il fait, ce qu'Il a dit, ce qu'Il te force à voir… Ne le crois pas._

_Tu n'est pas responsable, tu le sais ça ?_

_Je t'en supplie, ne m'oublie pas._

_Je t'aime_

_Dray »_

Harry sourit faiblement et murmura un faible « je le sais » avant de replier le morceau de parchemin qu'il glissa délicatement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il remercia le directeur pour toutes ses informations et pour cette lettre qu'il venait de lui remettre, après quoi il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore

« Oui ?

- Merci

- Merci ? Pourquoi ?

- De te battre à nos cotés. D'avoir combattu Voldemort durant toutes ces années au mépris de tous les sacrifices personnels que tu as été obligé de faire. Aucun garçon de ton âge ne devrait avoir à vivre ce que tu as enduré. »

Harry lui répondit par un micro sourire. Ce petit discours improvisé résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles. Comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière volonté d'un homme déjà trop vieux qui tient à exprimer ses sentiments et ses regrets avant que la longue faux de la mort ne vienne lui retirer la vie.

Harry baissa les yeux et se retourna. Il sortit du bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une semaine …

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à vivre en homme libre avant de se faire tuer ou de devenir un assassin. Il regarda ses mains les imaginant recouvertes du sang de Voldemort et il se surprit à ne pas être effrayé par cette pensée. Voldemort avait-il hésité à tuer ses parents ? Avait-il hésité à frapper Drago encore et encore ?

Harry serra douloureusement les poings et d'un pas résigné descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers le parc.

Lui non plus il n'hésiterait pas … Il ferait tout pour mettre un terme à la vie de Voldemort et s'il devait mourir ce soir-là, il mourrait au combat, comme ses parents, comme son parrain. Il mourrait en tentant de libérer le monde de cette menace grandissante qu'était un dictateur assoiffé de pouvoir et de sang.

Il n'hésiterait pas !

* * *

_Kikoo _

_Franchement je mets ce chapitre en ligne mais je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite. J'ai eu beau le lire et le relire, je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre meilleur. J'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus …. Je sais pas trop au juste. Mais il me semble que ce chapitre n'a pas l'étincelle que j'aurais aimé lui donner. Tant pis. _

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? vous avez aimé ? _

_La semaine prochaine le chapitre 22 portera le titre de « Peur de la Nuit ». _

_**Petit bonus** : L'Inacceptable _

_On peut se dire que l'irrémédiable_

_Avec le temps peut réunir l'oubli_

_Avec l'amour_

_Pour vous retenir_

_Juste laisser un peu d'espérance_

_A peine murmurer sous un silence_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable_

_Qui vient tout bousculer_

_Une erreur de là-haut_

_Qu'on a pas demandé_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable _

_En plein vol foudroyé_

_Et qui vient tout reprendre_

_Tout ce qu'on vous a donné_

_Et vous laisse comme une impression d'inachevé_

_On peut se dire que l'inconcevable_

_Peut arriver un jour sans faire de bruit_

_Tout bouleverser_

_Sans vous prévenir_

_Même si attendre parce quoi qu'on fasse_

_On sait le mur au bout de l'impasse_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable_

_Qui vient tout bousculer_

_Une erreur de là-haut_

_Qu'on a pas demandé_

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable _

_En plein vol foudroyé_

_Et qui vient tout reprendre_

_Tout ce qu'on vous a donné_

_Et vous laisse comme une injustice_

_Une injustice …. Inacceptable _

_Mais il y a l'inacceptable _

_En plein vol foudroyé_

_Et qui vient tout reprendre_

_Tout ce qu'on vous a donné_

_Et vous laisse comme une impression …_

_Une impression …. D'inachevé …. »_

_Les Dix Commandements- l'Inacceptable – Ginie Line ( Patrice Guiaro – Lionel Florent – Pascal Obispo )_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine. _

_Bisouxxxxx_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes :**

**Garla sama** : kikoo pupuce ! Haaaaaaa oué je me suis trompé ! Jamais je n'enverrai Dray à la morgue ! Pour ce qui concerne cette fiction je pense qu'il y aura entre 25 et 27 chapitres ( je m'accorde une petite marge d'erreur). La prochaine fiction portera le titre « Les Silences de Jade », l'histoire d'une petite fille qui refuse de parler et dont Harry devra s'occuper dans le centre de Loisir où il travail. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que la gamine est la fille d'un certain Drago Malefoy ! Elle sera en ligne dés que j'aurais fini l'Inacceptable, Harry1/2 et AI non stop. Ca devrait aller assez vite selon moi. Bisouxxxxxx

**Helix** : Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review. As tu aimé ce chapitre ? ( croise les doigts) Bisouxxxx

**Malilite** : Kikoo Mamselle. Sii je l'avoue je suis un peu sadique, autant avec vous qu'avec les persos mais ne t'en fais pas Harry et Dray sont consentants mdr ( Oh.. Dray et Ryry vous la fermez un peu au lieu de brailler comme des phoques en ruts ! ) Non mais je te jure ces vedettes, toujours en train de se plaindre ! Où va le monde ! Bisouxxxxx

**Nattie** : Salut ! Il m'a fait quoi Drago ? euh j'en sais rien moi ! ( Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu m'as déjà ? ha oui c'est ca ! ) euh… bah il a refusé de m'embrasser alors je me venge ! mdr. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Bisoux

**Rosenoire** : Héhééé ce chapitrez dois t'éclaircir un peu sur l'allégeance véritable de Pansy non ? tu vois elle est pas si méchante qu'on se plaît à le dire. Je t'embrasse

**Petite grenouille** : Magnifique ! Tu es une lectrice adorable ! Dans ton image de la pluie et de l'arc en ciel tu viens de décrire ce que j'essaie de faire passer au travers cette fiction. C'est à dire que même après avoir vécu des choses horribles, le bonheur peut être à porté de main pour qui sait l'attendre et le saisir. Je t'embrasse pleinement !

**LN alias Fleur** : Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review. Ce chapitre t a t-il plus ? moi je ne l'aime pas du tout mais bon …. Bisouxxxx

**Kaoru dono** : kikoo … Désolée de te décevoir mais ce chapitre ne casse pas des barreaux de chaises au niveau de la longueur ( et au niveau de la qualité aussi selon moi) maintenant c'est à toi de me dire ce que tu en as pensé. Enfin, grace à ce chapitre on voit que la fin de la fiction prends petit a petit naissance. Bisouxx

**Didi** : je te remercie tout plein pour ta review. Tu as tout lu en une journée ? wow euh.. je suis impressionnée lol. Mici tout beaucoup. Bisoux

**P'tite cerise** : ( j'adore les cerises !). Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaisir et dans ce chapitre tu verras que Dray n'est pas encore mourru ( heureusement sinon je pourrai plus faire un joli Happy end !) Bisouxxxx.

**50 reviews et 1h30 pour les RAR ! Merci infiniment ! je vous adore**


	22. Peur de la Nuit

**Chapitre 22** : Peur de la Nuit

Harry se tenait debout au milieu des rangs de sorciers de tous âges prêts à combattre pour l'ultime bataille.

C'était vendredi soir et la nuit hivernale les enveloppait de son manteau de fraîcheur et d'obscurité créant autour d'eux une atmosphère lourde et pesante.

Exceptionnellement, Dumbledore avait levé le sort empêchant les transplannages dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ainsi, des sorciers de toute part ne cessaient de venir grossir les rangs du camp de Dumbledore. Il s'agissait de gens tout à fait normaux, en aucun cas prédestinés à se battre jusqu'à la mort mais tous avaient pour seule conviction que leur place était là, sur ce champ de bataille et pas ailleurs. Tous, aussi différents soient-ils les uns des autres, avaient pourtant un point commun : une confiance aveugle en Harry Potter : Celui-Qui-Devait-Triompher. Et c'était pour lui apporter leur aide et leur soutien que tous ces sorciers s'alignaient désormais côte à côte, la baguette à la main, attendant patiemment que Voldemort et ses hommes arrivent pour sceller le destin du monde.

La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été ponctuée par des pleurs, des crises d'angoisse et des confidences désespérées. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient quitté le château pour rejoindre leur famille et la sécurité toute relative de leur foyer.

Mais il y avait aussi eu des rapprochements et des décisions enfin prises. Ainsi, Ron et Hermione s'étaient déclarés leur flamme à la plus grande joie de Harry. Ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit ensemble et maintenant, main dans la main, ils se tenaient à la droite de Harry, en échangeant de temps en temps un regard plein d'affection et de mots secrets qu'eux seuls étaient en mesure de comprendre.

A la gauche de Harry se tenait Blaise Zabini, lui aussi la baguette dégainée, en position, le long de ses jambes. Son corps était parcouru par des légers tremblement et contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, Harry savait que ce n'était pas la fraîcheur de la nuit qui le faisait tressaillir. Il était comme la plupart des personnes présentes, comme Harry également, tétanisé par la peur de ce combat imminent mais dont on ignorait le moment exact.

Doucement les heures s'écoulaient et les jambes des combattants commençaient à s'engourdir alors que la fatigue creusait des cernes violacées au-dessous des yeux de certains.

Aucun son n'était perceptible à part les bruits effrayants de la nuit. Une chouette hulula bruyamment et une sorcière hurla de peur avant de prendre la fuite.

L'angoisse, le stress et la panique étaient de plus en plus perceptibles dans cette attente inhumaine de la mort et de la souffrance.

Malgré tout, les rangs continuaient à grossir et Harry fut surpris de voir une immense horde de centaures venir prendre place en première ligne. Pour la première fois, ces créatures orgueilleuse mettaient leur fierté de côté et venaient se battre avec des humains pour essayer de sauver, eux aussi, leur race mythique. Ils se placèrent en tête de ligne comme les chevaliers de l'ancien temps, n'hésitant pas à faire barrière de leur corps pour protéger leur camp.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry se demanda si Bane faisait partie de ces centaures prêts à mourir dans cette guerre ?

« Il fait froid … »

La voix de Blaise était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

Son ami tremblait comme une feuille et l'éclat de la lune se refléta dans une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Harry dégrafa sa cape noire et la passa sur les épaules de son ami en lui souriant pour lui redonner du courage.

« Demain tout sera fini Blaise. On pourra se réchauffer au coin d'un bon feu dans la Salle sur Demande

- Et il y aura des Bièraubeurres ? demanda-t-il alors qu'une larme coulait à nouveau sur sa joue

- Oui ! Des dizaines de Bièraubeurres et Drago sera avec nous pour trinquer

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, moi je préférais un bon Whisky Pur Feu…, renchérit Ron qui venait de se mêler à la conversation. Et pour toi, chérie, ça sera quoi ?

- Un lait chaud avec du miel comme ma maman avait l'habitude de m'en faire quand j'étais petite »

Les quatre amis se sourirent et Blaise éssuya ses joues d'un revers de manche.

Ce petit interlude leur avait fait du bien. Ils savaient pourtant que le lendemain, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne soient plus de ce monde mais c'était leur façon à eux de ne pas céder à la panique. Leur façon à eux de se donner du courage pour ne pas craquer et désespérer face à l'épée de Damoclès qui pendait au dessus de leur tête.

Les efles de maisons de Poudlard étaient en grande effervescence. Ils passaient dans les rangées de combattants avec des plateaux chargés de café brûlant ou de chocolat chaud pour réchauffer ces soldats de fortune.

Harry prit une tasse de chocolat et remercia l'elfe qui venait de la lui donner. Il sentait le rebord de la tasse lui brûler les paumes des mains mais il ne pouvait se résigner à la lâcher. Cette chaleur cuisante dans la nuit glaciale le rassurait. Tant qu'il sentirait la chaleur et la douleur, cela signifiait qu'il était vivant.

Il regarda ses amis qui étaient figés dans la même position que lui et il leur sourit avant de poser sa tasse au bord de ses lèvres quelque peu cyanosées.

Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression de boire un chocolat aussi délicieux. Pourtant il étaient certain qu'il s'agissait d'un cacao en poudre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Mais cette fois-ci, le liquide brûlant semblait prendre une toute autre saveur dans sa bouche. Comme s'il le dégustait et le savourait pour la dernière fois. Il prenait une grande gorgée de lait chocolaté qu'il laissait refroidir doucement dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler et de lécher ses lèvres recouvertes d'une légère mousse lactée.

Alors qu'il venait de finir la dernière goutte de lait de sa tasse, Blaise se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance de remporter cette guerre ? »

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde à répondre, ne voulant pas créer un doute dans l'esprit de son ami déjà gagné par la peur :

« Oui. Je le crois sincèrement.

- Ha… Bah tant pis mieux alors.

- Pourquoi cette question Blaise ?

- C'est … C'est que j'ai quelque chose à faire après la bataille

- Ha ouais ? Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »

Les joues de Blaise prirent une délicate couleur rosée que Harry put percevoir malgré la nuit d'encre qui les entourait.

« Je … Je voudrais demander à Pansy Parkinson de m'épouser… »

Harry le regarda, la mâchoire pendante, mais il se reprit bien vite pour lui sourire

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle te plaisait

- Moi non plus je ne savais pas !

- J'espère que je serai invité à la cérémonie ….

- Je te rassure, tu seras même mon témoin ! »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire qui résonna étrangement dans la nuit, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette atmosphère de terreur.

Blaise détacha la cape de Harry qui entourait ses épaules et la rendit à son propriétaire.

« Tu la donneras à Drago quand tu le retrouveras. Il ne faut pas qu'il attrape froid… »

Harry réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules alors que la voix de Ron s'élevait au dessus du brouhaha qui émanait soudainement des rangs des combattants

« Ca y est …. Les voilà … »

Et en effet, lorsque Harry releva la tête, ce fut pour voir à plusieurs mètres d'eux des rangées ordonnées de silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées.

Les coups répétitif d'une grosse caisse rythmaient les pas des Mangemorts. Harry sentit son cœur chavirer en entendant ce tambour glauque qui semait un vent de panique dans leurs rangs. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Son cœur semblait calquer ses pulsations sur le rythme du tambour des Mangemorts.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et Hermione. Tous les deux gardaient le regard fixe, main dans la main et le visage fermé. Harry savait que plus loin, les autres membres de la famille Weasley devaient se tenir prêts à combattre eux aussi. Il n'aura même pas pu les remercier pour l'hospitalité qu'ils lui avait offerte pendant toutes ces années…

A sa gauche, Blaise avait lui aussi les yeux perdus dans le vague. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues et sa main se crispait douloureusement sur sa baguette.

Les tambours résonnèrent encore lus fort…

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et invoqua le souvenir du visage de Drago. Ses traits si fins, sa peau d'albâtre, ses prunelles grises orageuses, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux lisses et blonds comme le sable d'un plage paradisiaque.

Et puis le tambour cessa enfin ses percussions infernales et la respiration de Harry s'accéléra, tout comme son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Les cris monstrueux des Mangemorts s'élevèrent dans le parc de Poudlard et Harry eut presque envie de se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre leurs cris bestials.

Il voyait le camp adverse assoiffé de sang, s'agiter et s'impatienter tant ils désiraient cette bataille fatale. Il voyait les silhouettes gigantesque des géants se découper dans la nuit créant des ombres immenses presque comparables à des baobabs invincibles. Il n'eut également aucun mal à apercevoir les capes flottantes à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol des Détraqueurs. Ces êtres maléfiques qui aspiraient l'âme de leurs victimes virevoltaient dans la nuit, leurs capuchons noirs camouflant leur visage décharné en état de putréfaction où seul un trou béant faisait office de bouche.

Et puis il les vit, les Mangemorts et leurs alliés, courir vers un corps à corps inévitable, et les centaures galopèrent à leur rencontre en brandissant leurs arcs à la corde tendue qui faisaient fuser des flèches mortelles.

Les premiers cris retentirent et après un dernier regard à ses amis, Harry cria de rage à son tour et se lança dans la bataille meurtrière.

Il s'était juré de ne pas le faire et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il comptait inlassablement le nombre de victimes qu'il tuait pour que la folie ne l'emporte pas sur sa raison. Tant qu'il arrivait à compter, il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et il ne se laissait pas gagner par la panique en voyant ces corps tomber sur l'herbe maintenant écarlate du parc.

Les premières hurlements retentirent et Harry essaya d'en faire abstraction pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Il s'agissait d'un Mangemort encapuchonné à la carrure impressionnante. Les sortilèges fusaient de tous côtés et il dut rouler à terre pour éviter un éclair vert qui lui frôla l'oreille. Puis, par pur instinct de survie, il prit une épée qu'il trouva sur le sol ( probablement celle d'une victime déjà morte) et il enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde dans le corps du Mangemort qui s'effondra à terre.

C'était la troisième personne qu'il tuait …

Il se permit de jeter un léger regard autour de lui pour repérer ces amis et il ne tarda par à trouver Ron et Hermione qui se battaient ensemble contre un Mangemort. Apparemment ils s'en sortaient très bien et cela rassura Harry qui souhaitait plus que tout voir ses amis sortir vivants de cette guerre.

Mais Blaise …. Où était-il ?

Harry sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il tournait la tête dans toutes les directions sans réussir à le trouver.

« B L AAAAAAAAAAAA I S E ! »

Harry ne reçût aucune réponse autre que les explosions des sortilèges et les cris de douleur. Paniqué il se mit à courir à la recherche de son ami, terrassant toutes les personnes qui se dressaient sur son chemin à l'aide de la lourde épée qu'il avait ramassée.

Les corps s'effondraient sur le sol et Harry les enjambait sans prendre la peine de regarder le visage de ses victimes. Il espérait simplement que Blaise n'en faisait pas partie. Et puis il le vit …. Agenouillé devant un Mangemort au rire démoniaque, se tenant le flanc gauche, tandis que son manteau s'imbibait lentement d'un liquide visqueux et écarlate.

Harry se précipita à ses côtés et lui fit une barrière de son corps.

« Tiens tiens tiens …. Harry Potter ! Quelle agréable surprise … »

La voix était féminine quoiqu'empreinte d'une nuance de gravité. C'était une voix cruelle tout comme la personne qui la possédait. Une femme bien plus terrible que la majorité des hommes de cette planète. Une femme qui se rassasiait de sang et de mort. Une meurtrière … Celle de son parrain.

« Un Gryffondor prenant la défense d'un Serpentard … Notre cher Dumbledore doit être ravi d'un comportement si solidaire quoique brillamment stupide !

- Le seul objet de stupidité qu'il y a ici, c'est vous !

- Arrogant et courageux comme ton père et ton abruti de parrain. Regarde où ça les a menés Potter … Tu souhaites avoir la même destinée ?

- Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Même si je dois y laisser la vie

- Alors prépare-toi à mourir car si ce n'est pas moi qui t'achève, ce sera le Maître »

Harry tendit sa baguette en avant prêt à se battre, mais, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer un sortilège, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme sous l'effet d'une soudaine peur et sa baguette tomba sur le sol alors que ses genoux fléchissaient lentement, l'entraînant vers l'herbe humide du parc.

Le corps de Lestrange était maintenant froid comme le marbre et Harry put voir la silhouette fièrement dressée de Neville Londubat, la baguette encore tendue devant lui.

« Elle a fait de ma vie un enfer. C'était à moi de la tuer Harry… »

Harry sourit timidement à son ami qu'il n'avait jamais cru assez courageux pour retirer la vie d'une autre personne. Apparemment il s'était trompé et le désir de vengeance avait probablement guidé la main de Neville pour ce meurtre qui le libérait.

« Neville, reste auprès de Blaise. Il est blessé. Ne vous séparez sous aucun prétexte !

- Bien

- Et toi Harry ? demanda Blaise les mains toujours crispées sur son flanc blessé.

- Moi ? je dois mettre un terme à cette guerre… »

Et sans ajouter un mot, Harry s'élança à nouveau dans la bataille où les cris et les sortilèges étaient de plus en plus puissants.

* * *

_Bonjour _

_Oui oui petit à petit cette fiction prend fin ! Je ne sais pas trop combien il reste de chapitres mais une chose est certaine : il y en a plus derrière que devant !_

_Le chapitre 22 n'est pas vraiment un chapitre de transition. Je le vois davantage comme une sorte de prologue. Un avant-goût de ce qui va arriver. J'ai essayé de le centrer sur ce que ressentent les personnages quand ils sentent la mort de plus en plus pesante. Comment se donner du courage lorsqu'on sait qu'on va vivre un instant terrible dont on ne réchappera peut-être pas… ? J'admire profondément les soldats et tous ceux qui sont capables de se battre et de regarder la mort en face. _

_Sur ce, le chapitre 23 s'appellera « L'Ultra Moderne Solitude» et sera en ligne la semaine _

_Depuis une semaine je sui fiancée ! Trop génial et trop trop heureuse ! Vive le futur mariage ! ouééééééééé_

_Bisoux _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes : **

**Patdrue** : Dop des bois te salue noble arbalétrier ! Bha j'étais pas satisfaite parce que je … oué.. pourquoi déjà ! ha oui .. je le trouvais pas assez dynamique ! Comment tu le trouve ca chapitre ?

**Ewira** : Kikoo chère lectrice. Moi je n'abandonne personne ! nananaaaa. C'est à Harry qu'il faut poser la question ! Mdr. Bisouxx et merci

**Garla sama** : Kikoo la miss. Oui, « Les silences de Jades » paraîtrons tous les vendredis ( on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes !). Rassure toi .. Il y aura une happy end et tu n'auras pas à pleurer … quoique lol. Je suis dans le regret de t'annoncer que dans 5 semaines cette fiction sera .. finie ! Bisouxx et merci

**Willow Riddle Malfoy** : Kikoo ! IL y aura bien un lemon Harry et Drago mais il te faudra patienter encore un ti peu ! Mais je te promet que ca va en valoir le coup mdr ! Je te remercie vraiment tout plein pour ta review. Bisouxx

**Didi** : Salut. En effet, moi aussi je me perd facilement dans les activités que j'aime en oubliant aisément de regarder l'heure. Je te souhaite une bonne semaine. A vendredi prochain. Amicalement

**Love-Satan** : rhooo c'est pas bien de crier pour avoir la suite de l'histoire ( d'autant plus que je n'entends pas lol ). Mais soit rassuré. Je ne louperai pour rien au monde la publication hebdomadaire de cette fiction. Bisouxx et merci

**Hélix** : Coucou ! Ouééééé ne t'en fais pas ! J'aime trop Drago pour le laisser souffrir encore longtemps. D'ailleur le chapitre 22 est noir mais c'est l'apocalypse avant l'été lol. Bisouxxxx

**Maria** : Kikoo. Je te remercie tout plein pour te review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Tu en a pensé quoi ?

**Malilite** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Ce chapitre, je l'aime vraiment bien et j'espère que tu l'apprécie également. Bisouxx

**Petite Grenouille** : Oulalaaa je suis contente ! Dis moi, tu le trouve comment ce chapitre ? je sais qu'il est très sombre mais bon… c'est la guerre il ne peut pas en etre autrement. Je t'embrasse. Bisouxx

**Phénix 260** : Rhaaaaa non pourquoi tu t'es pas loguée ! Tant pis tu es le dernier des RAR lol. Bah oué il était necessaire … un peu de calme avant la tempète en quelques sortes. Bisouxxx


	23. L'Ultra Moderne Solitude

**Chapitre 23** : L'Ultra Moderne Solitude

« HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Harry souffla un instant alors que sa victime venait de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se releva et posa un pied sur le torse ensanglanté du Mangemort alors qu'il tirait de toutes ses forces sur la garde de son épée pour la déloger de son fourreau de chair. La lame au départ argentée et brillante était maintenant écarlate, et laissait couler sur le sol un mince filet de sang noir.

A combien en était-il déjà ? Ha oui … 32 ! Et cette espèce d'être décharné et indescriptible qu'il venait de tuer était sa trente-troisième victime.

Il avait l'impression que plus il tuait plus les ennemis étaient en surnombre. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se demander si ce n'était qu'une impression ou la triste réalité. Les ennemis se succédaient et il était de plus en plus difficile de fermer les yeux sur les corps qui jonchaient le sol de l'école.

« Alors Potter on se repose … ? »

Harry se figea un court instant alors que son cerveau reconnaissait avec incrédulité la voix derrière lui. Non … Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être … _Lui_ !

Prudemment, Harry se retourna et ses doutes se confirmèrent à mesure qu'il levait la tête vers l'homme vêtu de noir.

Séverus Rogue, sa baguette à la main et un filet de sang coulant sur son visage, regardait Harry en arborant un sourire satisfait.

Ce dernier sentit à nouveau la peur et la panique le gagner. Cet homme l'impressionnait décidément bien trop et Harry se surprit à penser que son combat et sa vie prendraient certainement fin de la main de son ancien professeur. Des tremblements commencèrent à secouer son corps alors qu'il ne pouvait que se contenter de regarder l'homme lui faisant face

« Où est passé le courage légendaire de Harry Potter ? »

Harry était tout aussi incapable de répondre que de faire le moindre mouvement. La peur semblait enfin s'être emparée de lui, le paralysant sur place et l'empêchant de se défendre. Lui qui croyait que la survie était le plus basique des instincts, il réalisait qu'il se trompait. Apparemment, l'instinct de survie ne fait pas le poids face à une peur tétanisante.

Le rire de Rogue résonna dans la nuit froide et Harry recula d'un pas avant de buter contre un cadavre sur le sol et de s'effondrer lamentablement à terre, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Il essaya à tâtons de la récupérer alors que Rogue s'avançait à sa rencontre et s'agenouillait à sa hauteur. Il lui prit le menton dans ses mains râpeuses et força Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu as une belle gueule Harry et un corps si parfait… J'aurais pu tomber sur pire quand j'y pense. Pour moi, c'était un réel plaisir de te pénétrer comme une vulgaire pute. De t'entendre gémir et pleurer. Un pur bonheur….

- M…Mais pour…pourquoi ? »

A nouveau le rire de Rogue transperça la nuit et Harry essaya de dégager son visage des mains de l'adulte mais celui-ci resserra son emprise, lui griffant la joue pour le faire renoncer à se débattre.

« Je me suis juré de me venger de ce que ton père m'a fait. Il m'a pris ce à quoi je tenais le plus au monde. Il y a un proverbe qui dit « les enfants paieront pour les crimes de leurs parents»… Vois tu, c'est ce que va t'arriver Harry ! IMPERO ! »

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent d'un léger film blanc alors que la voix de Rogue résonnait avec force dans sa tête. Il n'entendait plus qu'elle. Plus que cette voix qui lui ordonnait de se lever et de le suivre. Et, tel un automate, Harry se remit sur ses jambes et suivit Rogue d'une démarche nonchalante. Il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui et il n'entendait rien d'autre que la voix de Rogue. Tout son monde avait disparu et tout était noir autour de lui, comme s'il avait été déconnecté de cette réalité trop brutale.

Il se contentait d'avancer, ignorant la direction dans laquelle on le conduisait.

Il ne voyait pas la cabane de Hagrid se rapprocher inexorablement de lui et il ne vit pas non plus le sourire pervers qui ornait le visage blafard et perfide de Rogue. Il ne vit pas ce dernier ouvrir la porte de la cabane, le laisser entrer et verrouiller cette même porte derrière eux.

Il entendait seulement la voix de Rogue lui ordonnant de s'allonger sur le lit gigantesque du garde-chasse. Il n'entendit pas le gémissement de satisfaction de son agresseur quand celui-ci s'approcha du lit avec un regard de prédateur…

* * *

Au même moment, au Manoir de Voldemort 

Pansy Parkinson venait d'arriver par Portoloin dans le grand Manoir dorénavant sans vie. Plus aucun garde n'était à son poste pour empêcher les allées et venues et elle en soupira de soulagement. Elle parcourut le château en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'aux cachots misérables de cette bâtisse ancienne.

Là, elle ouvrit la grande porte et elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon non sans s'éclairer à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Arrivée devant les cellules des prisonniers, elle ouvrit machinalement toutes les portes des cellules libérant les détenus qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Vous êtes libres ! s'écria-t-elle. Remontez jusqu'au perron du château et transplannez loin d'ici, VITE ! »

Les détenus en état de bouger seuls fuirent leur cellule au pas de course alors que Pansy continuait d'ouvrir les grilles des cachots qui n'en finissaient plus. Enfin, elle arriva à celle de Drago. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle déverrouilla la porte et se précipita près du jeune homme près duquel elle se laissa tomber à genoux.

Drago était faible et le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux semblait lui demander un effort surhumain.

« Drago… Je suis là pour te libérer. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son amie. Cette dernière fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit un fiole de potion de couleur parme.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de te donner ceci avant de te faire transplanner jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. C'est une potion de force, tu te sentiras beaucoup moins faible dès que tu l'auras bu. »

Elle tendit la potion à Drago et celui-ci but le contenu de la fiole d'une seule traite.

Instinctivement il sentit son corps regagner peu à peu des forces et il se félicita intérieurement de l'efficacité miraculeuse de cette potion. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti en si bonne forme. Enfin … En si bonne forme étant donné son état actuel c'est-à-dire avec un corps meurtri et dans un état de fatigue avancé.

« Je vais te conduire à Sainte-Mangouste et après je reviendrai ici pour aider les derniers prisonniers à s'évader. »

Drago l'avait écouté parler mais une question ne cessait de le tourmenter alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu toutes ses facultés. Pourquoi donc Pansy Parkinson, la fille avec laquelle il avait été désagréable durant plusieurs années, s'acharnait à vouloir le faire sortir de là ?

« Pourquoi tu fais ca ? »

Pansy Parkinson garda le silence un moment et une coloration rouge envahit ses joues, faisant regretter à Drago d'avoir posé la question. Maintenant il n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir une réponse.

« Parce que …. Tu…. Tu es mon ami … » se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Drago se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Il n'avait eu à son égard que mépris et indifférence. Quant à elle, elle passait son temps à le coller comme si c'était son passe-temps préféré. Avec du recul, Drago songea que Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment été méchante à son égard et il se surprit à regretter son comportement arrogant et méprisant. Après tout, il n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de la connaître. Un peu comme Harry en fait. Il l'avait jugé au premier regard et n'avait jamais cherché à savoir qui se cachait derrière le visage fermé de cette jeune femme. C'était un tort….

« Vite Drago ! On n'a pas le temps. Ils ont besoin de moi…, dit Pansy qui s'était déjà relevé et qui se penchait au-dessus de Drago pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

- Ils ?

- Oui. Les alliés de Dumbledore. C'est la guerre à Poudlard et ils ont besoin de moi pour se battre à leurs cotés.

- La guerre ? Mais… mais… A Poudlard c'est impossible ….

- Pourtant c'est la vérité et ….. Drago ? Ca va ? »

Drago venait de tomber a genoux sur le sol. Il se sentait complètement désemparé. La peur l'envahissait subitement. Elle grandissait en lui comme un serpent qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne ressentait plus que cette terreur qui lui vrillait les entrailles et cette panique singulière qui le paralysait de l'intérieur.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur son cou. Elles enserraient la Fleur d'Ame qui pendait à sa chaîne argentée. Puis Drago la sortit de sa chemise crasseuse et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il vit que la fiole rayonnait d'une couleur pourpre virant presque au noir. Pourtant, aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue, la peur qui l'avait envahie s'évanouit et Drago eut beau se concentrer sur la Fleur d'Ame, il n'arriva plus à ressentir d'autres sentiments venant de Harry. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : si la Fleur d'Ame continuait à rayonner de la sorte, cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour Harry.

Drago se releva et agrippa les épaules de Pansy qui avait assisté, impuissante, à la scène, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

« Comment peut-on aller à Poudlard ?

- Par … par Portoloin.

- Où est-il ce Portoloin ?

- Mais Drago … Tu n'es pas en état de te battre. Il faut que tu ailles à Sainte-Mangouste, tu es trop…

- OU EST-IL ?

- C'est… une vieille canette de Coca. Sur la table du grand bureau …. D R A G O ! »

Mais déjà Drago s'était éloigné, laissant Pansy seule dans les cachots. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant c'était la Fleur d'Ame qui le raccrochait à Harry. Il avait besoin de lui. Harry avait besoin de son aide et quelque soit le prix à payer Drago irait le sauver…

Aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes et ses forces, il se dirigeait vers le grand bureau du Château. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais ses jambes semblaient trouver le chemin d'elles-même, comme guidées par une force surnaturelle qui le conduisait inéluctablement vers Poudlard et donc vers Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course. Drago trouva le bureau sur lequel reposait bien une canette de Coca rouillée. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il saisit la canette en aluminium et aussitôt il se sentit agrippé par le nombril et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le paysage tourner follement autour de lui. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et après quelques secondes, ce qui était déjà trop à son goût, son corps percuta rudement le sol du jardin de Poudlard.

Autour de lui tout n'était qu'un mélange d'obscurité et de lumière sanglante. Le bruit déchirait ses tympans et il se crut tout d'abord transporté dans un cauchemar. Rien ne ressemblait au Poudlard qu'il avait connu autrefois et surtout pas ce parterre jonché de cadavres et de corps à l'agonie. Si on lui avait demandé quelle était sa vision de l'apocalypse, il aurait probablement décrit le paysage qu'il avait actuellement devant les yeux. Un jardin de l'horreur où tous les coups étaient permis.

Allongée à côté de lui, une femme tendait désespérément la main dans sa direction et Drago se recula instinctivement. Elle avait une partie du visage entièrement calciné et la main décharnée qu'elle tendait à Drago était un appel à l'aide auquel il ne pouvait répondre. Il n'était pas là pour sauver tout le monde, uniquement celui qu'il aimait. Aussi se remit-il debout et après avoir murmuré un bref « je suis désolé » à la femme étendue sur le sol, il prit la Fleur d'Ame dans sa main et se déplaça sur le champ de bataille, enjambant les corps qui lui faisaient obstacle.

« H A R R Y P O T T E R ! » hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Mais son appel se perdit dans les hurlements et les cris incessants qui résonnaient dans le parc. Aussi continua-t-il ses recherches, en serrant fortement la Fleur d'Ame dans sa main. Cette dernière rayonnait toujours avec autant d'intensité mais la couleur avait viré du rouge foncé au noir ténébreux. Cependant Drago ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Harry était encore vivant. Dans le cas contraire il l'aurait senti. C'était certain. Si Harry était mort, Drago le saurait…

Il lui semblait avoir déjà fait trois fois le tour complet du parc mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Harry et Drago sentait la panique se saisir de lui. Il avait bien entraperçu Hermione et Ron aux prises avec des Mangemorts plutôt coriaces et il avait même vu Blaise et Neville Londubat. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur venir en aide. Sa priorité c'était Harry.

Drago trébucha et il ne put éviter la chute, se rattrapant comme il le pouvait pour éviter de se blesser. Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir contre quoi il avait trébuché et son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine, manquant presque un battement. Ses cheveux roux créaient comme une auréole autour de son visage juvénile et parsemé de taches de rousseur. La plus jeune des enfants Weasley était étendue de tout son long, du sang s'échappant encore des diverses plaies de sa poitrine et ses yeux bleus fixant un point imaginaire sur le plafond étoilé de la nuit. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui ferma les paupières d'un mouvement de main. Il ramassa la baguette magique de la jeune défunte et se remit debout.

Où pouvait bien être Harry ?

De sa main libre, Drago enserra de toute ses forces la Fleur d'Ame et toutes ses pensées se focalisèrent sur l'image de Harry.

Aussitôt, et ce malgré lui, des images se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Des images d'abord floues puis de plus en plus nettes au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il pouvait distinguer ce qui lui semblait être un cabanon misérable… avant qu'il ne reconnaisse l'endroit. La cabane de Hagrid s'imposait à son esprit sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Une chose était sûre et certaine : cela devait avoir un rapport avec Harry.

Immédiatement, il se mit à courir vers la cabane, espérant y trouver Harry. Peut-être ce denier était-il en train de se battre contre Voldemort, auquel cas sa présence ne pouvait qu'être une aide précieuse.

Bientôt Drago arriva devant la bâtisse misérable et il n'hésita pas un instant à pousser la porte de la maison mais ensuite il se figea instinctivement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ….

Harry était allongé sur le lit gigantesque de Hagrid et Rogue, assis à califourchon au-dessus de lui, s'appliquait à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant ses mains calleuses glisser sur le torse délicat de sa victime

« ARRETEZ ! cria Drago

- Tiens tiens ! Si je m'étais attendu à ca …. Drago Malefoy le sauveur du petit Potter est de retour parmi nous… Comment s'est passé ton séjour au Manoir ? Les cachots étaient à ton goût ?

- Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

- Sinon quoi Drago ? Tu crois peut-être que tu m'impressionnes ? Regarde-toi, tu es misérable, ton propre père ne te reconnaîtrait plus…

_- Ar-ret-tez , _répéta Drago en pinçant ses lèvres et en pointant sa baguette de fortune sur son ancien professeur.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu es sorti de ton cachot Drago mais tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester ! J'ai un compte à régler avec Potter et je n'aime vraiment pas être interrompu dans mes petites affaires. »

Rogue descendit du lit et vint se placer juste en face de Drago qu'il défia du regard.

« Comptes-tu vraiment mourir pour Potter ? Ca serait vraiment un comportement stupide. La Maître le tuera de toute façon alors à quoi bon vouloir le protéger ?

- Il ne mourra pas ! En revanche, vous oui…. »

Un rire théâtral résonna dans la piteuse cabane et Rogue s'appuya contre la table en bois brut le temps de reprendre son sérieux.

« Et tu crois peut-être être en mesure de me tuer ?

- Oui.

- Décidément la modestie n'est pas la qualité principale des Malefoy. Tu es bien misérable de te croire capable de me tuer. Regarde-toi … Tu fais pitié et la baguette que tu tiens dans ta main ne t'appartient même pas

- Elle fera l'affaire. Vous avez violé Harry et je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

- Tout ca ne te concerne pas il me semble. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai des comptes à régler avec Potter.

- Vous l'avez violé sur ordre de Voldemort… Ca me répugne…

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Potter a eu ce qu'il méritait ! Tout ce qui lui est arrivé est de la faute de son abruti de père.

- Q…Quoi ! demanda Drago incrédule.

- Si Harry a cette cicatrice sur le front, si ses parents sont morts, si je l'ai violé …. Tout est de la faute de James Potter ! Il a ruiné ma vie, j'ai ruiné celle de son fils …. Ce n'est que vengeance et justice ! »

Drago garda un moment le silence, se demandant si Rogue cherchait à l'embrouiller ou à le déstabiliser. Mais un besoin d'en savoir plus le poussa à reprendre la parole.

« Le père de Harry est mort depuis 15 ans. Je ne vois pas en quoi il a ruiné votre vie. »

Rogue tendit sa baguette vers Drago alors qu'il passait nerveusement sa main libre dans ses cheveux poisseux. Une sorte de frénésie de parole semblait s'être emparée de lui et Drago frissonna un instant : son ancien professeur était comme pris de folie, et cela lui donnait l'air dangereux d'un assassin professionnel.

« Elle aurait dû être à moi tu comprends ? Elle aurait dû m'appartenir A MOI ! Et … ce … Potter me l'a volée. Il a volé la seule personne qui tenait à moi. Il m'a volé Lily …. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné et je me suis juré de me venger de lui. Il me l'a prise… »

Drago gardait la baguette de Ginny bien tendue en face de lui, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect de Rogue mais il continuait d'écouter ses paroles, en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser cet homme vers une telle folie criminelle.

« Lily aurait dû être à moi… Alors je me suis vengé. J'ai rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai entraîné un des meilleurs amis de Potter avec moi. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai été content quand Pettigrow nous a révélé l'adresse des Potter. J'exultais… Le Maître allait tuer Potter et son fils, après quoi je pourrai enfin récupérer ma Lily… Mais elle est morte en voulant protéger son fils… C'est à cause de Harry si elle est morte Il me l'a enlevée à tout jamais… Je devais me venger. Je devais attendre mon heure pour enfin me venger…. Alors j'ai attendu, chaudement couvert par Dumbledore et son lamentable Ordre du Phénix. Et puis mon heure est arrivée… Harry à tué ma Lily. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, avec ou sans ordre de mon Maître… »

Les pièces du puzzles s'imbriquaient petit à petit dans l'esprit de Drago et il comprit bien vite que le désir de vengeance de Rogue l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Lily Potter était morte par sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas rejoint les forces des Ténèbres avec Pettigrow, Lily Potter serait certainement encore en vie. En couple avec James Potter certes mais en vie tout de même.

« Vous êtes pathétique. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que c'est votre jalousie possessive qui a tué Lily Potter. Si elle est morte, c'est de votre faute !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est à cause de LUI » répéta Rogue en pointant Harry du doigt.

Ce dernier était toujours allongé sur le lit sans bouger d'un pouce, le regard dans le vide.

« Si vous aviez vraiment aimé Lily Potter, vous auriez recherché son bonheur. Vous n'avez fait que la détruire…

- LA FERME !

- C'est vous qui avez tué Lily et vous le savez !

- LA FERME J'AI DIT ! _Sectumsempra !_ »

Drago eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter que le sort ne le frappe de plein fouet. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier alla se briser sur le chambranle de la porte qui se fissura sur le coup.

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent rapidement et Rogue avait le dessus sur Drago qui ne cessait d'esquiver les sorts en prenant garde qu'aucun d'entre eux ne touchent accidentellement Harry toujours inconscient.

Bientôt la cabane de Hagrid fut sans dessus dessous et les objets qui jonchaient le sol ne faisaient que freiner les déplacements de Drago. Puis un sort le frappa de plein fouet et dans une plainte déchirante il s'écroula sur le sol où il resta immobile. Son bras droit formait un angle des plus alarmants avec son corps, mais dans sa main gauche il tenait toujours fermement la baguette de Ginny. La douleur s'infiltrait dans son corps avec de plus en plus d'intensité mais il essaya malgré tout de se contrôler et de ne pas perdre courage.

« Si Harry n'avait pas été là, Lily serait encore en vie. Elle n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour protéger ce petit morveux. Maintenant je vais en finir avec toi puis je vais encore prendre un peu de bon temps avec Potter avant de le livrer au Maître. Qu'en dis-tu Drago ? »

Drago se releva avec beaucoup de mal : son bras cassé le lançait douloureusement et il dut prendre appui contre le vaisselier de la cabane pour éviter une nouvelle chute. Rogue s'approchait de lui à pas feutrés tel un félin devant sa proie et Drago frissonna malgré lui. Il s'était promis de tuer Rogue pour avoir souillé le corps de Harry et maintenant que le moment était arrivé de tenir sa promesse, il sentait sa force et son courage quitter ses veines au rythme des pas de Rogue.

Enfin, le professeur ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de Drago et il plaqua ce dernier contre le meuble avec une force impressionnante. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago pour y glisser quelques mots de sa voix traînante et froide.

« Potter est d'une rareté exceptionnelle. Le baiser est une des choses les plus excitantes que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie. Si étroit, si fragile et docile… Dommage, tu ne connaîtras pas le bonheur de sauter une petite pute dans son genre… »

Ses paroles firent à Drago l'effet d'un électrochoc. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler de Harry comme d'une prostituée ? De quelle droit osait-il même évoquer ses viols avec une telle légèreté, comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus banal du monde ?

La colère s'emparait peu à peu de lui et il oubliait la douleur de son bras. Il se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son professeur, ne pensant plus qu'à le faire souffrir le plus possible. Drago laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol et il frappa Rogue de toutes ses forces. Surpris d'un tel revirement de situation, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de se défendre et ne fit qu'encaisser les coups de son assaillant qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de ses actes. Il frappait, frappait et frappait encore plus fort.

Et puis Rogue tomba sur le sol et Drago s'assit sur lui . Il continua de le frapper au visage, sans se rendre compte que son professeur était déjà à demi-mort.

« VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE LE TOUCHER ! IL EST A MOI ! HARRY EST A MOI ET VOUS L'AVEZ SALI ! »

Drago poussa un cri bestial alors que sa main valide enserrait la gorge de Rogue avec force. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais Drago faisait obstacle de son corps, serrant toujours plus fort, le privant d'oxygène. Bientôt les mouvements de Rogues se firent moins vivaces. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues sales de Drago et il continua à maintenir sa prise sur Rogue. Puis les membres de ce dernier retombèrent mollement sur le sol et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites alors que le corps tout entier de cet homme répugnant semblait soudainement bien calme.

Drago retira sa main de la gorge de son professeur et il put y voir la trace rouge des empreintes qu'avait laissées ses doigts. Ainsi c'en était fini. Harry n'aurait plus jamais à craindre cet homme qui était maintenant immobile sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts. Plus jamais Severus Rogue ne ferait de mal à quelqu'un, il irait au Royaume d'Hadès payer le prix de toutes les vies qu'il avait bousillées.

Sa vengeance l'avait consumé. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Lily Potter s'était changé en haine et l'avait rongé comme de l'acide, faisant de lui un monstre plein de rancœurs et d'animosité. Ce sentiment de vengeance avait fait de lui un être seul que même la solitude avait fini par rejeter. Il avait fait de Harry un orphelin malheureux, battu et violé. Et c'est la personne qui tenait le plus à cet orphelin fragile qui venait de lui prendre la vie, par vengeance également … Quelle ironie du sort… Il avait combattu pour elle et c'est finalement elle qui l'avait tué…

* * *

_**La Gazette des Lecteurs** _

**_IMPORTANT CONCERNANT LES RAR DES ENREGISTES_**_ : Aujourd'hui alors que je m'apprêtais à faire mes RAR le site ne fonctionnait pas avec la fonction « reply ». Par conséquent je n'ai pas pu faire de RAR pour les membres enregistrés et je m'en excuse dix mille fois. Donc je remercie du fond du cœur : **lilly.malefoy, AAINTS, Niale, Satya, la-shinegami** ( ma sœur et amoureuse que j'aime … et arrête de me chatouiller !), **tchaye, vifd'or** ( ma tite maman adorée ), **Frozen-ice, orchideouxx, Boo Sullivan, Mily Black** ( je t'aime ma puce), **Ishtar205** ( merci infiniment pour tout !), **Sinelune et ses Pokémons** ( j'aime toujours ta fic mais j'ai plus le temps de lire lol je te promet de te laisser une R bientôt ! ON se voit au tournoi de Pokémon ma belle ! mouhahaaa**), Allima, Freaky Fair, Kleios, LightofMoon** ( toujours aussi fidèle**), lo hana ni, ****djamila-snape et kiarablack****, Isilya7, ****lunathelunatique****, Rainbow color** ( le million, le million…), **Samaraxx** ( mon beau brun aux yeux verts s'appelle Olivier ( et non Harry mdr)), **Phenix260, ****Syt the Evil Angel****, Serdra, Vert emeraude,** **Kitty-hp-16, Cyzia, Cornedrue7girl, Ewira, onarluca**_

_**Rermerciements** : A toutes et tous pour vos félicitions à l'occasion de mes fiançailles. Cela ma touché de la part de personne que je connais que part pseudo. Comme quoi le net n'est pas si impersonnel que ca. Encore une fois merci énormément._

_**Impressions de l'auteur sur son chapitre** : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout._

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un commentaire ? Une question ? C'est le petit bouton « GO »_

_**Pourquoi un titre si bizarre ?** Pour ce qui est du titre un peu space de ce chapitre, j'ai pensé qu'il était adéquat. Dans la société où l'on vit actuellement, la violence prend une part de plus en plus importante de notre vie : il n'y a qu'à regarder le JT pour s'en apercevoir… Certains sont prêts à faire la peau à leur voisin pour un oui ou pour un non. Juste un désir malsain de vengeance. Et pour moi, la vengeance ne fait que nous couper un peu plus du monde dans lequel on vit. Une sorte de solitude des temps modernes… Ne pouvons-nous pas pardonner certaines choses plutôt que de riposter au mal par le mal ? ( vous avez 4 heures et j'exige 5 parchemins recto-verso ! lol)_

_**Prochaine publication** : Vendredi prochain : « Te Retrouver pour te Perdre Encore »_

_**Combien de chapitres avant la fin ?** 4 chapitres (que j'ai déjà entièrement finis d'écrire donc soyez rassurés, cette fiction aura une fin !)_

_**Publicité d'une nouvelle fiction courte** : Titre : Un enfant comme toi_

_Genre : Romance / Drama_

_Paring : HPDM_

_Rating : M_

_Résumé : Il me touche, je gémis et il m'embrasse. Un enfant de toi… Mes mains sur son corps, il soupire et je ne sens vaciller…. Mais pas un enfant comme toi…. SLASH HPDM_

_Bonne semaine à vous !_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Nattie** : Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Que penses tu de cette suite ?

**Rosenoire** : Je te remercie pour ton adresse mail mais aujourd'hui je répondrai comme d'habitude lol. Voilà les réponses à tes questions :Question 1 : Pansy est dans le camp de Voldy dès le début. Mais elle retourne sa veste en voyant que Dray ( dont elle est amoureuse) est en danger. Elle s'aperçoit ainsi qu'elle a fait une très grosse erreur en choisissant le mauvais camp.Question 2 : Rogue est depuis le début dans le camp de Voldy. D'ailleurs ce chapitre devrait bien t'éclairer.Question : oui pour un Happy end et le dernier chapitre est le numéro 27.

**Dreydreymeli** : Kikoo ! Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review. Oué j'ai trop aimé décrire la tension dans le chapitre précédent. Ca installe une ambiance horrible ! lol comment ca je suis sadique ? mais pas du tout !

**Maria** : Salut la miss. Merci pour ta review. Ouééééé il est zénial Neville hein ! Voilà comme ca il a venger ses parents et Sirius aussi ! Vilaine Bellatrix !

**Nila **: Je te remercie tout plein pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Bisouxxx

**Tit' cerise** : Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour tes longues review. J'adore ca tu sais. C'est vrai, ca m'occupe la journée mdr. J'ai essayé de faire passer dans le chapitre 22 une pression vraiment palpable. Celle de l'avant guerre. Tu sais un peu comme dans les films comme « Arthur » ou « Le Seigneur des anneaux » où le moment avant la bataille est presque plus important que ce qui va suivre. L'espace d'un instant futile on aimerai fixer le temps dans son envol pour ne pas réaliser que ce que l'on a sous les yeux n'est pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité. Voilà moi aussi je m'étale. Je t'embrasse et te remercie

**Paz** : Je te remercie de suivre cette fiction depuis le début. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisoux

**Helix** : comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'adore faire des supprimes ( bonnes ou mauvaises) à mes petits lecteurs. Tu as raison, cette fin est plutôt sombre mais j'ai promis un Happy end … crois tu que je sois suicidaire au point de ne pas honorer cette promesse ! Bisouxxxxxx

**Malilite** : Kikoo ! Je te remercie pour tes deux reviews qui m'en mit le grnd sourrire sur les lèvres. Comme je le disais à une autre lectrice, j'aim pris énormément de plaisir à écrire le chapitre 22 et a faire ressortir la tension de ce chapitre. C'est d' »ailleurs un des chapitres que j'ai écrit le plus rapidement car je savais précisement ce que je voulais. Je t'embrasse très fort et te remercie une fois de plus

**Didi** : haaaaaa ce chapitre là il n'étais pas court ! je t'interdis de dire le contraire lol ! Il t'as plu au moins ? Bisoux

**Sarah** : Merci infiniement pour ta review et tes félicitation qui me vont droit au cœur. Bisoux

**Garla Sama** :Si tu savais comme je suis triste ma petite Sama ( je dis petite mais je ne sais pas ton âge lol ! Prends sa comme une marque d'affection hihi) parce que à l'heure où je te parle j'ai fini d'écrire l'Inacceptable et je me sens toute dépouillée…. Ca fait bizarre d'achever une fiction si poignante à l'écriture. Au moins le truc positif c'est que tu es sur et certaine qu'elle aura une fin ! ( naaaaaaaa je garderai le secret de cette fin pour moi ! na ) Et je te jure que c'est un Happy end ! Pour ce qui est de Blaise … bah … euh… tu me crois assez cruel pour réduire à néant ses projets de mariage avec Pansy ? comment ca oui ? tu me vexe tu sais ? En tout cas je te remercie énormément. Bisouxxxx


	24. Te Retrouver Pour Te Perdre Encore

**Chapitre 24**: Te Retrouver pour te Perde Encore 

« Drago … »

Drago se retourna pour faire face à cette voix qu'il avait tant espéré entendre.. Harry était assis sur le lit de Hagrid, ses mains serrant sa chemise encore déboutonnée, et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Harry pouvait être émouvant lorsqu'il semblait fragile comme maintenant.

Il s'approcha de lui, en espérant de toute ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas une chimère qui disparaîtrait dès qu'il clignerait des paupières. Il l'avait tellement vu, son Harry, il l'avait tellement imaginé, que maintenant il arrivait presque à douter de sa présence.

Tout ce que Drago savait, c'est qu'il avait envie de le toucher, de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Lorsqu'il fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du brun, Drago leva sa main et effleura du bout des doigts la joue froide de Harry. Ce dernier se laissa faire et ferma calmement les yeux pour savourer ce moment de retrouvailles. Il avait enfin retrouvé son Dray….

Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry se jeta dans les bras de son blondinet qui se laissa tomber à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. Dans cette étreinte tant désirée, ils firent passer tous leurs sentiments, leur manque de l'autre et ce besoin perpétuel de se toucher pour s'assurer de sa véritable présence.

Aucun des deux n'osaient dire un mot de peur de troubler ce moment de bonheur retrouvé. Enfin, ils étaient à nouveau réunis et ils se promirent silencieusement que plus rien ne les séparerait jamais. Aucun des deux ne s'expliquait la relation fusionnelle qui les unissait et à vrai dire, ils s'en fichaient complètement. Tout ce qui leur importait c'était cette béatitude qu'il ressentait à sentir l'autre à ses cotés et le besoin de se protéger mutuellement…

Et puis Harry rompit le silence qui les enveloppait tandis que Drago plongeait son regard d'acier dans celui si vert et si brillant de son Harry :

« C'est …. C'est bien toi hein ? »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Harry blottit sa tête au creux de la nuque du Serpentard alors qu'il entourait de ses bras le corps amaigri de son ami.

« J'ai tellement espéré ce moment Dray. Je suis si heureux que tu sois enfin libéré.

- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. C'est le fait de penser à toi qui m'a fait tenir. »

Harry releva sa tête puis ancra à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Drago et leur visage se rapprochèrent inexorablement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent pour un baiser furtif.

Harry sourit faiblement avant de presser de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Drago. Leurs lèvres se redécouvrirent comme si c'était la première fois et le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné à mesure que leur langues s'emmêlaient l'une à l'autre. Drago effleurait la peau de Harry alors que ce dernier, dans un soupir, laissait ses mains s'accrocher à la chevelure désordonnée de son compagnon.

Et puis, le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées par le plaisir, Harry rompit le baiser tandis que fleurissait sur son visage un sourire rayonnant. Mais ensuite il s'éloigna un peu de Drago et les traits de son visage recommencèrent à se durcir quand ses mains refermèrent sa chemine ouverte.

« Il… Il a recommencé ? demanda Harry en désignant Rogue du menton.

- Tu ne te souviens plus ?

- Non. C'est le trou noir.

- Il a essayé mais il n'a rien pu faire. »

Harry sourit faiblement avant de se remettre debout et de tendre une main à Drago pour qu'il puisse en faire autant.

« Tu l'as tué ?

- Oui. Je t'ai vengé… »

Un cri retentit à l'extérieur de la cabane et les deux garçons se regardèrent. Nul besoin de parler, entre eux un seul regard suffisait à se comprendre. Drago prit la baguette de Ginny et Harry marcha à sa suite pour sortir de la cabane.

Son cœur se serrait étrangement. Avoir enfin retrouvé son Dray pour le perdre à nouveau lors d'une guerre qui le dépassait totalement. Sa destinée était de tuer Voldemort. Il n'avait pas le choix et il le savait.

L'air froid de la nuit lui fouetta le visage et il se souvint des quelques paroles de Blaise. Aussi Harry dégrafa-t-il sa cape qu'il passa autour des épaules de Drago puis il descendit les marches du cabanon.

« Il faut que je retrouve ma baguette, je l'ai laissé tomber. »

Drago tendit la baguette de Ginny vers l'avant et il prononça les paroles « _Accio baguette de Harry Potter_ »

Après quelques secondes, une baguette qui semblait flotter dans la nuit arriva devant eux et Harry s'en saisit. Le manche de celle-ci était marron et le manche sculpté contenait des éraflures et griffures divers signes d'un mauvais entretient. Un liserait de bois était sculpté sur toute la longueur de l'objet, s'enroulant le long de la baguette comme s'il s'agissait d'une liane. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de la baguette de Harry.

Puis avec un dernier regard, ils se lancèrent côte à côte dans la bataille finale, priant secrètement pour s'en sortir sains et saufs tout les deux.

Le carnage ne semblait plus vouloir prendre fin mais Harry avait désormais un objectif : trouver au plus vite Voldemort pour mettre un terme à cette bataille déjà trop longue à son goût. Combien étaient-ils les valeureux combattants qui avaient péri sur la pelouse de Poudlard ? Des centaines ? Plus ?

Combien avaient donné leur vie pour permettre à Harry de prendre celle de Voldemort ?

Combien étaient morts en croyant en sa victoire ?

Il n'avait pas le droit de décevoir ces personnes au courage tant de fois éprouvé. Il leur devait cette victoire. Pour eux et pour tout ceux encore debout, baguette à la main…

Deux Détraqueurs s'approchèrent de Drago et Harry acheva rapidement son adversaire Mangemort pour s'interposer entre les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban et son petit ami. Baguette pointée en avant, il prononça la formule si compliquée destinée à repousser ces créatures répugnantes. Aussitôt un gigantesque cerf argenté fit son apparition et les Détraqueurs prirent la fuite à sa simple vue. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps et tira Drago par le bras pour l'éloigner un peu du danger.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh traite les urgences là-bas. Tu es trop faible pour combattre et ton bras est cassé.

- Non ! Je reste avec toi !

- Si tu restes avec moi tu vas te faire tuer !

- Je veux me battre avec toi Harry.

- HORS DE QUESTION !

- Quelle belle surprise ! Une petite dispute de couple j'imagine ? Drago mon fils tu es dans un état épouvantable. »

Harry et Drago se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lucius Malefoy qui se tenait fièrement devant eux.

« Vous …. , souffla Harry en menaçant Lucius Malefoy de sa baguette.

- Oui, moi ! » répondit narquoisement celui-ci.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose mais Drago se mit entre son père et son Amour.

« C'est mon combat Harry. Pas le tien.

- Oui Potter mon fils à raison. Laisse-moi l'abattre comme il se doit. C'est un traître à son sang et il ne mérite plus de vivre. Je croyais que le Maître t'aurait achevé dans ses cachots. Je suis heureux qu'il en ait été autrement, ainsi c'est moi qui vais mettre fin à ta vie, petite vermine. »

Drago fixa son père du regard. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de meurtre qu'à cet instant précis. Tout était de sa faute. Depuis son enfance, Lucius Malefoy l'avait conditionné à haïr Harry. Il avait toujours décidé de l'avenir de son fils sans prendre le temps de le connaître ou de lui demander son avis. Il avait fait de lui un Mangemort en devenir et s'il n'avait pas rencontré Harry, il aurait probablement participé à cette guerre mais dans le camp adverse. Lucius Malefoy lui avait tout volé et aujourd'hui il allait devoir payer pour cela.

« Harry, vas Le trouver et tue-Le …

- Non, je ne te laisse pas seul avec lui !

- C'est mon Père. Il ne me fait pas peur. Ce combat ne te concerne pas. C'est entre lui et moi.

- B…bien…, bredouilla Harry résigné. Fais attention à toi . »

Puis Harry s'éloigna à la recherche de son réel ennemi. Il jeta un regard en arrière à son Dray espérant de tout son cœur le retrouver sain et sauf après la bataille.

Pour l'heure il devait accomplir sa destinée : tuer Voldemort pour libérer le monde magique de son influence néfaste et qui avait déjà duré trop longtemps. Il devait venger ses parents et leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas morts en vain.

Autour de lui les combats continuaient à faire rage et il se demanda si ses amis tenaient encore le coup. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à Blaise qui bien que blessé devait malgré tout résister aux attaques ennemies. Tous s'en sortiraient-ils vivants pour aller boire une Bièraubeurre dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Et puis il Le vit et toutes ces questions futiles s'évanouirent de son esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Lui faire le plus de mal possible pour avoir fait de sa vie un enfer. Il voulait Lui faire payer très cher toutes ces vies détruites par sa faute.

Voldemort était debout au centre de la pelouse encore verte sous ses pieds. Il se contentait de regarder les combats avec un sourire perfide accroché à ses lèvres fines alors que ses yeux rougeoyants observaient la scène avec un intérêt certain. Il semblait ne pas avoir combattu jusqu'à présent, semblant attendre que son heure arrive et ne souhaitant pas se salir les mains en tuant des ennemis qui n'en valait pas la peine. Son objectif, le seul, l'unique, c'était Harry Potter… Ce gamin de maintenant 16 ans qui avait osé le défier tant de fois, le ridiculisant au yeux du monde. Cette fois-ci il était plus déterminé que jamais à mettre un terme à sa vie déjà trop longue. Ainsi sa victoire serait complète et il pourrait enfin régner sur la Grande-Bretagne puis sur le monde tout entier et l'épurer des Sang-de-Bourbe opportunistes et parasites.

Puis ses yeux accrochèrent enfin ceux de Harry et un sourire effrayant se dessina sur son visage reptilien. D'un mouvement de bras il invita Harry à s'approcher pour enfin mettre un terme à cette bataille.

Harry inspira profondément et après avoir hésité un instant, il avança calmement en direction de Voldemort jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de son ennemi.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, comme si leur vie dépendait de ce contact visuel. Puis Voldemort ouvrit la bouche et sa voix glaciale résonna douloureusement aux oreilles de Harry :

« Regarde Harry. Regarde autour de toi. Regarde tous ces gens courir dans tous les sens, affolés qu'ils sont de voir la mort en face. Regarde, ils fuient comme une colonie de fourmis… La ressens-tu ? Cette terreur, la ressens-tu Harry ? »

Harry continuait de fixer Voldemort mais ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête comme les notes d'un requiem particulièrement effrayant :

« Regarde Harry comme ils ont peur de mourir. Ils fuient, ils s'échappent mais ils oublient que tôt au tard la mort les rattrapera. Et toi Harry Potter, as-tu peur de mourir ? »

Pour la première fois, Harry ouvrit la bouche et ses paroles étaient sans appel :

« Non. J'y suis prédestiné depuis ma naissance.

- Et tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'il y a après la mort ?

- La mort n'est qu'une suite logique à la vie. Une sorte de prolongation. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Mais vous, vous la redoutez…

- C'est là où tu fais erreur mon cher. Je ne la redoute pas. Je cherche simplement à éviter l'inévitable. A tromper la fatalité …

- Vous cherchez l'immortalité mais vous ne la trouverez jamais. Vous courez après une chimère insaisissable. Ce combat n'a que trop duré. Mettons-y un terme maintenant.

- Tu me sembles bien pressé Harry. Mais tu as raison, mettons-y un terme… dès maintenant ! »

Aussitôt un gigantesque cercle de flammes rougeoyantes se forma autour de Harry et de son ennemi. Les flammes de plus de deux mètres de hauteur éclairaient la nuit comme un brasier de la Saint-Jean et de la poussière incandescente s'élevait dans le ciel noir créant de petites lumières orangées que le vent transportait vers le lac.

Dans leur arène de feu, Harry et Voldemort se défiaient du regard. Ils guettaient le moindre mouvement de l'autre pour parer ses sorts et pourquoi pas lancer le sortilège fatal et libérateur.

« Alors Harry comment trouves-tu ces jolies flammes ? Magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne s'éteindront que lorsque l'un de nous deux sera mort.

- Et ce sera vous ! _Expelliarmus_ ! »

D'un simple mouvement de baguette magique, Voldemort fit éclater l'éclair rouge matérialisant le sort de Harry en mille étincelles qui retombèrent comme un feu d'artifice sur l'herbe verte du parc.

« Harry, si tu comptes me tuer, utilise des sorts plus puissants ! Tu vas finir par me vexer… Veux-tu une démonstration ? Regarde, pour le sortilège Doloris, il faut réellement désirer faire mal à son ennemi. Plus le désir est grand et plus le sort sera puissant… _Endoloris _! »

Harry s'attendait à une attaque imminente de son adversaire mais le sortilège fut bien trop rapide pour qu'il puisse l'esquiver. Il ne put éviter de le recevoir de plein fouet avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables et ses os semblèrent prendre feu sous sa peau chauffée à blanc. La douleur était intense. Jamais il n'en avait ressenti de similaire auparavant. Il espérait simplement que tout prenne fin mais Voldemort semblait se délecter de ce spectacle qu'il faisait durer inlassablement.

Et puis enfin le sort fut levé et Harry essaya de se remettre debout avec bien du mal. Son corps tremblait et sa cicatrice le lançait au point qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à voir ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il sentait simplement que Voldemort trépignait d'impatience comme si la vue de Harry agonisant avait réveillé en lui un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang.

Les flammes du cercle de feu coloraient ses joues blafardes et semblaient jouer avec les ombres creusées de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient plus pincées que jamais alors que ses narines en forme de fente se dilataient au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

Harry se redressa complètement malgré les courbatures du sortilège Doloris. C'était un combat à mort et jamais il ne se laisserait abattre aussi facilement. Il tendit donc sa baguette en direction de son ennemi et celui-ci émit un petit rire cruel.

« Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire violer par son professeur ? Tu as eu mal ? Tu as eu honte ? Raconte-moi Harry... »

Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder Voldemort. Il savait que son ennemi exploiterait sa faiblesse et il s'y était même préparé. Mais entendre Voldemort aborder le sujet comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps l'avait complètement tétanisé. Lui qui s'était promis de rester détaché était maintenant complètement prisonnier de ses vieux démons qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

« Ca fait mal hein ? Séverus m'a raconté que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment… Mais il m'a dit que tu étais devenu une parfaite petite pute soumise maintenant. C'est vrai Harry ? Dis-moi, est-ce vrai ?

- Ca… ça suffit…

- Tu pleurais ? Tu le suppliais même il paraît…

- Ca suffit j'ai dit !

- Il t'as fait mal hein ? Et il a recommencé plusieurs fois…

- ARRETEZ ! _ENDOLORIS_ ! »

Cette fois-ci Voldemort reçut le sortilège en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra au sol en hurlant à son tour. Mais bien vite le sortilège prit fin et Voldemort put se redresser, un sourire douloureux sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà Harry… C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Tu apprends vite…

- Fermez-la !

- Cependant je crains que ce ne soit pas encore suffisant pour me tuer. Vois-tu j'ai la réputation d'être coriace…

_- Endoloris !_ »

Cette fois, Voldemort parvint à repousser le sort à l'aide d'un bouclier de protection et son rire s'éleva une fois de plus dans la nuit fraîche.

« Tu m'ennuies Harry Potter. Tu ne veux même pas me raconter ce que ça fait de subir la honte d'un viol… Moi qui comptais sur toi pour me narrer une histoire enfin divertissante. Je suis déçu. Terriblement déçu… Et tu sais, il ne faut jamais me… _décevoir_ ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentit aspiré par le sol et il eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Puis son corps toucha ce qui lui semblait être un puits rempli d'eau glaciale et autour de lui tout n'était que ténèbres. Il avait beau ouvrir grands les yeux, rien ne parvenait à dissiper ce rideau de noirceur. Etait-il mort ? Non, il ressentait encore la douleur diffuse dans son corps et cette eau gelée qui pénétrait ses vêtements et brûlait sa peau, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Puis des espèces d'algues vinrent s'accrocher à ses chevilles le tirant vers le fond de l'eau. Harry appela à l'aide mais sa voix ne fit que résonner comme répercutée par les murs d'une pièce minuscule. Il se débattit de toutes ses forces, essayant de nager, mais ses gestes semblaient être vains et petit à petit son corps était englouti dans les profondeurs de cette masse aqueuse. Bientôt il n'eut plus que la tête encore à l'air libre et Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Il allait se noyer et personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Une mort misérable…

Dans un espoir ultime, il appela à l'aide de toute la force de ses poumons avant que sa tête ne soit entièrement ensevelie sous les eaux. Déjà l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer et plus il se débattait plus l'emprise sur ses chevilles se faisait puissante. La vue de Harry se brouilla et la fraîcheur de l'eau lui donnait l'effet d'être transpercé par de multiples lames de couteaux. Puis les forces commencèrent à quitter son corps et son esprit se fit de plus en plus brumeux.

Soudain, sans qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, son corps trempé percuta le sol et les cris de la bataille résonnèrent à nouveau avec force à ses oreilles. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il reconnut le cercle de feu qui le tenait toujours prisonnier de Voldemort. Son corps frigorifié était parcouru de tremblements et Harry passa sa main sur son front pour dégager ses cheveux ruisselants de devant ses yeux.

« Estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie Potter. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas brisé ma dimension parallèle tu serais déjà mort ! »

Harry se releva avec difficulté. Dumbledore était encore en vie ? Non pas qu'il doutât de la résistance de ce vieil homme mais le fait de savoir que son mentor ne l'avait pas abandonné lui redonnait du courage. Il se baissa pour ramasser sa baguette qu'il avait laissé tomber par mégarde et la pointa face à son ennemi.

« Harry pourquoi essaies-tu encore de te battre ? Ce monde ne t'apportera rien de bon, tu n'y trouveras que malheur et douleur. Tu ferais mieux de me laisser mettre un terme à ton clavaire.

- Non … Je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

- Et pour quelle raison ? Dumbledore s'est servi de toi comme d'une arme destinée à me détruire et celui auquel tu tiens le plus au monde est déjà mort…

- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Drago Malefoy n'est-il pas la personne qui a ravi ton petit cœur meurtri ? Il est mort Potter, alors à quoi cela sert-il de continuer à te battre ?

- Vous… vous mentez !

- Je dis la vérité !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Le vert étincelant des yeux de Harry disparut et ses iris prirent une couleur jaune ambré alors que ses pupilles s'allongeaient verticalement, faisant étrangement penser au regard redoutable des félins. C'était comme si toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée contre son ennemi se matérialisait dans son regard devenu prédateur.

Une vague d'énergie se forma autour du corps de Harry et, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, Harry put voir l'air surpris de son ennemi. Cette vague d'énergie devenait de plus en plus puissante, faisant danser les flammes du cercle magique.

La magie de Harry venait de s'extérioriser en masse, provoquant une onde d'énergie redoutable à laquelle Voldemort ne s'attendait pas. Ses yeux reptiliens s'écarquillèrent à mesure que grandissait la puissance de Harry. Et puis ce dernier tendit ses deux bras en direction de Voldemort et cette onde d'énergie fusa dans la direction de son ennemi. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et reçut la magie de Harry de plein fouet.

Une détonation gigantesque retentit dans le parc et Harry s'effondra sur l'herbe humide.

Les flammes du cercle de feu diminuèrent jusqu'à mourir totalement, laissant une auréole calcinée là où les flammes avaient dévoré l'herbe encore verte quelques heures auparavant.

Harry tourna doucement la tête sur le côté et il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le corps immobile de son ennemi avant que la fatigue et la douleur n'anesthésient entièrement son corps, le plongeant dans le noir total.

* * *

_Pas taper... Rangez moi vos arbalètes, poignards, cordes, révolvers, fusils à pompes, baguettes magique et autres poupées vaudou !_

_Voilàààààà c'est mieux ainsi ... Pourquoi tant de violence voyons..._

_Encore un chapitre que j'ai eu bien du mal à écrire mais dont je suis tout de même satisfaite. Je crois qu'il ressemble assez à l'idée que je m'étais fait de cette guerre._

_Vous me donnez votre avis ? c'est le petit bouton « go » pour toutes les questions et commentaires !_

_**NOTE IMPORTE** : Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une visite « surprise » d'une cousine qui sera chez moi pendant toute une semaine …. Je ne pourrai donc probablement pas poster le chapitre 25 vendredi ! Donc, J'annonce officiellement ( attention c'est du sérieux lol) que je posterai le chapitre 25 de cette fiction ainsi que le chapitre 3 de « Un enfant Comme toi » le samedi prochain soit le 13 mai._

_Le chapitre suivant sera « Nouveau Départ », en ligne le 13 mai_

_Bonne semaine_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Rosenoire** : Kikoo ! Je te remercie de continuer à lire cette fiction qui j'espère te plais toujours. En effet, c'est dommage pour Ginny mais bon .. sa mort était nécessaire. Bisouxx

**Merwyn** : Kikoo ! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette fiction et qu'elle te transporte de la sorte. Comment as tu trouvé ce chapitre ? Bisouxx

**Didi** : encore une fois ce chapitre était d'une longueur appréciable il me semble non ? Tu me diras, c'est presque la fin alors il faut nécessairement des chapitre plus longs. Bisouxx

**Malilite** : Kikoo la miss. ViIII Il me plait de savoir qu'entre auteur et lecteurs il y a un peu plus qu'une simple fiction échangée. On peut tisser des liens d'amitié, apprendre à se connaître et c'est aussi pour cela que je prends toujours ( ou presque ) le temps de faire des RAR. Petit à petit, cette fiction arrive à son terme et c'est avec un peu de tristesse, une pointe d'émotion que je publie les derniers chapitres… Mais bon, c'est la vie. Je t'embrasse et te remercie pour ta review

**Tit' cerise** : lol décidément vous êtes toutes bien vulgaire en ce qui concerne Rogue ( crever, clamser … ) pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas mon ti Rogue, il est pourtant si affectueux ! lol ! Merci tout tout plein

**Garla Sama** ( prends un fauteuil ma puce !) : En effet, je suis toujours en train de flotter sur mon petit nuage rose et blanc ! D'ailleurs c'est fou ce que le monde paraît tout petit de là où je suis ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un message pour répondre à ta review que tu m'a laissé ce matin pour « Un enfant comme toi » et j'arrive pas à te faire parvenir le mail… grrrrrrr d'autant plus que j'avais mis en fichier joint le chapitre 1 de « Les silences de Jade »… Pfouuuuuuu ! En tout cas j'ai apprécié les prénoms que tu m'as proposé ( surtout celui de Léandre ! mdr ! c'est le prénom du fils de Ry et Dray dans « Harry un demi ») ! Wow mes RAR pour toi sont de plus en plus longues ma parole ! Enfon bref, tout ca pour te dire un énormeeeeeeeeeee merciiiiiiiiii tout tout plein ! Bisouxxxxx


	25. Nouveau Départ

**Chapitre 25** : Nouveau Départ

Au moment même où Harry s'effondrait dans le parc de son école, tous les bruits semblèrent s'atténuer instantanément. Les partisans de Voldemort quittèrent le champ de bataille le plus vite possible alors que les fidèles de Dumbledore avaient un peu de mal à réaliser l'étendue de la nouvelle : la paix était de retour sur le pays et ce pour longtemps.

Harry Potter avait vaincu !

Doucement les sorciers se relevaient de leur combat et s'approchaient du grand cercle de cendres provoqué par les flammes qui avaient entouré les deux duellistes. L'un deux était allongé sur le sol les yeux ouverts et l'autre, vêtements et cheveux humides, semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Un homme de taille moyenne et aux cheveux poivre et sel s'approcha de Harry en écartant les badauds qui avaient formé un cercle autour du Survivant inanimé. Remus Lupin s'agenouilla auprès du fils de son ancien camarade d'école. Il dénoua sa cape rapiécée et la plaça sur le corps du jeune homme puis il pencha son visage au-dessus de celui de Harry, laissant sa joue s'immobiliser à quelques millimètres des lèvres entrouvertes de ce dernier.

Remus Lupin ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il sentit un très léger souffle lui caresser la joue, prouvant ainsi que Harry respirait.

Il souleva donc le jeune homme, en prenant garde à ne pas laisser sa tête ballotter dans le vide puis il l'emmena vers le château pour qu'on puisse lui administrer les premiers soins d'urgence.

Au loin, une femme grassouillette à la chevelure auburn courait dans sa direction. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage habituellement jovial.

« Oh Merlin ! Il va bien Remus ? Dis-moi qu'il va bien…

- Je n'en sais rien Molly. Il respire trop faiblement et son pouls est filant. »

Molly s'accrocha au bras de Remus pour l'arrêter et déposa un baiser rempli de tendresse sur la chevelure mouillée de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte, laissant Remus conduire Harry vers la sécurité de l'infirmerie.

« Sauvez-le… Je vous en supplie Merlin, ne me le prenez pas lui aussi… » psalmodia-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genoux.

* * *

L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste avait été pris d'assaut après la bataille et les malades, beaucoup trop nombreux, avaient été dispatchés dans les différents centres capables de prodiguer des soins de fortune. Ainsi, l'infirmerie de Poudlard était-elle remplie de lits qui s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres et sur lesquels des patients à la santé plus ou moins compromise étaient allongés.

Un seul patient bénéficiait du privilège d'avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul. Depuis maintenant trois jours que la bataille avait pris fin, Harry Potter était resté inconscient. Son corps était relié à différentes machines complexes qui émettaient des « bips » irréguliers et agaçants alors qu'un cathéter était fixé à son bras pour lui administrer des nutriments et des potions censées l'aider à aller mieux.

Madame Promfresh n'arrivait pas à diagnostiquer de quoi souffrait Harry. Lors de la bataille, le cercle de feu empêchait toute personne extérieure de voir ce qui s'y passait. Ainsi personne n'était-il en mesure de décrire les derniers moments de conscience de Harry, ce qui lui aurait permis de faire au moins des hypothèses quant à sa guérison et d'émettre un éventuel pronostic.

Au lieu de cela elle assistait, impuissante, aux trop nombreuses arythmies cardiaques de son patient auxquelles elle essayait de remédier du mieux possible en lui administrant des cocktails de dopamine et d'adrénaline.

« Pas de changement depuis hier. Physiquement il va bien mais, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il semblerait que… que Harry se laisse mourir. Je suis désolée. Vous pouvez le voir mais ne le dérangez surtout pas. »

Drago remercia l'infirmière évitant soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Harry se laisserait mourir ? Mais pour quelle raison absurde arrêterait-il de se battre ? Pourquoi se laisserait-il emporter vers les ombres alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver et vivre heureux ensemble.

Il pénétra avec appréhension dans la pièce. Depuis la bataille c'était la première fois qu'il était autorisé à revoir son Harry.

Il entra dans la chambre seulement éclairée par une veilleuse et la vision de Harry relié à toutes ses machines, un tube bleu dans la bouche et des fils plantés dans ses bras lui serra le cœur. Madame Pomfresh l'avait pourtant averti de son état et il s'y était préparé mais… mais… la réalité était bien plus douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'est d'ailleurs ca le problème de l'imagination : on se bride toujours, on se met sans le vouloir des barrières afin de nous protéger un minimum. La réalité est toujours plus dure, plus cruelle que l'imaginaire…

Il hésita un instant puis prit une chaise qu'il approcha du lit de Harry.

Au début, il se contenta de le regarder en conservant le silence puis les minutes se firent longues et une atmosphère pesante s'installa dans la pièce. Aussi saisit-il la main de Harry et entrelaça-t-il ses doigts à ceux du malade. Sa main était froide et inerte. Alors instantanément il se mit à la frictionner doucement pour la réchauffer.

« Je… je ne sais pas si tu m'entends Harry mais je prends quand même l'initiative de te parler. Au pire qu'est-ce que je risque ? Juste de me rendre ridicule et comme dirait ton ami la belette : le ridicule ne tue pas. Enfin… Tu me comprends hein ?

Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas abandonné Harry. J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de mon père au plus vite pour venir t'aider mais… mon père me dominait et j'avais ce bras cassé. Je crois que si tu n'avais pas tué V…Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Quand tu l'as tué, mon père s'est mis à hurler comme un sauvage et puis il a transplanné je ne sais où. Alors je suis parti à ta recherche mais Remus Lupin t'avait déjà conduit ici et la suite, tu la connais…

Ron, Hermione et Blaise vont bien. Ils ont reçu des soins d'urgence et maintenant ils pètent le feu ! Les deux Gryffondor n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter au grand damne de Blaise. Parkinson s'est joint au petit groupe. Elle n'a pas participé à la bataille. Elle a aidé chaque prisonnier du Manoir de Tu-Sais-Qui à s'échapper. Tu sais, c'est une brave fille finalement. »

Drago porta la main de Harry jusqu'à sa bouche et laissa ses lèvres se poser dessus avec une tendresse infinie. Les « bips » sonores résonnaient dans la pièce tout comme le bruit sourd du soufflet du respirateur artificiel. Drago reposa la main de Harry sur le lit et ses yeux parcoururent les différents machines avant de s'attarder sur l'électrocardiogramme qui dessinait à l'écran différentes ondes formant des pics et des crevasses plus ou moins prononcés. La médecine magique apportait bien des avantages par rapport à son homologue moldue. Ainsi, les appareilles électriques tels que les ECG et les respirateurs fonctionnaient au sein de l'école grâce à des ensorcellements complexes qui optimisaient de beaucoup la qualité de ces appareillages.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment ils font pour comprendre quelque chose à tous ces trucs. Pour moi ça ne veux strictement rien dire, reprit Drago en désignant d'un mouvement de menton, les graphiques dessinés par l'ECG. Mais je suis presque content pour toi que tu n'entendes rien, tous ces « bip bip » qui ne s'arrêtent jamais, ça doit donner une violente envie de se jeter contre un mur. C'est tout de même impressionnant de voir que la vie humaine peut dépendre de machines. On n'est pas grand chose en fin de compte…

Harry … Tu me manques. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors promets-moi de t'en sortir hein ? C'est que je ne serais plus grand chose sans toi maintenant. C'est vrai, tu as débarqué dans ma vie comme un cheveu sur la soupe et tu as tout chamboulé en moi. Alors tu comprends bien que tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser hein ?… Tu n'as pas le droit… Tu m'avais promis de te battre. Tu me l'avais promis… TU n'as pas le droit de me trahir, de m'abandonner….»

La voix de Drago se brisa et il baissa la tête avant de la poser sur le torse de Harry. Il pouvait entendre le faible battement de son cœur et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce battement fébrile mais rassurant.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et l'infirmière s'approcha de Drago et lui posa une main sur l'épaule

« Monsieur Malefoy, il faut le laisser maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir demain. »

Drago se leva et embrassa tendrement la joue pâle de Harry avant de suivre l'infirmière qui le conduisit en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Nonchalamment, il regagna sa chambre de préfet où Lucky l'attendait. Cette petite chatte était tout simplement adorable. Elle jouait à longueur de journée, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Que ce devait être bien d'être un chat… Ignorer les problèmes de la vie et ne penser qu'à manger et dormir. Une vie d'oisiveté…

Tout en continuant à marcher, Drago regarda la Fleur d'Ame qui pendait autour de son cou. La petite fiole était incolore depuis la fin de la bataille et ce manque de changement semait la confusion chez le Serpentard. Habituellement, la couleur de ce bijou très spécial changeait plusieurs fois de couleur dans une même journée.

Lorsque Drago arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il put voir une silhouette assise par terre. En s'approchant il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière lui sourit et se remit sur ses jambes.

« Je t'attendais… »

Drago prononça le mot de passe de sa chambre et invita Pansy à entrer. Cette dernière parcourut la pièce des yeux et y reconnut de nombreuses affaires personnelles de Potter, notamment son sac de cours et des vêtements aux couleurs de Gryffondor qui s'empilaient sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

Drago alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et Pansy l'imita parfaitement sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

« Tu étais où ? demanda-t-elle

- A l'infirmerie. Je suis allé voir Harry.

- Et il va bien ?

- On ne sait pas trop. Physiquement oui, mais pour une raison inconnue on est en train de le perdre

- Je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir. C'est Potter après tout… »

Drago lui fit un bref sourire puis ramassa une souris artificielle qu'il jeta sur le sol. Aussitôt Lucky dirigea son attention sur sa proie inanimée. Elle s'approcha d'elle à pas de velours jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de la pauvre souris. Puis dans un grand bond elle lui sauta dessus avant de la prendre dans la gueule et de la rapporter fièrement à Drago. Ce dernier la gratifia d'une caresse et le félin ronronna bruyamment.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat.

- Il n'est pas à moi. C'est le chat de Harry mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper.

- Drago tu sais… Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi quand tu as quitté le Manoir pour venir te battre ici. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ca, tu aurais pu être tué…

- Si je n'étais pas venu jusqu'à Poudlard, Rogue aurait à nouveau violé Harry avant de le livrer à son maître et il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est !

- Toi aussi tu aurais pu mourir. Je me le serais pas pardonné si ça avait été le cas. »

Un silence s'installa ente eux puis Drago tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Pansy, ne le prends pas mal mais qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de Drago. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience. Drago quant à lui ne répondit pas au baiser. Il garda les yeux ouverts alors que la jeune femme lui mordillait les lèvres. Mais voyant le manque de réaction de Drago elle se recula bien vite, les joues empourprées et les yeux étincelants.

« Tu… ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ?

- Pansy, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant mais… Je suis avec Harry. »

Elle émit un petit rire triste avant de se remettre debout.

« Je m'en doutais mais j'essayais de me voiler la face. Je me disais que c'était impossible et que peut-être tu aurais un peu de reconnaissance pour moi ou…

- Je te suis mille fois reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. A ta place je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais… J'aime Harry

- Bien. Ca a le mérite d'être clair au moins. »

Pansy tourna le dos à Drago et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre lorsque ce dernier l'interpella.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Pansy.

- Pas autant que moi… »

Et sans un regard arrière elle quitta la chambre.

Drago s'était attendu à une réaction plus violente de la part de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle garde son calme malgré la douleur intérieure qu'elle devait ressentir ne fit que le culpabiliser davantage. Il avait la désagréable impression de lui avoir menti en ne lui avouant pas plus tôt la relation qu'il avait avec Harry. Il avait l'impression de s'être servi d'elle pour arriver à ses fins avant de la jeter comme un vulgaire déchet usagé. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'agir en tant que tel. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

* * *

Le lendemain était un jour des plus funestes. Poudlard célébrait le deuil de ses élèves et frères d'armes morts au combat en cette nuit atroce.

Parmi les regrettées victimes se trouvaient Ginny Weasley et Drago sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement lorsque Dumbledore prononça son nom. Depuis la bataille, Drago avait gardé précieusement la baguette de la jeune rouquine et aujourd'hui il l'avait emportée avec lui. Il s'était promis de la remettre à ses parents.

Toute la famille Weasley était réunie sur un banc de la Grande Salle transformée pour l'occasion en lieu de recueillement. Drago était resté en retrait quelques bancs plus loin avec Blaise et Pansy. Ces derniers aussi semblaient être attristés de voir partir une sorcière si prometteuse. Une Weasley qui plus est.

Quand la cérémonie fut achevée, Dumbledore proposa aux personnes présentes de boire un verre en mémoire des défunts et Drago se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour parler aux parents de Ginny.

Madame et Monsieur Weasley étaient assis dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de larmes et ces mêmes billes salées coulaient sur leurs joues étrangement livides.

Drago hésita un instant se demandant si leur remettre cette baguette ne ferait pas qu'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie. Bizarrement voir ces deux parents pleurer la perte de leur enfant lui faisait mal quelque part à l'intérieur . Si lui venait à mourir, qui pleurerait sa perte ? Certainement pas son père qui souhaitait plus que tout au monde voir son fils trépasser. Et encore moins sa mère qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour venir le secourir alors que sa vie était en danger. Comme il enviait les enfants Weasley d'avoir une famille si chaleureuse ! Une famille normale en somme…

Drago inspira et expira longuement puis avança en direction des parents de Ron et prit son courage à deux mains pour s'adresser à eux :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aurais aimé vous remettre quelque chose qui a appartenu à Ginny. »

Monsieur Weasley leva la tête vers Drago et son regard larmoyant passa de l'étonnement à la tristesse.

« Tu es le fils Malefoy ?

- Malheureusement oui. Je m'appelle Drago.

- Ron nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers temps et puis que veux-tu, on ne choisit pas sa famille.

- Si j'avais pu la choisir, j'aurais aimé en avoir une comme la vôtre. »

Arthur et Molly Weasley sourirent à Drago.

C'est vrai que ce devait être appréciable d'avoir une famille comme les Weasley. Est-ce que Ron se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une famille aimante et prête à tout sacrifier pour lui ? En comparaison, Drago était très riche mais n'avait quasiment jamais reçu d'affection de la part de ses parents et Merlin savait que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur…

« Tu avais quelque chose à nous donner ?

- Euh… oui »

Drago sortit de sa poche la baguette de Ginny et la tendit au couple qui lui faisait face. Madame Weasley sourit tristement en saisissant la baguette de sa fille.

« Nous l'avons cherché après la bataille mais nous ne l'avions pas retrouvé, dit Arthur

- Cette baguette m'appartenait. C'était ma toute première baguette, celle que j'avais quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard et je l'avais offerte à Ginny pour son entrée au collège. »

Drago baissa la tête alors qu'il expliquait comment il était entré en possession de cette baguette.

« Le soir de la bataille je…j'avais besoin d'une baguette, la mienne était restée au Manoir de mon père. J'ai… vu votre fille et je me suis permis de lui emprunter sa baguette pour aller chercher Harry »

Madame Weasley lui sourit une nouvelle fois puis lui tendit à nouveau la baguette de Ginny.

« Garde-la Drago, je te la donne. Tu as fait énormément pour Harry et nous ne t'en seront jamais assez reconnaissants. Nous avons pris Harry sous notre aile et nous le considérons comme notre enfant. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent mais il reste suffisamment de place dans nos cœurs pour t'y accueillir si tu le souhaite Drago… »

Drago saisit la baguette et la rangea soigneusement dans sa cape puis Molly lui ouvra ses bras et il alla se réfugier dans l'étreinte de cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il émanait d'elle une tendresse puissante et pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentit en sécurité. Jamais il n'avait été pris de la sorte dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pas même ceux de sa propre mère… De la part de ses parents il n'avait connu que froideur et sentiments feints. Avec Madame Weasley tout semblait plus réel et dans cette étreinte d'une mère à son fils, il se sentait revivre.

Une nouvelle baguette pour un nouveau départ.

Une nouvelle famille pour une nouvelle vie…..

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Voilà encore un chapitre d'environ 5 pages. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à débuter ce chapitre mais une fois lancée ça a glissé tout seul et j'ai pu finalement l'écrire en deux journées de tapotage de clavier intensif !_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est axé principalement sur Drago mais c'est un personnage qui a beaucoup souffert et qui doit se relever doucement et retrouver ses marques après ce qu'il a vécu. _

_Vous avez aimé ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ? A la folie ? Pas du tout ? _

_Alors une tite (ou grande) review, c'est toujours bienvenu ! _

_Vous remarquerez que j'ai finalement pu poster ce chapitre dans les temps ! Je l'avais annoncé pour demain mais j'ai trimer comme une malade pour respecter mes délais. _

_**QUELQUES PRECISIONS SUR LE CHAPITRE 24** : _

_**Pourquoi Voldemort a crée une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il voulait noyer Harry ?** Voldemort à essayer te tuer plusieurs fois Harry de ses propres mains et a chaque fois ca c'est retourné contre lui. Il a donc crée cet univers pour tuer Harry et minimiser les risques que ca se retourne contre lui … Lâche_

_**Comment Voldemort a su que Dray s'était échappé du cachot** ? Voldemort est un parfait légilimens ce qui n'est pas le cas de Harry. Harry es un ligne ouvert pour Vous-Savez-Qui et il aura eut aucun mal à sonder l'esprit de notre Survivant ! _

_Le chapitre suivant sera en ligne dans une semaine ( dois-je encore vous le rappeler après 25 chapitre de publication ?) et il s'appellera « Education Sentimentale » ( Et oui, je vous permets de baver !) _

_bonne semaine _

_XXX _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Maria** : Je suis heureuse de te retrouver pour la fin de cette fiction. Car oui, tu as vu juste, il s'agit bien de la fin qui approche. Fin qui j'espère te plairas autant que le début.

**Rosenoire** : En effet ma belle ! Voldy ne devait pas être au courant de l'évasion de Dray aidé par Pansy mais tu n'es pas sans ignorait qu'il est un excellent légilimens…. Matière dans laquelle Harry est super nul … Harry est un livre ouvert pour Tu-Sais-Qui … IL n'auras donc pas eut de mal à trouver la faiblesse de notre petit Survivant ! Bisouxxxx et merci

**Kaoru dono** : Ta review était très élogieuse et j'en suis sincèrement touchée. Ce chapitre est encore porteur de sentiments à fleur de peau pour Dray et j'espère que tu auras aimé. Je te remercie plein de fois.

**Garla Sama** : Kikoo ma jolie. Je réponds à ta question : j'ai 18h10 à mon pc à l'heure où je commence ta review ! Ca ne serais vraiment pas sympa à toi de torturer ma cousine ( qui n'est d'ailleurs pas la mienne mais celle de mon fiancé ! ) car elle est repartie en début d'aprem ce qui me permet de poster la suite de cette fiction aujourd'hui, contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé ( tu vas pas t'en plaindre je pense ?lol). Pour ce qui est de Dray … bah … non tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas mort ! Reste le cas de Harry … Mystère et boule de gomme ! Quoi je ne sais pas mentir ? rhoooo vilaine va ! Bon pour ce qui est de Lucius … euh… je ne peux pas te décrire sa mort parce que .. il est pas mort mdr ( oué ca c'est con je te l'accorde !). Je suis vraiment heureuse car tu as vu ce que j'essayais de faire passer au sein du chapitre 24 à savoir que c'est l'amour que Ry porte à Dray qui tue Voldemort. Pour ce qui est des « Silences de Jades » j'aimerai bien te poster le premier chapitre mais le site est équipé d'un system de censure des adresses si bien que je n'ai pas pu recevoir la nouvelle que tu venais de me donner. Peux tu me la remettre dans ta review en n'oubliant pas de mettre un espace entre chaque lettre ? j'ai pensé à des prénoms pour « Un enfant comme toi ». Que dis tu de Angel ou de Raphaël ? en fait j'aimerai un prénom assez jeune mais avec une référence à une ange… Tu vois le genre ! Bref, je dois écouter ma RAR si je ne veux pas etre censuré ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx ( 18h18)

**Steph **: Je te remercie tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre. Bisouxx

**Yukari** : Bah … maintenant tu ne peux plus le tailler en pièce mdr ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Sincérement je te remercie de me lire . Bisoux

**Tite cerise** : Kikoo ! Naaaaaaaa ne t'en fais pas, il y auras bien un super chapitre bien tendre comme tu les aimes lol. Pour ce qui est des vivants, des morts …. Tu as déjà une petite réponse dans ce chapitre et le reste dans le chapitre suivant ! Bisouxxxxxx et merci tout plein

**Moi **: Oula … je suis très très très touchée que tu devienne fan de moi lol. Oui tu as raison ! Je suis sadique et je me dois te tenir cette réputation ! et ceux dans toutes mes fictions ( te voilà avertie lol) Bah … euh.. voilà, maintenant tu sais si Dray est mort ou vivant lol. Bisouxxxxxxxxx

**Sorcha** : Pour savoir s'ils vont survivre il faudra lire la suite ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Nattie** : Bah j'en sais rien moi ! à toi de me donner la réponse : tu as passée une bonne semaine ? lol bisouxxxx et merci

**Lyly** : merci encore une fois pour ta fidélité ! Bisoux

**Malilite **: kikoo la miss ! Je te remercie pour ta longue review ( j'adore ca !) Bah ta première théorie était bonne ! Dray n'est pas mort et Voldy a dis ca a Harry pour l'affaiblir. Mais notre Harry qu'est ce qu'il a au juste ? Va s'en sortir au pas ? hahaaaaa ca reste à voire ! Oui oui tu as raison, je suis méchante, merci pour ce compliment qui me vas droit au cœur. Bisouxxxx

**Youyou** : je vais essayer de te les envoyer mais j'ai moi aussi des problèmes avec mes mails ! Bisouxx

**Didi** : Oui en effet, les mechants sont … bètes lol ! Je te remercie tout tout plein pour ta review


	26. Education Sentimentale

**Chapitre 26** : Education Sentimentale

Dans la chambre de Drago on n'entendait que le ronronnement régulier de Lucky qui était allongée sur le lit, formant une boule de poils noire et blanche.

Tout dans cette chambre ordonnée était silencieux. La peluche représentant un cheval ailé entièrement articulé était assise calmement sur une commode, remuant de temps à autre un sabot pour se gratter la tête.

Drago avait passé la fin d'après-midi à ranger sa chambre, repliant les affaires que Harry avait laissé traîner ça et là et les rangeant soigneusement dans son armoire. Il avait également profité du temps libre qui lui était offert pour lire les notes que son petit ami avait prises pour lui pendant son absence de quelques semaines. Il avait accumulé un certain retard en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges si bien que le Professeur McGonagall et le Professeur Flitwick avaient insisté pour le faire participer à des cours du soir en vue de combler ses lacunes.

Après deux heures de prise de tête avec la Directrice Adjointe qui essayait de lui faire comprendre l'intérêt de la formulation articulée pour parvenir à maîtriser la formule permettant de métamorphoser une aiguille à couture en seringue médicale, Drago était allé se coucher épuisé !

Et, allongé dans son lit moelleux, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur et tant désiré, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant doucement.

La personne s'approcha de son lit à pas de velours. Sa baguette magique laissait filtrer une faible lueur jaunâtre qui n'éclairait que modestement la pièce. Puis elle arriva à la hauteur de Drago et tendit sa main en avant pour lui caresser la joue afin de le réveiller en douceur.

Drago émit un gémissement de protestation et se retourna toujours à moitié endormi.

« Monsieur Malefoy, réveillez-vous… »

Drago se frotta les yeux puis essaya d'ouvrir les paupières et la personne qui venait d'interrompre son sommeil baissa sa baguette magique pour éviter de l'aveugler. Ainsi il put facilement reconnaître Madame Pomfresh. Voir l'infirmière dans sa chambre lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique et toute envie de sommeil le quitta instantanément

« C'est Harry ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Rassurez-vous. Tout va bien, il vient simplement de se réveiller. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être le voir avant qu'il ne se rendorme. »

Un sourire illumina aussitôt le visage du jeune homme qui bondit hors de son lit. Il attrapa rapidement un pantalon qu'il enfila à la hâte et fit de même avec sa cape avant de sortir de sa chambre à la suite de l'infirmière.

Jamais le chemin séparant sa chambre de l'infirmerie ne lui avait paru aussi long. Il avait une folle envie de courir jusqu'au chevet de Harry ou de dire à cette infirmière mollassonne de passer la vitesse supérieure.

Enfin à force de patience il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Harry et pénétra à l'intérieur précédé par l'infirmière. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire resplendissant quand il constata que Harry avait les yeux ouverts. Des cernes violacées encadraient ses yeux d'un vert lumineux quoique fatigué.

Harry essaya de sourire à son tour mais le tube qu'il avait dans la bouche l'en empêcha et il tendit sa main en direction de Drago. Ce dernier la prit et la caressa doucement alors que l'infirmière quittait la chambre avec le dossier médical de son patient.

« Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Je t'interdit de recommencer un truc pareil, tu m'entends Potter ! »

Ne pouvant répondre, Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil et de lui serrer doucement la main.

Déjà ses paupières se fermaient à nouveau et Harry luttait pour essayer de garder les yeux ouverts.

« Il faut que tu te reposes. Je resterai avec toi. »

A nouveau Harry lui serra doucement la main et ses paupières se fermèrent lentement pour l'emporter vers un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Une caresse sur sa main. 

Drago essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la luminosité trop vive lui fit rapidement renoncer. Il se frotta énergiquement les paupières pour se réveiller davantage et pris conscience d'une douleur musculaire à la nuque. Il avait probablement dormi dans une mauvaise position.

Puis les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un rêve.

Le regard émeraude de Harry fit voler en éclats les inquiétudes qu'il aurait pu avoir. Cette fois-ci Harry avait l'air en meilleur forme si toutefois on oubliait ce tube horrible qu'il avait dans la bouche. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et il tendait désespérément la main en direction de Drago pour que celui-ci la prenne, chose qu'il fit sans attendre.

« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ? »

Harry lui serra la main et Drago remarqua qu'il avait plus de forces que cette nuit. Il récupérait à une vitesse très appréciable et Drago ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« Moi j'ai passé une nuit magique ! J'ai rêvé que j'étais un Prince charmant et que ma Belle au bois dormant venait de se réveiller après un sommeil beaucoup trop long à mon goût. »

Harry souleva un sourcil étonné et ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent de malice. S'il avait pu parler, Drago ne doutait pas qu'il aurait répondu quelque chose de bien… euh… de bien Potter quoi !

« Ce que j'ai fait pendant ton sommeil ? Tu es bien trop bavard mon petit Pote Potter… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas fait d'infidélités ! Pourtant ce n'est pas les demandes qui manquent. Il faut dire qu'avec mon charisme irrésistible… »

Pour dédramatiser la situation, Drago n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen que l'humour. Il palliait le mutisme de Harry en se faisant des petits monologues qui faisaient fleurir un pseudo-sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.

Quelques petits coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre avant que Madame Pomfresh ne fasse son entrée.

« Hé bien on dirait que ça va nettement mieux aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Potter ? »

Bien évidemment ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais supplia du regard l'infirmière pour qu'elle lui retire ce tube handicapant.

« Vous voulez que je vous l'enlève ? » demanda-t-elle les mains sur le tube, prête à passer à l'action.

Harry acquiesça d'un très léger mouvement de tête.

« Bien. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. A trois vous soufflerez de toutes vos forces. Comme si vous souffliez vos bougies d'anniversaire d'accord ? »

Nouvel acquiescement et Harry serra la main de Drago, anticipant une éventuelle douleur.

« Un, deux, trois ! »

L'infirmière tira sur le tube qui glissa hors de la bouche de Harry alors que celui-ci toussait, la gorge irritée par le frottement. Aussitôt l'infirmière lui posa un masque à oxygène mais Harry s'empressa de s'en dégager.

« Ca .. ça ira…, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix enrayée.

- Comme vous le sentez. En cas de besoin je vous le laisse ici et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je suis à côté d'accord ?

- Merci » répondirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

L'infirmière s'éclipsa rapidement laissant les deux garçons à leurs retrouvailles.

« Alors comme ça tu es irrésistible ? murmura Harry

Si j'ai réussi à ravir le petit cœur de sa Sainteté Potter c'est bien que je suis irrésistible, non ? »

Les deux garçons se sourirent et Drago se pencha en avant pour déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Le baiser n'avait rien de profond mais Drago avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir.

« Sérieusement Harry, tu ne me refais plus jamais ca. Je me suis fais un sang d'encre. J'ai cru te perdre !

- Je le referai plus… Je… j'ai cru que… que tu étais… mort…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire une chose pareille ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voldemort. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais fait tuer et…

- Et tu l'as cru bêtement ! Je t'aurais cru moins naïf tout de même… Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, après tout tu es un Gryffondor…, taquina-t-il Harry avec un sourire.

- Dray ?

- Oui ?

- Je… Je t'aime… »

Drago sourit et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir l'air si niais. Comment est-ce que trois petits mots de rien du tout pouvaient chambouler un homme à ce point ?

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Harry. »

Harry ouvrit les bras à son petit ami et ce dernier vint s'y blottir, calant sa tête sur sa poitrine sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Leur cauchemar était enfin terminé…

* * *

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil de Harry et Madame Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie dans la mesure où il continuait à prendre chaque matin une potion censée lui redonner des forces. Elle lui avait également fait toute une leçon de morale sur la nécessité de se nourrir correctement. Harry était bien trop menu à son goût et s'il pouvait prendre quelques kilos supplémentaires, elle en serait bien heureuse. 

Poudlard avait organisé une fête pour célébrer la fin de cette guerre car, selon Dumbledore, les victimes de la guerre n'avaient pas donné leur vie pour qu'on ne fasse que les pleurer ou qu'on continue à vivre dans la tristesse. Ils auraient souhaité de la joie. Beaucoup de joie pour ce pays trop de fois mutilé. Aussi pour faire honneur à leur mémoire il avait organisé cette petite sauterie afin de célébrer comme il se devait la libération de leur pays et de leur communauté.

Harry et Drago étaient assis dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac sombre où le calamar géant s'amusait à faire écumer la surface plane de l'eau en agitant ses tentacules puissantes dans tous les sens. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dansait sur la musique qui résonnait avec force dans le château.

Harry avait la tête confortablement calé dans le creux de la nuque de Drago et ce dernier entourait son torse de ses bras de façon possessive.

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de garder le silence en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Puis des pas de firent entendre et des silhouettes s'approchèrent. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête pour voir Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy s'installer à leur côtés.

« Vous n'êtes pas à la fête vous non plus…

- Non. C'est trop bruyant, répondit Drago.

- Et je danse comme un manche à balai…, compléta Harry. Et vous, pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas ?

- Pour les mêmes raisons que vous. » répondit Ron avec un sourire triste.

Ron avait beaucoup souffert du décès de sa sœur et tout le monde savait que s'il ne participait pas à cette fête c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de sa cadette. Elle lui manquait terriblement et tous savaient qu'au fond de lui il se reprochait de ne pas avoir su la protéger.

Pansy Parkinson imita Harry en calant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Blaise. Harry se contenta de lui sourire, heureux que cette fille ait enfin trouvé quelque capable de l'aimer. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle s'était mise avec Blaise. Il trouvait d'ailleurs qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble.

« Harry, si on allait prendre une bièraubeurre dans la Salle sur Demande ? fit Blaise avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Il y aura du whisky Pur Feu ? demanda Ron.

- Et du lait chaud avec du miel ?" renchérit Hermione.

Tous les quatre se sourirent, amusés, alors que Pansy et Drago, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi cette situation était risible, se regardaient avec étonnement.

« Oui… Allons-y ! »

Harry se chargea de faire apparaître la Salle sur Demande. Si bien qu'à leur entrée, un feu crépitait joyeusement, mais la décoration était très « Gryffondor » au grand désarroi des trois Serpentard.

« Décidément c'est toujours trop rouge et or ici…, fit Blaise. La prochaine fois mes cocos, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la déco de cette salle.

- Oula… Craignons le pire ! Avec les goûts de chiottes que tu as Zabini, ça va être comique. » répondit Ron qui se prit au jeu.

Le petit groupe de six continua à parler de tout et de rien. Puis vint le moment des sujets sérieux et inévitablement celui de la bataille qui venait de s'achever.

« J'ai appris qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper ton père Drago, dit Pansy

- Oui. J'ai lu ça dans la _Gazette_ hier. Son procès aura lieu dans deux jours. Inculpé d'actes de barbarie et de crimes collectifs… Avec ça il n'est pas prêt de sortir de prison. Et ma mère est elle aussi arrêtée pour non assistance à personne en danger et complicité de meurtre. La personne c'était moi…

- Tu… tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Blaise.

- J'irai dans ma famille d'adoption. Répondit Drago en souriant à Ron. Les parents de Ron m'ont proposé de vivre chez eux. »

Bizarrement Drago n'arrivait pas à éprouver de la peine ou de la pitié pour ses parents. Tous deux avaient fait de sa vie un enfer et pour lui ce qui leur arrivait n'était que justice. Ils payaient le prix de leur froideur. Son enfance sans amour, sa séquestration et tous les préjudices moraux qu'avaient subit Drago, jamais rien ne les compenserait. Il s'était promis d'oublier cette famille bien trop maléfique à son goût. Et même s'il devait continuer à porter leur nom, pour lui, ses parents n'existaient déjà plus…

« Goyle et Crabbe ont été tués dans la bataille. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, fit Pansy.

- C'est nous qui les avons tués, répondit Hermione en désignant son petit copain. Il faisait noir et on ne voyait pas vraiment contre qui on se battait mais eux ils nous avaient choisis pour cible. On n'a pas eu le choix. »

La conversation continua ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque Pansy s'endormit sur l'épaule de Blaise, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher.

Drago entraîna Harry à sa suite dans sa chambre de préfet. C'était leur première nuit ensemble depuis les vacances de Noël et ils avaient bien l'intention de profiter de cet instant au maximum.

Dès que Lucky vit Harry entrer, elle sauta du lit sur lequel elle dormait pour aller se frotter contre les jambes de son maître. Ce dernier la souleva pour l'embrasser tendrement sur la tête et le petit chaton miaula de contentement. Harry la reposa sur le sol alors que Drago enlevait sa cape qu'il déposa avec désinvolture sur une chaise. Il avisa son magico-reveil qui affichait plus de minuit avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Harry lui sourit avant d'aller le rejoindre et de s'allonger au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier émit une petite plainte douloureuse entièrement feinte.

« Chéri tu pèses une tonne ! »

Harry fit une mimique vexée avant de rouler sur le lit, obligeant Drago à s'allonger sur le côté.

« Dray… J'irais bien prendre une douche…

- Là tout de suite maintenant !

- Et bien oui ! Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je ne vais pas t'y… _obliger_ » continua Harry avec un sourire taquin.

Finalement Drago se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bains et quand il redécouvrit le corps entièrement dévêtu de Harry, il ne regretta nullement cette douche improvisée.

Harry avait un corps tout simplement magnifique. Il était certes marbré de cicatrices mais la texture de sa peau restait irrésistible et Drago n'avait qu'une envie : apprendre par cœur la moindre parcelle de ce corps angélique.

L'eau chaude coulait sur leur nudité et les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent quand son compagnon se colla contre lui. Leur peaux se touchaient et des frissons parcoururent l'échine de Harry. Ce contact charnel faisait naître en lui un désir grandissant.

Ce qui avait commencé par une séance de savonnage et de shampouinage se finit très rapidement par des caresses de plus en plus osées, rythmées par des gémissements de plaisir.

L'eau plaquait les cheveux bruns de Harry sur son large front et Drago parcourait sa nuque de sa bouche délicieuse. Harry renversa la tête en arrière. Toute notion de pudeur avait disparu. Il se sentait en parfaite confiance et en parfaite harmonie avec son compagnon et probablement futur amant.

Puis Drago pivota et plaqua Harry contre la paroi carrelée de la cabine de douche. Ce dernier parut quelque peu surpris et Drago lui sourit. Il semblait vouloir prendre les choses en main, bien décidé à mener la danse et Harry se laissa faire, se prenant au jeu de la sensualité de son Dray.

Drago commença par lui kidnapper les lèvres pour un baiser des plus furtifs avec de laisser celles-ci s'égarer sur la joue gauche de Harry pour enfin lui ravir le lobe de l'oreille. Il le lui mordilla délicatement alors que Harry s'agrippait avec force à ses épaules, laissant une main descendre le long de son dos alors qu'une autre venait se perdre dans ses cheveux ruisselants.

Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et Harry put sentir la virilité de Drago frémir contre sa cuisse. Il rougit violemment en comprenant que Drago devait également sentir son membre érigé et il en stoppa même ses caresses voluptueuses.

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda Drago

- Euh… si… c'est… euh… »

Drago suivit le regard de Harry et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sexe de son amour. Il ne put retenir un rire face à la gêne de son petit Gryffondor.

« C'est… euh… gênant et… hum… embarrassant… »

A nouveau Drago rit :

« C'est plutôt l'inverse qui aurait été gênant chéri… »

Drago coupa l'arrivé d'eau et tira le rideau de douche. Aussitôt le froid de la salle de bains saisit les deux jeunes hommes et Drago se dépêcha d'aller chercher un peignoir pour lui et un second pour Harry. Puis il alla chercher une autre serviette. Il se pencha en avant et se frictionna la tête énergiquement pour essorer ses cheveux.

Quand il eut fini, Harry était déjà sorti de la salle de bains pour retourner dans la chambre. Drago prit une bosse à cheveux et se plaça devant le miroir pour se coiffer. C'est alors qu'il vit un grand cœur entourant son prénom dessiné dans la buée qui recouvrait la glace. Il ne put se retenir de sourire face à un comportement si… naïf et enfantin. C'est aussi cette partie de la personnalité de Harry qui l'avait séduit. Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées, il conservait en lui cette part d'enfance et cette naïveté si attirantes.

Drago se surpris à tracer à son tour un autre cœur enlacé au premier et il y inscrivit le prénom de Harry mais il se retint bien de l'appeler pour le lui montrer. Et puis quoi encore ? Les Serpentard ne perdaient pas leur temps en stupidités comme dessiner sur les miroirs de salle de bains…

Une fois bien coiffé, Drago mit sa serviette à sécher à l'endroit prévu à cet effet puis rejoignit son Harry.

Il était allongé sur le lit, chahutant avec le petit chaton qui essayait d'attraper le bout de la ceinture de son peignoir. Les cheveux de Harry étaient encore humides et partaient dans tous les sens, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant. Drago s'approcha alors de lui puis s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Bon Lucky c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais je préférais profiter de ton maître alors va dans ton panier !

- Profiter de moi ? Tiens donc…

- Tu vas t'en plaindre peut-être ?

- Ca dépend…

- Et de quoi ?

- De tes caresses… »

Drago poussa Harry et ce dernier s'allongea sur le lit en riant. Puis il lui dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir avant d'en faire autant avec le sien.

A nouveau dénudé, Drago pouvait se repaître du corps de son amour. Il embrassa doucement le torse de Harry, laissant ses mains glisser sur sa peau douce avec une tendresse infinie.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Drago sentit le désir monter encore en lui. Comment pouvait-il être humainement possible de résister à ce corps parfait ? Comment résister à ce visage d'ange déchu ?

Les mains expertes de Drago glissaient sur la peau de Harry et il sentait monter en lui une attirance irrépressible pour son petit Lionceau qui s'offrait à lui dans une nudité parfaite.

Harry sentait sa peau s'enflammer sous les caresses de Drago. Elle prenait feu de toute part et le désir se répandait dans ses veines, inhibant le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à Drago et à ses mains parfaites. Jamais il ne voulait voir flétrir ce moment. Il voulait le garder gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

La langue de Drago parcourait son torse et Harry émit un hoquet de surprise avant de se laisser totalement submerger pas les limbes du plaisir. Il se cambra en arrière lorsque Drago mordilla délicatement ses tétons. Il ne savait plus quoi faire… Aussi accrocha-t-il ses mains aux épaules de Drago et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Jamais personne n'avait déclenché en lui un tel désir, une telle excitation.

Son sexe érigé devenait de plus en plus douloureux et Drago continuait à le caresser et à l'embrasser avec une tendresse qui grandissait à chaque seconde.

Et puis, sans l'avertir, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry pour un baiser profond et passionné. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre et se dégustèrent une fois encore. Toujours le même plaisir, la même passion ardente, la même envie…

Et sans interrompre ce baiser, les mains de Drago glissèrent sur le torse de Harry, descendant inexorablement jusqu'à son sexe. Elles hésitèrent un instant puis un doigt délicat se posa sur la verge de Harry. Drago stoppa le baiser, interrogeant son amant du regard et celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que ses joues prenaient une magnifique couleur carmin.

Drago prit donc le sexe de Harry en main et commença à le caresser doucement puis avec des mouvements plus francs. Harry soupira de plaisir. Il haletait…

Drago lui sourit malicieusement puis se recula un instant et sa bouche alla se poser sur le sexe du jeune Gryffondor. Celui-ci émit une faible protestation due à la gêne.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

- Je… je sais pas, je… euh…

- C'est comme tu veux chéri. Je ne te forcerai pas.

- Tu… euh… feras doucement… ?

- Bien sûr » répondit Drago en souriant davantage.

Harry laissa sa tête retomber mollement sur les oreillers alors que ses mains s'agrippaient malgré lui à la couette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rogue qui l'avait contraint à accomplir ce genre de choses. Il ne voulait pas que Drago éprouve le même dégoût que lui. Mais… Si cela lui faisait plaisir, il ne voulait pas l'en priver non plus.

Drago embrassa le sexe de Harry puis le lécha sur toute la longueur, sans oublier de continuer de caresser son Harry. Il n'oubliait pas que ce dernier avait été violé plusieurs fois et il tenait absolument à ce que sa première fois soit pleine de tendresse et d'amour pour lui faire oublier la souillure et la honte des actes obscènes dont il avait été victime.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra quand Drago prit l'intégralité de son sexe en bouche et commença à faire des va et vient. Il se sentait doucement vaciller. Le plaisir et l'excitation montaient en lui au rythme de la langue de son amant.

« Dra… Dray… je… je… »

Drago interrompit ses mouvements comprenant que s'il continuait ce traitement de faveur, Harry ne tarderait pas à se laisser emporter par le plaisir qui le conduirait à l'orgasme. Alors il se contenta de se positionner entre les jambes de son amour, le laissant reprendre quelque peu son souffle puis se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Harry, tu es sûr que tu es prêt ?

- Ou…oui.

- Je vais t'abord te préparer avec mes doigts et je te préviendrai avant de te pénétrer. Ca te va ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'appréhension de croître en lui.

« Je vais commencer Harry. »

D'une de ses mains, Drago continua à caresser le corps et la virilité de Harry, l'embrassant de temps en temps. Il laissa un des doigts de son autre main s'introduire à l'intérieur de son ange et celui-ci se contracta instantanément, les mains crispées sur le couvre-lit.

« Chéri détends-toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal… » dit Drago en intensifiant ses caresses.

Harry inspira profondément et essaya de se décontracter au maximum, se concentrant sur la main badine de Drago qui continuait de parcourir son corps.

Dès que Harry fut assez relaxé, Drago introduisit un second doigt et à nouveau son petit ami se contacta douloureusement. Mais contrairement à la fois précédente, il eut plus de facilité à s'habituer à la présence de Drago et ce dernier put rapidement introduire un troisième et dernier doigt. Tout en embrassant Harry, il fit quelques mouvements de doigts pour le dilater un peu et l'habituer à ce qui allait suivre.

Après quelques minutes, Harry semblait correctement préparé et son souffle avait recommencé à se saccader. Drago retira donc ses doigts puis posa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je vais venir Harry. Ca va aller ?

- Oui. » avait répondu celui-ci entre deux halètements.

Drago plaça donc son sexe au niveau de l'intimité de Harry et avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie, il le pénétra.

Harry se crispa instantanément et se mains s'accrochèrent à nouveau à la couette. Il était contacté au maximum ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa douleur.

« Chéri je t'en prie décontracte-toi ! Tu me fais mal… »

Harry inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Doucement son corps se relâchait et la douleur qu'il ressentait s'évanouit progressivement pour laisser place au plaisir. Il sentait Drago commencer à faire de petits mouvements de bassin et toute appréhension ou mauvais souvenir le quitta bien vite. Avec Rogue tout n'était que douleur, honte, salissure et soumission. Avec Drago tout n'était que volupté, tendresse agréable et désir grandissant.

Il avait envie de lui, envie de ses coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, envie de son corps, de son odeur…

La Fleur d'Ame se balançait dans le vide, accrochée au cou de Drago. Elle avait pris une douce couleur parme nacrée et Harry l'observa un instant avant de refermer les yeux pour savourer ce premier moment intime partagé avec celui qu'il aimait.

Bientôt les va et vient se firent plus violents et Harry soupira de plaisir. Il entendait Drago souffler et son corps était parcouru de frissons.

Puis dans un mouvement plus intense et plus passionné que les autres, Drago se déversa à l'intérieur de Harry alors que ce dernier se libérait entre leurs corps.

Drago se laissa tomber sur Harry. Leur respiration était haletante.

« Tu… tu as aimé… ?

- Oui… c'était magique. » répondit Harry avant d'encercler le corps de Drago de ses bras. Une de ses mains vint lui caresser les cheveux et l'autre restait possessivement posée sur son flan droit.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés l'un sur l'autre luttant contre un sommeil de plus en plus pressant. Ils souhaitaient tout les deux prolonger cette nuit à l'infini.

Et quand enfin Drago ferma les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir, Harry déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser également emporté au royaume des songes.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Voilà, un petit peu plus de 3 pages exclusivement pour ce lemon. C'est pas trop mal je trouve… Qu'en dites-vous ?_

_Je poste avec une journée d'avance parce que demain, je serai dans l'incapacité de publier. Pour toutes les RAR, je vous laisse aller voie un peu plus bas !. Merci de votre compréhension. _

_Ce chapitre était l'avant-dernier… Je vous raconte pas comment j'ai mal au cœur à l'idée de finir cette fiction. Je me sens vraiment bizarre. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fiction que je vais finir mais je crois que c'est la première fois que cela m'affecte à ce point… Je suis décidément ridicule… Me miner pour une vulgaire fiction alors qu'il y a tant de choses plus importantes dans la vie. _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le tout dernier chapitre de l'Inacceptable. Le chapitre 27 portera le nom de « Du temps qui passe ». _

_Pour tout commentaire, question, critiques en tout genre… Merci de me laisser une review. _

_Je vous aime tout fort._

_Dopamine_

**_POUR LES RAR_** :

Je suis sincèrement désolée mais si je veux être ponctuelle, aujourd'hui encore je ne pourrai pas faire de RAR personnalité. Je tiens donc à vous remercier tout fort pour votre soutien et je m'excuse pour ne pas faire de RAR à chacun(e)s d'entre vous. Merci à : **Garla Sama **( je t'envoie le chap à ton adresse le plus tot possible**), Steph, Kaiyh-chan, Ishtar 205, Fumseck 64224, Lou 999** ( pour tes nombreuses reviews !),** HP-Slytherin, didi, allima, maiiya, Vif d'or, Mu, Lilly-malefoy, Syt the evil angel, malilite, tchaye, pitchounette, tcheuer teufel, polarisn 7, greemy, severia rogue, zaika, agatha brume, tit'cerise, saki, caromadden, kitty-hp-16, adenoide, cornedrue7girl, maria, Boo Sullyvan, booyaka87, dreydreymeli, la-shinegami **( ma tite femme que j'aime**), nattie, jessyMP, Mily Black** ( il y a une scène qui doit te rappeler quelque chose ! Sisi un certain RPG)**, freaky fair, LightofMoon, onarluca, JO, lyly, spicy marmelade, Serdra** !


	27. Du Temps Qui Passe

**Chapitre 27** : Du Temps qui passe

**3 ans plus tard**

« Drago ! Drago réveille-toi ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Drago émit un gémissement de protestation et se retourna dans le grand lit, enfouissant sa tête sous la couette blanche.

« Non Dray tu exagères ! Lève-toi !

- Non pitié Potter ! Tu vois pas que je suis fatigué…

- Debout ! Je vais réveiller la puce et tu as intérêt à être levé quand je reviendrai sinon je prends la salle de bains en premier ! »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois ! Il sauta hors du lit en grimaçant et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il avait une sainte horreur de prendre une douche après Harry. Celui-ci laissait toujours traîner des serviettes à droite et à gauche, oubliait de débrancher le sèche-cheveux, n'épongeait pas immédiatement l'eau tombée sur le carrelage… Bref tout un tas de détails qui mettait Drago de très mauvaise humeur dès le matin ! Il avait beau faire remarquer à Harry que son « bordel organisé » l'horripilait au plus haut point, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait changé ses habitudes. Aussi Drago avait combattu le mal par le mal et il se débrouillait toujours pour être le premier dans la salle de bains afin d'éviter la crise de nerfs, assurée s'il passait après Harry.

Harry quant à lui se dirigeait vers la pièce le plus à droite du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte blanche sur laquelle une pièce de bois sculptée était accrochée. Il s'agissait d'un papillon qui surmontait le prénom « Saphira ». Harry entra dans la chambre à la porte entrouverte. Tout ici respirait la jeunesse. Du papier peint aux couleurs pastels aux jouets et jeux qui s'entassaient sur le sol. Dans le coin au fond à droite se situait un lit en fer forgé dont Harry s'approcha silencieusement. A l'intérieur une petite fille dormait calmement. Ses longs cheveux bruns formaient une auréole autour de son visage d'ange. Elle tenait dans ses bras une poupée décoiffée qu'elle serrait dans son sommeil.

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa la joue de l'enfant.

« Saphira Chérie, il faut te réveiller. »

Saphira grimaça avant de prendre sa poupée qu'elle resserra davantage contre elle.

« Si tu continues à serrer aussi fort Emma, elle ne pourra plus respirer. »

Aussitôt Saphira desserra son étreinte sur sa poupée avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle tendit les bras en direction de Harry et ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

La guerre avait fait de nombreux veufs et orphelins. Harry n'avait jamais aimé les orphelinats et il décrétait que l'assistance publique n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant. Aussi, avec Drago, ils avaient déclenché une procédure d'adoption il y a deux dans et après un an de paperasserie intensive, ils s'étaient vus accorder l'adoption de la petite Saphira.

« Papa Dray est levé ? demanda la fillette de sa voix fluette encore endormie.

- Oui. Il est dans la salle de bains. Je vais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Tu veux comme d'habitude ? »

Saphira hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Harry et Drago n'avaient jamais insisté pour que leur fille adoptive les appelle « papa ». Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle oublie qui était ses véritables parents même si la procédure d'adoption l'avait obligée à prendre le nom de sa nouvelle famille. La fillette s'appelait donc Saphira Potter, Drago ne voulant pas lui infliger le fardeau de porter le nom d'une famille d'aussi sombre réputation que la sienne. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis d'adopter le nom de Harry si de fil en aiguille ils venaient à se marier un jour. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'un beau jour, la jeune fille avait commencé à appeler respectivement ses deux parents « Papa Harry » et « Papa Dray » ( à force d'entendre Harry appeler son compagnon par son petit nom).

Aussitôt que Harry quitta sa chambre, la jeune fille se leva avec sa poupée. Elle se dirigea vers sa commode et en sortit une belle robe rose bonbon qu'elle enfila à sa poupée pour la faire toute belle. Puis elle prit une brosse et commença à peigner sa « petite fille » avec.

Pour ses cinq ans, Saphira était une petite fille très intelligente mais excessivement réservée et timide. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'en présence de ses deux papas, sa petite fille dont elle s'occupait à la perfection pour une apprentie maman, et son cousin qui s'appelait Marc.

Marc était le fils de sa tante Hermione et de son oncle Ron et elle aimait beaucoup jouer avec lui. Il avait toujours des idées de jeu rigolotes.

Dans la cuisine de la maison, Harry fit chauffer une tasse de lait auquel il ajouta du miel. Lorsque Saphira était arrivée chez eux, Hermione avait fait goûter à la fillette le lait chaud au miel et depuis, elle ne voulait boire que ça au petit-déjeuner.

Alors que Harry mélangeait le miel au lait, Drago arriva dans la cuisine et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil appréciateur. Il était vêtu d'un pantacourt de couleur écrue lui arrivant aux mollets, d'un polo blanc portant sur la poitrine gauche un petit crocodile vert et il avait chaussé ses basket confortables et impeccablement propres.

« Tu as l'intention d'aller jouer un golf beau mec ? taquina Harry

- Quoi ? Je suis pas bien comme ca ? Tu me dis toujours que je me fringue trop classique. Là au moins c'est décontracté non ?

- Oh oui tu es parfait Dray ! Mais ça serait encore mieux sans les baskets dans la maison.

- Si tu crois que je vais mettre des pantoufles c'est hors de question ! » et sans attendre une éventuelle réplique de Harry il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Drago avait horreur de mettre des pantoufles. Cela était anti-chic selon lui et Harry avait beau lui expliquer qu'a l'intérieur de la maison il n'était pas obligé d'être 24 heures sur 24 sur son trente et un, Drago refusait quand même de chausser ses charentaises affreuses.

« Tu vas chercher ta fille ? lui demanda Harry

- Elle coiffe Emma je suppose ?

- Comme tous les matins… »

Harry s'installa à la table de la cuisine et il commença à étaler de la confiture sur les toasts pour sa fille.

Après quelques minutes, Dray refit son apparition avec Saphira et Emma.

« Papa Dray, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va au mariage de Tati Pansy ?

- Oui ma puce. Cet après-midi.

- Ca sera comment ? Il y aura de la musique ? Je pourrai mettre ma belle robe ? Tu me coifferas bien les cheveux hein Papa Harry ? Faudra mettre des petites fleurs dans les nattes aussi, ca fera très bien avec ma jolie robe.

- Dray ira te cueillir ça dans le jardin. N'est ce pas ? dit Harry amusé par l'excitation de sa fille.

- Cueillir quoi ? Des fleurs ? Je ne suis pas jardinier moi ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller , bougonna Drago

- Mais non ! Vous irez les cherchez tous les deux. Saphira te montrera celles qu'elle veut. Hein chérie ?

- C'est vrai ? On ira tous les deux Papa ! Chouette ! Moi je veux des petites fleurs rouges. Celles qu'il y a près de la niche de Lechien ! »

Lechien était un labrador couleur chocolat que Drago et Harry avait recueilli dans un refuge. L'animal n'avait pas de nom et quand Harry avait demandé à son compagnon s'il avait une idée sympathique et originale pour l'animal, il s'était contenter de répondre de mauvaise grâce : « Lechien ! Ca au moins c'est original ! ». Et après deux heures de recherches intensives et de disputes amusées, Harry avait abdiqué et laissé les pleins pouvoirs à Drago qui décréta que Lechien était le prénom par excellence pour ce noble quadrupède poilu ! Harry et Drago se plaisait souvent à regarder ce chien et Lucky s'amuser ensemble dans le jardin.

Drago n'était pas naturellement à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de s'occuper de sa fille. Il fallait dire que le modèle parental qu'il avait eu n'était pas du plus adapté. Il ne voulait pas que la petite fille qu'il aimait plus que tout vive le même enfer que lui ou Harry. Il voulait pour elle un avenir parfait même s'il savait pertinemment que c'est dans les difficultés et les épreuves de la vie qu'on peut puiser sa force. Le calvaire que Harry et lui avaient enduré pendant leur sixième année leur avait forgé un caractère plus solide qu'auparavant. Il se rappelait une citation de Friedrich Nietzsche que son père lui avait souvent répétée : « Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort ». Certes, mais à quel prix ?

Depuis, Harry n'avait de cesse de rapprocher Saphira et Dray pour que ce dernier puisse nouer une relation convenable avec sa fille. Pour qu'il puisse prendre de l'assurance avec elle. Pour qu'il gagne confiance en lui, car après tout la fillette l'adorait son Papa Dray. Son coté ronchon et boudeur l'amusait beaucoup et puis, elle lui avait même confié une fois que, s'il n'avait pas été son papa, elle aurait été amoureuse de lui ! Ce qui avait bien faire rire Harry quand Drago avait pris une belle teinte pivoine au niveau de ses joues habituellement pâles.

La fillette se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner, après quoi elle se leva de table et déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de courir dans la maison pour monter dans la salle de bains se laver. Saphira était une petite fille très débrouillarde. Il fallait dire qu'en deux ans à l'Assistance Publique, il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne vite à s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Aussi, il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle savait faire sans avoir besoin d'aide d'un de ses papas.

« C'est génial, tu as déjà les baskets pour aller cueillir les fleurs ! taquina Harry

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Ton abruti de chien va me sauter dessus et me dégeulasser !

_- Mon_ abrutti de chien ! Rappelle-moi qui tenait absolument à adopter un animal ?

- Oué bah…

- Allez allez dis-le à ton petit Ryry qui voulait un beau gros toutou !

- C'est moi ! Voilà t'es content !

- Mais oui ! Entièrement satisfait. Je vais prendre une douche sans quoi on sera jamais prêts à l'heure.

- N'oublie pas de débrancher le sèche-cheveux ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces instruments moldus !

- Oui papa… »

Harry embrassa Drago et quitta la cuisine.

Après quelques instant, les rires de Saphira et de Harry se firent entendre et Drago ne put retenir un sourire

« Non mais je vous jure… Qui m'a collé une famille pareille ! »

* * *

Le mariage de Pansy et de Blaise avait lieu dans un endroit hors du commun ! En effet, la future mariée avait tenu plus que tout au monde à ce que la cérémonie ait lieu dans le cadre enchanteur du Parc de Poudlard. Ce même parc qui avait vu sa pelouse verdoyante tachée de sang le soir de la bataille finale. Mais s'il avait était le lieu de tous ces meurtres, il avait également été le témoin de bien des événements chaleureux et attendrissants qui venaient redorer son image salie.

C'est donc en souvenir de ces instants joyeux que Pansy avait demandé à Dumbledore l'autorisation de se marier sur la pelouse de la prestigieuse école.

Le Directeur, flatté et heureux, avait accepté tout simplement. Il était ravi de voir ses anciens élèves à nouveau réunis pour un événement aussi sacré que le mariage.

Saphira se tenait droite. Entre ses deux père auxquels elle donnait la main. Elle se sentait à la fois fière et grande ! Sa jolie robe était taquinée par le vent d'été alors que ses cheveux tressés étaient piqués de jolis fleurs naturelles que Drago avait fixées à l'air d'un sortilège afin qu'elles ne flétrissent jamais.

Harry avait expliqué à sa fille que quand ils étaient jeunes lui et Dray avait été dans cette école. Que c'est ici qu'elle aussi viendra, quand elle sera un peu plus grande, pour apprendre la magie. Toute excitée à l'idée de venir un jour dans une aussi belle école que Poudlard, Saphia lâcha la main de ses deux pères et couru en direction de Marc pour lui conter la merveilleuse nouvelle qu'elle ventait d'apprendre.

« Ca me fait tout drôle de revenir ici…. , confessa Harry.

- Oui, à moi aussi.

- On a vécu tellement de choses dans ce château. Il y a tellement de souvenirs qui hantent ces murs. »

Drago jeta à coup d'œil à sa fille. Elle était avec Marc et Hermione apparemment en pleine conversation. Cette dernière venait de demander à la petite fille où se trouvaient ses parents, car Drago vit Saphira pointer le doigt dans leur direction alors que le regard de Hermione s'accrochait au sien. Drago lui fit un signe de la main puis constatant que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, il agrippa le bras de Harry avant de l'entraîner vers le château.

« Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

- Je t'emmène revisiter quelques souvenirs… »

Harry sourit et se laissa guider par Drago. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Ensemble, il rentrèrent dans le château et gravirent les escaliers qui les conduisaient jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il reconnut la porte de la chambre de préfet de Drago. La rentrée scolaire n'était par encore commencée, les mots de passe verrouillant les portes étaient inexistants. Drago n'eut juste besoin que d'un petit coup de baguette magique pour que la porte contenant un « P » vert émeraude pivote sur ses gongs.

Doucement, avec une lenteur presque religieuse, Harry pénétra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était complètement vide et très différente de celle qu'il avait connue. A cette époque, cette pièce avait une odeur particulière. Cette odeur si lénifiante qui lui faisait penser à Drago lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

A cette époque, la parure de lit était émeraude, rappelant ainsi les couleurs de Serpentard. Cette couleur que Harry avait détestée si longtemps et qui, maintenant, faisait partie intégrante de sa personne au même titre que le rouge et or de Gryffondor.

A cette époque encore, le bureau parfaitement ordonné de Drago était chargé de livres scolaires et de parchemins destinés aux devoirs. Harry se souvenait encore de l'odeur si particulière des encriers qu'il utilisait pour écrire. L'encre bleue possédait d'agréables effluves de violette si bien qu'il s'était longtemps demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'encre naturelle. Il se souvenait encore du bruit caractéristique de la plume qui accroche les imperfections des parchemins, créant quelques petites taches ici et là. Qu'il était loin le temps où il s'imaginait être Auror pour le compte du Ministère de la magie. Il se revoyait encore travailler durement ses BUSE dans l'espoir d'être pris en cours de Potions pour ses deux années d'ASPIC… Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une utopie. Il n'était pas plus Auror que Drago ou Hermione… Tous avaient abandonné l'idée de ce métier si difficile. Trop de sang tachait déjà leur vie pourtant courte.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'il déambula dans la pièce. Il craignait peut-être de rompre le charme de ses souvenirs. Car si cette chambre avait été témoin de scènes atroces, elle avait aussi été témoin des plus beaux moments que la vie leur avait accordés. Un peu comme le Parc de Poudlard en somme…

Harry se remémora les nombreux échanges sensuels qu'il avait partagés avec Drago. Il se souvint de son rire se répercutant dans la pièce le jour où il avait eu un « T » en métamorphose au plus grand déplaisir du professeur McGongall. Il se souvint encore de l'odeur épicée de sa peau qu'il avait sentie pour la toute première fois dans ce grand lit deux places.

Tant de souvenirs. Tant de moment vécus et déjà presque oubliés. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti besoin plus pressant de posséder une Pensine afin de pouvoir y stoker ses pensées pour qu'elles ne s'effacent pas de sa mémoire. Pour pouvoir les consulter à loisir…

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit et fut bien vite rejoint par Drago qui passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

« C'est étrange… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que d'autres élèves de Poudlard puissent vivre dans cette pièce. Elle a tellement changé nos vies…, confessa Harry en reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond

- Oui c'est vrai. Ca me fait aussi cet effet. »

Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Drago faufila sa mains en-dessous de la belle chemise blanche de Harry, la sortant du pantalon à pince qu'il avait acheté spécialement pour ce mariage.

Le brun leva un sourcil étonné alors que Drago continuait son exploration corporelle qu'il ponctuait de baisers délicats sur le visage de son amant.

Petit a petit, la tenue impeccable de Harry ne ressembla plus à rien. Sa cravate étaient toute dénouée, les boutons de sa chemise à moitié ouverts et sa veste déjà retirée jonchait sur le sol

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Harry un peu perplexe

Drago lui sourit avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Il aimait voir Harry dans un état de confusion et c'était d'ailleurs un de ses passe-temps préféré. Puis, ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou maintenant dénudé de Harry où il déposa mille et un petits baisers.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur taquine alors qu'il plongeait ses perles grises dans les iris vertes, et déjà dilatées par le désir, de Harry.

« Je crée un dernier souvenir…. »

**THE END**

* * *

_Euh… voilà…_

_A l'heure où j'écris ces quelques lignes nous sommes le 22 avril 2006 et je suis passablement déprimée d'avoir fini cette fiction. _

_J'avais promis de finir sur une touche heureuse et je ne vois pas de fin plus heureuse qu'un famille adorable pour nous deux petits héros maltraités pendant près de 25 chapitres… C'est à Poudlard que tout a commencé et c'est également à Poudlard que tout s'achève. De même que c'est dans la chambre de Drago que leur histoire à commencé, il était normal que je la finisse dans ce même lieu pleins de souvenirs…_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire vous savez… _

_Je crois que mine de rien je suis émue. Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un succès aussi… immense. C'est devenu mon petit rituel de la semaine que d'écrire des chapitres de cette fiction à mon temps perdu. Oh vous me direz « tu n'as qu'a écrire d'autres fictions ! » évidemment oui mais ca ne sera pas pareil. Cette fiction j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Grâce à elle j'ai pu faire la paix avec moi-même et chasser définitivement tous les vieux démons qui me rongeaient encore de temps en temps…_

_Bon… euh… _

_Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du cœur. Pour votre lecture, votre intérêt pour cette fiction, votre fidélité, vos nombreuses reviews qui ont fait péter ma boîte mail et pour toutes les choses gentilles qui n'ont jamais cessé de m'encourager à écrire cette histoire. _

_Je vous embrasse tous très fort._

_Prenez soin de vous et peut-être à une prochaine fois dans une prochaine fiction ! _

_Potterment vôtre,_

_Dopamine _

_PS : les reviews pour cet épilogue sont les bienvenues ! A bon entendeur : « appuie sur GOOOOO » mdr_

**PUBLICITE** : Les Silences de Jade

Résumé :Harry s'est retiré du monde magique. Maintenant il consacre sa vie aux enfants au travers un centre de loisirs dans lequel il travail. Mais cet été là, toute sa vie va basculée. Cette été où une petite fille prénommée Jade, ancre ses yeux gris et froids dans les siens. Bien vite, Harry apprends que Jade refuse de parler, murée dans un silence maladif et volontaire qu'elle s'impose. Il apprend également que la fillette âgée de 6 âges a été mal traité par sa mère. Alors, comment va réagir Harry quand, Drago Malefoy, père de Jade, viendra solliciter son aide pour sortir sa fille de ce silence si troublant ? … Slash HPDM

Rating : M

Genre : Romance / angst

Publication : très prochainement !

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Lou99** : Je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction ! Bisouxxx et peut etre à une prochaine fois

**Malilite** : C'est la dernière RAR que je fais pour cette fiction et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je crois qu'un grand Merci s'impose. J'ai été très contente de publier cette fiction qui m'a permis de faire ta connaissance. A une prochaine fois, dans une prochaine fiction !

**Steph** : Merci tout plein pour ta review et ta fidélité. Bisouxxx

**Nattie** : j'ai retenu ce que tu avais dit ! Tu aimerai faire plus ample connaissance ? C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi que de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Voilà mon adresse msn : D a r k a n z i n e h o t m a i l . f r ( il faut enlever tout les espaces). A très bientôt j'espère et merci tout plein

**Tatou Potter** ( Oué Potter parce que, que tu le veuille ou non, tu resteras toujours comme la petite amie de Harry pour moi ! ) : Ma Tatou ! Q'une personne de VAV vienne à lire ces quelques pages je suis vraiment flatée ! Et super contente que cette fiction t'ai plus ! Je ne pensais pas que tu puisse apprécier le slash mais au caractère assez trash de cette fic, tu comprends pourquoi je ne la poste pas sur VAV lol … ca passerai mal je crois. Bref, je suis contente que tu l'es lu ! A très bientôt

**Dreydreyméli** : IL reste combien de chapitre ? plus aucun ! Tu viens de lire le dernier …. Sniffffffffffffff Merci tout plein pour tes review et ta lecture

**Elodie** : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ? Je suis impressionnée ! Merci tout plein pour ta review. As tu aimé ce dernier chapitre ?

**Garla sama** : Ma puce. Voilà … Après 27 chapitres passés ensemble, ce qui représente environ 7 mois de publication hébdomadaire, j'ai la triste tache de mettre un terme à cette fiction ( noannnnnnnnn ze veux pas !) Comment te remercier pour toutes tes reviews ? Sincèrement j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta lecture fidèle et tout tes petits mots d'encouragement. Comme toi, j'ai l'impression de finir la lecture d'un livre. Tu sais, quand je lis les Harry Potter, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à passer a autre chose après, à me remettre a lire un autre auteur, un autre style, d'autre personnages … Et là, ca me donne cette impression. D'accord je vais publier une autre fiction mais l'histoire sera abordée différemment, les sentiments seront aussi différents… bref… rien sera pareille. Dans tout les cas j'espère que « Les Silences de Jade » te plaira tout autant que « l'Inacceptable ». Bisouxxx et merci

**DLT** : Je te remercie ! En effet, je finirai « AI » mais j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire et je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai déjà écrit alors je préfère prendre mon temps plutôt que de pondre une fin … décevante. Bisouxxxx

**Petite grenouille** : En effet, avoir de l'amour dans sa vie c'est, je crois, la plus belle chose qu'il ait été donné de vivre jusqu'à présent. Ca aide à relativiser et a prendre la vie du bon coté, c'est à dire « côté cœur » comme dirai mon fiancé. Je te remercie mille fois pour tes review et j'espère que cette fin sera a la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Lyly** : Merci tout plein pour ta review et toutes les précédentes. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans ta vie. Bisouxxx

**Maria** : Faut pas pleurer, sinon je pleure aussi ! Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewer, d'avoir aimer !

**Didi **: Merci mille fois pour tes reviews et ta lecture

**Nila** : Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'es donné la patate. J'espère qu'il en sera de même de celui-ci. Bisouxxx


	28. INFORMATION IMPORTANTE A LIRE

Bonjour à toutes et tous

Aujourd'hui c'est avec beaucoup de déception et de colère que je me permet de laisser un message sur cette fiction ! En effet, j'ai été informé par une personne travaillant dans une maison d'édition que cette fiction avait été envoyée en demandant de changer les noms !

Le plagiat est une chose qui me révolte ! Je ne tolérerai pas que des heures entières à écrire, à chercher des idées et à nouer des liens d'amitiés avec les lecteurs soient bafouées par des personnes malhonnêtes et fainéantes !

Je ne veux pas que cette histoire ni toutes les autres soient publiées. J'ai écris pour le plaisir ! Pour votre plaisir aussi ! Je ne tolérerai plus aucune tentative de plagiat sous quelques formes qu'elles soient sous peine de supprimer définitivement ce compte du site et de voir disparaître les fictions à jamais !

Merci de votre compréhension


End file.
